Dragon Flight
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: REsponse to a challenge by Axil 2.0! More dragons than in the game. Starts N/Hina, turns NarutoXHarem. Trying to revamp, see: Naruto meets the Dragons
1. Chapter 1

This is an answer to a challenge I found. Axil 2.0 is his name.

Either way, here is a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do not own Legend of the Dragoon. If I did, I probably would have made a few changes to some of the Naruto characters.

**Chapter 1:** The Legend Revives

Naruto had pulled a semi-decent prank. He was on the run from the ANBU. He managed to get into the forest as he tried to shake them. He knew the forest better than anyone. He then landed on the ground, about to run some more. He fell into a pitfall. The ANBU stopped when they heard him scream. They went to that point, but found nothing. The pitfall was gone.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had fallen unconscious. While he was out of it he had the weirdest dream ever.

He saw what looked like people with armor and wings. They had weapons of all kinds, and some were riding dragons. He realized he was floating in the air. He thought nothing of it, though. He was too occupied with the battle going on nearby. One of the arrows from a certain brunette had missed her target and hit Naruto.

Before he could dodge, the arrow went straight through him. He wasn't even harmed. The scene changed. Before him was what seemed to be a somewhat tan dragon. Naruto thought, _'What the? This thing was fighting in that battle I just saw.'_

"I am the Jade Dragon. What you just saw was the last war of the dragons, about 15,000 years ago. The Dragoons are the ones with wings, while they command the dragons, such as me. I have decided to embark on your journey alongside you. I will give you advice from time to time, Naruto Uzumaki."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more than just your name. I know you are also the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Guardian of the forests. This explains the pain I see in your eyes. You were treated as if you were the fox itself. You are not the fox, nor will you ever become the fox without use of your jutsu. There is only one thing left I must do."

"What would that be?" The Jade Dragon walked up to him. "I must seal myself into you. Through me, you will be able to not only summon dragons, but also take on my form. Over time, you will meet new dragons, and they will seal themselves as I am about to do. Any children you have will automatically be able to use our abilities, just as you will be able to."

"Ok, then how do I go into your form?"

"Emotion. When you show enough emotion you will automatically transform into my form. The cross form, the form of the Dragoon. This will not be an issue. You will be able to transform into a dragoon by giving off a slight yell. Which one you transform into, depends on the ones have been sealed, and what emotion you are feeling. For now, I am it. I will be alongside the Kyuubi. You will be able to talk to us both after a while. I can give you advice, and train you to use the Dragoon form. The weapon of choice is usually spear for the Jade Dragoon. When you wake, you will find a mark on your arm. When that mark glows for the first time, you might want to expect a little pain coming from it. There will also be a chest nearby. That chest will have a book with the names of the other Dragoons out there, and which ones can be used. There will also be another book in there on the Dragon Wars."

"How will I know how each one fights? When will the others come?"

"It will be in the book. As for when they shall come, I don't know myself. They will come in visions, or dreams. Also, the seal with the Kyuubi will be removed, and he will be allowed some freedom in your mind. You will be able to summon him, and he will actually listen to you. He may not like it, so you should only do so against other Jinchuuriki, or similar beings."

"Got it." Naruto said.

"One more thing. I said every child you have will be able to do this, however they will only gain the mark and the ability when they turn 5 years of age. It will surely be painful for them, but it will be well worth it."

"Ok, that was weird. I got you, Jade Dragon. When will I be able to speak with you again?"

"A few days from now, I will pull you into your mindscape when you sleep. That will be the next time. Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki." The Jade Dragon started to dissolve into Jade colored wisps. They all went to circle around his right arm. The next thing Naruto knows is pain. It was only there for a few seconds, but it still hurt like hell.

His vision blacked out. He found himself in a cave. He check the arm the wisps flew around in his dream. Sure enough, there was a mark there. He didn't feel anything. No pain, no nothing. He thought of the villagers beating him up to test something out. The mark started to glow. The glow turned into a bright light.

Naruto felt wind circle around him. When the wind died down, the shine retreated, and the mark was glowing the same color of the Jade Dragon. He had become the Jade Dragoon. Complete with wings.

He spotted the chest the dragon mentioned earlier. He placed his hand on it, and a few seals started glowing. "The hell?" The seals then broke apart. The chest opened up, revealing 2 books, and a scroll. The scroll had Uzumaki on it. One of the books said Legend of the Dragoon, while the other said, The Last Dragoon force.

"Looks like I have some reading to do." Naruto said, as he transformed back into his normal state. Something came to his mind. "Why don't I use that? I don't want others to know I have this just yet." Naruto made a few handsigns and placed his left hand on the chest, with the 2 books and the scroll in it. The chest went poof, and a mark appeared on his left hand. "Wow, that actually worked."

He started walking toward the exit. He found out that a few hours had passed, since night had fallen. _'Looks like I should get home.'_ He thought, as he started jumping through the trees.

-Elsewhere-

The ANBU were still wondering what happened to him, and were looking for him. They didn't realize he ended up at the opposite end of the Village, since he had gotten home untouched by them. The Hokage had seen that Naruto was back home, so he called the ANBU back to him.

When the ANBU returned, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, started talking. "Naruto Uzumaki is back at his home. Explain why he managed to elude 3 ANBU that were hot on his tail, by falling into a pitfall."

The ANBU had seen no evidence of a Pitfall trap in the area that had been covered up again. "Any evidence regarding Pitfall traps were gone. When we heard him scream, he probably fell into it. After that, we don't know where he went. As for what happened after that, we continued searching for him until you called us." A female, with a cat mask on, said. The Hokage sighed at this.

"Why I do this for one kid? He gets on my nerves more than my own grandson."

The ANBU stayed silent, knowing he was talking to himself. "I guess it can't be helped. Watch over his apartment. When he is about to leave, bring him here. I would like to speak with him."

"Sir!" All 3 ANBU went out with a Shunshin. "That kid found something. I just know it. I want to know what it is myself."

-The next morning-

Naruto was met with the ANBU that were chasing him the day before. He tensed up. He knew he was caught. "Relax, Naruto. We are not here to hurt you. The Hokage wishes to speak with you about your disappearance." One of the ANBU said. This one had a tiger mask on. Naruto gulped and then nodded.

They went off in a group. Naruto found himself going faster than he ever has. He then realized he could feel the Chakra in his feet. He decided to try something else out. He jumped onto the wall of a building, and continued running after sticking for 3 seconds. He was still on the wall. The ANBU was surprised at how he could do all of this, when he couldn't do any of it the day before.

Naruto had jumped from building to building, using the walls only, and only using his feet to cling to them. (A/N: Guess the Jade Dragoon had some immediate effects, didn't he?) He landed in front of the Hokage's office building. He went inside slowly, the chakra flowing through his feet gone. He had already reached the Hokage's office when the ANBU reached the building itself.

"You managed to outrun them twice in 24 hours? This is a surprise, indeed. How did you do it?" the Hokage asked Naruto.

"Well, yesterday I fell into a hole. Next thing I know, I'm in a cave one the other side of the village. Night had already came. I decided to go home, thinking the ANBU had forgotten about me. I thought I was lucky when I got home without a single ANBU me. I didn't hear anything, even my own footsteps. I found out why this morning. As I was coming here, I sensed Chakra flowing through my feet. I didn't hear the footsteps, even when I landed on the wall of a building. I realized that the Chakra not only let me stick to the walls, it also silenced my footsteps." The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Climbing walls is one thing. Silencing your footsteps is something even Jounin have problems doing. Combining them both together... That's an interesting concept."

"Tell me about it. It came to me as I realized I was also faster than usual. I didn't know how this all came about, and I still don't know." Naruto said, as the ANBU had made it in through the door.

"Ah, you finally made it here. Did you catch the scent of Chakra as Naruto here out ran you here?"

The cat masked ANBU spoke. "Not yesterday. I managed to sense it, wondering how he was using it so easily today, when he couldn't do so yesterday."

The tiger masked ANBU spoke up next. "In addition, I managed to catch something else that might intrigue you. The wind wasn't hitting him dead on. Instead, it was moving around him. It was as if the wind was moving aside for him to pass. He had lost the wind resistance this morning, while he had faced it yesterday. What happened between then and now, I have no idea."

The Hokage nodded. "I was told the story. At least what happened on his end."

"I did have a weird dream last night. I saw what looked to be warriors in armor, with wings. Also, what seemed to be dragons were fighting alongside them." He told them about the battle. He left out the bit with the Jade Dragon. He didn't want them knowing about that just yet.

"After all that, I woke up in a cave. I went home, tired, yet I was going pretty fast. I passed out a lot faster than I thought I would, though. I got to my bed and fell in. That was it. I woke up, did the usual and went outside, finding the ANBU there." Naruto finished. The Hokage felt he was hiding something. He didn't call him on it, though. That dream seemed familiar, though.

"Do you know the name of the battle you saw? It sounds familiar." Naruto shrugged. "I think I heard something about Dragons, but that was about it. Or was it Dragoons? I can't remember. Anyway, something tells me that one of those words has something to do with the battle."

The 3rd Hokage knew what this meant, or at least part of it. Some things were missing though. "I see you've been holding out on me. A lot of information is coming to my mind, none of it good. I can see destruction. Of what, I am not sure. The area you described was a temple that was floating. I have only heard about it in a legend. I didn't take it to heart, but the name it was known as Legend of the Dragoon. It told of a battle with humans and Dragons fighting together, to defend a sky-high temple. What that meant, no one knows. It was supposed to have happened several millenia ago. It is said the legend had returned about 4,000 years ago, but no one has heard of them since. Only stories have been told, and this is from the events 4,000 years ago. Those stories have long been forgotten. A select few have found a book entitled Legend of the Dragoon. This book contained the adventures 4,000 years ago. I remember the one the one that used wind was a guy named Lavitz, but that was it. Nothing else comes to mind there."

"Okay, what does this mean?" Naruto was truly confused, but on the inside he was saying _'Don't spoil it for me! I haven't even read the thing yet!'_ One of the ANBU had found the thought, and the reason behind it. "Lord Hokage, he seems to have found the book you mentioned. He hasn't begun reading it, though." This ANBU was wearing a phoenix mask.

Naruto thought the guy was reading his mind. "I have been hiding things, yes. I do have the book and have yet to start reading it. However, there are many things I don't know yet, it would be better I if knew them first, and be prepared for an onslaught of questions. For now, though, I think this should stay between us." Naruto said all this, and everyone else in the room nodded.

"I will expect answers one day, Naruto Uzumaki."

"And you'll get them when I know everything I can."

"You are all dismissed." Naruto was surrounded in a whirlwind and disappeared. The ANBU just shunshin'ed out. The Hokage was surprised at Naruto's exit. _'He seems to be learning fast.'_

-With Naruto-

Naruto got back to his apartment, and locked the door. He unsealed the chest, and read the scroll first. It had a letter that was addressed to him.

Dear Naruto,

My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am, or was, your mother. I am sorry I wasn't there to help you all your life, but certain things made it impossible for me to be there. I had died the day you were born, as did your father. I would imagine that you revere him whether you knew he was your father or not.

I have some important information regarding our clan. The Uzumaki clan was once a powerful clan in the Land of Whirlpools. We were known for our fiery temper, and mastery with swords and our fists. We could use almost any weapon out there, and not many could match us. You will find a seal on this scroll, as well. It contains a convertible weapon, that can become a spear, an axe, a hammer, and a rapier. In another seal, you will find gloves with a mark on it. That mark is the Uzumaki clan's secret seal. They hold the legendary Masamune.

Masamune has a history that few care about, but those who know would avoid it, whenever possible. Only an Uzumaki has used it without feeling negative side effects so far.

In regards to our fighting style, we use Fire element Chakra in our palms, enhancing our blows. Those that could use lightning could use that instead of Fire element Chakra.

One more Jutsu we could use is known as the Point-to-point connection. We send our chakra as a pulse to find a certain person, or being. It travels through solid objects only, but we imagine if it were possible, we could use it through the air using wind based Chakra. We can also use it to scan an area for enemies, targets, and allies. No handsigns are required and it won't be detected by a sensory type. If one is an impostor, whether they have the same Chakra or not, you will be able to tell right away through a warning signal it will give you. It will be a great asset one day, and I hope you use it to your advantage. None have been able to use it in battle, but if you could do so, you would be able to find out what your opponent is about to do, before they do it.

Study hard, eat right. Don't blow a gasket on the Uchiha clan. It won't end well. It never does, and I know this from experience.

One more thing: Your father's name is Minato Namikaze. He was the 4th Hokage when he died. He died a Hero, wanting you to be seen as a hero. You hold within you a great power. The power of the Guardian of the Forest. The Prankster. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. If you intentionally release the seal keeping him there, he will be free to attack anyone. There are ways to get around it, but what they are, no one knows.

I only hope you can find a way to remove it without dying. It will respond to your rage, and being an Uzumaki isn't really a good thing in your case. Nor was it in mine, but at least I could control my anger to an extent. I'm not sure whether or not you can, but try to make sure you don't lose it. Oh yeah, you will easily be immune to the Mind-Transfer Jutsu of the Yamanaka Clan. This is due to the fact you have the Kyuubi inside of you. You are not the Kyuubi itself. Anyone who tells you otherwise, send them a glare similar to what I drew below this letter.

Good luck, and I love you.

Your mother,

Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto had been reading the letter, and tears started to well up. He was forcing himself to stay calm. He didn't want to transform now. It wouldn't help him one bit. He decided to look at the picture below the letter before he lost it.

It scared the crap out of him. At least it got his emotions under control. That was a plus. He rolled up the scroll, and brought out the book the old man mentioned earlier.

He started reading it for hours. Practicing the glare while he was reading it. He was reading it, and it seemed so interesting. He absorbed every detail. He got so into the book, he realized he didn't eat lunch or dinner. It was 9:02 PM at the point he took notice of anything else. This was because his stomach growled at him. He decided to eat, take a shower and get some rest.

-Naruto's dream-

He was in what seemed to be a flower garden. There was no sun, but it was bright as day. Not a cloud in sight, either.

"Welcome, Naruto." Said blonde looked towards the voice he recognized.

"Is there a name I can call you by? One that isn't Jade Dragon? That would make things easier for me."

The dragon changed form into what seemed like a guy that used the Jade Dragoon before him. Albert, King of Basil. He matched the description almost flawlessly. "You can call me Albert, if you like. That is the name of the last one to merge with me, and this is the form he last used me with. Also, there is someone here you should meet. Come on out, Kyuubi."

A fox with 9 tails popped in, out of nowhere. **"I must thank you. That prison was cramped. I like this place much more. Much more natural, and peaceful."** Naruto stood there in shock. He wasn't scared. In fact, he was somewhat glad. That was what shocked him.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you attack the village? I already heard that you were the Guardian of the Forests. It wouldn't make sense that you attacked the Village in your territory." Naruto asked.

"**I was being controlled by one with a powerful Sharingan. His name is Uchiha Madara, and is rumored to be dead. Apparently, he didn't die. Now, he is at least semi-immortal."**

"Meaning?"

"**He cannot die, be he can be killed. If that makes any sense, let me know. This is all I can find out."**

"I think it means he won't die from a disease or by aging. He isn't invincible, so he can be murdered, if he got caught. Age and experience will be a problem, if someone goes up against him."

"Naruto, I believe I came to tell you something. I brought you here to let you know a few things. You should have found a scroll from your mother in the chest. It had a letter for you, did you read it?"

"Yea. That's why I wasn't scared of the fox when he popped out. My mother wasn't scared of the guy, so why should I?" Naruto said.

"Point taken. If one had the chance, they would try to kidnap you. Or worse, force the CRA on you. It would not be a good idea, to let others know who you are. Even more important, who your parents are. They are both respected and hated around the elemental nations. If anyone found out that you were their son, you would be attacked without fail. What your mother would think is the worst happens to be the CRA. The CRA, or Clan Restoration Act, would force you to have multiple wives, with powerful clans. She doesn't want you to become a pervert like your father's sensei. Speaking of your father, I found him when I was redoing the seal he placed."

"You did? Did he have anything to say to me?"

"Yes, and then No. He was wondering why I was messing with the seal. I told him what was going on. He understands everything, and will support you in your decision. Your father told me me he was considered a badass by a lot of the villagers. Your mother was the Jinchuuriki of the same Kyuubi you see here now."

"**I remember Kushina. She happens to be one of the most stubborn and thickheaded people I have ever known. She was good to me, and compassionate to others. She even has a secret area out in the forest. Minato proposed to her there. 2 years later, she was giving birth, and she died shortly afterwards, due to me being removed. I hate Madara."**

"Come to think of it, she said not the blow a gasket at the Uchiha clan. You think that's why?"

"**Could be. More likely than not, though, it's because of one of the Uchiha currently in the village. He tried to force your mother away from Minato. The guy is bad news, and you don't want to get involved in someone else's fight that ended before you were born. Kushina made that mistake many times. Don't make that mistake yourself."**

"Ok, then. Don't hate the Uchiha for what they did to mom, or you?"

"**No. If you go after them, it is because they did something to you. No because of what happened to your mother all those years ago. Not because of what Madara did to me. Madara isn't even considered an Uchiha anymore. He is thought to be dead. The events on the night of your birth prove that wrong. He is still very much alive."**

"Looks like morning is coming. Better get ready. You have to go to the academy, remember?" Albert said. (A/N: Yes, I'll be using that name as well. Why do you think I had Naruto ask him that?)

"Yeah, I remember. At least I sealed the chest back into my hand. I'll be taking the book separately though. The gloves and rod will come in handy while training, as well. Later guys."

"Farewell."

"**Until next time."**

-with Naruto-

Naruto woke up with a smile. He knew what everything meant. Besides, the Graduation exam ends today with the Jutsu portion.

"I just hope the technique required isn't clones. I suck at those."

"_**Don't worry about that. Your control has increased exponentially since you had absorbed Albert."**_

"_Whoa, I can actually hear you? Nice. Does that mean I might actually pass?"_

"_**There's a much better chance. However, I think a better version of clones is more your speed. I'll send you the sequence via this link made between us."**_

"_Alright!"_ Naruto saw a single handsign. _"So this is it? One sign?"_

"_**Yes. Make double what they ask for. Don't go higher than 20 of them for the exam though. It won't help you out much."**_

"_Got it."_

Naruto left his house, locked the door, and headed straight to the academy. His speed had increased, due to the wind moving aside for him. Probably Albert's doing, but he didn't mind. It helped him out. He got to the academy and made it to the classroom, entering via the window. He knew the classroom was correct because Iruka-sensei was there. "Hey, Iruka-sensei. How you doing?"

The scarred Chuunin looked up and found Naruto. "Naruto! Your early! Why'd you come so early?"

"Actually, I left at the same time I usually do. I just got a lot faster. And I've been working on a new Jutsu. If the Jutsu portion is clones, you won't recognize the handsign from the class. That's the only hint I'll give you on it." Naruto said. _'Thank you, Kyuubi.'_

"_**Don't mention it, kid."**_

-later that day-

They had been calling out names for the test. The jutsu would be told to them when it came to their turn. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto got up and went into the other room.

"Alright Naruto. The test is to make 2 clones." Mizuki, the other instructor said.

"Oddly, enough you told me about a new Jutsu you were working on, that you'd show if it were clones. Truthfully, I wonder how you've gotten with the new jutsu myself, even what it is." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded, and made the handsign. Neither of the Chuunin recognized it, period. Naruto then said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Soon enough, Naruto had made 8 Shadow clones. All of which, were solid. They weren't illusions. _"Looks like I did it right."_

"_**Sure does. You did good. Maybe you aren't dead last, after all."**_

"_Drop it. I'm not considering myself dead last, any longer."_

"_**And for good reason. Look at their expressions."**_ Naruto saw the expressions on both Iruka and Mizuki. Neither of them was expecting this.

Mizuki got up and went to shake the hand of one of the clones. "How do you like my grip?"

Mizuki's hand started hurting. "Damn, you got quite the vice grip." He sounded like it was hard to get it out. Naruto's clone let go of Mizuki's hand.

"Well, Naruto. That was impressive. These clones aren't illusions. They're solid. How did you come by something like this?"

"_Kyuubi, any ideas?"_

"_**Just say the thought came to you a few weeks ago. You found a book and saw it. I put a book on specialty handsigns in the chest. You could show it to him."**_

"Well, a few weeks ago I did find a book on specialty handsigns. The book showed it to me, and oddly enough, I'm a natural with the Shadow Clones. I could probably make 100 with ease." Naruto said, catching them both off guard. He dispelled all of them. "Well, Naruto: You pass. With top scores here."

Naruto nodded and went back to the classroom.

"I wonder how he managed to do that..." Iruka asked himself.

After everyone was done taking the exam, Iruka and Mizuki came back in. They gave off the names, Naruto Uzumaki being the one that raised more eyebrows than squeals when the Uchiha kid got called. "Anyone who had their name called will be here on Monday. And bring your headband, which you will be getting out the door."

Everyone nodded. Naruto reached the door, and didn't pay much attention. He grabbed the headband, and walked out ignoring any questions he was asked. He walked by Hinata Hyuuga and sensed something strange. He found her nervous that he was just passing by. _'I wonder why that is...'_

"_**She probably likes you. Can't guarantee it though. Why don't you ask?"**_

"_That would seem a little strange. And do you have to answer all of my thoughts?"_

"_**Probably not. I just do so. It's funny, watching you get annoyed."**_

"_Well, I'm not happy for being entertainment, but I do appreciate you giving me answers to simple shit like this."_

The Kyuubi found out what he meant and shut up. Then Naruto went back to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata. You wanna take a walk with me?" Hinata looked at him and blushed. Her thoughts were making her light-headed. "Don't pass out on me. Please, do not pass out. I wanted to ask you a few questions, and this seemed like the time to do so."

Hinata managed to catch what he said, and tried to steel her nerves. It wasn't helping much, but it was better. "O-ok. N-Naruto." She managed to get out.

_'She's nervous, as hell. Not a word on this, Kyuubi.'_

"_**Fine."**_

They walked along and Hinata's nervousness went down. She was still blushing. Someone came up to them holding a knife. He was looking at Naruto like he was going to kill him. Naruto gave the guy the Uzumaki scowl. He backed up. Obviously, he was scared. What he saw and what Naruto intended are 2 different things. Naruto just went for the scowl.

What the guy saw: A red haired shinobi wearing a Phoenix ANBU mask. The sword the person carried looked like the legendary Masamune. He knew that look. That person. She was dead, but she was right in front of him. He ran off.

"_Any idea what he saw? Cause I sure as hell don't."_

"_**Your mother in her ANBU outfit. How he got that from the scowl, I don't want to know."**_

"_Okay, then, I won't tell you my guess on the subject."_

"Why did he run? What was so bad?" Hinata was confused at what just happened. "Uzumaki Scowl. You could say I learned it from my mother... who's dead now." Hinata looked down.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I don't really mind. I just wish she were here now. Let's keep going." Hinata nodded at his suggestion.

They made it to the training ground Naruto was leading them to. "Training ground 6. I used to come here often. I had to increase my efforts, in order to pass the graduation exams. Still, that's not why I came here."

"Then why?"

"I feel calmer here some reason, and its always the best spot to look at the stars. Especially when sunset hits, like it's about to." Hinata stiffened at that. They surely hadn't been walking that long. "Come on, I'll so you the best spot in the house."

Naruto and Hinata went over to 3 stumps coming out of the ground and faced towards the village. "Isn't the sunset the other way?" Hinata asked.

"It is. That's not what we're waiting for. Just look over there for now. First star should be coming out, in about 10 seconds." Naruto said. Right on schedule, a star started shining. 3 minutes later, the sky was filled with stars. Naruto just started gazing. His mind was blank, but he could tell Hinata was still in the area.

"I take it you like the view?" He asked her. She nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off the sky. "This is what I wanted to show you. It's always this good, if not, better. This is also the best spot for a meteor shower. Always a good spot for watching things go by. Hinata do you actually like me?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, wondering why he asked the question. "Y-yes."

"Well then. I'm glad. The nervousness was a little strange. It would make others think you were weak. I don't really think so. You have a lot of potential. That I can guarantee." Naruto said. Hinata blushed at that. "The only thing holding you back happens to be your nervousness. Find out what causes that, put it aside, and you can do better than you ever thought."

Hinata blinked at that. "What do you mean?"

"If I'm right, you're highly nervous around me. That's probably because you like me. You have to find a way around the nervousness. Shyness is the same thing. It's a good thing to have a mask sometimes, but the wrong type of mask can cause other people to laugh at you, or even hate you. I've been through both. I looked past it. I didn't even look at it after a while." Hinata's eyes went wide.

"How did you manage that?" Hinata was curious.

"Well, I couldn't just ignore it. I just had to prove them wrong. The determination to do that helped me out. I looked past them knowing they were in my way. When I couldn't ignore it, I had to go back, or around. More often than not I found a few hiding spots. I kept them in my head in case I needed them." Naruto felt something coming up to them. "Looks like we have company." He said looking behind them. "I take it this one's for you. I'm gonna split. Later." Naruto went away with the wind, Hinata looking at where he was at before realizing he was gone and looked forward, somewhat sad.

"Hinata, what are you doing out here this late? You know you're supposed to be back at the house long before now." The guy asked.

"I was looking at the stars. I was told they looked beautiful right after sunset. They were right." Hinata actually had stars in her eyes. She looked so happy. She felt happy, even if Naruto wasn't there anymore. "I guess I got so caught up in the view I forgot about the time." She got up and turned to the one that was there.

"Well, let's get going. Something tells me you were out here with someone. You do realize I'll find out who it was." The guy said, obviously her father.

"I know, dad. Things aren't always as they seem, are they?" Hinata said, wondering about what Naruto told her.

This caught her father off-guard. _'Hinata saying something like that? Never thought I'd see the day.'_ "More often than not, yes. Just don't tell anyone I said that. It would cause problems."

Hinata nodded. "I know. It's just something that came to me."

-The next day, Hyuuga mansion-

Hinata was up, bright and early. She was wanting to head out that day, so she got ready. At breakfast she told her father she was going out there for some personal training. "I'll be at the same spot you found me last night, or around that area."

"Good luck. Hinata, don't get distracted." Hiashi said.

"I'm not sure about that, but thanks anyway." Hinata said as she left.

"Neji watch out for anyone coming near her. Especially males. If her attitude changes, let me know who it is, what they're doing, and anything else you can find on him." Hiashi said.

"Yes sir." Neji was miffed. He may not have a mission today, but he still has to work. His payment is his life, due to the mark underneath his headband. Neji left almost immediately. He kept a close eye on her the entire time.

-Training field 6-

Naruto was training himself with the sword his mother left him. _'Not good enough. I'm not being flexible enough.'_

"_**Relax all muscles. Let your body do the work, not your mind. When you think too much, you mess it up. Let your body do everything."**_

It was worth a shot. Oddly enough, it worked. The blade flowed like a river. Highly smooth, and perfectly balanced. Someone came up to him while he was practicing. It was Hinata. Before he even looked at her, he finished swinging the blade. "Hey, Hinata. Glad you could come by." He turned around after he said her name.

"Hey, Naruto. I didn't know you used a sword. It doesn't seem like you, but the sword seems like it's a part of you." Hinata said.

"Yeah, well that's I'm going for. I'm not actually that good with it just yet. Actually, I have a question. How good are you at the Gentle fist?"

"Not that good. Why?" Hinata replied.

"I think we could do something about that. If you apply what I'm about to tell you, you should be able to get better at it. I could also practice my own at the same time." Hinata nodded.

Naruto gave her a few pointers. "First, a clear mind will be needed for this to work. Your nervousness is at an all time low. That's going to help out. Second, reacting will only keep you on the defensive. However, keeping an eye on your opponents movements while you defend, lets you see the mistakes they'll make, or already have made. Finally, act on instinct. When your opponent sees that your just defending, or trying to avoid getting hit, they'll get a lot more aggressive. That will make more openings than before, and you will be able to get a good hit in. With the Gentle fist, a light tap is all you really need. As long as you can get into their chest, you will be able to win easily."

Hinata nodded at this. Trying to memorize all of this. "Remember, when you have to get in close, you need to be able to react quickly. Ready?" Hinata nodded, and got into the Gentle Fist stance. Naruto got into a stance that few recognized.

-elsewhere-

Neji was using the Byakugan to watch what was going on. He saw Hinata and Naruto go into similar stances, but Naruto's stance left few holes in it. Any holes in his stance can easily be covered up with a quick dodge.

-back at the training field-

"Begin!"

Hinata went after Naruto first. He dodged. It was a close call. _'Her speed is incredible!'_ he had to dodge often, but came close to finding a few openings that closed almost immediately. _'I guess I'll have to use _that_.'_ Naruto sent a pulse of chakra into the ground. It linked with Hinata's body frame.

Hinata was getting farther away from hitting him. His speed kept up, and so did hers. Neji was still watching with interest. He hadn't told Hiashi about this fight yet. He wanted to see how it would turn out first.

Neither of them were hitting the other. Naruto managed to get in a light hit as Hinata made a mistake, but she managed to not get hurt that much. She found that her speed went down a bit. It was in the area that he got close to. _'Not good. When he connects he paralyzes the opponent in that area. Looks like I have to be more careful.'_

Naruto and Hinata were both getting tired after about 15 minutes. They decided to stop and take a break. They sat down at the stumps. Elsewhere, Neji went to Hiashi and told him what he just saw.

-with Neji-

Neji had just explained the spar between Naruto and Hinata to Hiashi. "How did she manage to get like that overnight?"

"I saw that Naruto was telling her a few things before they began. My guess is, he gave her advice on the style. His style was similar to the Gentle fist. The thing is, he's not using Chakra, so it can't be Gentle fist." Hiashi nodded. "We shall both watch them when they go at it again. They are most likely taking a break."

-With Naruto-

"Say, Hinata? What causes your stress? I can tell you have a lot of it." Naruto said.

"Mainly my family. They say I am too weak. It was just like you said last night. My shyness and nervousness made them think I was extremely weak. I figure that my father is watching me right now, as well." Hinata said. Naruto sent a pulse out to find the 2 that were watching them. He noticed that they were both in the Hyuuga Compound. One was Hiashi Hyuuga. The other was Neji Hyuuga.

"Well, you father and one other is watching us right now. They're both right next to each other, as well. They're just watching us with their eyes. Why don't we give them something to watch? Show them what you're capable of?" Hinata nodded. "Remember what I said?" Another nod.

"Then let's do this." They went at it again. They knew they were being watched. They were giving a great show for the audience. _'This is good. This is really good!'_ Naruto was thinking.

Hinata was thinking more along the lines of, _'He's got a lot more power in those hands than most would think. One thing's for sure, anyone who goes up against this style is bound to think he's not going all out. His speed is increasing every minute.'_

-Hyuuga compound-

Neji and Hiashi were watching the spar with renewed interest. They were mainly watching Hinata's progress, but her opponent was the supposed Dead Last. "I don't see how one could go from Dead Last and a fool, all the way up to a level such as this." Hiashi said.

"I see a lot more going on now than last time. He's using lightning-based strikes to slow down his opponent. It's not Chakra but those few times he hits, it slows down that particular area of her body." Neji said. Some others had joined in watching with their Byakugan. They found it almost instantly. The fight caught their attention easily. They didn't appear to realize that they were being watched.

How wrong they were.

-with Naruto and Hinata-

They got back from each other after going at it for about an hour and a half. Both of them were panting. "I knew you were good, but I didn't expect this much. It's almost more than I can handle." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Hinata was panting harder than Naruto. Still, they looked evenly matched. Both of them looked over toward the direction of the Hyuuga Compound. They waved in that very direction, letting the others know that they knew they were being watched the entire time. After waving, Naruto held up his fingers in a 'V'. "Naruto-kun, is it possible to teach me how to do that?"

"I'm not sure right now. If I find out, I'll let you know. Okay, Hinata-hime?" Hinata blushed at the way he said her name. She nodded nonetheless. "Now I'm going to take my weights off, and see what I can do about my swordplay. It still needs work." Hinata nodded and sat down next to the stumps watching her 'hopefully' boyfriend swing his sword around. His blade started glowing. He sliced straight through a tree trunk with ease. Then his arm started glowing, and he jumped back, trying to calm down. He stopped for a bit. The glow died down. He was still being watched, he knew that. He couldn't risk transforming at this junction.

Hinata was confused as he jumped back. She saw the glow, but she didn't know exactly what it meant. "Naruto-kun? What was that glow?"

He knew Hinata would have been watching. The others, though, he was hoping didn't see it. "Something I don't want getting out just yet. No one, not even the Hokage knows about the glowing mark. I'd prefer it if you keep it that way. When I feel it's safe to talk about it, you'll know. Otherwise, please keep quiet about it." Naruto walked back over to the stumps, and sat down next to Hinata. "I would tell you now, but the ones watching us will know about it. I don't want that happening just yet. No one must know about it, got it?"

Hinata nodded. She was thoroughly tired from their sparring. She was staying awake because Naruto was there, but that was it. If he left suddenly, she would probably pass out. "Naruto-kun, I think you should walk me home. I think I've reached my limit. I feel like I should've passed out a while back. I could only go on because you were here. If you leave me here, I'll probably do what my body wanted to do back then." Naruto nodded. But instead of getting up to walk her home, he got up and the moment she grabbed his hand, a whirlwind surrounded them. The next moment they were gone.

-Hyuuga compound-

Naruto and Hinata had arrived in the same spot right next to the crowd. Some who wasn't using their Byakugan spotted them. "Lady Hinata! How did you get here so fast?" This servant caught the attention of all others. They looked directly at her, making her look like she was a new item. "I take it you guys can take it from here? She's very tired right now. As am I, but I can manage one more Wind Transfer. Which just so happens to be how we got out of there."

Hiashi nodded at this. "When you jumped back I noticed your arm was glowing red." Naruto stiffened at that. "Why is that? It's not some curse is it?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't say just yet. I don't have all the information I need to determine that. It's a gift from someone that was once nice to me. Hinata, you need rest more than I do, so tomorrow you shouldn't go back to the training area. I have a feeling that you're going to need the rest soon. You should know I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. If you're going to go that far just for a show, you should rest up. You may have something to prove, but that means nothing if you get yourself killed from it."

Hinata nodded. She finally gave way to the sleep edging at her for the last 20 minutes. Naruto caught her, and his mark glowed a silver glow. This caught the others off guard. "Don't worry about it right now. It's signaling something, but I haven't figured out what each one means. Red is not good right now. That's all I can say for sure." he said as the servant was taking Hinata away. The silver glow went dull. The mark went to its normal state, and vanished. "I must be going. I guess I'll see you guys next time. And no spying on us Lord Hiashi. I know the kid next to you was the one who started out first, but I'd rather not be spied on. It's a form of stalking which I am not fond of." Naruto was surrounded be another whirlwind. The whirlwind vanished taking him with it.

"Someone should tell the Hokage what we found out." One of the other Hyuuga shunshined out of there. "This information will be useful in determining his skills. He might, just might, be worthy of her. If he can get her to come out of that ridiculous shell, I won't have any complaints." Hiashi said.

-Hokage's office-

Naruto was speaking with the Hokage about something regarding Hinata. The Hyuuga came in on them, only to find that Naruto was talking with the Hokage. Naruto said something first.

"Why are you here?"

The Hyuuga simply replied to him, "I am here on orders from Lord Hiashi. The Hokage was to know what we found out." Naruto smirked.

"He already knows. I was just now telling him what you were doing with me and Hinata. I figured that Hiashi would have sent someone to inform him of that, so I came here. In truth, I can still use chakra. I haven't told you how I knew who was watching me, and from where. He already knows how though, all I had to do is mention a certain red head. He got it instantly." The Hokage nodded at this.

"I believe you said you had one more item on your list. What would it be?" Sarutobi asked.

"A request for the teams. I'd like Hinata to be on my team. The other one I wouldn't care less. Somehow, I believe that the council will place me with the Uchiha Brooder. I wouldn't mind if Hinata Hyuuga were there. It would be a lot better if you placed her on my team for her, as well. She has a thing for me, but isn't quite sure how I feel. So in all respect, I would like her to be placed on my team, with the intention that I will help her in any way I can. She easily feels stressed around her family. It will take some time, but I might be able to help her out of that situation, as well."

"Actually, Lord Hiashi had one more thing to say, but he was going to say it tomorrow morning. He didn't tell me what it was, either. My guess is what he wants to talk to you about something that involves Hinata Hyuuga." The Hyuuga messenger said.

"You might want to tell him what I just told the Old man. If it has anything to do with that, he shouldn't bother coming. If it's exactly what he wants to say, tell him to come to Training Field 7 tomorrow at noon, instead of here. I'll be training there, but he is the only one to come. No servants, no back up. No one is to watch from a distance, either. Make sure this is known by everyone in the Hyuuga clan."

The Hyuuga messenger nodded and left. "Remember, what I said. If Hiashi doesn't come in tomorrow, then that means he agreed with my request. The council wouldn't bother going against the Hyuuga Council. The fighting style I used is still experimental. Hinata knows it, but the other Hyuuga don't. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Is that all you have to say at this point?" Naruto shook his head. He pulled out a book and handed it to the Hokage.

"I managed to finish it. I'm going through another book now, and that's what I'll be training on for the next few days. I have 5 days until teams are announced. Until then, I will be working on my fighting skills. My swordplay still needs work, and my Lightning Rogue style is still experimental. Hinata doesn't know the name of it, and I have modified it to fit my own skills, and the Uzumaki clan's fighting style. Namely, my mother's style." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask how I know. When the time comes, you will know. Until then, that very book will be kept as a SS-class secret, known only to you and me. It's a lot better for the others to think Dragoons are only a legend."

The Hokage nodded. "Very well. If that is all, then please be on your way." Naruto nodded and went to Ichiraku's ramen shop. "Ah, Naruto! Where ya been?"

"Sorry, Ichi. I've been a little busy. That last prank I played was a killer for a lot of people. Myself included." Naruto said. "I guess the usual is fine."

"Alright, 3 miso and 2 pork, coming up!" Naruto was hungry, but he didn't have to wait long. He never did. "So, I hear you found someone that you like. Care to share?"

"Sorry, not really up for it. I've been busy trying to break some of her bad habits. One of them is almost completely gone, while I've started on another one. She's highly stressed out because of her family." Naruto told the old man.

"Gotcha. Here ya go!" the old man said handing Naruto his bowls of ramen. "By the way, I heard that a girl in the Hyuuga family has changed immensely. I didn't catch her name, but if you ask around you'd be able to find out easily. It's been the talk of the town today. I heard she was shy as hell a few days ago. Now she's really outspoken. She's nowhere near as shy, almost as if it was gone. No one knows if someone helped her, or not."

Naruto stopped eating his 3rd ramen bowl about halfway, just to grin. Ichiraku knew that grin. It showed he actually knew what was being said, and knew more than anyone else. "You mean... It was you?"

Naruto's grin got even wider. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! You've actually been helping someone else out? And it's a girl?" Naruto nodded, his grin never leaving his face. "Her name's Hinata Hyuuga. She's the heir to the Hyuuga Main Branch. She's not like the others in the clan either. She doesn't have the superiority stick up her ass, like the rest of them do. For that reason, she's one I'd actually like from that clan. If she comes by today, make sure not to tell her that I told you. She doesn't want anyone outside of her family knowing I've been helping her right now. I'm perfectly fine with that. In fact, it would be better if the other villagers don't know I've been helping her."

-The next day-

It was noon, and Naruto was training with his sword. He is currently able to swing the blade fast enough that his arm doesn't even seem to move and he slices up a tree into at least 25 pieces. _'My control with that technique is getting better. I have to use chakra in my arm to make it go fast enough, but doing so makes it harder to channel chakra into the blade itself.'_

Hiashi was walking up to the area. Naruto noticed this, and checked the surrounding area. Then he check the area around the Hyuuga Compound. None of them had the Byakugan active. A couple of fights were breaking out, here and there, but that was somewhat normal there. Hiashi had made it to Naruto as he was checking the compound. "I believe you wanted to talk to me about Hinata and the selection for the teams?"

"I said that if you wanted Hinata to be on my team to come here at noon. It's a little past noon, but it's close enough. Is it safe to assume that we agree on something?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi nodded. "We do. I believe I know the reason you want her to be there. You wish to be close to her. My reasoning is different. I want her to become stronger. You have helped her in ways I couldn't. If you manage to get her out of the shell she has been in for so long, I will allow you to date her, even if you are not of a clan."

"I guess we agree on more than you thought." Naruto said.

"Explain."

"Hinata has a long way to go. I managed to get rid of most of her shyness. She still blushes from time to time, but that's about it. He nerves are at an all time low from what I've seen. They aren't completely cooled, but they are still low. Her stress levels is one thing I have to work on more than the others. However, I found out it's based at home. The Hyuuga clan has been working her to the bone, and she can't take that much abuse. She's a lot more frail than most think. She told me herself yesterday, that if I weren't nearby, she would have passed out long before she did. That last spar would've ended about 15-30 minutes beforehand had she crashed when her body wanted to. She said 10 minutes early, but the way she was going, I would say 15-30 minutes. Earlier if my observations are wrong and missed a few things."

"Okay, that takes care of that. You are actually concerned about her. The thing is, how much?" Hiashi asked, thinking the blonde wouldn't answer.

"I'd lay my life down for her." He said, straight to the point. Hiashi was not expecting an answer, and especially not that quick.

"That's a little hasty don't you think?"

"For what she's been put through? I don't think so. If anything, it should be faster. Nothing else could be that far into my mind. Not even with what's inside of me." Naruto said, shocking the Hyuuga.

"You know about it?" Naruto nodded. "That and more. I know of the day it happened. I even know of more than most people would think is even believable, much less true. Have you heard the Legend of the Dragoon?"

00000x00000

That's it for the first chapter.

I'll be working on this one, along with the Shuuden Chronicles. I've been trying to come up with an adequate storyline for Shuuden. There will be more, once Shuuden is done with the Naruto realm. Where he goes from there, I can't say.

Anyway, this is the first response to a challenge by Axil 2.0. I will continue this for as long as I have ideas for it... Okay, no ideas right now. I'm letting it go with the flow of my hands.

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: The True Genin Exams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of the Dragoon. I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2:** Genin Exams, for real

Naruto was at one of the Training grounds around the village. He was explaining the adventures of Dart and his gang.

When he finished Hiashi looked at Naruto strangely. "How do you know all of this?"

"Albert, the Jade Dragon, is living within me. He has more information, but sadly I can't repeat it. That information is classified. He has been living alongside the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Why would it be classified?"

"2 reasons. One, the Hokage isn't even allowed to know just yet. Two, if anyone found out they would try to get me into their clan, and use me as a weapon. In more ways than one." Naruto said, huffing. "I'm not a pervert."

Hiashi caught what he meant by that last part. "You mean you have a bloodline? What is it called?"

Naruto looked down and sighed. "It doesn't have a name. The Jade Dragon went inside of me, and explained what would happen. There is currently no name for it, and apparently it starts off with me."

Hiashi looked at him strangely. "How does it work? The main points should do."

Naruto explained what they would be able to do, and what would happen before they could do so. "Anything else, I can't really say. It doesn't fit with the other bloodlines. They are usually Visual, Physical, or Chakra-based. This doesn't fall under any of those categories. It's a transformation, and a summoning in one, as I explained earlier. And it has to do with this." He showed Hiashi his mark.

"That mark is the reason I'd be able to do so. The Jade Dragon chose me, and then I was given the mark. The mark is how I transform, and that happens when it glows red. Then it glows the color of the Dragoon form I take. Jade Green is the only one I have at the moment. At least my gloves stay when I go into that form."

Hiashi nodded at this information. "Why do you bother telling me this?"

"Because I need to trust you, and I need you to trust me. The information will kill you if you try to reveal it. Not even hints are allowed, and only I am able to tell others. These are words from Albert himself. Do you understand?" Hiashi nodded.

"I won't tell a soul. Does Hinata know about any of this?" Naruto shook his head. "She knows about some of it, but not all of it. It's another reason I want her on my team. I intend on letting her know slowly, so she doesn't get overwhelmed. At this point, that would happen before she knew half of what I told you."

Hiashi nodded. "I understand. I must thank you for your decision to tell me this. You have decided to trust me, and I will not disregard that. As such, I expect you to do the same. I have given you the benefit of a doubt. Don't mess it up." Hiashi left.

"Back to training then." He made his sword appear, and continued where he left off: trying to make Chakra go through the blade, and using chakra in his arm for the speed it goes.

-Hokage's office-

Hiashi appeared in the office. The Hokage had just finished more paperwork. "Lord Hokage, I have come for 2 reasons."

Sarutobi sighed. "Speak them."

"First, I have decided to go with Naruto Uzumaki's decision for the teams. I agree with his reasoning, and I couldn't have come up with better reasons myself." Hiashi said.

The Hokage gave him a strange look. "You couldn't? Or is it you wouldn't?"

"It's couldn't. There was nothing I could think of that would ever outmatch his reasoning for anything."

"What's the other reason?"

"I would like Hinata to be taken off of the 'to be engaged' list. I have found that Naruto Uzumaki will be more than suitable for her. Hyuuga council be damned." Sarutobi heard this, but he couldn't believe it. He had to make sure. He didn't want to think he misheard that. "Come again?"

"I want Hinata Hyuuga to be taken off of the 'to be engaged' list. She will not be placed on that list again. Naruto Uzumaki will be her husband. I don't care how much the Village council OR the Hyuuga council say otherwise. This is my decision, and I know both of them would agree."

"Oh, so I wasn't mistaken. You really want Naruto Uzumaki as the husband of your heir?"

"Completely. It is not because he is the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which is no longer a problem. It is because of something else. A new bloodline starts with him. The Hyuuga clan will not know of this unless he, himself, tells them. I am currently the only one who knows, and only he can tell someone. I will not go against the trust he has placed in me. I will trust him, as he has decided to trust me." Hiashi explained.

"Then, do you at least know the name of it?" Hiashi shook his head. "There is none. He is to choose it himself. He does not have a name for it yet."

"Then this bloodline will be classified as a SSS-rank secret."

"A SSS-rank? What does that inquire?"

"Since it is an undeveloped Kekkei Genkai, it is not to be known to anyone who already knows. In addition, anyone who says anything, or knows about it, besides he who holds it, will be terminated. Fortunately for you, he told you before it became this big, so you are safe. This goes for the one who found out about it, as well. Naruto Uzumaki is the only exception, and he can make more if he pleases. But only he can say anything about it, without the rules. He must also trust them. Be sure to let him know this."

"I doubt he will trust anyone but the ANBU watching over him, me, you and Hinata Hyuuga." Hiashi said.

"I see. He will have to tell them himself. I am not to reveal it either. I am bound by the same rules as you. But consider both requests accepted. This will be straight from the Hyuuga clan, with consensus of 72% of the clan. The number may be fake, but it will be more than enough."

"The entire clan agrees with the team idea, but they do not know of the bloodline or my decision. Over 80% of the Clan agrees with the team idea. We can use the same statistics for the Engagement. If any of them disagrees with what happens, say it was a part they would have known about, if they paid attention to it." Hiashi said, looking sly.

"Agreed. Highly sneaky, Hiashi. I'm actually impressed." The Hokage said.

"Thank you. I have nothing left to say." The Hokage nodded. "Dismissed."

-With Naruto-

He was training until after night fell.

It was night for about an hour, and he felt someone enter the forest nearby via the point to point connection. Apparently, it was a kid. He had a big scroll with him. Naruto decided to investigate. He found the kid right as he reached a small shack.

Naruto took notice of the scroll. It said Forbidden. _'That scroll belongs to the Hokage. He's probably gonna get himself in trouble.'_

One would think about running and telling. Instead, he jumped down. "Hey kid. What are you doing with the scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei said its a make-up for the graduation exam. I get this from the Hokage's tower, and learn 1 technique from it within 4 hours. If I can do this, I'll pass." Naruto walked over and looked at the scroll.

_'Holy Crap! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu... These technique are forbidden due to impossible levels of skill for the average Chuunin. Even Jounin have trouble with these kinds of Jutsu.'_

"_**I agree, kid. Those jutsu would be impossible for him to learn in just 4 hours."**_ Kyuubi said.

"_It's more likely than not a trap for the kid. If not him, then you."_ Albert said.

"_I'd say it would be good for either one. I've got a plan for this. I may need your help, Albert."_

"_Agreed."_

"_**I concur."**_

"Kid, you've been tricked. This scroll is filled with forbidden jutsu that even Jounin have trouble with. Leave now, and don't look back. Tell the Hokage that ANBU should be at this shack in about 5 minutes." The kid nodded and ran off. Naruto went through the scroll to see if there was anything he could use. _'Guess Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, it is.'_

-3 hours, 30 minutes later-

The ANBU were hiding with the real scroll, while Naruto was disguised as the kid._ 'Kami, I love True transformation. It's easy as hell.'_

Iruka showed up first. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto released his transformation and returned to normal. "What are you doing here? I could've sworn that the Old Man would sent ANBU after the one with the scroll." Iruka was about to answer when they both heard another voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Naruto. I'm glad you have the scroll. That gives me a reason to kill you. You little fox!" Iruka tried to tell Mizuki to stop. The blonde maelstrom just smirked at the exchange. Basically, Mizuki was saying everything about him and the fox, with a few pieces wrong.

By the time he was done, Naruto smirked. "You really think I'm a fool? You honestly expect me to believe I'm the fox? Please, the fox was sealed. I am not the fox, nor will I ever be. As for this little situation, for you to go and tell someone about a SS-rank secret, you're going to die here."

"Like you could touch me!" Mizuki yelled as he grabbed one of the Giant shuriken on his back, and threw it towards Naruto. Naruto used the point to point connection to tell Iruka something. _"Back off. This is my fight. He has a few surprises coming his way."_

The Shuriken was still heading towards Naruto. When it was only 3 feet away, the thing went to the left of him. It hit a tree. Masamune was in his hand. It didn't even look like he moved. "The hell?" Mizuki looked at Naruto with a shocked but determined look. He charged. Before Mizuki moved more than 3 feet forward, Naruto was right behind him with the sword in his hand.

Iruka noticed wings, but he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Wing Blaster!" Naruto yelled from behind Mizuki. Mizuki noticed too late what was happening. He got slammed hard at point-blank range. It was only a gust of wind, but it hurt worse than Tsunade's punch. Naruto hadn't moved from his position. He was basically flying with the wings on his back.

Iruka realized he wasn't seeing things. Those wings were real. Mizuki was on the ground, somewhat dazed. "Mizuki-sensei, you don't stand a chance. I'm going easy on you right now. You'd be even worse if the ANBU had intervened. But frankly, they didn't." That caught Iruka off guard. "I thought you said the ANBU would be sent to get the scroll!"

"They were. In fact, ugly here thought he was clever enough to kill me. He doesn't even know half of my abilities right now." Mizuki only half-heard his conversation. He was getting up, just as Naruto had predicted. "About time. Time you find out something. I am not the fox. I am not a demon. I am only the container. Anyone that can think for themselves would be able to realize that. You, apparently, do not. There's more to it than this, but you can't learn that one, either." Naruto made a handsign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Close to 500 Naruto Clones had appeared. "This is more like it." They all readied an attack. It was the same one as before. At the same time, they all yelled, "Wing Blaster!" The ensuing explosion was heard about 3 miles out at the Hokage's tower.

-Hokage's tower-

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." The Hokage said.

-with Naruto-

Naruto dispelled all of his Shadow Clones at once. He felt the accumulated experience in his body. He was exhausted. "Damn, that was a lot more than I thought." Iruka was looking at Naruto with shock and awe.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Iruka asked.

Naruto, back in his normal form, found Mizuki's dead body. It was in 7 pieces, and some organs were completely disintegrated. "Just before the last part of the Genin test. It was the day before it came, and I was working on it. I still hadn't mastered it. Now it looks like when everyone used it at the same time, I got the buildup of experience from using it over 500 times. Shadow Clones... rule." Naruto passed out.

The Hokage himself showed up. "Lord Hokage!"

"Don't worry Iruka. I was informed of what happened already. Mizuki had committed treason, by having a child steal the Forbidden Scroll over there." He said. The ANBU had come out, one of them, with a cat mask, had the Scroll. The real one. "Yugao, Thank you. Tenzou, Inu. The two of you take him to his apartment. Looks like he's tired from that last move. The Shadows clones were increasing his exhaustion." The 2 ANBU headed off with Naruto.

"Yugao, I have a favor to ask of you." Yugao nodded.

-On Monday-

The teams were being announced, and Naruto was basically sitting alone. His eyes looked distant, as if he weren't even there.

In truth, he wasn't. He was in his mindscape.

He was wondering why 2 dragons came to him in one night. He decided to ask them himself.

"Hey guys. I have some questions for you." Naruto asked.

"Fire away." Albert and Rose, the other one that came, laughed, when the Red Flame Dragon, Zeig, answered. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Why did you two come to me at the same time? I'm curious." Naruto asked.

Zeig and Rose looked at each other. "We sort of have a connection to each other. Each time we find each other, it's hard to separate." Rose said. Rose had mainly dark purple armor with wings. The wings were a light purple compared to her armor, which was a darker shade. She usually had a rapier at her side.

Zeig was wearing armor that was similar to Albert's. The only difference was it was a Fiery red. His wings were slightly orange compared to his armor. "If there were another way, I haven't found it. Rose wasn't always the sharing type, though. She kept to herself more than anything else. I was probably the only one she opened up to." Zeig said.

"Rose also opened up to your son. Dart was fierce, and probably reminded her of you." Albert said. The fox entered the area. **"Hey kid. They just called your name."**

"Oh, who happens to be our teammates?" Naruto asked.

"**That Sasuke Uchiha is one of them. The other is Hinata Hyuuga. Looks like you got your wish kid."**

"Who's Hinata Hyuuga?" Rose asked.

"You know Rose, for someone who doesn't open up a lot, you should do ask a lot of questions." Naruto said.

Albert spoke up. "Hinata is the girl Naruto's been trying to help out lately. She was highly shy at one point, even more nervous than Dart was the night before his wedding, not to mention had at least as much stress you suffered after 11,000 years of loneliness."

Zeig looked at Rose, and then all three of them looked at Naruto. "That's a lot to go through with. The way I've seen that girl you've been helping out, she didn't look like anything Albert described."

"I've only been helping her for maybe 4 days. I'm surprised at how much I helped her out. It works even better since the Hyuuga council had gotten an 83% vote for her being on my team. My guess is just from the results." Naruto said.

Kyuubi shook his head. **"Kid, you just gave her a push in the right direction. I'll also admit that you have a lot more in you than you think. It helps that she thinks highly of you."**

"No kidding. I know she likes me, and doesn't really care what I am. One more question, and this one is for all of you." Naruto said.

"Is it possible for me to use your Dragoon forms? Maybe even combine their abilities?"

They all looked like they were thinking. Albert said something first. "I don't see why not. Truthfully, we've never been able to try."

Rose continued, "Normally, a single Dragoon Spirit only stays with one person. Never before has 2 Spirits been with one person at the same time."

Zeig spoke up on the matter. "I've actually been wondering about that myself. If it were possible, we should be able to do so here."

"Meaning, if I want to be able to do so outside, I need to find out how to do so in here first? That would seem likely." Naruto said.

"**You might want to get out there. Hinata seems to be worried about you right now."**

"Point taken. Why don't you guys think about how combining your forms, or even your abilities would work. In the meantime, I'll have to see what I can do out there."

They all nodded. Naruto left, the Kyuubi following him out.

-back outside-

Hinata was wondering what was going on. Naruto had been out of it for about an hour now. She knew that he wasn't really paying attention, so he probably didn't know they were teammates. He blinked, his eyes returning to normal. "Hey Hinata-hime. Glad to know we're on the same team."

Hinata blinked. "You were out of it for over an hour. I didn't think you heard Iruka-sensei. Sasuke's fan club was completely pissed off when I got paired with the Uchiha. I'm not that fond of the guy. Although, if you can bear him, I can try."

Naruto nodded. "I actually didn't hear anything myself. You could say I was talking with a few friends." Naruto winked when he said friends. He had explained to her about the Kyuubi and Albert. She was understanding enough, and she caught the hint.

"I see. Did you hear who our sensei is?" Naruto shook his head. "Well, it's a guy named Kakashi Hatake." Albert heard this and started telling Naruto a few things.

"_I know of Kakashi Hatake. He is known as Sharingan Kakashi, Copycat Nin, and some even call him the Human Photocopier."_

Naruto picked up on this. "Hinata-hime, I just found out that our sensei has a bit of a reputation. The Human Photocopier happens to be a nickname for him. Copycat Nin is another." Hinata nodded.

"_Just know he's going to be late. Really late. He's rarely on time, and anyone else gets pissed. Not to mention known as a bit of a pervert."_ Albert said.

"_**I know of a test he will administer. It is to gather bells. If this is how it goes, I will inform you on the specifics."**_

"_Got it." _"Hinata-hime, our sensei is, more likely than not, going to be late. Also, I hear he has a perverted side." Naruto said. Hinata blushed, but managed to say something.

"Naruto-kun, why don't we go up to the roof for a while. Maybe have a little spar." Naruto nodded.

"Don't see why not. My guess is we have about 2 or 3 hours from the time he should be here to the time he gets here." Hinata nodded. "That gives us about 1.5 to 2.5 hours. We should have more than enough time for that."

They both nodded and went poof. Sasuke stayed behind. "Tch. Those two are useless."

-The roof-

"You ready Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"Go!" Hinata and Naruto went at it empty handed. They both were using the styles that they used at the training field. Naruto was using his Lightning Rogue style, while Hinata was using her Gentle Fist.

After about 10 minutes, Hinata got the first hit in. Naruto had yet to hit her. Naruto had expected it to hurt more than it did. Instead, he felt a tingle in that area. _'Lightning was used in that strike.'_ he thought.

Naruto decided to switch up his attacks. Instead of Lightning, he started using Fire. The Kyuubi had an affinity for Fire, meaning he gained that affinity. Zeig was the Red Flame Dragon, so that only increased his control over it. He also realized that his affinity for wind came from Albert. He wasn't exactly sure what other affinities he would gain.

Hinata noticed his attacks shifted in chakra form. _'Looks like he switched to Fire. Don't want to get hit by that.'_

Hinata and Naruto continued going at it. About 30 minutes after the switch up, Hinata got hit. She fell down afterwards. Hinata was on her knees. "No matter how hard I try, I can't beat you."

"You got the first hit in, Hinata. That means you've made quite a bit of progress. Endurance is not your strong suit. You need to avoid getting hit, while still being able to attack." Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head. Her sadness at not once being able to keep up with him hit her hard. "I'm not good enough for you." Tears were in her eyes. "I was never good to begin with. I never had any specialties, I have no good skills. I'm not even good at the Gentle Fist."

Naruto was trying to calm her down. "Hinata-hime, you need to calm down, and think rationally. How would you be able to last 40 minutes in a spar with me if you didn't have the skill? The answer is you wouldn't be able to."

"You just don't get it!" Hinata yelled at him. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to hold you back. That's all I'm doing right now." Her right arm started glowing. "All I'm capable of doing is slowing others down." The glow intensified a bit. "Nothing is going good for me." The glow could now show a violet color.

"Hinata! You need to calm down! I don't want to see you like th..." Naruto was interrupted.

"_Naruto! Let her finish. Look at her right arm."_ Naruto did so, and was surprised at the Violet glow.

"_Violet? It's lightning! She can use the lightning, as well? That explains the stun from earlier."_ Naruto told the Dragoons.

"_**Kid, let her finish her ranting. If I'm right about this, it will bring out her Dragoon form."**_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I am. Emotions cause the Dragoon Spirits to activate. Her emotions are being poured into her words."_ Albert said. Naruto let her finish her rant.

The longer she went on the rant, and it went on for a good 6 minutes from that point, the more her arm glowed. It was at that point, the glow engulfed her. Her rant stopped abruptly at the engulfing glow. When the glow faded, she was in a new form. She had a lighter violet armor than Rose did, but it was still the same color wings.

"What...?" She asked no one. She was looking at her hands. She noticed a streak of lightning go down her arm and into her hand.

Naruto was surprised at what he saw. _"Can anyone explain this? How did she transform into a Dragoon? I know the mark glowed, but why did she transform in the first place?"_

"_Near as I can figure she gained the power from you. How, I am not sure."_ Albert said.

"_**What about when you had to give her mouth to mouth? I noticed a glow around you both when that happened."**_

"_What color was it?"_ Naruto asked the fox.

"_**I think you were the usual Jade Color. However, her aura started off blue, but turned violet as it went on."**_

"_That's it. When your lips met hers, she gained some of the power you had, but it merged with her in another way."_ Rose said.

"Hinata, you're probably wondering how you managed to go into that form. Am I right?" Naruto asked her. She only half heard him. It took her a few seconds to catch up. "How did this happen? Do you know?"

"Apparently, when you fell unconscious 3 days ago, and I gave you mouth to mouth, some of my power flowed into you." Naruto said.

"Okay, then what was the voice I heard? It sounded somewhat old, yet filled with spirit." Hinata looked at Naruto. He had the answers, and she knew it.

"You have become the Violet Dragoon. It's basic element is Lightning. It also explains the stun I got earlier when you made contact. As for the voice, I do have an idea. If I'm correct, his name is Hachel. Hachel is a Marital Artist. I've been using a fighting style similar to his. If I'm right, you may be able to use his strengths, as well as your own." Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "Uh, how do I change back?"

"Just empty your mind, and picture yourself the way you normally look. At least, that's how I do it. I'm not sure if it differs from person to person." Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The glow intensified and then she was back in her usual form. She almost collapsed. Naruto managed to catch her.

"Heh, Hinata-hime. You're exhausted aren't you?" She managed a nod. "We should probably head back down. It will take a while to get back, since I'll have to help you down there." Hinata nodded.

She couldn't say anything. She was not only tired, but she also was speechless. Any words she wanted to form, died in her mouth.

It took them 10 minutes to get back to the classroom. Sasuke was still in there, as they thought. Naruto set Hinata up against the wall, and sat down next to her. "Hey, dope. Why do you hit a girl?"

"It was a spar, emo bastard. She's only exhausted." Naruto shot right back. Hinata caught the exchange. "Naruto-kun, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when he gets here?"

"Sure, Hinata-hime." he said, as she drifted off. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, I could get used to this." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. His eyes went blank again. Drifting into a mindscape, but it wasn't his.

-Hinata's mindscape-

There was a flower garden in the area, and it was lightly forested. The rest seemed like a meadow. Hinata found herself waking up in the area. She looked around and saw everything was different than she was used to. She liked it.

She walked around wondering what she would find. The first thing she found, that wasn't part of the environment, were two men. One old, yet somewhat fit. The other was Naruto. She ran up to him. "Naruto-kun! What happened?" She looked at the old man. "Who are you?"

"I am the last wielder of the Violet Dragoon Spirit. I am Hachel. This young boy appeared here out of nowhere. I take it you know him?"

"I do. But where are we?" She asked. Naruto answered. "I think we're in your mindscape Hinata-hime." He was waking up. "Naruto-kun, what happened?"

"After you fell asleep on my shoulder, I passed out myself. I was actually hoping to go into my own mindscape. I'm surprised I'm in yours. Any idea on this Hachel?" Naruto asked.

"My guess is that since both of you are asleep, or not conscious, you both meet in an area similar to both of your mindscapes. I believe it will only work if you are together, though." Hachel said.

"Well, then, since we're here, you wanna spar Hachel? No Dragoon forms." Naruto asked the martial artist.

"That's perfectly fine by me." Hachel said.

They both got into similar stances. Hinata saw the difference. Naruto's form was like hers, but it's strength was a lot worse to be hit by. Hachel's form was perfectly balanced. Hinata was about to give the signal, when Rose, Zeig, and Albert popped out.

"What are you two doing?" Albert asked.

"They're about to spar Albert. Please, don't distract them." Hinata said.

"Well, Kakashi is here. He is saying to meet on the rooftop in 5 minutes, and counting." Zeig said.

"Sorry, Hachel. Duty calls, I guess." Naruto said, clearly miffed.

"It is alright, young Naruto. I see you have a lot to learn, but nothing I can teach. This is from your form alone." Hachel said, as everyone else faded out.

-back in the classroom-

Hinata and Naruto woke up fast. "That never happened." Naruto said.

"Agreed." Hinata said.

They both got up, and surprisingly, they weren't tired one bit. They managed to make it to the roof. Naruto knew what to look for. Slanted headband over his eye. Lazy look in the only visible eye.

"Hey there. I'm glad you could make it so fast. Enjoy your little nap?" Kakashi said.

"Not with the interruption. Other than that, it was just peachy." Naruto said, ending it off sarcastically. Sasuke grunted, Hinata giggled, and Kakashi sighed.

"Okay then, why don't we introduce ourselves. Likes, dislikes, dreams, that sort of thing. Don't forget your name." Kakashi said. Naruto sighed.

"Since you're the sensei, you should show us how it's done." Naruto said. Kakashi would've smiled if he didn't have his mask on.

"Alright then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, and don't dislike much. My dreams are not to be talked about." Kakashi said. _'I already knew more than that. This guy protected me for some time before the Academy. Inu, I think it was.'_

"_**That would be about right, kid. He's the same one that's been with you most of your life."**_

"_Figured as much."_

"Alright, your up next." He pointed to Sasuke, who grunted. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like few things, and there are a lot of things I don't like. Dreams, that's just a word. I have an ambition, because I will make it reality. There is a certain person, I have sworn to kill."

_'Oh great. An avenger.'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Hinata thought _'If this is how he's going to be, he won't be much for teamwork.'_

"Blondie, your up." Naruto heard Kakashi mention him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, a certain Hyuuga," Hinata blushed at that. "foxes, and dragons. I dislike ignorance, and utterly hate arrogance, and those who hurt my friends. My dream..."

"_Don't say anything about us."_ Albert said.

"_I didn't plan on it."_ Naruto replied.

"Is to be a bigger badass than my father, and a better swordsman than my mother." Naruto said. Hinata looked at Naruto strangely. He looked back at her, and she saw what he was saying. She nodded and went back to looking at their teacher. He didn't have to say anything, she knew it was her turn.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like a certain blond guy," Naruto had a slight blush. "cats, and foxes. I dislike arrogance, the way the side branches of my clan are treated, and the way people treated Naruto until a few days back. My dream... is none of your concern." Hinata looked at Naruto, who gave an approving nod, though it seemed like Albert was giving it, and not him.

"Alright then, we will have the Genin test tomorrow." Naruto and Hinata saw this coming. Sasuke obviously didn't since he spoke up. "What do you mean? We already passed the Genin test!" Naruto and Hinata decided to keep quiet on the subject.

"No, that was just the preliminaries. It's meant to weed out the much weaker ones. This test has a 66.6% failure rate." Kakashi said.

"Not to mention, you haven't passed anyone, making the chance of failure higher." Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him. "So you know?"

Naruto nodded. "I also know of a few of your nicknames, son of Konoha's White Fang." Kakashi's visible eye widened. "You even know of my father, who died before you were even born. Who told you this?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a look that said, "I'm not going to tell you." Kakashi took the hint. He stopped saying things. "These are the pamphlets for the last test. Study over them, and no eating beforehand. You might puke. Be at Training field 7 at 8:00 AM." Naruto and Hinata saw one thing, and that was the word bells. They looked at each other with a knowing look. "Looks like we know what to do. First things first, Hinata we have to get you used to you know what." Sasuke had already left, and so had Kakashi, but Naruto knew he was still watching them.

"I know you're there Inu. You should get lost, and not bother us until the exercise. You don't want to be late, do you?" Naruto said, surprising Kakashi by calling him his ANBU codename. Kakashi was heading off, and Naruto knew it. "Let's go Hinata-hime. Before he shows up again." She nodded and they jumped off the roof.

On the way there Hinata asked him a question. "How did you get so good at Chakra control right after the Academy?"

Naruto remembered asking Albert the same question a few days back. He told her the story.

_-_Flashback-

"_Hey Albert I've got a question. Why is my Chakra control this good. I mean, it's leaps and bounds over what it was beforehand." Naruto asked._

"_Well, when you and I fused, I found a lot of seals restricting your body. Your very life force was fading, being replaced by the Fox's life force. I simply removed them after redoing the seal. Some of them I couldn't remove, and others, I could remove, but not reverse the effects. The fox helped me with that."_

"_How many were there?"_

"_Over 100 seals total. Now there are only 7 seals. 3 of which I redid to allow the fox to go in and out of your mindscape, the others restricting any bloodline techniques you could have. One of those bloodline suppressors, I managed to both get rid of and reverse the effects. You won't really need the Chakra elements from your parents. Your chakra will adapt to our elements. It will easily allow you to use multiple elements, but it would be a lot harder to combine them."_

"_Okay then, the other 4 seals stopping my parent's bloodline techniques, where are they?"_

"_There is one on your lower back. One on each ankle, and right below your head, at the top of the neck. Those four will not be visible, and the seal for the Fox will only be seen when you manipulate Chakra. What we use when we combine isn't Chakra. Doing so will also reset your Chakra network. This will come in handy if your Chakra network gets shut down, immobilized, or downright cut at several points." Albert said._

"_So, if my Chakra network gets severed, or shut down, transforming into a Dragoon will reset it, and put it back to normal and active?"_

"_That's right. Your levels of Chakra will not go back to full, however. That is something I would like to warn you about concerning this."_

"_I see. By doing this, thinking I'm full on Chakra afterwards, would make me get a little cocky. Sure it helps, but by doing so it does more to make me think I'm back at full strength. Not a good thing. I need to monitor my Chakra if I'm going to use that."_

"_Good idea. Remember, this is only to be used as a last resort. Using it at the start of a fight is never good. You want to keep it as much of a secret as you possibly can."_

-Flashback end-

"So, the seals that were removed sealed your abilities? That's quite a bad thing to have." Hinata said, a shiver in her spine.

"Yeah, but I figure it's because of the fox. People think I'm the fox, but you don't really care. I found that out firsthand, and for that I'm glad. I guess it came as a surprise that you didn't think I was a monster." Naruto said.

"Why would I think you were the fox? You were born not even an hour before the fox had attacked. Granted, he was being controlled, but still, it's not right. I think they just hate the fox."

"If they hate the fox, they hate me because they think I'm the fox. I actually understand the reasoning behind it, but I still hate the ignorance that it oozed. I am not the fox, nor was I ever the fox. Besides, between Albert, Rose, Zeig, and the Kyuubi, or as we call him, Foxy, I have learned a lot more than the Academy could ever teach me. And they did so in a way I understood."

"Meaning, you couldn't understand most of what they said? These guys sure know how to make things simple." Hinata said, somewhat impressed they could do something few could ever do.

"Tell me about it. They had more trouble with another friend of theirs then they did with me. I was a simple nut, compared to her. She was even more stubborn than Sasuke, yet more powerful than the Average Chuunin. When you get the chance, ask Hachel about the trouble Meru gave Dart, Rose, and the others. He should be able to tell you." Naruto said, earning a nod from Hinata.

It was then they reached the training field. "Alright Hinata. We know you have the Violet Dragoon form. Now, you need to know how to call on it. The mark that glowed on your arm was reacting to your emotions. Your rant made it react a lot more than anything I could have come up with." Naruto said, surprising Hinata.

"So, by focusing my emotions, I should be able to transform?" Naruto nodded in reply. Hinata closed her eyes, picturing her cousin Neji being branded. The glow came out and then engulfed her.

She opened her eyes, seeing Naruto nod in agreement. "What did you put into your mind?"

"My cousin Neji being branded. I hated that day more than anything, but I didn't do a thing about it. Not that I could, at that point." Hinata said. Naruto's right arm started glowing.

When the glow died around Naruto, his armor was Red, his wings were more of a fiery orange. His sword appeared in his hand. "This is the form Zeig gives me. It's that of the Red Flame Dragon. I've only used the Jade Dragoon form once, and that was a few nights ago. I was stopping a new Rogue Shinobi, and he was utterly annihilated by my Wing Blaster. Or rather, over 500 Wing Blasters, being fired at him simultaneously." Hinata nodded.

"After that, I found out what Shadow Clones can really do, thanks to all the exhaustion I had. That's why I woke up really late that day. The exhaustion I had from the night before was immense. Anyway, lets being training you in that form." Hinata nodded.

They both got into their stances. Naruto was avoiding his sword for this. It was strictly hand to hand for now, as that would be her specialty in that form. They charged at each other, Naruto using flames in his hands, Hinata using Lightning in hers. Each time they hit the other, it didn't hurt much, but the recoil is sent them flying. As they went back after a hit, the wings of the receiver spread out, and they went back for more. A few times, they both hit the other at the same time.

Hinata managed to deal the final blow. Making Naruto change back into his normal form. He got up and stared at Hinata. Hinata was panting, badly. She changed back to normal, wondering how she had done that. She fell back to a tree right behind her. Naruto went over to her tree and sat next to her. "You did good for your first time." Naruto was panting, as well. Hinata, despite her tired feeling couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I appreciate it."

"No problem. You learn quickly when your determined. You've learned more than I thought you would've in this short of a time frame, thus proving my point. Your determination to be better than before is helping you out more than anything else." Naruto said. Clearly, he wasn't really happy, but he wasn't mad about losing. Hinata could feel it, he was impassive, like he didn't know how he should feel about this.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata asked. He nodded. "I'm just wondering. If you could do this after lip contact, do you think its possible for it to happen to other unintentionally?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because if I have to help someone out that was drowning, I'd have to get the water out of their body somehow. That's how we think you gained it, but the real thing I'm worried about is this getting out. The more people that know about this, the better chance it has at getting out. That's not something we want just yet." Naruto explained.

"So, your saying that if something happens that forces lip contact, you're worried they will gain the power of the Dragoon? I don't really see much problem if it's not one of Sasuke's fangirls. Especially Miss Konoha Daily, Ino. If she found out, who knows who she'd tell." Hinata said. Naruto nodded.

"Both seem to be a problem, but we'll save that for another time. We should start meditating. Since we're this close, we might be together in the mindscape." Naruto said. Hinata nodded. They both got into a position that seemed to be relaxing for them. Their minds drifted off.

-in the Mindscape-

Naruto and Hinata found themselves right next to each other. "Hey Hinata-hime. Looks like it worked."

Hinata nodded. "Sure does. Come on, lets find the others."

"No need." Albert said right in front of them. Rose, Zeig, Hachel and Foxy were there with him.

"We want to know what's the real point of the test. I know teamwork is important, but do we have to take the bells from him, or can we make our own with Genjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"**It's happened before, just not with Kakashi. Given his track record, it's not likely to work. It requires the work of all 3 members to pass."**

"I think he wants to see how good you all are at with teamwork." Zeig said. "Why else would they put them in 3 man teams, with one instructor?"

Naruto nodded. "I see. So the real test is not whether we can get the bells or not, but to measure our ability to work as a team? Highly sneaky."

"**It's not definite, but if there is only enough for all but one person, then that proves the point. It will be more about teamwork."**

"This means that if we can't get Sasuke to work with us, we'll all fail?" Hinata asked, fearing the answer was a yes.

"**More likely than not, yes."**

"This test seems as good as failed. That Uchiha kid looks like a lone wolf to me." Rose said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded. The latter spoke up, "His entire clan was slaughter a few years back. He's after revenge, and then he will try to restore his clan. It's unlikely that either will happen."

Rose nodded at that. "He's a lost cause, then."

Hachel was silent. He then said, "I think it may do if you show how well you work in a team. If you can't convince him to help you out, go after the bells with the 2 of you alone. If it comes down to it, transform into your Dragoon forms."

Albert looked at Hachel. "Do you really think that it's a wise idea to do that? I mean that would expose them both, which they have not wanted."

Zeig nodded. "That may be so, but in the case they have to work together for the bells, those two wouldn't be able to get them on their own. Besides, doing so would actually make it 4 on 1, instead of 2 on 1. As long as they don't use any of our magic, the exposure wouldn't be very severe."

Albert seemed in deep thought. Naruto spoke up, "I don't see the problem if we have to. If Sasuke won't join up with us, and we do this, We're going straight for the Dragoon forms. Kakashi-sensei's reputation says we're gonna need everything we can get."

Albert looked at Naruto. "Then you will need to be able to combine your Chakra with our Dragoon Forms. I have an idea for that, in regards to your sword."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"If you use your own Chakra to enhance the speed, and the element of your Dragoon form to enhance the blade, it should work." Albert said, Hachel nodding at the idea.

"I agree. It's definitely worth a try."

Naruto looked at Hinata, and they both shrugged. Naruto brought out his sword, and then transformed into the Red Flame Dragoon. 2 trees appeared in front of him, he charged his arm with chakra, imagining the flames flowing through his sword. As he swung his sword, he felt the speed increase, and before long the trees split into 14 pieces each. His arm stopped being a blur, as he calmed it down. Some of them had burn marks. They weren't smoking, but were burnt.

Hinata looked at Naruto with an expression that said, "Whoa. Really good!"

Albert, Rose, Zeig, and Hachel looked at each other, and then the Blonde Maelstrom.

Naruto spoke, "It's not perfect, but it's still good. I felt the flames in the blade, but the Chakra was still in my arm, mostly. The hard part of this was keeping my Chakra from spreading into the blade, while still channeling fire into it. I'll have to work on that later."

Hinata spoke, "Okay, back to the matter at hand. The test is designed to determine our capability as a team. If Sasuke doesn't agree to help us, Naruto-kun and I do so on our own, using the Dragoon form, but still working together."

"And if Sasuke is watching, we prove him to be quite the fool." Naruto added on to Hinata's statement. "In addition, when we get the bells we keep going for about 5 more minutes, or until the time is up. Whichever comes first."

Everyone nodded. **"You guys should also probably eat tomorrow morning. He said not to to test your skills, and he's actually trying to set you up to fail, should you listen."**

Hachel nodded. "That would seem to be the case. You can't perform well on an empty stomach. I remember being told something once. Those who don't follow the rules are lower than garbage. Those who abandon their friends are even lower than that. Sasuke will probably listen to Kakashi, meaning he doesn't see the real point in it. He will become the weakest link, and if he helps out, which isn't likely, he will probably be able to do more with you than he could alone."

"Okay. Any other pointers?" Hinata asked. Hachel shook his head. "Not at the moment. Your fighting style is good already. With a few tweaks we could easily combine our styles to form a new one. I saw that Naruto as already done so." Naruto nodded.

"I did, but not with the Gentle Fist. The Uzumaki clan used either fire or lightning in the hands to add effects to the hits. I used lightning from time to time to stun. Mainly though, I use fire. That easily burns the opponent. When going for an attack that's like a sword, wind is the best bet."

Rose spoke up. "You have darkness within you, due to me. Darkness is my element, but for this, I have no idea how it would work."

"I don't think darkness is for attacking. More like transportation. I'd have to ask Shikamaru. He actually know a bit about shadow techniques."

"**I do too, kid. I can do much more than you'd think. I have fire, earth, and void, which is a stronger version of darkness. You can use fire and void through them, but you can't use Earth easily yet."**

"I see. I guess we should go. Sun's probably about to go down, and we're in the right area."

The Fox nodded. "I'd like to see it as well. Mine if I use an eye?"

Naruto just sighed. "Only one of them. I'd like to see it too, Foxy." Foxy nodded. Hinata, Naruto and Foxy left. (A/N: don't ask why I keep calling the Kyuubi Foxy. I don't really know, other than it's stuck where it shouldn't be)

"Do you really think they stand a chance?" Albert asked.

"Not much of a chance, if the rumors I heard about him were true. The still have a slight chance of taking him down, but they won't be able to kill him with their experience." Hachel said.

Zeig and Rose looked at each other. They nodded. "They have a bigger chance than you think. It's currently at 62% for them to get the bells." Rose said. "15% says they knock him out and then take the bells. 5% says Sasuke gets convinced and they get the bells. The other 18%, they all fail. Any Bets?" Rose asked.

The others looked at her.

-the next morning-

Sasuke was on time, but the rest weren't there. Naruto and Hinata came an hour late. They stopped to have breakfast, beforehand. They didn't him that, though. "You're late."

"We had things to do." Naruto said. "Looks like Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet. No surprise."

"He probably doesn't want to waste his time with Genin." Hinata said. "He won't be wasting his time with us. Sasuke we need to talk." Sasuke was surprised at her tone. No one talked to him like that. He was about to smack her.

"You need to drop the lone wolf attitude. At least for the test. If you can't manage that, then it's as good as failed." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her, then at Sasuke. He desperately wanted to smack her. Naruto prepared for this.

Sasuke did the last thing on Naruto's mind. He asked a question. "Why would it mean failing? We have to get the bells, and you're both nothing but losers."

"Don't be so quick to judge anyone Sasuke. They may end up surprising you." Hinata said. She was actually saying things that Hachel was saying.

"Why not? It's not like he can't be beaten by me." Sasuke said. He was seriously resisting hurting her right now.

"You're wrong. He has a lot more experience than all of us combined. If you were the best out there, you would've seen that. He is a Jounin, we are fresh Genin. To him, we are nothing alone... rather, you are nothing. Me and Naruto-kun work well together. If you can put aside your differences, at least during this exercise, you can actually pass an exam few have ever passed. If not, you fail, lose your headband, and get sent back to the Academy, at best. Is that what you want?" Hinata said, her voice still firm.

Naruto was impressed. Her confidence had improved greatly. She had no hints of slowing down, but she paused, waiting for an answer. "I'm in. What's the plan?" Naruto's mouth almost dropped. _'She did that so easily. I don't see how, but I'm glad.'_

"_It was probably Hachel. He was always good at convincing those on the path of a lone avenger."_ Albert told him._ "If he's doing this for the bet everyone else made last night, I'm gonna laugh."_

"_What bet?"_ Naruto asked Albert.

"_**The results aren't in yet. However, the plan has changed a bit. Rose went over to Hachel earlier to explain it to him and Hinata."**_

"_Ok, what's the new plan?"_

Naruto explained the plan as Foxy and Albert were putting it. He didn't reveal the Dragoon form to Sasuke. He just said it was a secret weapon he had. Hinata also had a similar one, but he refused to explain it. "Is everyone clear on this?" Hinata and Sasuke nodded.

-about 11:00 AM-

Team 7 had gone into a meditative state. Sasuke was on his own, Naruto and Hinata were in their own mindscapes. Kakashi arrived, and they all came out of their mindscapes. They all walked up to Kakashi.

"Well, no words? No, "You're late." "Where have you been?" or anything else?" Silence. They knew of the plan. "Alright then." Kakashi pulled out 2 bells. "As it said in the pamphlet you are to get these 2 bells from me. The one who doesn't get a bell, will be tied to the stump. That person will also go without lunch." Sasuke's stomach growled. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, grinning.

"The test is over at noon. That's one hour from now. Begin!" Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke disappear.

_'Naruto and Hinata are well hidden. Sasuke, though, seems to be lacking in that department.'_ Kakashi thought. He wasn't counting on Sasuke to attack yet. Oddly enough, something popped up out of the ground. It was Naruto, his fist going straight for Kakashi's chin. Kakashi jumped back just in time. Kunai came from Sasuke's direction. It wasn't that he wasn't aiming. He meant to throw everything, and hit the blonde in the process. The blonde, still in close proximity with Kakashi, exploded.

Kakashi didn't expect this. _'An exploding clone? That's a Jounin level technique!'_

Sasuke smirked, as he came in on Kakashi's unprotected back. Kakashi found out pretty quick, and jumped to avoid Sasuke, only to be hit by a blast of wind from his left. Sasuke was already out of the area when it hit. Kakashi landed when he looked up and saw a violet form with wings approaching him from above, fist cocked. He then noticed the fist was opening a little. _'Oh shit!'_ He had to dodge that attack by jumping to his left.

Another blast of wind hit Kakashi straight into Hinata's strike. Her open palm hit Kakashi with a Lightning infused blast sending him flying. Another blast of wind.

Sasuke came in from the direction Kakashi was heading. He went through handsigns for a Jutsu. His fingers landed on his lips."Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi didn't expect Sasuke to do this. He's not on the ground, so he can't dodge in time. He can't even perform a Jutsu.

Sasuke launched his Fireball, and Naruto popped up behind him. He sends a blast of wind into the Fireball, increasing it's size. Hinata saw it, and launched a lighting bolt from her hands right into the big flaming ball.

The moment the lightning hit the fireball, 2 seconds had past from the point it was launched. The fireball was right next to Kakashi, and exploded.

They all disappeared. Kakashi was in a hole on the ground. _'How could they possibly have thought up something like this? It should be impossible for 3 Genin with no experience in the field could have ever chalked up something this intricate. Yet those 3 have.'_

-Elsewhere-

The 3rd Hokage along with several Jounin, Hiashi Hyuuga included, were watching the fight between Kakashi's Genin squad and the Jounin.

"Lord Hokage?" a female Jounin was watching the scene with wide eyes. "What exactly are those 2 doing? What is that form?"

Hiashi said something. "What I want to know is why Hinata is like that. Last I checked, only Naruto Uzumaki was capable of that."

"It seems that Hinata had gained the ability. How, I do not know." Sarutobi said.

'What are you two talking about?" The loud female from before yelled.

"Anko, that form is considered a SSS-rank secret. I do not know all the details myself. Only Naruto Uzumaki can make the exceptions to who isn't allowed to know. I don't even think Sasuke knows what that form is." The crystal ball shows Team 7 using the Fireball Jutsu, with a wind blast, which Sarutobi guessed was the Wing Blaster, and Hinata firing a beam of lightning. An explosion was heard.

"Is that supposed to cause a sound?" Anko yelled.

"Lord Hokage! That combination could kill Chuunin!" Hiashi yelled, his ears still ringing.

"I know." The Hokage was quieter than the others, because the sound had dissolved. "He probably told them to come at him with the intent to kill. He always does. This time, it would be his undoing. That explosion was heard in real time, that wasn't the ball."

Hiashi was shocked. Then he calmed himself, just enough to speak normally. "I think that those forms increase their strengths, and reduces their weaknesses. I would imagine that most of the civilians are wondering what's happening."

"We shall tell them it is a training exercise that has just ended because of that. Kakashi is out of it." Sarutobi said, as he got up. "I will be heading over there to stop it. Before it gets worse."

Hiashi, Anko, and the others were wondering what he meant by worse. They shook it off to calm the villagers.

-with team 7-

Kakashi was in a hole, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata looked in there, holding the 2 bells.

"I can't believe that worked." Naruto said, holding up the bells. Tossing one of each of them to Hinata and Sasuke. "I can go longer without food. Besides, if anything, I'll be able to surprise them at the academy."

The Hokage had walked up to them. "That won't be necessary, Naruto. I think you almost killed Kakashi with that."

"Nah, he's alive. He's actually awake. Probably wondering how we could come up with something like this." Kakashi's visible eye shot open.

"How did you know?" Kakashi said weakly.

"Your heartbeat hasn't slowed down yet. I can feel it through the ground. When someone is sleeping, or unconscious, their heart rate slows down a bit." Naruto said.

"Not that. What I was thinking. How?" Kakashi was trying to get up, but found he couldn't.

"I think we overdid it guys. Oh well. It worked according to plan either way." Hinata said.

"We got the bells, we basically knocked him out, and to top it all off, I think you guys are better than most our age. Naruto, however, how did you come up with the plan?" Sasuke said.

"A friend of mine that likes dragons came up with it. Her name is Rose." Naruto said.

"Rose came up with it? I thought it was Albert." Hinata said. Naruto nodded. "Kakashi-sensei, I was only saying what I thought would be the most likely thing to think of, which was "How did 3 Genin with no experience in the field, have come up with a plan this intricate?" The answer to that is: we had a friend of ours come up with it last night. Her name is Rose, and she's like me and Hinata. The only difference is, she's been doing it much longer than either of us. Over a span of at least 15,000 years."

The Hokage raised his eyebrow. "Rose? 15,000 years? I think I know who you're talking about. How this is, I'd like to know. However, only you can say whether or not to tell anyone. This includes Kakashi, and he can't force it out of you. You have to tell him because you want to, with no coercion."

Naruto nodded. Kakashi managed to say 2 words before passing out. "You... Pass..." and he was out.

"Okay, we did overdo it. Hey, at least we all passed. Now we just have to wait for Kakashi-sensei to heal up. After something like that, it would probably take a week to be able to move on his own." Naruto said. He started making handsigns. His arm glowed re, and he slapped his arm on the ground. Zeig popped out, in dragon form. "Hey Zeig. Think you can take Kakashi-sensei here to the hospital? We kind of overdid it with that last attack."

"I got no problems with that. It looked like you weren't even using Albert's full potential."

"No kidding. I had to hold myself back enough to not destroy the landscape. Hinata was holding back with Hachel, as well. Still, for all of this?"

"Tell me about it. Rose is still in shock from that. She is wondering why she even came up with that."

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that she's rethinking that plan." Hinata said. "It surprises Hachel, though. And here I thought he didn't get surprised."

"Not often, but when Rose is this deep in thought, I'm not surprised that he's surprised. Rose rarely shows emotion."

"Anyway, you should probably get going, Zeig. Hinata and I will come along if you want."

"Fine with me. But Sasuke is not coming. He is not yet informed."

"Didn't plan on it. I knew you wouldn't want him on your back anyway." Naruto said. Zeig nodded.

Naruto and Hinata managed to get Kakashi out of the hole, and next to Zeig, who grabbed him with his first paw. Hinata and Naruto jumped on his back. He took off towards the hospital, and landed on the roof. The trip took about 30 seconds by air. Kakashi was on the roof with Naruto, Hinata was heading inside, to find someone to help out Kakashi. 5 minutes later, a doctor came out with a stretcher.

"Thanks. You might want to keep an eye on him. Hinata-hime?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and they both jumped off of the roof, and landed on Zeig's back. He went over to the Hyuuga compound, where he went down a bit lower, and Hinata jumped off. "Later guys!"

Hinata landed and waved back at Zeig and Naruto. Zeig gave her a thumbs up.

Zeig took Naruto home, and he went back out, after Naruto thanked him.

00000x00000

Over 10k words as of the cutoff for the chapter? Damn. How'd you like the fight between Kakashi and Team 7? Rate and Review, please!

**AG004:** You seriously need to work on certain things.

**AG000:** Like what?

**AG004:** You don't always adapt. You change things up, yet you stay in one particular area.

**AG000:** I can't help it. It's the way I work.

**AG004:** You expect me to believe that?

**AG000:** No, I don't. In fact, I'd be surprised if you did.

**AG003:** Why would you be surprised?

**AG000:** Because in a way, he and I are a lot alike. I do things in my way, adapting only when no other choice can be made. I do things the way I do, because I know how to do them. He's the same when knowing how to do something.

**AG004:** I adapt a lot faster than you ever have.

**AG000:** That would be because of a certain incident in my past. Now I don't leave any stone unturned when I need information. I consider more than you have these days.

**AG004: **I've gotten somewhat tired these days, as well.

**Silence.**

**AG000:** Didn't know pure spirits got tired like that.

**AG004: **We don't. It's because you don't eat the food there often enough.

**AG001:** It's me that's to blame for that. I've been the one feeding everyone.

**AG002:** That explains the stupid food.

**AG000:** That food keeps us alive, whether it's good or not.

**AG004:** Ah, baka fuundo.

**AG000-003 makes their eyes go wide.**

**AG000:** Never thought I'd hear him cuss.

**AG002:** Neither did I.

**AG003:** Baka Suundo!

**AG000:** and 003 fires right back at him. What's going on with the guys? And since when did he lose his patience?

**AG001:** I don't know about the first one, and the second? That has rarely happened. The last time he lost his patience, you were pissed.

**AG002: **Yea, you had a guy up against the lockers.

**AG000: **You do recall that I didn't remember a thing of that.

**AG003:** I'm just having a bit of fun with the guy. **AG003 gets bonked on the head 3 times, then punched out by Naruto.**

**AG000: **Thank you. He was getting annoying.

**Naruto:** Who said I did it for you? Hinata's trying to sleep right now. If you guys get any louder she'll wake up, and we'll both go berserk on you.

**AG002:** End it here. Before 004 gets us killed.

**AG000:** Agreed. We're out.

**AG004:** Not yet. I've got something to say.

**Naruto:** Make it quick.

**AG004:** Sakura is a bitch, Sasuke's emo, and Ino can't shut up. Shikamaru is one ninja I respect. I'm done.

**AG000:** Why am I not surprised?

**Naruto:** What do you mean?

**AG000: **Shikamaru is a master tactician, despite his lazy appearance. He knows what to do, but he won't do much without motivation. He's like us, in a way.

**AG002:** I don't know why you bother doing that.

**AG000:** Doing what?

**AG001:** Saying dunk the monkey.

**Two Deku guards on screen:** Dunk the monkey! **Monkey goes into a pot of boiling water.**

**Link:** Navi, that was just cruel.

**Deku king:** I concur.

**Tatl: **Why do I even bother?

**AG000: **Why did you bring that up?

**AG001: **What? It's funny!

**AG000:** Not the point. I'm not in the mood for adamwestlapdog's Majora's Mask Abridged.

**AG001:** That's a first.

**AG002:** He always laughs at that.

**AG000:** Always may mean never. There is always an exception somewhere. Now I'm leaving before anything else can happen.** Warps out.**

**AG002: **Why do we even bother?

**AG001:** Just let him cool down. And cut the damn broadcast. Hinata is not someone I want in a frenzy at the moment.

**AG003: **Point taken. We're out!

**Naruto:** Finally. Now I can get in there and do some work that she wanted. Wait, is this thing still on? Oh shit!** Naruto finds the plug and pulls it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Missions galore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own Legend of the Dragoon.

**Chapter 3:** Missions, missions, missions

It's been 2 weeks since team 7 had passed Kakashi's test. They've been doing nothing but D-rank missions, for a week. The week before, Kakashi was in the hospital. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were actually getting along during that week.

When Kakashi recovered, and was discharged, he went straight to the Hokage.

-Flashback-

"_Lord Hokage, I would like to know what I can about Naruto's abilities. That form he used. It's not a normal Transformation Jutsu. The Sexy Jutsu of his doesn't do anything like that, either." Kakashi said._

"_I am not allowed to say, Kakashi. Even I am not immune to a SSS-class secret. At this point, Naruto and Hinata are the only ones who are. However, I think there is another way." The Hokage pulled out a book. It had a dark leather binding, and the title on the Cover said Legend of the Dragoon. "You may find a thing or two in here quite interesting. There are also descriptions of each person in there, and it's based on a true story."_

"_So this is what he is? A Dragoon?" Kakashi asked._

"_That's my guess. I've gone through it myself. He said he had another one with the abilities the form gives, and the specialties of each. If this is true, the Elements of each one lie in them, as well. I take it, you'd even take a break from Icha Icha Paradise for this kind of information."_

-Flashback end-

It took Kakashi a week to get everything he needed down. He still had to command Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata on the D-rank missions. Most of them, were just plain boring. One of them actually had some kind of purpose, and it kept them on their toes.

That mission was catching Tora, the Feudal Lord's wife's cat. The thing gave all the Genin teams a good run for their money. It was team 7's first time catching it.

Naruto managed to get it to come to him. "Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry, Hinata-hime. Besides, I thought you liked cats." Naruto replied to her unasked question.

"No, its not that. I'm wondering how you managed to get it to like you. I heard all Genin have trouble catching her." Hinata said.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess it's all because of how I can be with animals. Ok, actually, Albert's calm nature is what's keeping her calm." The cat jumped onto Naruto's head. The cat actually seemed to like Naruto. Hinata could feel the security the cat was feeling.

"I think she likes you. She looks like she feels safe." Hinata said.

Naruto would've nodded, had Tora not been there. "There are things that will always be a mystery to me. Still, I'm glad she likes us." Tora perked up. She jumped into Hinata's arms. "Looks like I was right, Hinata-hime."

Hinata could feel the emotion coming from Tora. "It's too bad we have to give her back. I would've liked having a cat." Naruto nodded. "I agree. I guess if she gets loose again, we'd have another shot at meeting her."

They nodded at each other. "Would you like that, Tora?" The cat heard the entire conversation. Tora meowed, and then nodded. The cat snuggled into Hinata's arms. This cause Naruto to stifle a laugh.

Sasuke dropped down. "Come on, the client is waiting." They all looked at the cat, sleeping peacefully. On the way back, Sasuke asked a question. "How did you manage to catch it? More importantly, why was it snuggling in Hinata's arms?"

"Naruto-kun got it to come to him. It's a strange concept, but I'm not worried about it. He's different, he knows it, and I like it. He seemed to me like a calm breeze when picking up the cat."

Naruto had to chuckle at that. "You know how Ironic that is?" Hinata blinked.

"Come to think of it, it is a little ironic. Your main attribute being wind." Sasuke said. Hinata had to agree. "I didn't even notice the irony in the statement. Oh well. Can't figure it all out myself can I?"

-mission reporting room-

Naruto and Hinata were basically saying by to Tora, before giving her back to her owner.

Naruto spoke on an issue he found. "Miss, I think you should pay more attention to Tora. Don't pamper her too much, or this could easily happen again. She may like me and Hinata, but she would have to stay with you. You're the original owner. You should take better care of her."

Kakashi was getting a little angry at this. "Naruto! Be more respectful!" Hinata held up a hand. "She needs to hear this. Naruto-kun and I found out a few problems Tora had back home. Tora said there's not much attention going towards her, and when there is, there's too much of it."

"Also, Tora wanted to see us again sometime, but I'm not sure if that would be possible without this happening again. It's a good thing to see friends, Tora, but you shouldn't have to run away to do so. Just remember: Friends are good to have, but you can't ignore family. Right now, she is your family, and we are your friends." Naruto said. "That's I've got to say."

Tora meowed, and got out of the woman's arms to jump onto Naruto's shoulder. She started licking his ear. Hinata was finally getting jealous. "You might not want to do that, Tora. I can almost feel Hinata-hime getting jealous. Not a good thing to have after you. It doesn't matter if it's a cat, dog, or a human for that." Tora nodded and went over to Hinata, bowing her head, apparently she was apologizing to Hinata. She was calmed down, noticing the apology. "It's okay, Tora. You should get going, though. Miss, you should probably take our advice on the subject."

The Fire Lord's wife was just nodding, like she wasn't expecting this. "I see. Looks like they caught the point from Tora herself, Lord Hokage. I'm impressed."

The Hokage nodded as well. "As am I. This is their first time for this, and 2 of them were able to befriend Tora, something that hadn't happened in a long time."

"What do you mean, Old man?" Naruto asked.

"The 4th Hokage was the last one to ever pull something like that off. It was a different cat, but you achieved the same result." The Hokage said.

Naruto nodded. "I guess it makes sense. Like father, like son, huh?" This shocked everyone present. "Naruto-kun, what do you mean?" Hinata asked. Naruto face-palmed himself.

"That was _not_ supposed to get out. I just hope no one else heard that." Sasuke and Hinata were putting the pieces together. Hinata was about to come out with it, when Naruto held up his hand. "The information you're about to say is considered a SS-class secret. My parents cannot be talked about. Not yet, anyway." Hinata didn't say anything after that. She realized what would happen. Kakashi was staring at Naruto, eyes wide. The Hokage nodded. He was one of the few that knew. "Naruto, I believe you would want to tell everyone later on. I feel a barrage of questions about to open up."

"None of which I will answer. Information on my parents are kept under a tight grip. Until you release the grip, not even I'm able to say anything." Naruto said. The Fire Lord's simply nodded. She made the connection. "Yes, yes, I see the resemblance. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Naruto Uzumaki, is it?"

"That's right." he replied.

"I'd be happy to have Tora visit you again. I just have to make sure you are available." she said. Tora looked up at this.

"I wouldn't mind. Just send word to the Hokage, and it's likely he'll tell me. Still, I like that idea. You're acting like a caring mother should." Naruto said.

She nodded and left. When she reached the door, she looked back. "If she gets out again, it'll probably to see you two again. Try not to tell anyone that, though." Everyone in the room nodded, and she left.

The Hokage looked at the scene before him, and was in deep thought. He finally came up with an idea. "Alright, time for your next mission. There is more to be done in the village, but I suspect you actually want a challenge." Iruka looked at the old man next to him. "Lord Hokage? Are you sure about that?"

"Quite. I feel a C-rank mission would do for now. You are to escort a bridge builder, and protect him from bandits, thugs, and the like. This is to go on until the bridge is finished." The Hokage said.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who looked at the Hokage. "I agree Lord Hokage. Even though I doubt this would make an adequate challenge for them, There's not much else that can be done. We have to respect the rules, and that means C-rank missions are the best they can get."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. _'I thought he doesn't boast about anything, unless it's a special case.'_

"_Well, you and Hinata are special cases. With the Uchiha, that makes one hell of a team." _Albert told Naruto.

"_Hey Albert, I've got a question. I'll ask it later."_

"_About what?"_

"_An idea I've got. This is why I'll ask later."_ Naruto said.

"**Hey kid. I see the idea you've got. I could ask him any information you'd need to know."**

"_Point taken. Defense, piercing ability, and possible speed, are the main points I need."_

"_**I know."**_

Naruto tuned back in, for the Hokage to introduce Tazuna. "My first impression of you kids: A slop, an arrogant bastard, and a frail ass girl." He had a bottle of rum in his hand. Naruto looked about ready to pop. Hinata was in a worse condition. Her mark was beginning to glow. Naruto caught this and spoke up. "I don't care if you insult me, but insult my friends, I don't take that lightly. Hinata here is not that forgiving of those that insult, or attack me. Meaning, I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Especially since, me and her alone are on par with the one known as the Copycat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Who happens to be present at the moment."

Hinata looked at Naruto, and started to calm down. "Naruto-kun, what are you saying?"

"The truth. You and I both know that either one of us could've taken down Kakashi on our own back then. I'm also glad you calmed down. We're not supposed to kill him."

Kakashi nodded. "Meet at the front gate in one hour. Head home and pack up. We'll be gone for a few weeks." They all nodded. Naruto got surrounded by a whirlwind and disappeared. Hinata turned into lightning, and went through the window. "I still want to know how they do that. Oh well. Let's go." Kakashi said. "Agreed." Sasuke said.

-Naruto's place-

Naruto found a few empty scrolls, and the clothes he bought the week Kakashi was out of commission. "I'm glad taking out Mizuki gave me the money for an A-rank mission. I guess catching a rogue shinobi in the act has it's advantages."

He made a few handsigns, and his clothing, aside from one set, went into a seal on a scroll. "I'm glad Foxy taught me a few things about seals. This will make packing easier."

"_**I know. Why do you think I taught you in the first place?"**_

"_Honestly? Didn't think much on it. I was glad you did then, and I'm still glad."_

"_**Typical. Your about as clueless, yet stubborn as another Uzumaki that I know of."**_

"_I know you were once sealed into my mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Let's not dwell on that though. We have a mission to focus on. Something's telling me this isn't what it seems, so I'm bringing a few extra scrolls."_

"_**Good thinking. If there's anything we could use when we get back, you can take a scroll and seal them."**_

"_That's the plan. By the way, what did you manage to find out so far?"_

"_**Not much, but the defensive capabilities are not yet powerful enough for the idea. Rose has thought of the idea before, but only used it once. It left her highly exhausted. She hasn't done so since."**_

"_He's right. That's a dangerous move, but I'm teaching it to Albert. You should be able to make it work easier than I could, due to your massive amounts of energy, and Albert's control over wind."_ Rose said.

"_So, I take it he's resting up right now?"_

"_Yes. Not much choice in the matter. He's managed to pull it off once, and that was using the wind as a tailwind."_

"_Got it. Let me know when he has it down. I'll be using Zeig's Dragoon form until then."_ Naruto said.

Zeig spoke up, _"Alright! By the way, that Ice Dragon has come around. She calls herself Oyuki."_

"_So this is the one I'll be helping out? Doesn't look like much."_ Yuki said.

"_Neither do you, Oyuki. Although, looks aren't everything. In fact, they can mean little to nothing."_ Naruto shot back, though calmly.

"_I like him already. Seems Albert taught him well."_

"_No kidding. Oyuki will be the usual Summon for the time being. Fire and Ice isn't a bad combo, when used in the right situation."_ Zeig said.

"_I agree. And with where we're headed, Oyuki being ice element will come in great handy. Especially if she can vaporize into mist."_ Naruto said.

"_How did you know I could do that?"_

"_I didn't. It a good thing you can, though. Our destination is near the Hidden Mist Village. It's not in the same country, but it's basically right next door to it."_

"_Alright, I see your point. Then let's get going." _Zeig said.

Naruto left his house, locked the door, and went to the gate. He decided to do some wall riding, instead of the Whirlwind Transportation. He still had about 10 minutes when he got there.

-Hyuuga compound, right after the debriefing-

Hinata was meeting with her father. "Father, we have a mission outside of the village. I'll be gone for a few weeks along with my team."

Hiashi just nodded. A thought crossed his mind. "Hinata, I think I should tell you something. If I don't now, then something else could happen later. Besides, you will most likely like it."

Hinata was nervous about what he would say. "W-what is it?"

"After that little talk with Naruto before the teams were announced I met with the Hokage. I told him that accepted his plan for the teams. I also told him to take you off the list for 'to be engaged' females. He readily agreed. He knows why, and now I think you should, too. I told him you and Naruto are to be engaged. The rest of the clan only knows about the team thing. I told the Hokage that the engagement between you two was a part of that, and they would have known if they were paying attention." Hiashi told her.

"They'll deny it, of course." Hinata said.

"I'm not surprised. However, since over 80% said that they agree to the team idea, they have to go with the engagement. Honestly, I think I'm beginning to act a little too sneaky for my own good." Hinata nodded.

"I agree. You were right, I do like it. I'm sure Naruto-kun would like it, as well. I doubt he was informed." Hinata said.

"As far as I know, he wasn't. That's for you to tell him."

"Guess I'll have to make packing up quick, and find him. Glad he taught me basic sealing. That will help a lot." Hinata said. Hiashi nodded. "Get going. You don't want to leave him waiting."

"Right." Hinata left the room, and went towards her room to pack up.

After about 5 minutes she left completely packed and on her way, over the rooftops. "I wonder how he'll take it?" Hinata mused.

"_If he's anything like Dart, he'll probably be shocked and at a loss for words. If he's like Albert, I'd say he wouldn't think much of it." _Hachel said.

"_Okay. Any other possible reactions?"_

"_Why don't you find out yourself? He's running along the walls. He's coming this way, too."_ Hachel said.

Hinata spotted Naruto. She figured out his path and started down that same path. "Hey Naruto-kun! I have some news!"

"Hinata-hime! How you doing? What's the news?" he asked.

"Great! After all, we've been engaged since we began as a team." Naruto was caught off-guard, and had to speed up. He ended up turning into a whirlwind and leaving her behind.

"_Did I say something wrong?"_

"_I don't think he was expecting that. That's obviously something that Dart would do if he could."_

Hinata turned into lightning and went straight to the Gate. She found Naruto there. He had a face that said, "What the hell?"

Hinata walked up to him. "I guess you didn't expect that."

"That's not it, well mostly. I figured that Hiashi said something to the Hokage after our meeting. I didn't think that's what it was. It caught me off guard, sure. I didn't expect that, and my mark glowed after hearing it. It wasn't nervousness. It was happiness, and I could feel it. I almost transformed just from hearing that." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. "If it's that much happiness, I can assume you don't really mind?"

Naruto nodded. "I don't mind period. In fact, I'm glad. One question. How did he manage to do that?"

Hinata explained the entire thing. Sasuke came up as she finished. "That is highly sneaky for someone like him." Naruto said.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"My father. He..." Hinata was blushing so much. Sasuke got the message from the blush. "You mean he got you engaged to the blonde?" Sasuke said, louder than he intended.

Hinata and Naruto nodded. The latter said, "And we're fine with it. It came as a shock because the Hyuuga council is still there. His reasoning for it was so sneaky, it rivals that of a... panther."

"_**Were you about to call me sneaky?"**_

"_Well, you are. Half the time I can't figure out why you do what you do."_

"_**Point taken. Why didn't you finish it off with me?"**_

"_Because I didn't want to hint at you being with me, and there aren't many foxes around here."_

"_You know Foxy, he has a point."_ Zeig said.

"_**Shut it, Zeig."**_

During this conversation, Sasuke was finding out the details from Hinata. Naruto tuned back in to see that Hinata was almost finished explaining it to him. When she finished, he nodded. "That is sneaky. He's definitely a good ninja. Smooth as ice, as well"

"Tell me about it. Still, I'm happy for it." Hinata told him. Naruto nodded. "As am I. Looks like they are finally coming. And Kakashi is only 5 minutes late."

"That's a first." Sasuke said, turning toward Kakashi and Tazuna. Hinata turned and nodded.

"You're actually a lot earlier than we thought. We figured we'd have to wait about half an hour before you showed." Hinata said.

"I can be on time, when I need to be." Kakashi said, in his usual aloof voice. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Right!" Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke said. They all left the village gates. Naruto looked at Hinata and she got the message. There was something wrong with this mission.

"What is it, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Something is definitely wrong with this mission. I already heard about the situation in the Land of Waves. Something tells me that this mission is actually more difficult than the client let on." Naruto said, so that only Hinata can hear him.

"What do you think we should do? Keep this to ourselves?" Naruto nodded, keeping his voice just barely above a whisper. "If Kakashi-sensei finds out, he might make us go back to the village. That's something we don't want. Even Sasuke will appreciate the challenge."

Hinata nodded. "Act like we don't know, just speculating. Got it."

Kakashi looked at them as they changed up their positions to a more advanced one without an order. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and told him something before they switched up, and the Uchiha nodded with a smirk. _'I think I'm missing something.'_

"Naruto, what's with that formation? This is nothing more than a C-rank. That kind of formation is uncalled for."

"Just a hunch I have. Don't think too much on it." As if on cue, Naruto found what he was looking for. Two shinobi, Chuunin level. He tensed his right shoulder. Hinata caught the tense, as did Kakashi.

Hinata thought, _'Looks like we were right.'_

Kakashi was thinking more along the lines of _'What are they doing? Wait, what's that?'_

They came up on a puddle. It was to the left when Naruto passed it and his left shoulder tensed, while his left middle finger shook. Sasuke caught it this time, as did Hinata. Their collective thought was _'2 in the puddle. Got it.'_

Kakashi didn't understand the finger shaking, but he realized that they knew something was about to happen. _'Nice subtle motions. I still wonder what the finger shaking was for. I'll drop my guard for this. See how they do, and what these guys are after.'_

As if on cue, two guys came out of the puddle, and charged Kakashi. Kakashi was wrapped around with a chain and was squeezed by it. At that point, Naruto and Hinata charged one each. Sasuke took a defensive position next to Tazuna.

Sasuke threw a Shuriken at the chain putting it against a tree. A Kunai went into the hole of the Shuriken, pinning it to the tree. This pinned the two Shinobi to said tree, while Naruto used a Fire charged fist on his, and Hinata used a Lightning infused palm on hers. Each one got hit hard and went around the tree Sasuke pinned their chain to.

The two shinobi were tied in their own chain, which Naruto noticed was poisoned. Kakashi came out of the bushes. "Nice job Naruto. Very subtle signals. I still don't realize what the finger shake was for."

Kakashi went over to the Shinobi and looked at them when Naruto spoke up. "The right shoulder confirmed my suspicion, the Left shoulder signaled where they were, which was the puddle, and the finger signaled how many. Be careful of the chain, though. It's poisoned."

_'These are the demon brothers. Both are former Chuunin of the Mist Village. They took them out with ease. I'm impressed.'_ Kakashi thought. "Naruto, I doubt you could figure out what they were here for this fast. So I think I'll ask them."

"They were here for Tazuna. His bridge is the last lifeline of the Land of Waves. Someone is under control of all shipping industries. Who it is, I don't know but the bridge is a threat. It's likely that this guy would hire more powerful Shinobi than this." Naruto said, turning to Tazuna. "So who is it? Who's after your head because of your bridge?"

Kakashi and Sasuke were wondering how he knew that much already. Hinata turned to them and smirked. Tazuna sighed. "You're right on every point. His name is Gato. On the surface he's a shipping Mogul, but underneath, he runs a criminal organization. He has the entire country in his hand. As you said, my bridge is the final lifeline for us. The Land of Waves is a poor country. So much so that even the Feudal Lord is poor. I don't have any money for anything, even the food for my family. If I die..." He was interrupted.

"Your village will fall, and you don't want that happening due to someone else's dream. Because of this, you feel like it's your duty, and you consider it more important than yourself. That bridge will definitely put pressure on Gato. As long as you're alive, that bridge is a threat. If he kills you, he has nothing to fear." Hinata continued.

Kakashi looked over towards them. "Normally, we'd head back to the village due to the threat of enemy ninja. But since you lied to us about the mission, we go back unless we agree to stay with you."

"Way ahead of you, Kakashi-sensei. Hinata and I are in. I figured that if this were the case, Sasuke would want to stay in, as well." Naruto said, making Sasuke nod. "This means that all of us are up for it. Besides, we beat you, at less than quarter strength, and Hinata having little to no experience in that form. Sasuke wouldn't have passed that exercise if he didn't agree to help us, so it was for his benefit as well as ours. You saw for yourself the results. Heck you even felt the results for about a week after the fact."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Did you have to bring that up? Anyway, you've made your point. We're sticking on this, but first, we have to gain the bounty on the heads of these two. They'll help pay for the fee." Tazuna was on his knees. "I thank you for not abandoning me for lying to you. I'm truly sorry for that, but I'm grateful you will see this through, even after learning the truth."

Kakashi eyed Tazuna. "I'm only allowing them to stick around, because they made massively good points. But know this, If I find this mission becomes too dangerous, we will come back."

"I still thank you." Tazuna said, as he got up. "We should get going, then."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a smirk. "You don't even know 1/3 of what I can do, Kakashi-sensei. Hinata has more to her now, as well. Let Gato attack us, and he'll be surprised by what we can do. With Sasuke being an Uchiha, we are by far the best assault team for any job, and you and I double as a tracker. Hinata doubles as an aerial unit, as you've seen only once, and I triple as an aerial unit. I'm basically good all around. He won't be catching us off-guard once." Kakashi nodded, with a sweatdrop.

_'Who knew that he knew so much?'_ Kakashi thought.

They continued in the new formation, Tazuna was in the middle, with Naruto in front, Hinata in back, Sasuke on the left, and Kakashi on the right. (A/N: An Uchiha, a Hyuuga, the Copycat ninja Kakashi, and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who also happens to be able to transform into a Dragoon, and summon dragons. Don't you think they could handle what's going to be thrown at them?)

The rest of the day went by pretty well. No other attacks. The group had the money for the Demon Brothers' bounty. They were dead, due to their own poison.

-Elsewhere-

A guy was sitting on a couch. "The demon brothers have been defeated." A guy with a cane said. "What do you have to say for yourself, Zabuza, demon of the mist?"

"The Demon Brothers? Defeated? Impossible. Those two are some of the best assassins out there." The guy on the couch, presumably Zabuza, said.

"If that's the case, then you'd better leave no..." He stopped as a giant sword was inches from his face.

"This time, I'll go myself. If these guys can take care of the Demon Brothers, they're good. I'm getting myself a crack at them. I'll be going after the bridge builder, as well. Don't you worry about a thing. I haven't lost yet."

-a few days later-

Team 7 and Tazuna were in a boat. They had a guide take them into the area. "We can see my bridge up ahead."

Naruto looked forward, and squinted a bit. He saw it. "That's nice. It's gonna look great when it's done, if it looks that good unfinished." Hinata nodded. "I agree. That's bound to look good when it's done."

Tazuna looked at them. "Thank you. I appreciate it." They all nodded. They had to be silent for the time being. When they landed, they knew they would be in enemy territory.

They landed on a beach about a half mile upstream. They got out, and Naruto picked something up.. or rather, two somethings. "Guys be careful. Major bad vibes." Hinata nodded. Sasuke smirked. Kakashi looked somewhat alert.

Naruto picked something up. Someone had thrown something big... It was coming at them. "Get down, NOW!" Hinata tackled Sasuke, while Kakashi tackled Tazuna. Naruto had other ideas. He jumped up and kicked the flat of a giant sword. He grabbed the handle and landed.

"_**Kid, this sword belongs to one of the seven swordsman of the mist. Two of those members are currently Rogue, and another is simply missing. This one belongs to Zabuza Momochi."**_

"_Got it."_ Naruto replied, as a guy landed on a branch. "I see someone had the balls to kick my sword. A kid no less."

"Not much of a problem... Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Hidden Mist." Naruto said. His foot was stinging a little. _'Despite the fact I hit it with a chakra infused kick, it still stings a bit. At least I can still fight.'_

"Naruto, do you know him?" Sasuke asked. "I know of him. He's an ex-member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He's known as Demon of the Hidden Mist, as to why, I don't know."

"He uses the Hidden Mist Jutsu. It blocks all sight for anyone with normal eyes." Kakashi said. "Naruto stay back and guard Tazuna. I'll handle him."

Naruto shook his head. "No, Kakashi-sensei. I'll beat him in his own turf, at his specialty. Do you know how we got you to the hospital after you were utterly defeated?" Zabuza looked at the kid.

_'The kid's green. He's completely distracted.'_ Zabuza snapped and his sword popped back into his hand as he was right next to Naruto. Naruto had placed a well aimed kick into Zabuza's side. "Did you honestly think I would forget about an A-class Rogue Shinobi? Please. Kakashi-sensei I'll handle him alone. You and the others should protect Tazuna." Kakashi sighed.

"There's no stopping you when you're like this. Fine, but don't hold back. He's slated for death." Kakashi said. Getting back with the group. "I never thought that Sharingan Kakashi had ever took orders from anyone that wasn't the Hokage or his sensei. Why would he listen to his own student?"

"Because this student has more power than him, in a form you have yet to see. Of that, I can guarantee." Naruto said. Naruto's arm glowed a deep red. Hinata knew what this meant but the others didn't. "Naruto's going for it. He's going all the way." Naruto gave a slight yell. The glow became a bright light that engulfed him. When the light faded, he was in red armor, with orange-ish wings. His sword, Masamune was in his hand. "Burning with the rage of Inferno. Red Flame Dragoon!"

Hinata saw this coming. Sasuke was astonished, to say the least. "Why is the armor red? I thought it was a greenish color." Hinata shook her head. "I guess we'll tell you later. Right now, we have to protect Tazuna. Naruto-kun, use one of the others for you know what!"

"Not this time, Hinata. I'm gonna try this without the others. Or my original." Naruto told her. Hinata sighed. "Think I should go for it?"

"Just to be on the safe side." Zabuza was looking at him with wonder. "What are ya, kid? You think you can take me down with that sword?"

"Ever hear of Masamune?" was Naruto's quick reply.

"This is gonna be good." Zabuza made two handsigns. One was in front of his body, the other was above his head. Mist enveloped the place. "Can't hit what you can't see." were his final words before he vanished.

"_He's actually using the Hidden Mist? He's going for Tazuna!"_ "Kakashi, Hinata, heads up!" Hinata was already in Dragoon form, and hit Zabuza square in the chest bursting him like a bubble. "Water Clone? Seriously?"

"You're good kid. If you wanna play like that, I'm gonna have to eliminate you first." Zabuza appeared. Naruto hit him with his wing and dispelled the water clone. "Nice try, Zabuza. I can tell wether they are water clones or not due to their body temperature. I can feel the heat coming off of them." Naruto took flight, and went towards a certain heat signal.

He hit Zabuza square in the shoulder. The mist evaporated. "How?"

"I said I could tell they were clones due to Body Heat. What does that tell you?" He looked Zabuza straight into his eye. Zabuza tried getting away, but couldn't until Naruto pulled his sword out, and went up high. A ball of fire started forming around his chest. _'Fire Style? No, that requires handsigns. Might want to dodge this.'_

"Flame... Shot!" Naruto struck the fireball with his sword. Zabuza managed to dodge a direct hit, but was caught in the resulting explosion. He landed right next to a tree. Naruto ended up right next to him on the tree. "If you see Kushina Uzumaki in the afterlife, tell her I said this: Thanks for the sword." 2 senbon came straight at Zabuza, and hit him in the neck.

Zabuza was out of it. Kakashi came up and checked his pulse. "He's dead." Just then a Ninja with a mask on appeared next to Zabuza's body. "Thank you for distracting him. I have been following him for months, but I couldn't find the right chance to attack him. I wanted to kill him myself. Farewell." The hunter ninja and Zabuza's dead body disappeared in the wind.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. His body started to glow and found himself weakened. He almost collapsed, when Hinata caught him. Back in her human form, she found herself carrying Naruto out. "Thank you... Hinata-hime." Were his last words as he passed out.

_'Now I know what he meant by not wanting to summon. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it's that he couldn't with that much strength.'_

"_Not surprised. He would need to use more energy for the Flame Shot. That is something he didn't have at that point and he knew it." _Hachel said.

"_Then why go up against him? And why did he say damn it?"_ Hinata asked.

"_My guess is because of where the senbon hit."_ Hachel replied.

"_The neck? Why does that... Oh no."_ Hinata sounded worried.

"_Yes. That guy was on Zabuza's side. He noticed it, as did I."_ Hachel sounded concerned.

"_I should warn the others."_ Hinata said. "Guys, Zabuza is still alive."

"Why would he be alive? Kakashi check it himself. He had no pulse." Sasuke said. Kakashi picked up on what she was saying. "Not good. The senbon hit his neck, didn't they?"

Hinata nodded. "Then it was a fake death?" Kakashi asked.

"Either that, or a near-death state. Sasuke and you need to be informed of what me and Naruto can truly do. He will have to wake up for that though." Hinata said. Sasuke cursed. He had a pretty colorful mouth at that particular moment.

"Well, you guys can stay at my place. After all, you helped me get home. It's the least I can do for your troubles." Tazuna said. They nodded. They all went forward, Hinata and Kakashi alert for an attack.

They reached the house in about 15 minutes.

-Tazuna's place-

"Tsunami, I'm home!" Tazuna said as he entered the house.

"Welcome home father! What happened? You're friend's hurt! Please take him upstairs. Second door on the right. He should be able to rest in there." The girl, presumably Tsunami, said.

"I'm Tsunami, by the way." (A/N: Confirmed, it's Tsunami. Wait, why am I talking like the military?) Kakashi and Sasuke sat down at a table, while Hinata took Naruto up to the room Tsunami told her about.

"Thank you for bringing my father home. I appreciate the help. You see, things have been hard on us the past few years. Ever since Gato came along and bought everything up." Tsunami said, starting to explain when Kakashi cut her off.

"We already know of the situation. These kids are more powerful than most their age. The blonde one especially. He has more power than even I do, though no one would admit it. Once he's back up, these 3 will be able to take down Gato with minimal energy. The one that put him in that state is himself."

"Why would he do that?" Tsunami asked.

"Exhaustion. He used too much energy on the trip. Even kicking a sword as big as he did would have consequences." Kakashi said.

Sasuke spoke up. "Kakashi, what do you know about those two. Obviously, those transformations are not Regular Jutsu."

"As far as I know, they aren't. I'd have to read up on it, but I can't say just yet. Naruto did give me a clue. Red Flame Dragoon is that clue. I've already seen it in the book I was given. I have yet to see the dragon it comes with, or the stone. However, the glow is still there. That is all I can figure. Naruto is a living a legend right now. Hinata may be living the same legend, I'm not sure. That legend is the Legend of the Dragoon." Kakashi said. "This is basically all I can say right now. Anything else I know, they have to say themselves. Hokage's orders."

Sasuke gave a sigh. "And Hinata won't say anything until Naruto wakes up. We'll be in the dark for a while. Let's check up on them. See if there's anything broken."

-in the room-

Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunami and Tazuna walked in on Hinata meditating right next to Naruto's body.

"What's going on here?" Tazuna said.

"Those two are probably seeing what they could do about the situation. Even unconscious, Hinata is able to check in on Naruto through some sort of mindscape. How that is, I'm not sure. As to how I know, her father told me." Kakashi said.

"They probably have to be in close proximity. If that's the case, waking up Naruto could send Hinata back to her body. Taking Hinata away from him, would bring her out of it as well." Sasuke said.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke." Hinata said, as she opened her eyes. "He already gave me the go, being as he won't be able to tell you for a day or two. I'll be telling you what I know, but first, there are rules you need to know. You can't tell anyone Naruto doesn't trust. No one else is to know that you know. This information is considered a SSS-class secret. It's even bigger than the fox, as well."

"Bigger than the event that changed Konoha? How could something be that big?" Sasuke asked.

"Something ancient. Around 15,000 years old. The Legend of the Dragoons, and the Dragon Campaign." Hinata explained everything she knew. Hachel filled her in on pieces she was missing, then she filled them in.

"That was the Dragon Campaign 15,000 years ago. There was another one, about 4,000 years ago as well." She explained everything she knew about that, Hachel was filling her in on more specific details. Along with personalities of the individuals involved. "That's basically what happened."

"How do you know what they were like if that was 4,000 years ago?" Tsunami asked, eyebrow raised.

"Within me, is Hachel. The Violet Dragoon. He knows more about them than I do, but he told me, as I told you. He was basically filling me in on pieces I was missing." Hinata said.

"How did this happen?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't really know. I do know that it wasn't the way Naruto gained his. He had a vision of the Jade Dragon, who we call Albert. After that, he gained a mark. It's on his right forearm. You can see for yourself."

Kakashi looked at the mark. It was radiating something, but Kakashi couldn't identify it. "Well, Kakashi-sensei? What's the verdict?" Sasuke asked.

"I've never seen a mark like this. It's giving off an energy I can't seem to figure out. It's not evil, yet its not really pure. That much is certain. Other than that, there seems to be nothing I can find."

"It's not either. It mirrors the heart of the one who has it. Right now it's giving off Naruto's life force. The way it truly is, at this very moment. There are times when it glows. The colors represent different things. When it's red, that usually means a transformation is about to come out due to something like rage. The first time it ever glows is the color you have on the armor in your transformation. After that, It can glow in several other colors. The most common is red, but there are others. One time, my mark glowed a deep pink. At the time, I was told I was already engaged to Naruto-kun by my father. I was feeling a mixture of feelings, most of which were love and happiness."

"The color that it first glowed... wait, you said your mark glowed. You have one as well?" Hinata nodded at Kakashi's question. She held out her arm. "It's right here. I'm trying to keep my heart calm, but seeing Naruto-kun like this is making it hard. We can't let our emotions roll free, and we release them in battle to use our Dragoon forms, which you saw earlier. It's also the forms we used when we took down Kakashi-sensei back at that final piece of the Genin test."

"So, how many do each of you have?" Sasuke asked.

"I've seen 2 in action, but Naruto-kun has 3. I only have one right now. He's training himself with a spear, and a rapier. At the same time, he's training me to dodge and block. The way I am now, in this form, I'm not as strong, or as fast, but whatever training I get in my Dragoon form, I receive in my Human form." Hinata said.

"I keep hearing about Dragoons, Dragons, and Humans, but what's the difference between a Dragoon and a Dragon or a Human?" Tazuna asked.

"The difference? Hmm... Dragons and Humans combine their forms somewhat. How it is, I don't really know."

"_Hinata, a Dragoon is basically a Human that takes on the abilities of a Dragon that has chosen them as their warrior."_

"_Oh. Thanks."_

"Okay, Hachel just told me that a Dragoon is basically a Human that takes on the abilities of a Dragon that chose them as their champion."

"Translation?" Sasuke asked. Tsunami hit her palm with her fist. "I see! The Dragon chooses a Human to use their abilities. By taking on their abilities, they become more powerful in every way, and become the warrior known a Dragoon. Meaning, the Dragoon is a Human-Dragon crossbreed."

"_She got that better than I did. I'm impressed."_

"Well, Hachel's impressed. She hit it on the dot." Hinata said. "That doesn't happen often." a weak voice next to Hinata said. The Hyuuga turned towards Naruto. "NARUTO-KUN!" She hugged him, a little harder than she meant to.

"C-c-crushing... m-me..." Naruto managed to get out. Hinata noticed he had trouble breathing. She let go, tears in her eyes. Her mark turned a deep blue. "S-sorry..."

"I-it's ok. I'm awake, but I can't really move." Naruto was still a little weak. "Hinata, my bag." Hinata's eyes went wide. "Naruto-kun? What's the matter?"

"The scroll. Number 3. Second seal. Open it. Pour it in my mouth." Naruto got out.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving this bed!" Tsunami said.

"That's why I asked Hinata to get it. I can't move. It's the x-potion I told her about." Hinata looked at the Blonde. "You haven't even tested it out yet. Why go for that?"

"If it works, I'll be fine in about 5 minutes. Rose and Albert figured that out."

"What about otherwise?" Kakashi asked.

"About 8 days. That's what they said. If it works the way it's supposed to, we know what to call it." Naruto said.

"Seal: Release!" A small bottle had appeared from the scroll next to Hinata. She walked over to Naruto. "Drink up, Naruto-kun." She poured it down his throat. Naruto's mark glowed green, red, and then a really dark purple. After the purple glow it stopped glowing. "Give me a few minutes. I should be fine." Naruto said, as he felt the effects of the potion. He closed his eyes. His eyes shot open and they looked different. Kakashi and Hinata recognized those eyes. They were the eyes of the Fox.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. He's not going to lash out. The fox has long been tamed by Naruto and the seal redone. Nothing bad is going to happen." Naruto shot up. He blinked, his eyes returning to normal after the third blink. 'That was quicker than I expected."

"It was the fox's healing ability. Did they include that into the calculations?" Naruto shook his head.

"They probably didn't even know. Heck, I didn't know until now."

"_Looks like the Moonlight Potion is a success, Rose." _Albert said.

"_That it did Albert. That it did."_

"If you don't mind, I've got a few things to talk to the Dragons about." Naruto said. As he decided to sit down in his meditative posture. "I wouldn't bother trying to join me this time around, Hinata-hime. We have some things to discuss, and until we can confirm them, Hachel doesn't really need to know. Besides, it would make a great birthday present, if it could work beforehand."

"Ok, Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked sad, but perked up as she had to say something. "I almost forgot. Are you okay without eating anything? I know I can't be of much help but..."

"Seal: Release!" A cup of steaming hot Ramen appeared in his hands, complete with chopsticks. "You were saying?" Sasuke held back a laugh, but a snicker came out. Kakashi just outright laughed. Hinata looked away, somewhat angry, but the mark said otherwise. "Hinata, I think that sea green means you're annoyed." Tsunami said.

"Oh man. Sorry but did you really think I would do this without being prepared? You know me better than that, Hinata-hime." Naruto said.

Without looking back at him she asked a question. "How many?"

"Three of them, aside from this one. I'd only eat one at a time, though. It's a good way to keep food fresh and toasty. It comes out the same way you put it in. I guess I'll eat first, then I'll find out how it's coming along." Hinata looked at him. "Better. You shouldn't skip meals. Besides, Kakashi-sensei isn't really that good against a Dragoon, and Sasuke would kick my butt if I went up against him in a spar in my Human form. I would kill him in my Dragoon form, as well. You're the only one I could spar with and be somewhat even with."

"True. Tomorrow then? I may need to train with something else, as well." Naruto asked, earning a nod.

"But keep the new move out of the equation until we get back to the village." Hinata said.

"Not sure if it'll be possible for me to do that, since Zabuza is still alive. He'll likely go after Tazuna again after he licks his wounds." Naruto said. "I'll avoid using it if possible. It'll be a Dragoon attack only, though. That's the main situation."

Hinata nodded. "Then get a move on. I want to learn it when it's finished." Naruto nodded. And started eating the ramen fast. He was eating it for about 2 minutes, non-stop.

"Hinata, does he always eat Ramen like this?" Tsunami asked.

"Only when he's really hungry, or he just trained really hard. Sometimes, it's both. I wish he would slow down, but that wouldn't happen. He likes ramen. 'Nuff said." Hinata said, clearly disappointed. Still, she was happy he was eating, even if it disgusted their host. "I'm sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm actually surprised he eats so much." Tsunami said.

"By the way, Hinata. Back at the village, you said you had been engaged to Naruto by your father's request. Knowing that..." Sasuke began but got cut off by Tsunami.

"You're engaged?" Hinata nodded. "I didn't know about it until my father told me right before we left."

"Guys, I think we should head out. When Tsunami gets like this, it's best not to be around her." Tazuna said.

"Naruto won't be hearing any of it, but the Dragoons might." Kakashi said, after they had left the building.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked. Sasuke simply nodded. "They were in that state when Kakashi came in and we met him the first time. Kakashi and I were both out of the room, thinking they wouldn't be coming. He said he'd wait 5 minutes once we got to the roof. They were there in about 6 seconds after he said that."

"The only way they could've done that while meditating is by having a source on the outside come in to tell them." Kakashi said.

"I see. Something like that would be useful even when one is training." Tazuna said.

"Also, I heard he outran the ANBU twice in 24 hours. Do you happen to know if that were true, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded at Sasuke. "It's true. I was one of them." He shuddered, remembering how fast the blonde maelstrom had been. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Kakashi? No way... You don't want how it happened to get out!" Sasuke said. "It makes sense, though. You do have reputation to uphold."

"Reputation?"

"It's a long story, including many hardships, a lot of violence, and some things I'm not allowed to say." Kakashi said.

"I think I can shorten it. He's famous as a tracker, assassin, and for something else, but I'm not sure what." Sasuke said.

"The last piece is under my headband. That's the reason I'm known as the Human Photocopier. I'm not going to divulge what it is... However, I think Sasuke will be able to figure it out easily." Kakashi said. Sasuke was thinking about this but then an idea hit him. _'Human Photocopier. Under his headband... which is over... his... eye... No way. Impossible. Still, it's worth a shot.'_ "I don't suppose it would have to be... Sharingan?"

Kakashi simply closed his visible eye and smiled. "You catch on quick."

-Naruto's mindscape, when he entered-

Naruto met up with Rose, Albert, Zeig, and Oyuki.

"Hey guys." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I've got a few questions for you." Albert said.

"Strange, I had a few questions as well. I think mine can wait, though. Shoot."

"First off, that idea you came up with. It's only for your Dragoon form, right?" Naruto nodded. "Then how do you plan on doing so?"

"I was hoping on using the wind to my advantage when using your form, Albert. If I were using Zeig's, I'd use his flames as a booster of sorts. Either way would work, really. Unfortunately, when rose said it was dangerous, I had thought she had thought that one piece out."

"I didn't. Albert came up with using the wind as a booster. I never once thought about that." Rose admitted. "About that potion, though. Where did you come up with it?"

Naruto nodded. "I was expecting that as a question. It will now be known as Moonlight Potion, named after the spell it was modeled after."

"Moonlight Potion? And it does the same thing as the Moonlight spell?" Zeig said.

"That was the plan. Thing is, it reacted with my Dragoon Mark. The fox wasn't helping with the wounds much, but it seems he didn't need to. He was helping with my Chakra levels more than anything else. Which brings me to my question. Do you think it would work without being a Dragoon?" Naruto said.

Rose shook her head. "Out of many, none have ever tried this. Therefore, I can honestly say I don't know." Naruto nodded.

"Okay then. What about the combinations?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think we figured it out. Oyuki helped." Zeig said.

"I had the idea, but it won't be easy. It would make a new Dragoon, period. I would call it Multi-Dragoon, but I'm not sure about that." Oyuki said. "basically, you have to access the abilities of another Dragon, while in Dragoon form." (A/N: anyone who has play Megaman Star Force 3 should realize the idea behind it. Multi-Noise is the idea she came up with, only with Dragoons. Hence, Multi-Dragoon)

"So, how do I do this?" Naruto said.

"For that, I need to know how you are going to use it to fight." Oyuki said.

"Well, I'm more of a close range fighter. The Dragoons can be short-, mid-, or long-range fighters. Some are a combination of the 3. Albert's wind can give me speed, Zeig's fire can give me strength, and Rose's darkness... I don't know yet. Still, between the three, I can have the strength of Zeig, the speed of Albert, whatever Rose would give me, and still have my own control with the sword."

"I see. Well then, since you're a close range fighter and you use wind in your human form, you would go into the Jade Dragoon first." Naruto transformed into the Jade Dragoon. "Next, you focus on any rage you might have in you to trigger Zeig's transformation."

Naruto closed his eyes. Flames started coming out of his back, becoming the wings of Red Flame Dragoon. His armor changed color, as well. Now, instead of the jade green color, the color of the armor looked like a mixture of Fiery Red and Jade Green. He had two sets of wings, as well. One was the set that came with the Jade Dragoon form, the other was the set of the Red flame Dragoon form.

"And finally, focus on a void. Something that you once felt was lost to you, that could never return." Oyuki said. Naruto's eyes were still closed his mark started glowing a deep purple, but the glow itself died and became a Bright light. This light seemed to be a clash between 3 colors: Red, Green, and a really Dark Purple. The light itself then mixed and formed a bright Yellow light, the color of the sun.

Albert, Zeig, Rose, and Oyuki had to avert their eyes and cover them up, just to avoid getting blinded by the light. When the light faded they could tell. They looked at Naruto.

"Guys... This is not what I expected." Albert said.

"He... He..." Rose said, stuttering.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" was Zeig's only word.

"What? You actually know that form?" Oyuki asked. Naruto was looking at himself and had one thought. _'Could it really be?'_

00000x00000

Evil Cliffhanger! This one was intentional. I wonder who can guess what form he just took...

Okay, first off, the Multi-Dragoon was originally intended to be similar to Multi-Noise from Megaman Starforce 3: Red Joker/Black Ace. The main difference that popped up, was that the colors blended in regards to the armor. In addition, the set of wings that comes out afterwards is that of the second form. The third form however, That one will be up for guessing.

**Naruto:** Come on, aren't you gonna tell me what happened?

**AG000:** Not here. Besides, doing so will get rid of the surprise for everyone else.

**AG002:** Still, I think you already know what you had become. What else has that many wings?

**Naruto:** You mean to tell me I just transformed into the...

**AG004:** Not a word of that.

**AG000:** Sounds like he figured it out.

**AG001:** No kidding. And here comes the reaction in 3... 2... 1...

**Naruto:** HOLY F***ING SHIT!

**AG000:** Right on cue.

**Hinata walks in.** What's with the language Naruto?

**Naruto:** I-I'm sorry. I was just surprised at the events that just happened.

**Hinata:** Enough to start cussing?** Hinata's eyebrow is raised.**

**Naruto: **I probably would've gone on with that for about 5 minutes with this much.

**Hinata:** Ok... What was it?

**AG002:** You'll find out soon enough. We've got a test run planned.

**Naruto:** Test run?

**Hinata:** Don't tell me he has to fight Zabuza again. He almost died!

**AG000:** If he did, it would have been due to exhaustion. Besides, this next one, would be slightly overpowered if he uses it to its full potential.

**Hinata:** How so?

**AG003:** You'll see.

**AG000:** Next time, on Dragon Flight! Naruto's New Form, and Zabuza gets his ass kicked.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle on the Bridge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own Legend of the Dragoon.

If I did, Sakura wouldn't have been such a bitch, and Sasuke wouldn't be emo, or arrogant.

Chapter 4: Naruto's True Form, Battle on the Bridge!

Last time: Naruto combined Albert, Zeig and Rose to make a new Dragoon. What is it? Let's find out.

00000x0000

"What is this form?" Oyuki asked.

"It's the form of... The Divine Dragoon!" Zeig said.

"But I thought it had it's own Spirit!" Rose said. Just then a bright yellow light engulfed the entire area. Soon, before everyone, was a Giant Dragon.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I applaud you for bringing out my Spirit without my help." The Dragon said.

"Uh... No problem?" Naruto was a little confused.

"Your idea was simple, yet complicated. Due to the nature of Dragoons themselves, not once had 2 chosen the same person, much less 3. You are the first to ever have 2 in your possession."

"Ok. So you're the Divine Dragoon? Why are you chained?" Naruto asked.

"I become chained when I am no longer needed. My power was always too great for me to control. However, you have awakened me. I am not yet free, but until I am, I will stay here. In a separate part of your mindscape."

"Why not break out yourself? Surely you must be able to do that."

"I am not. Not only am I weakened, but these chains restrict my power even more. I can tell you something before I go. You have awakened me, but in order to free me, you must gain another Dragoon Spirit. Until then, you may or may not be able control my form. I will not be able to help you in terms of control until then."

"I see. What about a name? What do they call you?"

"I am simply known as the Divine Dragon. However, in days of old, I was known as Ragnarok. Any other questions?"

"None here, Ragnarok. So, I should keep you a secret from Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"As much as I would like that, she wouldn't. I have had some experience with females, and they don't appreciate secrets being kept from them. Especially from the one they love."

"Point taken. The others won't know about you yet, but Hinata will find out the moment I get alone with her."

"Agreed. Rose, Zeig. I'm proud of you both for finding a mate. Albert, I am not surprised you haven't looked for one. You never were the lover type."

"Don't talk about that here!" Albert shouted.

"Fine, but you will tell him everything, as if he were your son."

"Fine..." Albert said. "If anyone needs me I'll be meditating."

After Albert left, "Works every time." Came out of Ragnarok's mouth after a laugh.

"Since when do dragons prank others?" Naruto asked.

"I get bored after being chained up for so long. It helps calm my nerves."

Rose and Zeig looked at each other. "That does make sense, Rose."

"Really? I don't see it. Then again, my sense of humor is different from big guy over here." Rose said.

"Don't make fun of me."

"She's not. She's just stating her opinion about herself. She rarely shows emotion so it's no wonder her sense of humor is different from hers. On the other hand, I think we'll get along nicely. We could share a few ideas in regards to pranks." Naruto said, winking at Ragnarok.

"Got it. I am sure that both Rose and Albert have seen my Dragoon counterpart in action. They can help. Also, at this point I can give you a blessing in regards to your sword."

"I'd like to keep it."

"I didn't say I was taking it, or permanently changing it. When you go into any Dragoon form, it will change into a blade known as the Dragon Buster."

"THE DRAGON BUSTER? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rose's voice was so far off the charts, it left the dimension just by saying that. She faints right then and there. "Rose! Ragnarok, why the hell did you give him the Dragon Buster?"

"Because he has a high mastery over swords. His sword will remain the same in his human form, however, when he goes into any Dragoon form, it will change into the Dragon Buster. It will help him in the long run."

"Not that I don't mind, but don't you think it's a little much for me? I mean, I'm only 13 years old."

"This is how you shall prove your worth to me. If you can prove that you can use it effectively, when I am free, I will join you in your mindscape. Not a moment sooner."

"Thanks, I guess. Later!"

"Farewell. Do good. I have high expectations of you."

The scene changed back to the normal mindscape.

"Okay, that is not to be said to anyone but Hinata and Hachel. Everyone clear?"

Zeig and Albert, meditation broken, nodded. Rose was still unconscious. "She'll be fine. She took a massive blow from the shock of you using the Dragon Buster." Zeig said. "Other than that, there's nothing else."

"Wait, he gave Naruto the Dragon Buster?" Zeig nodded. "Why?"

"He said it was to test me. When I prove to him I can use it, he will appear here. No sooner than that." Naruto was still in his Divine Dragoon form. "I think I should leave this form. Oyuki, what did you think of the excha... Oyuki?"

Oyuki was just standing there, gaped mouth, eyes wide.

"She's out of it. I'll get going, then."

-Naruto's recovery room-

Hinata and Tsunami were together, just chatting.

"So, any other advice you could give me?" Hinata asked.

"Not really. Just walk beside him. Don't go too far ahead, or too far behind. You don't want to lose him, and you don't want him losing you." Tsunami said.

"Alright then." Hinata looked at Naruto. "Still not out of there? How long has this taken?"

"About an hour." Tsunami said. Naruto opened his eyes. "Okay, that was a weird experience. Hey Hinata-hime. Tsunami, where are the others?"

"They left. My father told them to leave because of how I usually get when this happens. You and Hinata have an interesting story. I'd like to hear more if that's possible." Naruto looked at Hinata. His looked down towards his torso. She shook her head. He sighed. "Go on. I'll see you guys later. By the way, Hinata-hime, I've got your next birthday present in line." Hinata nodded.

He jumped out of the window. "That guy needs to eat more. Anyway, I'll be staying here. Naruto-kun and Sasuke will be enough to keep your father safe. Kakashi-sensei is also there, meaning they all have it good. I can handle a lot more than most think." Hinata winked at Tsunami.

"I don't doubt it. After what you told us, I'd be a fool not to think you could take down Gato." Hinata and Tsunami laughed.

-Elsewhere-

Zabuza was in a coma, with a little boy next to him. His hair seemed to be in a bun. Someone came in through the door. It was the guy with a cane and two big guys with swords.

"Well, well. Looks like the Demon of the Hidden Mist failed." The smaller man walked towards Zabuza. "I know you can hear me. Get up!" The boy grabbed the much older, yet smaller, man's wrist.

"Don't lay a finger on Zabuza. You filthy wretch." The boy said. The two guys with the swords were about to draw them. The kid was suddenly in between them, holding their swords to their necks. "Do not test me. I'm in a very bad mood." The kid's voice was ominous, yet deadly serious. His eyes said he would follow through.

"You better do your job! Otherwise, you're off the payroll!" The small man, I guess one might say he's Gato, ran out. The kid snapped the blades he was holding in half. The other two ran behind him.

"You didn't need to do that, Haku." Zabuza said.

"True, but he is only a cover for us. We can't kill him yet. The trackers will be right on our tails." The kid, named Haku, said. "You know sometimes I wish I could stop running. Be normal for once."

"I don't follow, Zabuza." Haku said.

"You and I never had a real childhood. You were an orphan, as was I. I feel we should stop running and stay in one place. I'm thinking the blonde kid would be able to help with that." Zabuza said.

"He does seem to have his heart in the right place. Once you recover, do you think you could take him on?" Haku asked.

"I will do so, whether or not I can win. Find him. When you do, tell him I have a challenge for him. Once I recover I will head to the bridge. The two of us will have a fight, swords only. The bridge builder should be safe."

"Are there terms?" Haku asked.

"He can choose what happens when either of us wins." Zabuza said. "Now go and find out what you can."

"Yes sir." _'I've never seen him like this.'_

-later that night-

Naruto was in a forest. He was training in his Red Flame Dragoon form, with his new sword. He sensed someone was coming, so he quickly transformed back. "Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" It was Haku.

Naruto knew who this was. Masamune was it's original form, but that didn't mean it couldn't do much damage. "What do you want, False Hunter Ninja?"

"I have come to bring you a request. Zabuza wishes to settle down in one spot. We can't do that without the Hunter Ninja after us. We believe it would be safest with you."

"If Zabuza wants that, then I will think it over. However, one thing is for certain, he will have to break his contract with Gato." Naruto said.

"I see. How about a duel? You and him, one on one. Swords and Taijutsu only. If you win, we break our contract with Gato and come to your village with you. If we win, we get the bridge builder. Is that a deal?"

"I'll have to ask the Hokage about that. If he accepts it, I will bring him to the village with us." Naruto said. "In fact, I think I can ask right now." Naruto went through a few handsigns. "Summoning! Rose!"

Rose popped out in Dragon form. "What do you want at this hour?"

"And here I thought you liked the dark. Anyway, you heard the challenge right? I need someone to tell the Hokage, and at this hour, you're the best one for this." Naruto said. "After all, Darkness is your element. You should be able to move faster this time of day."

"In order: Yes, Yes, True, and True."

"Then you'll do it?"

"Yes, I will. I will expect something in return, when I get back. You know what I'm talking about."

Naruto shuddered. "I hope Hinata isn't in the same room as me when that happens. Don't want her seeing that."

"You forget. I can block out all others." Rose said.

"Oh. That's... fine, I guess." Rose flew off, and disappeared. "Boy, I hope Hinata didn't see that. She would probably kill me."

"Now why would I do that?" A familiar voice came from a tree branch above them.

"Looks like you have something to talk about with her." Haku said.

"How much did you hear?" Naruto was nervous.

"I heard more than enough. Just for that, I'll be watching, and taping the entire thing. How you do will determine who finds out." Hinata said with an mischievous grin.

"I will see you again, Naruto Uzumaki." Haku said before he left. Naruto gulped. _'This isn't good. Not at all!'_

"_I still don't get why she wants you. I mean she has me." _Zeig said.

"_Don't know and I wish she didn't want to. Now Hinata knows."_

"I'll be waiting... Naruto-_kun_." Hinata said, as she turned into lightning and disappeared.

"I'm screwed." Naruto said to himself.

-the next day-

Hinata woke up smirking. Naruto was still mostly asleep. He couldn't get much rest in his mindscape either.

Hinata was smiling. Naruto saw it as a smirk. _'I hope she doesn't get any crazy ideas about what happened.'_

_'I'm surprised he's that good. I wonder how often they do that? Well, he's worried. He won't need to be, though.'_ Were Hinata's thoughts.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Everything will be fine." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto simply nodded. "What you saw never happened, deal?" Hinata's smiled turned into a smirk. "Maybe... Or maybe I could use it against you..."

_'Oh, great. Blackmailed.'_

"_Sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean for that to happen."_ Rose said.

"_It doesn't matter. I just hope she doesn't realize how much we've done that. It would kill me!"_

"_**Kid, girls are always a pain in your ass. Sometimes when they're not trying to be. I'd have to explain things later. Especially since you didn't use you know what."**_

"_Don't tell me he got her Pregnant!"_ Albert yelled.

"_WHAT?"_

"_**He didn't... I did. Nothing too serious. She'll just be out of it for a few days when it's ready to go. She won't feel any physical pain, but she will have a lot more to deal with. As to what will come out... I have no idea."**  
><em>

"_This is not good. If her dad finds out a Demon put an egg in her, he's going to go ballistic!"_

"_**Odds are likely he won't find out. Unless she tells him, or you tell him. When her body is out of it for a few days, she'll be trying to adjust. That's all that I can say at this point."**_

"Hinata, we're gonna need to talk later." Hinata didn't like the tone is his voice. It wasn't anger, or hatred. It was... pity? "Why?"

"We'd have to use the Mindscape for this. It's... personal." Naruto said. "Okay, it's the Fox's problems that will be yours one of these days."

Hinata caught most of it. _'Fox, problems, yours... Oh no. He didn't!'_

"If you're wondering what I did, it wasn't me. The 3 of us will be talking without the Dragoons. I hope you can take it... Your father won't be able to that's for sure." Naruto said.

_'Dammit, Foxy! Why did he have to do that?'_

"_I don't know. I wasn't there."_ Hachel said.

"_SHUT UP HACHEL!"_

"_Sorry. Just being honest."_ Hinata went into her mindscape, grabbed a spear and ran Hachel through the shoulder, and left her mindscape.

"I'm gonna need some alone time. Please don't bother me, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she ran off into the forest. Sasuke came up right next to Naruto. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. I wish I did... or maybe I don't... argh! It's too confusing!" Naruto was scratching his head. "I'm heading out. I gotta cool off. Things got a little hectic last night. I'm not explaining anything so don't ask." Naruto left immediately, not allowing him to ask questions he would have beforehand.

-nearby, at a river-

Naruto found a river last night before he started training. He found it had a sense of tranquility for him. The rushing water, a few rapids, it was almost perfect. Naruto nodded, and transformed into the Jade Dragoon. His sword came out, but it was the Dragon Buster. "Alright, time to train this thing."

Naruto went after the trees, and Oyuki helped out by sending some of her ice energy to his feet. This allowed him to walk on water without Chakra. Heck, she even froze up the upper layer of the river, making a good platform. She continued to make Ice trees, while Naruto sliced and diced. His rage was running through his sword, making it give off a slight glow, and some heat. He slashed at a few trees, and burned through them easily.

After about an hour or so, he couldn't tell, Naruto had stopped and decided it was time for the Light Slash. He decided not to use any element in the blade at first. His chakra poured into his right arm, which held the Dragon Buster. He swung his arm once, but since it vibrated, multiple swings were made and it didn't look like the arm itself moved, aside from the vibrations. (A/N: Light Slash is similar to the Quick Sword in Claymore. It is based on the Quick Sword, but that's where the similarities end. I will get into this more at the end.)

-somewhere upstream-

Hinata was keeping close to the water. Something was telling she should be here, and not be afraid.

She was there for over 2 hours, and she felt something was coming. She tensed up, but she heard a voice.

"_Relax Hinata Hyuuga."_ A whirlpool appeared in the river. How it had appeared in the middle of a river was beyond her. Her senses said "danger" but her feelings said "Stay, it's safe."

She decided to be on guard and stay. The whirlpool had brought out what seemed to be a dragon. "Hinata Hyuuga. My name is Valtee Yistoo. I thank you for coming, as it has been a long time since I had come to anyone for a visit."

"I'm not in the mood for anything right now. Go away." Hinata said, somewhat sad.

"I see. I would like to talk to you, but the way you are now you wouldn't listen. If you don't mind, I would like to stick with you... at least until you feel like listening to what I have to say."

Hinata looked at the dragon calling itself Valtee. It had black scales all around it's body. It had 3 claws on each paw, and they all glowed a silver glow. On all fours, it seemed he would be almost 10 ft 10 in. It had a tail with 5 spikes on it. It also had 2 wings, each one had black bones, with blue skin in between each bone. "So, you are one of the Dragons from the Dragon Campaign? I don't remember hearing your name before."

Valtee, the dragon nodded. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me. I wasn't at the main battle. My fight was with Ragnarok, the one known as the Divine Dragon. He had lost control, and it was up to me, his best friend, his only friend, to take him down. After the battle, I reverted to a crystal-stasis, and waited for his return. If he has been released, I was to be released. I have slumbered for many eons, and as far as I know, the Divine Dragon Ragnarok has yet to be revived."

"Sounds interesting. There are very few people around these days that actually believe the stories of the Dragon Campaign anymore. Not that many seem to believe that Dragons actually existed at one point. My fiancee and I are living proof that the Dragoons are still around." Hinata said.

"Fiancee? I did not know that. What is his name?"

"I'm not going into that right now. As he had to do Rose... a favor, his little demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune placed an egg inside of me." Hinata said, clearly pissed off.

"I see what's going on. You don't really know what to expect, so you don't know what to do about it. Your anger is raging because of it. You're trying to calm yourself down by coming to a place where you would probably feel at peace. I can fill you in on anything that could happen."

"What's the catch?" Hinata said.

"Nothing really. Only what I wanted to do before this conversation started. I want to join forces with you."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"The reason? I don't really know. Something seems to have led me to you, and I knew your name before I even asked. That's a clear sign I have to be alongside you, whether in battle, or for advice. I can do both fairly easily."

"Okay. What do I have to do?" Valtee shook his large head. "Nothing. I just need to know where your mark is, and I will head into it." Hinata nodded. "I expect a few answers when I'm calm enough to receive them."

"I know. They way you are now, you must calm down first. Then I will explain everything."

Hinata nodded, she showed him her mark. "One more thing. Once I go into your mark, you will be able to breathe underwater for a certain period of time. Usually it lasts about an hour, but can increase through occasional use." He turned into a few black wisps, and surrounded her mark. It glowed black, and then the glow faded.

"_I will be waiting for you to calm down. I am honor bound to my word."_ Valtee said through her mind.

"_Try not to get into a fight with Hachel. I don't want him dead, regardless of whether I'm mad or not."_

"_Figured as much. Very well."_

_'Let see how it works.'_ Hinata thought as she went underwater. She tried forcing herself to breathe. Oddly enough, she didn't even feel wet. "So this is how it works." Her voice sounded strange in her own ears. It was like it was only vibrations of the water, making her voice sound like static.

"Wow, I can even talk underwater. Nice. He said I would have a time limit for this, but that would be pretty good, considering he isn't really a Dragoon Spirit. That much I know for sure." Hinata got into her usual stance, and went against the current for a bit of Shadow Boxing. The increase in resistance, she thought, would increase the effectiveness of her stamina. It would also release a lot more of her anger, confusion, and other things she should do without.

After almost 50 minutes of training underwater, she found she needed some air. She kicked up, and jumped out of the river. She landed on the bank... Which seemed to be covered in ice. She almost slipped but she gained her footing quickly, after she had found out it was iced. She also realized that the ice went downstream, and it went about 2 feet over the bank. _'What the?'_

She heard a crash. It sounded like Ice shattering. _'Who could that be? I hope it's not Naruto. I don't want to see him just yet.'_

"_I sense Albert, so i would assume he's in his Jade Dragoon form. Probably blowing of steam from something. I think the who situation between you and him has affected him, as well."_ Hachel said.

"_Why would he be angry? He doesn't have any need for his anger."_

_'You and I both know that Jinchuuriki such as him have a painful life. People have thought he was the fox, and that may be part of the cause for his anger. Any other piece could be caused by Rose. The situation she put him in was a little too much for him to take."_

"_Why would he... Okay, on second though, I see how it works out for him. He's angry at the villagers for attacking him, and at Rose for making him do that as payment, that would cause him to go into a massive state of rage. I'm surprised the Kyuubi hasn't come out yet."_

"_He probably is. He's just not out as much as one would think. If I know Albert, he would have made the seal to only allow Foxy to help him. He wouldn't be able to kill him, or he'd die himself. The Fox will not be able to live without Naruto, until the seal itself is released."_ Hachel said.

Hinata spotted a pair of wings, and somewhat green armor. A strange sword was in the warrior's hand. Hinata did not recognize it, but Hachel did._ "The Dragon Buster! Who could possibly have gained that sword?"_

"_I'd give you 3 guesses, but you'd only need one."_ Hinata said.

Just to be sarcastic, Hachel replied _"Kakashi?"_

Hinata snickered at that. _"Nice try, but no."_

"_I know it's not Kakashi. It's Naruto, and you and I both know it.'_

"_I sense Ragnarok approaching."_

"_Why would he be coming here? Ragnarok was sealed off over 4,000 years ago. I was there, I saw it happen myself."_ Hachel said.

"_i don't know. His power is highly reduced, so he isn't unsealed, but his prison seems to have moved, and thus, so is he."_

"Byakugan!" Hinata scanned the area for anyone else. Naruto was the only one for about 5 miles in any direction._ "Naruto is the only one within about 5 miles from our location. If Ragnarok's prison has moved, and it's coming our way, it's probably Naruto. The prison, I mean."_

"_Who is Naruto?"_

"_Naruto is her Fiancee. Naruto has 3 Dragoons within him, and he can transform into each one. He also has another dragon, supposedly from the Ice element. Hinata only has one, being me. And then there is you."_

"_Has he tried combining the 3 Dragoon forms?"_

"_No, not in front of me, of course." _Hinata said.

"_Combining the abilities and forms of either the Light or Dark Dragoon, with 2 of the other 5. That would bring Ragnarok to that person. It has happened once, but he died shortly afterwards. It was at that point, Dragoons only chose one being, and no one being had been possessed by 2 or more Dragons."_

"_Wait, if this is true, is it possible the Prison moved to him after he had done so?"_

"_I would imagine, yes. He is also holding the Dragon Buster. Only one who has become the Divine Dragoon can wield it, aside from one who has been a Dragoon for over 500 years."_

"_Got it."_

"_Hinata, open your mouth, and blow. I will help you out with my breath. It will go from heat to cold really fast, so fair warning."_

"_Okay."_ Hinata took a deep breath, and blew slowly. A stream of fire went down the ice, melting the entire thing. Naruto went up into the air to dodge the fire. Hinata was still blowing, but the flames turned into a cool breeze, putting out any stray flames. "Fire and Ice breath. Nice." _'And I didn't even have to transform to use it. This makes it even better.'_

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his armor had actually not been completely green as she had thought beforehand. He also had 4 wings.

"Naruto-kun? What's with the 4 wings, and the strange armor colors?" Hinata asked.

"Oh this? I call it Multi-Dragoon. I combined the forms of Albert and Zeig to become this. I can also add Rose into the equation to make another form. I'm not going for that though. I'm mad at her right now." Naruto explained.

"Looks like Hachel was right. Rose did contribute to your anger."

"That Dark Dragon was the entire source of it! I'm giving her the silent treatment for the time being. Now all I have to do is wait for Haku to return to give him the response. The challenge is a go. There are a few more conditions the Hokage added in. Should I win, and he comes back with me, he will be followed by ANBU until he can prove his loyalty." Naruto said, his anger was still there.

"Okay, do you know about the Divine Dragon, named Ragnarok?"

"I read the whole story Hinata, I know who and what he is."

"I mean, have you met him?"

"Oh... Yes, I have. He gave me a test. If I can master the Dragon Buster, he will head to my mindscape. He won't come any sooner than that. He is still chained, even after 4,000 years."

"_I told you he was chained."_

"_Be quiet. Please."_ Valtee said.

"_You're a lot more patient than most."_

"_I know. I know how to wait for an attack and counter, and can do so with ease. I am not sure about you but..."_

"_Stop talking. Or tune me out. I don't want to hear your squabbling."_ Hinata told them. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. Hachel was getting into an argument with the other dragon in there. You haven't met him, and he wasn't part of the Dragon Campaign. Either one."

"I still want to explain what I know concerning you know what. It doesn't feel right not to tell you. I do love you, and you know that." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed at that. Then she remembered something. "The new dragon within me said his name was Valtee Yistoo. He knows what would happen to me when the egg inside of me hatches. I haven't gotten the information from him, because I was going to wait until I was calm enough. He had no problem with it." Naruto nodded. Hinata continued.

"Well, why don't we do this now? I'll have Hachel watch for anything abnormal."

"Good idea. It would be best to explain this now." They both nodded. Naruto went into his normal state. They both got into position, and started meditating.

-Mindscape-

Hinata, Valtee, Naruto and Foxy popped in, but the rest were not there. "This is good. The Dragoons are not here, and neither is Oyuki." Naruto started off.

"This is good for the explanation. First, why don't you tell me what you were going to tell her. See how much you actually know." Valtee said.

"**Well, I know the egg went into her. I know what happens when it does hatch, but that's about it. As for what will come out, or the time it will take, I'm not sure."** Foxy said.

"This is what Foxy here told me." Naruto explained all he could.

"Impressive. Okay, here are the things you're missing. What will come out is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. That will not be able to be determined until it hatches. The reason for this is because of the Fox being a Bijuu. Another point, the time it will take for the egg to hatch will be from 3 weeks to 2 months. Once the egg hatches, Hinata wil be knocked out, just as you said. There will be nothing to be afraid of. Her body will have to adjust to whatever comes out."

"So, when it hatches I will be knocked out so my body can adapt? That makes a little sense." Hinata said. Naruto nodding.

"**You seem to be quite knowledgeable for us demons. Why is that?"**

"I know more than most. Being around for a few million years does that to you."

Naruto looked at Valtee. "Uh... how old are you?"

"Honestly? I stopped counting at about 5 million years. Found it was useless. Ragnarok and I became friends, but he had lost control several times. Only a human that has become a dragoon can use him to his full potential. I have seen a new Dragoon state when you appeared. Which one was that?"

"Actually, that was 2 of them. I combined the Red Flame Dragoon with the Jade Dragoon. What you saw was the end result. If I add Rose into the equation, I become the Divine Dragoon." Naruto said.

"So, what happened next? The first time you did so."

"Well... I was sucked out of my mindscape. He told me a few things, and gave me the Dragon Buster. He called it a means of a test. Once I pass it, if I do, he will join me in my Mindscape. I'm not sure what the Dragon Buster has to do with it though."

"What exactly did he say?" Valtee asked. Naruto explained it in detail. "I see. He didn't tell you how controlling the Dragon Buster will allow him to trust you."

"**I take it you do?"** Valtee nodded. "The Dragon Buster is actually made of his life force. If you can control the Dragon Buster, you will be able to control his massive power. This is what you have to do. You must use the Dragon Buster, learn to control it, and prove to him you can use it to its full potential. I would say that's what he's going for with that."

"I get it now. He wants me to learn to control his power without actually giving it to me directly."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Also, you should teach Hinata how to summon her inner dragons. That way she can do so with me if necessary. It will make for a great Dragon clan."

Everyone in the area nodded. "That's all I have to say here. If anyone has any questions, let me know now." Nobody said a word. "Very well. I have some things to do, and so do you."

Zeig popped in. "Guys, Sasuke is heading your way. Kakashi seems to be coming with him."

"**Looks like Kakashi wants to train you guys."**

"Well, I guess we should get going. Hinata-hime?" Hinata nodded. And they both left. "Hey, Foxy, what did you guys talk about?"

"**Nope, not telling."**

-outside-

Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes. Sasuke and Kakashi had found their teammates. "Ah, Naruto and Hinata. What a nice surprise."

"Naruto? I thought you said you were heading to cool off. Instead you came for her." Naruto pointed at the ice on the river. "If you don't call _that_ cooling off, then what would you consider cooling off?" Sasuke looked in the direction of his finger.

"Point taken. What happened?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shrugged. Naruto shook his head. "I said it before, I'm not explaining it. Don't want to hurt you due to rage."

Kakashi nodded. "We're going to do some training without your Dragoon forms. You will need to increase your Chakra Control."

"How are we going to do that?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded.

"How? We climb trees." Sasuke gave a grunt at Kakashi's statement.

Naruto and Hinata sighed. "He means without once using your hands to grab it. I take it no Dragoons, either. This is strictly Chakra based tree climbing." Hinata said. Kakashi nodded. "Let's see where you're at then." Kakashi pulled out 3 kunai, and threw them at the Genin's feet. "Use those to mark your progress."

Naruto explained what the exercise does, the possible results, and what to do, as Kakashi demonstrated. "That's basically it. You go up the tree, mark the highest you get, and land on your feet. The key word here is Control." Naruto and Hinata nodded. They knew how to do this easily. "You might want to get a running start. It will help you out in the long run."

Sasuke channeled his Chakra into his feet and ran towards a tree. He managed to get about 10 steps up but then the tree cracked, he marked it, and fell down. _'That's about as much as I expected from him.'_ Kakashi thought. He looked towards Naruto and Hinata's chosen trees, but didn't find them... or any marks._ 'What happened?'_

Naruto and Hinata were at the top of their trees. Together, they looked out over the forest. "Isn't the view up here good, Hinata-hime?"

"Sure is. I wish we could stay longer, but that wouldn't make our sensei very happy." Hinata said.

"True. I guess we should jump down now. Wanna race?" Naruto asked.

"No thank you. How about this, we see how many times we hit branches or trunks and the lowest amount wins?"

"Fine by me. Let's go!" Naruto said as he jumped down, flipping and turning to avoid anything. Hinata was doing the same thing, only grace was added into the equation. Naruto landed on his hands and did a front flip. Hinata landed directly on her feet.

Kakashi then noticed that Hinata and Naruto were behind him, looking at each other. "Tie." they said.

"If it were going for points, Hinata would win with the grace she showed." A voice said. There was no one in the area, but Kakashi and Sasuke heard it.

"He has accepted your terms, and will be at the appointed place in about 6 days. Until then, we shall not make a move. He is extremely anxious for this fight, as am I. I would also like to go up against Hinata at the same time. Nothing will matter with the outcome of ours, though." The voice continued.

"Well, the Hokage approved the idea. You could say, as long as he proves his loyalty, he's good. You both will be allowed to stay. It's a gamble, but nothing I can't handle." Naruto said. "Hinata-hime, you up for it?"

"You know it. I'm glad I was there at the time. In more ways than one." Hinata replied. Naruto tensed, making Kakashi wonder what happened. "Naruto what exactly are you talking about?"

"We'll explain later. Haku, let him know what's going on, but no spying on us. I'll know if you do." Naruto said.

"Very well then. I will see you then." The voice died out. "Hinata, we're going to need something new. Something neither of them know about. I have a few things, what about you?"

"I'm good. Remember, I happen to have something new, as well. Just need to figure out how to bring him out." Naruto nodded. "I'll help you with that, after we explain the situation to Kakashi-sensei." Hinata nodded, and Naruto began to explain the challenge, what happens if Naruto wins, and what happens if Zabuza wins. Also, the terms of the deal. 1-on-1, No Ninjutsu, no Genjutsu. That leaves Taijutsu, and their swords. "I already agreed that I wouldn't use the techniques like Flame Shot, and Wing Blaster. Those will be counted as Ninjutsu. Zabuza and I are going straight physical. Hinata and Haku will be doing whatever they decide later."

"You _do_ realize what this means if you lose." Kakashi said, anger evident in his voice.

"I have no intention of losing. I'll be going into a form none of you have seen in person, but could only imagine. I'll be reaching the Divine state." Naruto said. All 3 of them picked up on the hint. Hinata knew exactly how he would do it. The others knew what he was talking about, and wondered how he was going to do so.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then back a Kakashi. "He'll need to do his own training Sasuke. He and Hinata have a battle that would hard to decide the outcome. They both need to be able to do as much as they possibly can."

For the next 6 days, Sasuke was training his Chakra Control with the tree climbing exercise. Hinata popped in from time to time, giving him a few pointers. After he could go up and down the trunk of the tree 10 times in one go, Hinata came up with some new exercises to help. Sasuke followed the exercises eagerly. He wanted to get stronger, in order to avenge his clan.

Naruto, however, was using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to work on his swordplay. He had to be in Dragoon Form for his training, but one of the clones went back to normal, and stayed alongside Hinata. He had to teach her how to Summon the Dragons from within. It didn't take long, as the Summoning only took 5 signs. She got the signs down easily. She did so, and brought out Hachel first. He was in Dragoon form, as she expected. She dismissed him, and tried to bring out Valtee. It didn't come out how she had planned. Neither of them knew they had to wait until the next summoning.

-They day of the battle-

After 5 days of training, Naruto made sure to get some rest. He was going to need it, and he knew it.

When the time came to leave, Naruto was up, clean, and on a full stomach. He left Oyuki at the house, suspecting that someone would come for Tsunami and her son Inari. He remembered a little spat about the two of them.

-Flashback-

_Inari had just lashed out at Naruto with his 'you're gonna die' speech. Naruto was not impressed._

"_I would watch what I say if I were you. A ninja is one of the best warriors out there. Hinata and I are better than the majority of Ninja, even those twice our age." Naruto said._

"_I also don't take kindly to those who threaten Naruto." Hinata said. Sasuke remembered what happened the last time someone did something like that. "That was not a pretty picture. The guy was in the hospital for weeks."_

_Naruto nodded. "You and your family have nothing to worry about. Not with us on the job. We're not gonna let anything happen to you, your mother, or Tazuna. If anything, I'd die before giving you guys up to Gato. I intend to protect everything I've got with everything I can. And after a childhood like mine, you'd agree." Naruto got up and walked out of the room._

"_That guy's an idiot!" Inari said._

"_I'd watch it if I were you, Inari. Hinata is never forgiving of those who threaten, or insult Naruto. You __just did the latter. Hinata, why don't you explain Naruto's life to him. The pain, the suffering, everything until the point you met him." Kakashi said. Hinata was filled with anger, but she put it aside. Attacking him would mean losing favor points with Naruto. She sighed and went outside._

"_You coming or what?" The anger was still in her voice, but it had been a lot less than Kakashi had thought. Tsunami nodded to her son. Hinata took about 20 minutes, and then she came back in, nodded and went upstairs._

-Flashback End-

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi made it to the bridge. Tazuna was with them, but he was wary.

What they saw is something they didn't count on. There were villagers in hard hats tied up on the bridge. Naruto spoke up without turning around. "Glad to see you didn't kill anyone Zabuza. Looks to me like they're just unconscious."

"Gotta do something to impress ya." Zabuza said behind the ninja. Zabuza and Haku had both come. Naruto and Hinata both stepped up to them. "For me and Zabuza: No Ninjutsu, No Genjutsu. Physical based attacks and weapons allowed. Hinata and Haku have no restrictions. Their fight will not count against me or you."

"Fine by me." Zabuza brought out his massive blade. Naruto's arm started glowing with a yellow light, which surrounded him. A sword appeared in his hand, but he had 6 wings, armor that glowed, and seemed to be a yellowish color. "Taking to the skies, raining Judgment on the wicked. Divine Dragoon!"

Zabuza noticed the sword was not like the other one he used. It was longer, wider, but somehow, he knew it was lighter than the last one. How, he didn't know. Hinata just went into her Dragoon form, as well. She had become the Lightning Dragoon. She flashed through some handsigns, and brought out Valtee Yistoo. "You ready Hinata?" "You know it, Valtee." They charged Haku, while Naruto and Zabuza charged at each other.

-Hinata's fight-

Hinata went straight for Haku and got up close but she was kicked by Haku, only for Haku to be hit by Valtee's Ice Breath. The Ice Breath quickly turned into fire, effectively roasting the mask. Hinata had come in behind Haku and landed a blow... but she hit a mirror. It was made of ice. More mirrors surrounded her and Valtee, who was shorter than usual. "My mirrors are the ultimate death trap. I am everywhere and nowhere at once. There is nothing you can do."

Hinata found a smirk. "Valtee, what do you say we do _that_? It would make this a lot more interesting."

"So true. Let's do it!" Hinata jumped towards Valtee's head, flashed through the same five signs from the summoning, and the hand hit Valtee's head. "Hidden Art: Summon Fusion!" The result was a light emanating from both of them, blinding the rest. Kakashi was watching Hinata until the light dissipated.

What stood there was a dragon with 3 heads. One was a lavender color, one was black, and the final one was violet. Classic medieval dragon. Each one had a different voice. The Black one spoke first. "You have no idea,"

The violet one spoke next, **"Who you are,"**

"Dealing with!" the third head, lavender colored, had the same voice as Hinata, just a lot more confident. All 3 heads gave off the same roar. Haku was feeling uneasy. She knew this fight wasn't going to be easy, but this was ridiculous. _'This is not going to be easy. Those 3 heads are going to make it harder.'_ Haku was traveling from mirror to mirror, throwing senbon at the Dragon. They just bounced off harmlessly. "And here I thought this was going to be interesting."

"**I'm disappointed. I thought this would be more fun."**

"Oh well. Just don't kill him. We'll need to keep him alive for other reasons."

"**Fine by us!"** The other 2 said simultaneously. They drew their heads back and hit the mirrors one by one, smashing them to pieces. They always avoided the one Haku was in. When he left a mirror they avoided him, for the simple fact they wanted him alive. They gave him a few cuts, but nothing serious. Soon enough, only one mirror was left. Haku was in that mirror. He left the mirror, dispelled it, and hold up her hands. "You are too good for me. You win."

The dragon was engulfed in a Violet light, and Hinata popped back out in human form. "Nice playing with you, Haku. Although, if you're stronger, or even more skilled than Zabuza, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Shall we wait by the Bridge Builder? There is nothing left for me to obtain." Haku asked.

"No, we'll wait here. You might want to take a step to your left." Haku sensed something coming in fast. She jumped to her left as Hinata said, and a Yellow streak of light went by. "What was that?"

"Naruto-kun is having fun. Didn't think he'd use it, though." Haku looked at Hinata strangely. "What is he using?"

"Can't say. I don't even know how to do so yet, and he never told me the name. I know he will if I ask, but I'll let him tell me. He's bound to teach it to me sooner or later."

-Naruto's fight-

Naruto had his Dragon Buster, and was in his Divine Dragoon form. Zabuza had his Massive Meat Cleaver he calls his sword in his hand. "Nice new look. Is that supposed to scare me?"

"The look? No. The skills I have? Maybe. Your own death? Certainly." Naruto said. His voice was _deadly_ serious.

Zabuza shrugged it off. He charged straight at Naruto who hadn't even gotten into a stance yet. A single wing blocked his strike. He kicked Zabuza outwards. "Nice try, Zabuza. You won't be able to handle this power, if you give up, you won't die."

Zabuza, stubborn guy, looked at Naruto with anger. Mixed in with the Anger was excitement. "Not likely kid. This fight I've been looking forward to." Zabuza went after Naruto again. This time, Naruto jumped backwards, and his wings surrounded his body. (A/N: Oh shit. It's on now!) Naruto went straight over Zabuza, knocking him backwards with only the back draft. Naruto made a straight 90 degree turn on a dime, and went into a bunch of zig zags through the air. He went down past Zabuza, knocking him into the low walls with the back draft of the technique. This went on for a few minutes. Zabuza could feel himself getting weaker. Naruto had excessive amounts of energy, stamina and Chakra.

He was outmatched and he knew it. He zipped past Zabuza again, and flew by Hinata and Haku, who had already finished their battle. Zabuza almost landed on top of Hinata. (A/N: cut off before that.) Another batch of zig zags, and he hit Zabuza dead on, the energy being released with the impact was increased when all 6 wings came out from around the body, smacking Zabuza 6 times simultaneously. He went flying.

"Alright kid." Zabuza was still on the ground. "You win." Zabuza conked out.

Gato came up on the end of the bridge. "So, this is how the Great Zabuza handles things? I should've expected more from you. Kid, you're going to die, but first I'd like to thank you for getting rid of a massive pain in my wallet."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for the village _you've_ sucked dry. For that, I'm going to do something that wasn't part of our little agreement." Everyone was shocked at this revelation. Hinata was the only one who knew what Naruto was talking about there. "Hinata, Kakashi, get everyone out of here. Tazuna I'm sorry for what's about to happen to the bridge, but after this, Gato is no more."

Naruto held up his left arm, so that his upper arm was pointed a little downward from his targets. A small piece of the armor came out from the top, revealing about 20 holes in the front. The target was the group of mercenaries, and Gato. Naruto charged Chakra into his right arm, and filled the blade with wind. "Divine Dragon... BALL!" (A/N: Actual attack in the game. Magic for the Divine Dragoon.)

Thousands of white lights came out of his left arm. More specifically, the holes in the compartment. Then he swung his sword back, and then shouted, "Light Wave!" (A/N: Similar to Light Slash, it just fires waves of energy instead of the energy staying in the blade.)

Between the blasts of energy and waves of light, Everyone but Gato had died. Gato was left unscathed for a reason. "I didn't miss you. I didn't even want to hit you yet. You're getting the special treatment. Divine Dragon... CANNON!" A beam of light fired out of Naruto right arm down the Dragon Buster, straight towards Gato.

Gato was vaporized.

Naruto went back to normal, and looked around. "Not as much damage as I thought. Since I helped do this, I might as well help fix it." Naruto then sent Oyuki a message. _"If you see the others, tell them I'm fine, but I'm unconscious. I'll be on the bridge, which has a few dents in it... much less than I thought would come."_ After that he zoned out.

Hinata was there first, and she carried him back. She surveyed the damage and it wasn't all that bad. "Wow, I didn't think you'd do that, much less have that much control over it." She said, flying Naruto back to Tsunami's place.

-5 weeks later-

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were ready to go. The week beforehand, Zabuza, Haku, and Hinata raided Gato's treasury. They took the money for the A-rank mission, and gave the rest to the village for them to recover. Hinata sealed up the weapons there to take back home. She knew a few people that would love stuff like this. Zabuza didn't know what to do with those kinds of weapons anyway, so he let them be.

It took them 5 days to get back to the village. Instead of it taking 4 like they thought it would, Hinata collapsed during the trip back. She was pristine, excited, and ready to tell her sister everything, and she just fell down. Naruto somehow saw this coming. He knew what happened. Her body was about to adjust to whatever had just hatched. No one else knew what this meant, but he said they would keep going.

When they went through the gates, Naruto told the others bye, and not to worry about Hinata. "She'll be fine in a few days, so don't worry." Kakashi bought it, knowing that he knew something was happening to Hinata, and he knew that Naruto knew. "I expect to find out when she's ready for missions."

"I'll head straight to the Hokage when she's good enough for that." Kakashi nodded at this, and they walked off, Naruto carrying Hinata bridal style.

4 days later, Hinata woke up. Her body felt different than before. She felt the strength given to her by, whatever Foxy put in her. She felt better about everything. "Are you okay, sis?" Hanabi was sitting by her bed.

"I'm fine, Hanabi. Just, how long was I out?"

"You were in the village 4 days, and didn't wake up once. That Naruto kid came in 6 times a day to check up on you. He was worried for your safety." Hanabi said all this, and then heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hanabi, is Hinata... Hinata!" Naruto rushed hi fiancee and hugged her tightly. Probably a little too tight, but she didn't care much. She didn't really feel much pain from the bear hug. "I'm fine Naruto-kun. Thanks for worrying about me, but you know you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to, but I still was. Like I said back in the land of waves: I will protect everything I have, with everything I can. I couldn't do anything to help you get better sooner, so the best I could do was check up on you."

"6 times a day? Don't you think that's a little much?" Hanabi asked him. Hinata shook her head. "Hanabi, with him, it's all or nothing. More often than not, though, it's everything he's got, and rarely nothing. Have you guys been going on missions?"

"I haven't, and the Hokage was to know the moment you were able to move. I've been checking in for other reasons, as well. I convinced him to not let the ANBU watch over you, and that no one else hears of your condition. Besides, the first thing we're doing isn't meeting with the Hokage. It's almost sunset, and you know what that means, right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "It's been a long time since we last saw that. Let's get going."

"Already on it." Naruto said, grabbing her hand and engulfing them in a whirlwind. They were gone before Hanabi even had a chance to say anything.

"Just wait a... what's this?" Hanabi found a note where both Hinata and Naruto went out from.

**Hanabi,**

**I thank you for watching over Hinata while I couldn't. The 2 of us went to Training field 6, to look in the direction opposite of the sunset. It's a view most don't appreciate, but Hinata-hime loves it. The timing was perfect, and once we're done, we'll be heading to the Hokage. Tell your father, Hinata's okay, and we've gone to the usual spot.**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"That kid is gonna get an earful from someone. I hope it's daddy."

-training field 6-

The Hokage was waiting nearby the spot Naruto usually is that time of day. "I wonder where Naruto is."

A whirlwind appeared right in front of him. "Speak of the devil."

The whirlwind died and Hinata was with Naruto. "Naruto? I thought you were told to let me know when she woke up."

Naruto looked at the man who said that. Hinata looked as well. "Lord Hokage? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Looking for him. I know he usually watches the stars pop out at this point in time. He's been doing it for years. Naruto, the deal was you let me know as soon as she woke up."

"Well, she did just wake up. Since you're here and not at your office, I guess the Shadow Clone I sent there can go poof."

-elsewhere-

A Naruto that was right outside the Hokage's office went poof, baffling a pair of Jounin coming through.

-with Naruto-

"You are both to head to my office. Be there in one hour. Don't be late." the Hokage was mad.

Naruto sighed. "He's a buzz kill."

"Try a killjoy." Hinata said.

"Whatever the case, I think we should send Shadow Clones there. They'll head out to our spot with our usual exit, and then dispel themselves. That a good idea?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. They both made a Shadow Clone and they went off to see the Hokage. They took their time getting there. They still got there 5 minutes early. While the clones listened to what the Hokage was saying, the real couple was admiring the stars.

Apparently, the Hokage wanted answers for things he wasn't allowed to know about. He was told about a few things that happened, but in regards to Zabuza, he was doing good. Zabuza even left his sword at home highly often. He would be instated as a Chuunin later on. Maybe even a Jounin with his own squad, but that was dependent on how he did. He was told of the past Zabuza had, and Zabuza even told him the Hokage something no one else would even dare to say.

_He said, "If anyone kills Naruto Uzumaki, I will hunt them down, I will torture them, and I will kill them. I don't care who it is. Either he dies at his own hand, by old age, or someone else is going to die."_

When he said that, the Hokage was convinced that Zabuza would follow through on that. _'Yet another problem to contend with. At least the problem is intent on helping Naruto.'_

No one else was in the room when he said that, but he wouldn't have care if the ANBU, or even the council heard it. He was an expert when it came to murder, and he knew what to look for. Haku came to the Hokage later that day, explaining what he, himself, would do if Naruto died. What he said was worse. (A/N: I'm not getting into it for personal reasons. Just think of what would be worse than killing one person for a vendetta.)

00000x00000

Thus ends the Land of Waves arc.

As promised, I will explain a few things.

**Light Slash**, as mentioned above, is similar to the Quick Sword, used by both Elena and Claire in Claymore. Naruto found a way to use Chakra to enhance his arm's strength, instead of the Youki that the Claymores use. The difference in energy used, makes the most difference. It can have a wide variety of effects. Light Slash is usually paired with Lightning Chakra infused into the sword, while Normal Chakra was used to enhance the arm.

**Light Wave** is similar to Light Slash, in regards to the form. It also can launch a wave of light with each swing done. Another difference here is that Wind Chakra, or in Naruto's case, Wind Dragoon energy, is imbued into the blade.

**Summon Fusion** is unique to Hinata. Naruto is not able to learn it. First, you must be able to summon something. In Hinata's case, Valtee Yistoo. She then combines herself using the same handsigns and arm she used for the summon, but instead of summoning again, they fuse. This is because the Dragoons here will only be able to summon one thing at a time.

Any other questions, put in a review, or PM me. I'll try to answer them the best I can. I will not answer questions about the storyline, or my other story, which is on hold.

**Naruto:** Don't you guys think that was a bit harsh?

**AG000:** Which piece?

**Naruto:** The Hokage.

**AG002:** You didn't honor the deal you made with him. I find it quite fair.

**AG000:** 004 and I were against it. Again, one of the few things we agree on.

**AG004:** Why is it we agree on things more these days?

**AG000:** Don't know. I was wondering why the other 3 outnumber us on that one piece.

**AG001:** We find it somewhat fair, the amount of fairness for each of us differs, but that's it.

**AG000:** I never said I didn't find it fair. I just didn't agree with it.

**AG004:** I didn't really find it fair, Sarutobi should have done worse.

**Zabuza:** You can thank me and Haku for that.

**Naruto:** Why?

**Haku:** You didn't see that last piece, did you?

**Naruto reads the ending.** Oh... I guess that makes sense. Wait, why do that for me?

**Zabuza:** kid, you gave us both a place to settle down, even if I am under watch. Haku has become quite popular. The Uchiha who was with you seems to be the only one that has more girls on him than Haku.

**Haku:** Please don't mention that.

**Hinata:** If you see a blonde that has a long ponytail, stay away from her. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

**Naruto:** She's probably the biggest bimbo around.

**Sasuke:** No, she _IS_ the biggest bimbo around.

**Hinata:** I agree, she is a bimbo. She's a wahor.

**Sasuke:** I literally have to go into places I would never go, just to get away from her. Probably knock out a few guys while I'm hiding, but still. She's annoying as hell.

**Haku:** I'll keep my eye out for her.

**Naruto:** Drop the subject, she's coming in now.

**Cue the blonde bimbo.**

**Ino:** Hey, guys. What's up? Hey, who's the cutie?

**Hinata:** Paws off Ino! He's not up for grabs! Neither of them are.

**Ino:** Oh, and here I thought the black haired one was free. Wait, who's with Naruto "Dead Last" Uzumaki?

**Hinata:** Get lost Ino.

**Ino:** Or what?

**Hinata:** Or this! **Hinata charges Ino, and knocks her out. Ino is grabbed by Hinata, and thrown out the window.**

**Naruto:** Overkill.

**Sasuke: **No kidding. Glad I hid easily.

**Haku:** You beat me to it, Hinata. Except if I did it, she wouldn't wake up for a week or so.

**Hinata:** I probably should've let you do it, then. Next time, she's yours.

**Haku:** Fine by me.

**Naruto:** I feel sorry for those who call me dead last.

**Sasuke:** Note to self, don't call Naruto a dope.

**Hinata:** What was that?

**Sasuke: **Just talking to myself. I don't want you to go after me like you just did Ino. Which by the way, I thank you.** Sasuke Shunshin's out of there.**

**Naruto:** I guess that's everything for now.

**AG000-004:** LATER!


	5. Chapter 5: Exam Prep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own Legend of the Dragoon.

**Chapter 5: **Exam Prep

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke have been doing nothing much harder than a low D-rank. After their latest mission, Naruto and Hinata have gotten a lot closer. Haku, strange as she is, had been added to the team, for the time being. None of them know why, just that the Hokage added her to the team.

After missions, Hinata, Naruto and Haku went for training. Haku had been informed about the Dragons, but not the story behind them. She also knows that Hinata and Naruto are currently the only ones left.

Naruto and Hinata were training. Hinata was using a Lightning Element blade, while Naruto was using the Dragon Buster. They were in Dragoon form, and Naruto only had one Dragoon out. Said Dragoon was Rose, meaning his current Element is Darkness. About 5 minutes before sunset, Naruto and Hinata always stopped sparring to watch the stars come out. Haku joined in one night, and was amazed by the view. Hiashi came up from time to time, sometimes to watch, others to take her home. On this particular night, he was watching.

"Every time I see this, it's breathtaking. It's as if Hinata's mother is right next to me." Hiashi said.

"Why not see for yourself?" Naruto said. "Look to your right. You'll find someone over there that may surprise you." Hiashi looked in the general direction and found someone in the tree.

"_Hiashi, it's been a long time. Hinata, I'm glad you became friends with Naruto."_ The woman said.

Haku looked at the woman, suddenly alert, but then realized the girl wasn't really there. "Who are you?" Haku had 3 senbon in his right hand. She was poised for an attack.

"_Hinata, Hiashi, you did not tell her about me, did you?"_

"I didn't think I would see you again, Hikari. So, I didn't think it was relevant." Hiashi said. The woman, named Hikari looked at Naruto.

"_Might I ask what has been going on between you three? I sense something familiar in Hinata, but it is also in you."_

"Honestly, I can't really say. Hinata gained a new ability through me, but that ability has been made her own. I may have similar abilities, but they are not exactly the same. At least we were put on the same squad. That would make Lord Hiashi's decision go by quicker." Naruto said.

"_Which would be having Hinata marry you, isn't it?"_ Naruto nodded. _"So Hiashi, how long did it take? Surely it wasn't too long."_

"Before the teams were announced, but after they became Genin. She managed to gather up enough courage, but now things are a lot better than she was before."

"_How so?"_

"Well, for starters, she fainted any time I got close enough to touch her, or even said anything to her. I say Hi, she goes down. I showed her the view from up here later that night, and we've been together ever since. Well, she broke down once, awakening the power she got from me, though I didn't realize it at the time. Things have been nothing but uphill from there. Well, aside from Sasuke wanting her, everything's just fine. Hinata-hime likes me, and the feeling is mutual." Naruto told her.

"You forget one thing, Naruto-kun. I can easily see that you like me more than I do you, so it's like we're already married yet we're only engaged. Nothing physical may have happened... yet, but if and when they do, I wouldn't mind. Besides, I found out pretty fast, that unless both of us want to, I won't get pregnant. Courtesy of Foxy." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her with his eyes wide.

"Don't tell me... It has to do with _that_ doesn't it?" Hinata nodded, while Hiashi and Hikari looked at their daughter.

"_What does he mean by that?"_ Hikari asked, Hiashi then said, "Don't tell me he got you pregnant. Cause if he did..."

"He didn't father. Foxy placed something in me, and while I was out when I got back to the village, my body was adjusting to the effects of the being. I can't really say what it is, because I don't know myself. All I know, is that unless both me and Naruto-kun want it to happen, I won't get pregnant. I guess you could call it insurance on our relationship." Hinata winked at Naruto.

"I wouldn't call that insurance for the relationship. I'd say it's more like a protection against an unwanted baby, meaning the two of you could go at it, and nothing would happen, unless you both wanted her to get pregnant." Haku said. Hikari and Hiashi looked at Haku, then at Naruto.

"Hey, I didn't know until just now. I've been trying to hold myself back for that very reason, but for this to come up? I'm not sure whether or not I'll be able to keep up resisting that very thing." Naruto said.

"I know, which is why I didn't tell you the moment I found out. Which was about 3 weeks ago. No one can get me pregnant unless you and I both want it to happen. If I don't, but you do, it won't happen. If you do, but I don't, it still won't happen. If I do, but not with the one doing it, it shouldn't happen then either. I doubt you would let something like that slide, though. I also wouldn't put it past you to take them out, especially if I didn't want want they did to me." Hinata said. Naruto simply nodded.

"I understand that feeling Hinata-hime. I don't know why, but every time something like this happens, and we're alone, I have a much harder time resisting. The spars help, so that's why we're always doing that when we're alone. It's to keep me from losing control of my hormones." Naruto said.

"Well, before you even try that, wait until after the Chuunin Exams. They should be coming up soon. Haku, you're welcome to participate, as well, but your sensei, if you have one, will have to recommend you, along with your team." Hiashi said.

-a few weeks later-

Team 7 had just finished another D-rank mission. Kakashi had been called away early, and left them to finish the job. Haku and Sasuke had struck up a bit of a friendship. No one knows how, but they seemed closer than friends. Hinata and Naruto wanted to tease them, but thought better of it.

"Haku, I have a question for you." Sasuke asked.

"What would that be?"

"I was wondering..." Sasuke gulped. "Do you... like me?"

Hinata was watching them from about 100 yards out, and did a face fault, anime style. She managed to get back up in time to see the answer.

"I don't really know. For the longest time, Zabuza was the only one around. He didn't show it like most, but he cared for me. He was like a father to me, and what I feel for you is almost as strong. I just haven't figured out what it means, though. It the first time something like that happened. It could be that I like you, a lot in fact. I just don't know." That was Haku's reply.

Hinata admired her honesty, but it wasn't doing much for the Uchiha. He was actually fidgeting when he asked the question. _'No way. He actually loves Haku? This is good. This is real good.'_

"_You're the only Genin team with 4 members without the instructor, and you happen to have 2 very compatible couples in it."_ Hachel said.

"I agree. Those two are definitely good for each other. Now about that Chuunin Exam thing. I believe the reason Kakashi was called back is due to that. If you are all chosen to participate, everyone will go for it." Valtee said.

"_What do you think we should do?"_

"_2 teams of 2 should work. You'd have to clear it with the Hokage, though. I'm not sure, but if he approves of the Team 7A and 7B, You and Naruto could be A, Sasuke and Haku could be B."_

"_That might actually work Hachel. In addition, we should make a link between Sasuke and Haku, so they can get some help from us."_

"_Remember, Valtee. Haku isn't completely informed, yet. This means that we would either have to reveal everything, or avoid talking about Dragoons, period." _Hinata said.

"_I would prefer the latter, but Sasuke will want to know the real reason. I have seen how he acts, and can see his possible reaction. He'll be wondering why, for sure. Whether or not he'll question it, is beyond me." _Hachel said.

"_We'd tell him because it would help if one sub-team meets up with someone dangerous, which they won't be able to handle alone. Also, it would help us cheat, should there be a written exam mixed in there."_

"_Good idea. Some ninja are born for stuff like that."_ Hinata said.

_-_With Naruto-

Naruto was heading over to a different training ground than usual. When he got there, he ran into 4 people, one of which looked like a mini-me of another.

"_**Naruto, I believe one of them is Might Guy. He is a Taijutsu specialist, and can easily take down several other styles."**_

"_Which one is he?"_

"_**Bowl cut, green clothes, vest. The one with a mini-me."**_

"_Why don't you go up against him, Naruto? See how Hachel's old fighting style works on him?"_ Albert asked.

"_Don't see why not. No Dragoon forms though. This includes Multi-Dragoon. If they're practicing for that, I don't want to reveal it. Besides, now I can barely feel the weight I have on."_

Naruto walked up to them, wondering who else was with them. One of them he recognized as Neji Hyuuga, who happens to be Hinata's cousin. The only girl there seemed to have been practicing her aim. "You're good at long range. I've got a friend who's really good at a distance, or in close combat."

This turned everyone's attention to Naruto. Neji would have said something but decided against it. He knows what Hinata would do if she found out he insulted her fiancee. "Hey Neji. Wanna go at it? I've got some time to kill before I have to meet with Hinata."

Neji just shrugged. The smaller bowl-cut stepped in. "No, I will go first."

"Lee, you would die if he went all out." that was Neji's only sentence, but it caught even Guy's attention. "Now why would he die? Lee's by far the fastest Genin around, and even has the strength to back it up."

Naruto sighed. "I take it you gave him some weights for that? I have some on right now, as well." Lee perked up.

"Now I am even more determined to beat you!" The girl looked at Naruto suspiciously. Something tells her this would not end well for Lee. "Lee you can't beat him."

"Huh? Why not Tenten?"

"Because if I've learned anything while on this team, your style of combat won't do a thing against his. I also think Neji has a hard time keeping up." Neji was irked at that. Naruto caught this, saying, "Don't worry about that Neji. Besides, you and I both know how true that really is."

"Are you wearing the full weight?" was his only question. Naruto shook his head. "25% actually. I could go 80% of its full weight, even if only to give you a better chance." Lee looked between Neji and Naruto. Neji nodded.

Neji slipped into his Gentle Fist stance. Naruto went into a stance only Neji and Hinata knew about. "You're really going for that one?"

"Too much?" Naruto asked. Neji shook his head. "No, just wondering."

Naruto made the first move, but it was blocked by Neji. Neji went in for a hit, but missed completely. He then got hit in the back 14 times, effectively paralyzing him. Neji fell to the ground, he couldn't move at all.

"And here I thought 80% would be a little easier for you. Guess not, huh?"

"Y-yea." Neji conked out. Tenten was surprised at what she just saw. Guy and Lee were watching with admiration. Tenten spoke up though. "How did you do that? No one, not even Lee has ever done that."

"Well, you could say I know the Byakugan inside and out. Especially since I'm engaged to a Hyuuga. And it's Neji's cousin to boot. He knows I held back and only went for Paralysis. Otherwise, he would've died with little to nothing left. I'm also highly good with a sword, spear, and an axe."

Tenten perked up at that. "Taijutsu is first rate for a Genin, and you can use weapons? I'd like to see you in action there. I am a weapons specialist, after all." Naruto nodded. "I'll only go for the sword, though. It's probably the best I've got." Tenten nodded. He held out his hand, and the glove on it glowed. Masamune had appeared in full form. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Was the only question she had.

"Masamune. The legendary cursed sword. Still don't know much about it, but I have a feeling you know that no ordinary person could use this without bad side effects." Tenten nodded at this statement.

She decided to go straight for her scrolls. Guy and Lee both know she was going to be serious about this. _'Naruto doesn't stand a chance if she's going for that.'_ was exactly the collective thought.

Neji was starting to move, and managed to wake up. The first thing he saw: Tenten is going for her scrolls. He noticed that Naruto had his sword in his hand. _'Tenten is in for a shock. That sword is not only his to use and him alone, but Hinata told me he can use it with Chakra and make sword waves. I'm not sure how it happens myself. This should actually be interesting.'_

Neji got up, and sat against a nearby tree. "Naruto, show her what you can do with that thing. The Light Wave Hinata told me about. I'd like to see it." Tenten looked at Neji. "Oh good, you're awake. What's the Light Wave?"

"You'll see." Was his response. Naruto smirked. "For that, I'm going to make the weights go down to 50%. I'll need the extra speed for that." Tenten nodded, and got ready. Two scrolls were on the ground, about 3 feet apart. She went through a few handsigns, and both scrolls turned into smoke dragons. She jumped up, and stayed at almost the top of the two scroll that were spinning in one direction, while she was spinning in the other. "Rising Twin Dragons!"

"Light Slash!" Naruto's sword arm swung, and was vibrating. Anything that came close to hitting him was knocked aside, before it came within 5 feet of him. When the attack let up a bit, his sword glowed, though it was more of a blur. Might Guy saw what Naruto was doing. _'Oh shit! This kid is swinging his sword that fast? He's not even losing accuracy with each swing!'_

It was at that moment that lines went along the arcs of each swing, as if they were launched from the sword itself. "Light Wave!" Naruto had yelled, as several waves of light headed straight to Tenten, who was still in the air, throwing weapons. She was hit several times, but was only cut. Neji had a hard time keeping up with the swings, but he saw the waves easily... with the Byakugan.

_'So this is the Light Wave... If the ANBU could do this, they would be unstoppable.'_ was Neji's only thought.

Tenten fell to the ground, being caught by Naruto before hitting the ground. "Nice aim. When it comes to long range weaponry, only one Genin in the village could top you. Still, I hope my entire team gets chosen for the Chuunin Exams. Then you'll meet her. Her name is Haku, and she's on my team. Former apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, now a loyal Jounin of Konoha. I guess his promise about what would happen if someone killed me had that effect."

Neji nodded. "Naruto, I don't think you should talk about that. Remember, he may have become a friend of yours and he may have reasons, but you should still be wary of Zabuza."

"Hinata isn't worried. Neither am I. I kicked his ass not once, but twice. Both times single-handedly, I might add. I'm also part of the Rookie Nine, so you know." Naruto turned around and walked off. "I gotta go. I had fun, but I've gotta meet Hinata in a few minutes. Later!" Naruto was surrounded by a whirlwind as he walked away, and he disappeared when it did.

"That guy is a mystery, huh Neji?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded. "One I think is even bigger, is that my own cousin wanted an orphan as husband. Said orphan just left." Tenten and Lee looked at Neji with a look that basically said "What the HELL are you saying?"

Might Guy decided to add in his 2 ryou. "It makes sense, seeing as Hinata's mother once had a Crush on Naruto's late father. Came close to snatching him, too. Looks like it's their turn this time."

"Guy-sensei, what on Earth do you mean?" Lee asked. Guy told them a little secret about Hinata's mother. Neji knew about it already, but didn't realize the guy had a child. "Sensei, I don't think that's a wise decision. Naruto is able to say something about it, but no one else is. He wasn't even going at Half-strength, regardless of his weights. I mean without them on period... I can't even see his Chakra. He's too fast, even for the Byakugan, to see." Lee looked at Neji like he just fell from the sky.

"If he is that fast, then how does he do it?"

"I haven't found out yet. The moment I do, though, I'll be using it to my advantage. From what Hinata told me, he is even more powerful with his weights at maximum and something else, than without his weights alone. The maximum weight... I think it was 1,000 Kg. I don't really know for sure." Neji said, clearly irritated. "And yet he's completely clueless. At least he managed to do something right. According to the clan, they let him be on her team. They saw the results, but not what he did. Anything of the like, could never be discussed."

-with Naruto-

Naruto met up at the agreed spot, and saw he was still a little early. Hinata got there about 2 minutes later, also early. "Hey, Hinata-hime. Let's get going!"

"Okay, Naruto-kun. By the way, you never told me where we're going."

"That's a surprise. Hang on tight." Hinata knew what he was going for. She grabbed his arm with both of her arms, and he used a Whirlwind to take them out.

Hinata had to adjust her eyes. They had moved from the top of the Hokage Rock Face to what seemed to be a flower garden in a forest. "Foxy told me that my mother used to come here a long time ago. It was also where my father had proposed to her. The exact spot, is by that tree, right over there. This spot is precious to our family, and I would like to keep it a secret."

"Then why show me?" Hinata asked.

"Because this place will also be sacred to us one day, if not now. Besides, right now this entire area has a bit of a barrier around it. It keeps the area looking like a regular forest, except to those who know about the place. I know about it, and I brought you here. You see, I kind of like the place, it even has a bit of a pond." Naruto replied, pointing to the pond.

"Well, it's beautiful. I think I could easily call this place sacred to me."

"Both of which describe you, for me." Naruto said. Hinata looked at Naruto. Something in her eyes said she wanted something. He couldn't tell what, though. He did realize she had some questions.

"Well, does this place block all sound on the inside from getting out?" Naruto nodded. "Would anyone be able to see where we are, regardless of the barrier making the place look differently?"

"No. No one, not even the Byakugan could find this place as it truly is. The barrier itself is not Chakra based, either. I created the barrier myself, with some help from Rose, and Foxy. It uses Rose's energy for the barrier, and Foxy's Youki for the illusion. It's virtually impossible to get rid of. No one on the outside, can see us, hear us, or even touch us while we're here. Byakugan would put this place as a forested area, just like the rest of the place. Our Chakra signatures will be hidden as well. You could say this place is a safe haven for almost anything."

_'Meaning, I can go for what I really want from him. That thing is not making it easy on me, and now that I know about this place, and he says it's sacred to him, there's nothing stopping us. He won't fight out here.'_

"_Hinata, are you sure? I mean, how do you think he'll react?"_

"_I don't know Hachel. For some reason, I just feel like I need to do this. Like my body wants to do it, no matter how much I don't."_

"_Ah, I see. The new girl is doing that. You're in love with Naruto, and because of that, you're in heat. Basically, it means you'll want to do this, no matter how hard you try to resist. The feeling won't go away until you get it."_

"_What exactly do you mean?"_

"_You know full well. You body wants it, but your mind is saying no. Just ask him what would happen if you two were here, and you were in heat. What would he do?"_

"Naruto-kun, I have one more question." Naruto looked at Hinata warily, thinking he knew what was coming. He nodded. "What would you do if I was in heat, and we were here?" That was not the question he thought she'd ask.

"I don't really know. I guess I'd try to help you get out of that state, if I knew how. It's not easy getting rid of the feeling your in heat. Your body screams that it wants something, but your mind is constantly saying the opposite. Why do you ask?"

Hinata pointed to herself, and nodded. Naruto looked in shock. "You mean that you're..." She nodded.

_'Oh Shit! It's already got her in heat? Not good. I have a hard time resisting on my own. If she pushes it, I'd collapse and give in to the heat!'_

"_Naruto, you did say you'd help her get rid of the feeling. First you have to find out what it is."_ Albert said. As if on cue, Hinata answered the one question that was on his mind. "I want you, badly. I know you don't want me like that, yet. You'd rather wait, but I'm not sure how long I could last."

Naruto looked at her. _"That settles that. There's nothing else that can be done. At least she knows about this place. It's a good thing no one else knows about it being here. And since our scents are masked, no one else could pick it up."_

**-(Lemon Alert!)-**

"I said I would help you relieve the urge for it, but I don't want you having any type of child until we're at least 18. You understand that right?" Hinata nodded. She laid down, almost as if she were letting her body win this round. "Go ahead. Do it, please... I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Naruto nodded. He used a blast of wind to blow off any clothing on her, leaving her completely nude. He did the same, but released the illusion that he put on himself to hide his true body. She looked at him and simply wanted to see more. She obviously didn't want to wait for him, so she grabbed his arm, and pulled him down. They started kissing, passion leaving their lips, along with a bit of Chakra. Hinata moaned in his mouth, but they still continued. Only when they both felt the need for air, which was about 10 minutes later due to Albert giving them the Air they needed, did they separate.

Hinata wanted more. Naruto knew it. They went back into a more passionate kiss, and allowed Chakra, the Dragoon energy, and their Demon's Youki to flow into the other one. This went on for another 3 minutes before they pulled away. Hinata also released the illusion she used to hide the form she got from the one that had hatched, yet hadn't awakened yet. Her breasts went from about a B-cup, to a D-cup. She wanted to enjoy every minute of it, and she was. Naruto knew this, and he enjoyed it, maybe even more than she was. He wouldn't say that, though.

He didn't need to. Hinata felt everything he felt at that point in time, and she knew he liked what was happening. She started to moan a lot more, as Naruto let his instincts take over. He started fondling her breasts, kissing down her neck afterwards. About half-way down the neck, he stopped an pinched it a bit with his lips alone. Hinata was moaning a bit louder than she did before that. He continued downward, kissing around her right mound, making a complete circle around it, then moving in towards the nipple.

It was then he pinched it with his lips, earning several moans. His hand was working her hips to her satisfaction, and only increased the moans. His mouth trailed down the top of her right mound, and went around her left one, in the opposite direction he did the right. This time though, he went in for the nipple in a spiral, like a whirlpool, instead of heading straight into it from the side. He was teasing her with this, and she knew it. She wanted him to do more, and do it fast. He was taking his time, and by the time he reached the nipple with his mouth, Hinata already felt his member rubbing against her sacred spot. She moaned even more, wanting him badly enough she pulled away enough just to thrust herself into him. The action caught him by surprise, but he came out a bit, and thrusted further in than she did.

Hinata gave off a somewhat loud moan at this. They quickly got in sync, and went out and in several times, both of them sending their Chakra and Youki into the other each time, increasing the pleasure each of them got. Another 5 minutes of this, and their lips locked while they still did this. Their Dragoon energy was being given off as their tongues went into the other's mouths, thus increasing the pleasure even more.

Naruto gave off a few moans, and finally, the two of them were so caught up in it, Hinata was going by instinct now. Hinata switched their positions, putting herself on him, his member still inside of her pussy. He had his back to the ground, and she was rocking her hips in any direction she possible could. Naruto came, making her do the same as a reaction. The intensity was so great she continued, regardless of the pain she felt. She pushed herself onto him even more, and started shaking faster. He was thrusting into her, adding to the pleasure.

Their speed had increased as Naruto had sent chakra to all his muscles, just like he does when he uses the Light Slash. Hinata was getting so aroused, she finally thought she could nothing else to increase her pleasure, but she still wanted more. This was when Naruto picked the pace up, and effectively tripled his speed. She thought she couldn't get her pleasure any higher, then Naruto seems to have shot that down. The increase in speed was increasing the pleasure.

Finally, the muscles in Hinata wrapped around Naruto's thick member, and she came. Naruto did the same at that very point. It happened twice more, before they finally had calmed down. They both passed out, waking up about 4 hours later.

**-(Lemon End)-**

Naruto woke up first, Hinata still on top of him. The moon was out already. Luckily, he always had a spare change of clothes, in case he had to change into something else. He managed to get her off of him, effectively waking her up.

He managed to get the scroll with his spare change of clothes. He released the seal keeping it in the scroll. He was soon dressed, his old clothes we're sealed up. "Naruto-kun, do you have a set for me?"

Naruto nodded at this, and released another seal. Less formal clothing had appeared and they looked like they could fit her. (A/N: I don't know what they would consider formal, but they would have been semi-formal in the US military, that much I can picture) "Try these on. They should fit. If they don't, channel some chakra into them. That'll help with the sizing."

Hinata put it on, realizing it was too big. She followed his advice, and poured some Chakra into them, and they shrunk to a perfect fit. They also smelled of Foxes and Dragons. She liked the smell. "It looks good on you, Hinata-hime."

"You really think so?" Hinata blushed out.

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't. It doesn't just suit you, you seem to like it more than I like seeing you. I wonder why..." Naruto said, causing her to blush. Then she realized just how much she liked the outfit. Naruto picked up the question before she asked it. "Go ahead. It's already been form fitted to you, and now only you can change the size. It will mold itself to your body size, and shape. In addition, if you want to hide your rack, it will help. I don't mind either way, though. They're good, but too much attention would probably get me jealous."

Hinata blushed up a storm. She was smiling. Said smile turned into a smirk. Her "heat" had lessen by a massive amount, as did his. She then realized that he was in heat before the event. "Naruto-kun? Were you..." Hinata didn't need to finish. Naruto knew what she was asking.

"Yes, I was. It's gone done considerably, as did yours. For some reason, now I can tell how much "in heat" you are. I think you can sense the amount in me as well." Hinata nodded at this. One question persisted.

"How did you manage to avoid doing that all this time?"

"I have a somewhat stronger will than most think. I still didn't think I could hold it off much longer, especially since you were in heat, as well. I think that when we are both reach a certain level, we should contact the other, and come here, alone. That way, we can release it, and bring it down to size. Deal?"

"One condition. If I reach that level, no matter where you are, we come here." Hinata said, smirking up a storm. He knew she wanted to do that even more, but something told him, not to. "Ok, but not more than once a week." They nodded in agreement.

-the next day-

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were at a bridge in the village. "Either of you know why we are to meet here?" Sasuke asked.

"My guess is Chuunin Exams. Not sure, though." Naruto replied, Hinata nodding.

"That was my guess, as well. Okay, it was Hachel's guess." Hinata said as Haku showed up.

"How is everything?" She asked. Sasuke's ears went red a bit. He nodded.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Haku with a certain look that said, "you don't want to know." She left it at that. "Anyway, why were we called here?" She asked.

"That would be the fact I recommended you all for the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi said, crouching on a pole nearby. He threw 4 pieces of paper, one to each student. Hinata looked at the paper, then turned her head to Naruto. He nodded. "The Chuunin Exams are usually for teams of 3. We have 4 on our team. Hinata-hime seems to have an idea as to how to do this."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, nodded, and then turned to Hinata. "What would be that idea?"

Hinata explained the idea that she, Hachel, and Valtee came up with. "So basically, we're one team split in two sub-teams. At least for this. We'd probably need the Hokage's permission to do this, though." Haku said, earning a nod from Hinata.

"I figure that Sasuke would come, and try to make anyone who didn't want to change their mind about it. Haku I figure would like the challenge. Hinata-hime and I are both in. If I have everyone figured out like I do, then we all want to participate." Naruto said, looking around. Everyone nodded. "Looks like I was right. We're all in. We still have to sign these don't we?" Kakashi nodded.

"Since you all came to a decision, sign those forms, and head to room 301 at the academy, be there tomorrow at 1500. You are dismissed." Kakashi left.

"We all know we're going for it. However, Haku and Sasuke should get something I think would benefit all of us. The Mind Link. If you're in a situation that threatens your life, and you know it, the Mind Link can help one team contact the other." Naruto said.

Hinata continued, "In addition, I figured the teams should be more like this. Naruto-kun and I would be one team, since he and Sasuke don't get along that well, and Sasuke and Haku will be the other team. Any objections?" Sasuke's ears went red once again. Naruto caught this and smirked. _'Damn! Sasuke's embarrassed!'_

"_Wait until Sakura and Ino hear about this."_ Rose said.

"_No kidding. They'll freak! Good thing we taught you how to surround objects with a sound barrier. That wail of theirs is unreal!"_ Albert said.

"_Meru didn't compare to that when she actually got herself a boyfriend!"_ Zeig said, obviously annoyed at the thought.

Naruto's face paled. He knew that Meru was a hard person to get through to. Even more so than him. Her scream is something Dart could never handle, and, though only once, he punched her because of it. If the two of them alone were worse, he was glad Dart wasn't here. There would be even more, and he was almost sure of it. Haku and Sasuke had walked off already. Hinata knew what was going on.

"Hinata, whatever you do, don't tell Ino and Sakura that Sasuke was embarrassed earlier. If they caught wind of it, who knows how many ears will split." Hinata's face darkened at that. "I don't even want to think about it. There's no way I want that kind of thought in my head."

They nodded and walked off.

-an hour or so later-

What seemed to be a box with 2 holes in it was follow the NaruHina couple. Naruto sighed, as he knew who was in there. He didn't even turn around. "I know your in that 'rock' Konohamaru. By the way, rocks aren't squared off at the corners."

The box exploded into 3 colors of smoke. A girl and two boys popped out. One of the boys said, "I think we used too much gunpowder, guys." The other boy there stood up. "Slick as ever, boss. Hey, you wanna play ninja with us?"

"Sorry, guys. No time for that. Unless... Hinata?" She nodded. "Alright then." Naruto made 3 Shadow Clones. "Find and catch these clones. You'll be timed." Hinata pulled out a stopwatch. "Ready? Go!" The clones disappeared, the children was standing around in awe.

"You do realize the clock is ticking." The kids looked around, and went off. Hinata giggled. "I started it when they left." Naruto smirked. They kept walking. It took almost five minutes before Naruto felt they destroyed one of his clones. "There's one. It was hiding as an Orange cat. I had to make it easy to find them, but they got tired trying to catch it."

About 2 minutes later, they found the kids exhausted. "What, you tired already? Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi?" One of the guys got up. "Come on you two! Let's go find the others!"

"But Konohamaru, we're exhausted." The girl complained.

"That's no excuse, Moegi!" The guy who was trying to get them back up, Konohamaru, said.

"She's right Konohamaru. We can't do as much as you can." Konohamaru looked at the other boy. "Enough complaining, Udon! We have to get a move on! Remember, we're being timed on this!"

The girl, Moegi, and the other boy, Udon, got up and nodded. They started off again, but as they turned the corner Naruto found that he ran into someone else. "Hinata, the kids may be in a bit of trouble." She nodded, knowing how he found out. They ran around the corner, and saw 2 people, a male and a female, the male holding Konohamaru.

"Let him go... Wait, are you Kankuro of the Desert?" The guy holding Konohamaru looked at Naruto. "Get lost kid! I've got other business to do."

"Put him down, unless you want your brother to kill you. That is, if I don't get to you first." Naruto said, slipping into his Lightning Rogue stance, which wasn't much different than he usually stands. The guy, Kankuro, and the girl both looked at him. The latter spoke up. "What makes you think you could take us down, huh?"

"Well, I could tell the Shukaku through a little something I call, Demon Mind Link." both of them suddenly got stiff. Naruto noticed this and smirked. "Aside from that, if you don't stop now, he'll come anyway, and threaten to kill you both. You know how the guy is, do you not?"

Hinata thought he was bluffing. _'There's no way he could know something like that...is there?'_

"_There is Hinata. Still it did start as a bluff, but the way they reacted when he said Shukaku... Well, that made him go from bluff to fact, if that makes any sense."_ Hachel said.

"_You mean he didn't know at first, but since he knew about Shukaku, where he guards, and what he can do, he used that as a bluff. The way they got stiff means that they fell for it, but it turned out to be reality. Naruto knew this, and continued."_ Valtee said.

"_Right."_ "Naruto-kun, I think you may be able to contact him now. Judging by their reactions, they know the Shukaku is in the area. If we call him here, he'll stop them before we get a crack at them. What do you say we use _them_? I still need a little practice using mine, but you've been doing so all your life."

Naruto shook his head. "Doing that will bring him here to kills us, as well. Though you and I have an advantage they never could get."

"Two actually. Remember, I'm like you now, because of Foxy." This confused the two others. Naruto and Hinata then picked up on a somewhat evil presence. _**"Hey kid, Shukaku is here. The red head in the tree."**_

Naruto smirked. "I'd say you guys have a few seconds to let go of him, or else the Shukaku host will take you down." As if on cue, a red head was standing upside down on a tree. "What are you doing Kankuro?"

Kankuro shuddered. _'How did this kid know?'_

"His chakra signature is similar to that of a demon. This means he has Youki. The only ones in the area that have Youki are the 9 beasts. I can tell from your headbands where you're from. The one being in that very area, went missing some time ago. You could say, I took a shot, and hit the bulls-eye." Naruto said, answering Kankuro's unasked question.

The one in the tree looked at Kankuro. "Well? Put him down." The red head said.

Kankuro, "Sorry, Gaara. I was totally out of line. I was completely totally out of line." He put Konohamaru down and backed up. The one from the tree looked at his, what Naruto assumed, teammates. He released a wave of killing intent._ 'Damn, Shukaku. He's scaring the kids.'_

"_**Don't blame Shukaku for that. It's the container doing it. It's like blaming me for something you did."**_

"_Sorry, Foxy."_

"_**Just be more careful. Shukaku was a little unstable before he went missing. After that, I'm not sure what happened."**_

"_Got it."_ "Hey, what are your names?" The girl in the bunch blushed. "Who me?"

"Not just you, but the others, as well. Okay, minus the one in black, with the face paint. I already figured out who he is."

"Temari of the Desert." The girl, Temari said.

"Gaara of the Desert. And might I ask yours?" The red head said.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I take it you're the container of the One-tailed Shukaku, Gaara?" Gaara nodded.

"How do you even know this?" Gaara asked.

"Let's just say I have a friend that likes the number 9 and informed me. If you can talk with Shukaku, he'd know who I'm talking about." Subtle hints, only Gaara and Hinata picked up on them. "I see. A fellow Jinchuuriki." Naruto nodded, as did Hinata. "We both are. Mine, however gave birth to hers, and they've only been together for a few months at the most. Being born in her body does that, I guess."

Gaara looked at Naruto quizzically. "I hope you are participating in the exams. Then we could kill everyone else."

Naruto sighed. "Not my thing. I'd avoid killing if at all possible. I may have had the demon all my life, but that didn't stop me from finding friends. Those friends are still alive and kicking. They are more precious to me than my own life, especially Hinata-hime." Hinata blushed. Temari noticed. _'He _is_ a hottie. I wonder if he'll go for anyone else.'_

"Don't bother going after me like that Temari." That pulled her out of her musings. "I wouldn't dream on that, either. Hinata-hime is the only one for me, and we are already engaged. I'm not going for someone else."

"His ignorance of the way other women think of him helps. It took him a long time to notice I did. Almost 5 years." Hinata said. "Still, I guess the wait was worth it."

"Actually, I thought she was a little weird at first. Then I realized it was shyness and nervous tension, along with stress from her family. If you saw her back then, you wouldn't recognize her now. The stress is still there, but no where near as much, her nerves have calmed to almost a complete stop. Her shyness is virtually non-existent now." Naruto said.

"Why do you help her? She will just betray you." Gaara said. Hinata looked at Gaara dangerously. "She wouldn't do that. Among everyone in the village, she's one of the only ones who didn't try to attack me once. Her feeling for me are stronger than anyone else's hatred of me. She wouldn't abandon me even if it meant..." He paused there, not wanting to finish. Hinata picked up on it, why he didn't want to finish, and decided to do it for him.

"Even if it meant my own death." She said. "I don't care about the fact that he's considered a menace, or a Demon. He isn't either of them, and neither are you, Gaara. You are only the container of the real Demon, but even then, it's gone crazy. It's affected you, because he was being affected by someone else. Get rid of that someone else, and you get rid of the instability he or she brings to you."

"Hinata-hime I didn't finish that for a reason." She nodded. "I know, but the reason I picked up on would mean you weren't really sure yourself. It's true though, and if you really didn't know, now you do." Naruto nodded. Gaara looked at them quizzically, his head cocked to his left, not sure what to make of this.

Naruto turned back to Gaara. "You can find friends as well. You just have to watch, pay attention, a find one who doesn't glare at you like the others. That's where you have to start. That's especially hard for people like us. Our first friends, if we get any, is normally a Jinchuuriki. I was an exception. My friend was Hinata-hime, and she turned out to be the one I'll married to soon. The day we are both 16 is that day. I'd really like you to be there, if you can, Gaara. This would be both as friends, and fellow Jinchuuriki. In that order, as well." Gaara's face registered surprise, for the first time in his life.

"How are you so sure of this? And why consider me a friend?" Naruto sighed. "You don't know the first thing about feelings do you? If you did, you wouldn't have asked those questions."

"Enlighten me." Naruto sighed again. Hinata explained it. "You know the pain of being alone, as does Naruto-kun. The feeling that everyone hates you, because of something out of your control. I myself don't know how it feels, but after watching Naruto-kun for years, I have a pretty good idea. For lack of a better word, it's a living hell."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "I'm glad you were watching me for that long then. You knew how I was, even when I thought no one was watching. I may not have known until now, but I still appreciate it. It just shows your determination for the one you like, even though you were shy as hell back then." Hinata nodded. "At least I helped get rid of that. The real reason I think it happened, was because of Hachel. If not for him, it would've taken a lot longer than it did."

"_I had nothing to do with that. When I woke up, it was due to all the emotions you kept bottled up while you were around him. I did nothing but help you calm down, and use your emotions to your advantage. As a result, your Shyness was dispelled. You became more like Naruto, being proven wrong that you were not worthy of him. You are, and always have been."_ Hachel said.

"Well, he's in denial. He thinks it went away after that breakdown because I became more like you, proving myself wrong. That's what really killed the Shyness... at least that's what he said." Hinata said.

"Actually, that does make a bit of sense. Bottling up emotions is never a good thing. You just gotta deal with it, but not with violence. Especially when it's used against others. That's never a good sign. Gaara, if you ever want some advice on finding friends and keeping them that way, don't hesitate to ask." Gaara nodded.

"First things first, you have to get those two to be able to go along with you without having to fear you. There are ways to do that. Just remember: You are not a weapon. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar, an ignorant bastard, or both. You're a living being, and no one can take that from you. As long as you remember that, you should do just fine."

"I do have a question. Is there a way for you to reverse the insanity brought on by Shukaku?"

"There should be, but I'd have to knock some sense into him... Or rather, a friend of mine would knock some sense into him. He'd have to come up with the way to do so. Until then, I hope things go smoothly. Just one question on the subject. Was someone sealed into the area Shukaku was sealed into?" Gaara nodded.

"_**Kid, that's how we do it. If the two of them were sealed together, take out the extra baggage, and you may get Shukaku back to normal. It's not much better, but it's still better."**_

"_That was quick."_

"_**Shut it."**_

"Apparently, that extra being may have been sealed, as well. Take him or her out, and it should help Shukaku be more stable, and in turn, you'll be more stable. I have an idea on how to get in there, as well. Hinata-hime will be coming, as well. We could use her abilities, as well as my own." Gaara nodded. "When and where?"

Naruto looked deep in thought, though he wasn't talking to the Dragons. However, one of them had an Idea. _"What about the cave you woke up in when I went into you? That should work, and no one, save the Hokage knows about it."_ Albert said.

"_Nice thinking. Even the ANBU don't know about it."_ Naruto replied.

"Hinata, Gaara. Follow me, and we'll begin as soon as we get there." Naruto said. _"Hinata-hime, you haven't found out about this place yet. It's the spot I woke up at after Albert sealed himself into me. The Dragons will be coming themselves."_

"_Okay, this should be fun."_ Hinata replied, mentally.

They took off, Hinata and Gaara following Naruto. Temari and Kankuro was shocked at this. They looked at each other, and then took off after them. Even if they weren't going in after them, they'd need someone to guard them, if it means getting to the seal.

-about 10 minutes later-

Hinata, Gaara and Naruto were in a cave, while Temari and Kankuro were outside, waiting for the results. "Gaara, we won't be able to do this without your help. You'll need to lead us to where the seal itself is. Once we get there, we find this monk, and take him out." Gaara nodded.

"Alright, then. Put your hand on this scroll. You too, Hinata." Hinata put her hand on the scroll, and Gaara did the same. Naruto put his on last, and then they all glowed. Kankuro noticed the glow, and went in to check on them. They were all unconscious. "You were right Temari. As usual." Kankuro was annoyed.

-inside Gaara's mind-

Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara found themselves in a desert. "This is it. Shukaku is somewhere around here." Hinata and Naruto glowed again, and several Dragons, along with a fox baring 9 tails came out.

"Good you all made it, as well. Everyone this is Gaara. Foxy, he's the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, but you already knew that."

"**Of course I did. I'm the one who came up with this, remember?"**

"That's why I said you already knew. Hey, it looks like Shukaku is coming to us." Within seconds a giant badger that had somewhat green skin, appeared before them. **"Shushu!"** the badger stopped the moment he heard that. **"Kyuubi? What are you doing here?"**

"**Helping you, what does it look like?"**

"**Aw, shut it. Anyway, if you want to stop that monk, you'll have to do so without me. He can use my powers against me."**

"Just as I thought." Said Valtee, the moment Shukaku stopped talking. "The monk, being sealed with you each time, made those who you were sealed in unable to sleep, or risk killing themselves. The name's Valtee Yistoo." Valtee introduced the other dragons. "We're here to help rid you of this damn Monk."

Just then, Naruto shined again. Another bright light was emitted, and another Dragon came out. "It's been a while Naruto. Valtee? What are you doing here?" The new dragon asked.

"Don't worry Ragnarok. As long as you're here, you can help us out a bit. We need to help someone out, and it's gonna take a lot of man power. He wanted the help, and we're going to provide it. We either need more people to keep Shukaku himself busy, or more on the Monk we have to get rid of to bring back his sanity." Naruto said.

"He's right Raggie. I'm heading after the Monk, myself. You want to stick with me, and you're coming along. They'll expect some type of help. This much is certain." Valtee said. _'Raggie? A nickname he probably doesn't like.'_ was the collective thought.

"Don't even go there Valtee. You remember what happened the last time someone called me that?"

"Sorry, I forgot. No one is to mention that to anyone. This includes family. Got that?" Everyone nodded. "Foxy, you'll stay here and keep Shukaku company. Gaara, you lead us to the Monk. Shukaku's abilities should help you pinpoint him."

"Already found him." Naruto said. "He's in that direction, a few kilometers out. I'll take Albert. Gaara, you should get on Zeig, the red one."

"I'll be riding Hachel. The other Dragons can either come with us, or stay and keep Shukaku busy." Valtee looked at Hinata. "What?"

"Do you realize what you just said?" It took her a bit and then realized what he meant. "Oh... Not like that! Please, Naruto-kun is the only one for me. All of you, except maybe Gaara, and definitely not Shukaku, know that."

"I know. I'm just messing with ya." Everyone laughed, though Gaara just smiled. "If you don't mind, we came here for a reason." Gaara said, standing on top of Zeig's head.

"**Guess I'm the only one staying here. Besides, we have some catching up to do."**

"**No kidding... Foxy."** Shukaku said.

"**Watch it, Shukaku. They only call me that so they don't reveal who I really am out there, and the wrong person hears them. That's the only reason I tolerate it. You, on the other hand, don't have the right. Just call me Kyuubi, like the old days."**

-with Naruto-

"Hey guys, he's right up ahead." Gaara said. They all nodded, while Hinata and Naruto jumped off, and transformed. Hinata was the Violet Dragoon, courtesy of Hachel, and Naruto went straight to Divine Dragoon. 9 twisters materialized in front of them. Hinata shouted "8 Trigrams: Air Palm!"

She struck her hand out, and got rid of one, doing so 9 times, once for each. "Nice hits, Hinata-hime."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." A guy appeared in front of them. "And who might you be?"

"That's him. The monk that was sealed with Shukaku. You ready?" Albert said.

"Right!" The entire group said.

-elsewhere-

"**So let me get this straight. Someone came to you, sealing you into him, and the force used made you go crazy, though slowly. 2 days later, we met up at the usual meeting, and you were a little strange. About a week later you were sealed inside of a tea kettle. Anyone you get sealed into loses their sanity, become insomniacs, and tend to go on killing sprees?"**

"**That about covers it, Kyuubi. I just hope those guys can handle him. After all, he can use my abilities."**

"**I wouldn't be worried about them. If anything, the Monk is the one I'm worried about."**

"**Why is that? Do they have something against Monks?"**

Foxy shook his head. **"Not really. They just don't like it when people harm others for their own benefit. They see that the monk has been causing Gaara pain. Insomnia causes even more. If getting rid of the monk helps Gaara out, than they'll kill him, no questions asked."**

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance.** "Looks like the battle's starting. That monk is going to be dead within 2 minutes."** Foxy said. 

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Violet Dragon, Jade Dragon, Red Flame Dragon, Dark Dragon, and the Divine Dragon, combined with and Ice Dragon, a Black Dragon Elder, The Divine Dragoon, and The Violet Dragoon, your host, the Divine Dragoon being mine, he doesn't stand a ghost of a chance. If they stay at below 10%, he's dead within 5 minutes. I wouldn't give him that long, though."**

"**I'm surprised you would take the side of humans. Didn't one of them seal you into him?"**

"**That may be true, but Minato had good reason. I wasn't being myself. In fact, I wasn't even in control of myself. Some guy with a Sharingan was controlling me. That set me off, I managed to tell Minato to kill me. Instead of doing that, he sealed me into his own son. If there is a way for me to leave him without killing off his only son, I will find it, and he will know."**

Shukaku shuddered. **"Well I'll be. They actually did it."**

"**What did I tell you? They're both powerful. Oh yeah, the girl of the group became a Jinchuuriki because I placed an egg inside of her. She's engaged with my host, as well."**

"**Why the hell did ya do that?"**

"**To get her used to being around a lot of Youki. Namely mine. There is nothing that would warrant a seal, since it was born inside of her body."**

"**I get it. Since it was born inside of her body, it's integrated into her nervous system. Still, I hope she doesn't go into heat."**

"**She already has. They struck up a deal. If either of them gets too bad with it, they have a spot that's marked off limits for anyone but those who know about it. Byakugan wouldn't be able to find it. Heck, _my_ eyes wouldn't be able to find it from the outside. It's that well hidden."**

"Hey, Foxy. I take it you told Shukaku about Hinata?" Albert said, Naruto still on top of him. Zeig still had Gaara, Hachel still had Hinata, Valtee, Oyuki, Ragnarok, and Rose were also there.

"**Took ya long enough. Still, I'm grateful for your help."** Shukaku said, bowing.

"Don't bow to us Shukaku. We may have helped you, but we did it for Gaara. Gaara, this won't require payment." Albert said.

"I would still like to tell you something. During the final phase of the Chuunin Exams, the sand and Sound Villages will attack the Leaf. In exchange for you helping me, I will make it so my team won't fight with the Leaf. I will not attack either. Naruto, you and I are friends, the likes of which, I never thought I'd have. For that, I thank you."

"Don't mention it Gaara. I'm glad you call me a friend." Naruto replied. Hinata nodded. "A friend of Naruto-kun is a friend of mine. I'm sure Haku would say the same." Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Haku?"

"Another friend of mine. I helped her out, and she considers herself in my debt. I tell her not to worry about it. I just did what I thought was right. There's nothing more to it. She thinks otherwise, though."

"**She has the hots for the Uchiha. If there's one thing I've learned about that guy, he doesn't like the strength a bond of friendship gives him. I think Haku is bringing him out of that state. By the way, I think you'll need to learn how to get rid of a Curse Mark."**

"Why is that, Foxy?" Naruto asked.

"**Because, if Orochimaru is coming, more likely than not, he'll be going after Sasuke. He will mark Sasuke with his curse, and it won't be easy to get rid of. I can help with that one part, but it will highly strenuous on your part. Do you get what I'm saying?"**

"I see where this is going. So, I've taken to getting the information to his head about it, and allowing him to use the Dragoon Energy instead of Youki. With me, Rose, Zeig, and Albert, there's plenty of Energy to get rid of one curse. If he plants more than one, I'm afraid he'll have to learn to do so with your Youki." Ragnarok said.

"**You beat me to it, I see. I guess I should thank you, Ragnarok. Also, I see you're freed. I hope you don't lose yourself."**

"Not worried. Naruto has passed my test. I can trust him with my strength. With this in mind, I will staying in the mindscape, unless he summons me, but I told him not to, unless absolutely necessary."

"He told me alright. I agree with his reasoning completely. Besides, my usual summon is Oyuki. Though, at night, I'd probably summon Rose. She's better in darkness." Naruto said.

"Guys, I think we should go. Leave Shukaku to his thoughts. Things will take some time, and for this, I wouldn't be surprised if I fall asleep." Gaara said, making everyone nod.

"**Later Shushu."**

"**Later... Foxy."** Shukaku said before disappearing into sand. **"I'm gonna kill him next time he calls me that."**

Everyone else left, making the Kyuubi leave, as well.

-Real World-

Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata opened their eyes. "Wow, It's almost sunset. It took us that long?" Gaara said. Temari and Kankuro came in. "Gaara! You okay?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. We're heading back to that hotel. I need some rest. With that monk gone I actually feel tired. More so than I ever have." He replied. Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"You might want to carry him out." Naruto said, as he caught Gaara. "I'm not sure how long he'll be out of it. He's catching up on lost sleep, so he might be out fo it for a few more hours than most sleep. In the meantime, Hinata-hime and I have a view to watch."

Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata nodded. The latter spoke up. "Well, let's get going, Naruto-kun. Don't want to be late for the great view." Naruto nodded, and surrounded them both with a whirlwind. The whirlwind went out, and they were both gone.

"Another wind user? Not bad. He'll be quite the challenge." Temari said, making Kankuro nod.

"Something tells me he's more than that. He'll be someone to watch out for." Kankuro nodded.

00000x00000

Chapter end.

I left that battle out, along with the pre-prelims for the Chuunin Exams. I won't be showing either of them, whether in real time, or in a flashback, so don't ask.

Also, don't ask the specifics for the way they would remove the Curse. I'm not going into that, mainly because it is too complicated for me to explain on my own.


	6. Chapter 6: Chuunin Exams Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own Legend of Dragoon.

If I did, Sakura wouldn't have been a bitch, Sasuke wouldn't be the slightest bit emo.

Chapter 6: Exams Begin

-The day of the First Exam-

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Haku were all on their way to room 301, as instructed. On the second floor, they all noticed a crowd around a room that said 301. Sasuke and Haku saw through it easily. Naruto spared a glance and kept walking. Hinata didn't even look at the sign. She knew it was wrong. She stopped either way. She saw Neji getting into a fight. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "Genjutsu, and all of them, even your cousin, is falling for it. Hmm?" A guy in green with a bowl cut, Lee, stopped 2 legs mid-kick. "He's not bad. Fast, strong, and accurate. Lee may even be better than I thought."

"Who's Lee?" Sasuke asked, usual brooding face on.

"The guy that stopped both kicks. He looks like a weirdo, but he's strong and fast. Hinata's cousin kicks his ass on a regular basis. He always comes back for more, only to be shot down again." Naruto said.

"He doesn't know when to quit. Then again, neither does Naruto." Haku said, clearly impressed.

"We both have something to prove. From what I hear, he doesn't have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Only Taijutsu, and he's pretty damn good at it. I, on the other hand, am out to prove I am not some monster the village would be better off without. I am not that monster, nor will I ever be."

"_**Well said, kid. You learn real quick."**_

"_Thank you."_ "Well, lets get going then. Don't want to be late, do we?" Naruto finished as the rest of them walked off. Tenten looked over and noticed the group walk off.

"Hey, Naruto! Where you going?" Naruto sighed, and then turned his head around. "The 3rd floor. Where we're supposed to be." He kept on walking after that. The exchange caught Neji's attention. "He's not as bad as most think. Who knows? He might actually reach that dream of his."

"Well then, I will take him down." Lee said.

"Lee, he would murder you." Neji said.

"Not Naruto. No, what I want is the Uchiha." Lee went off after them. "He's too much trouble on his own. How do you put up with him, Neji?"

"I kick his ass. Need I say more?" Tenten shook her head and sigh. "I guess we better stop him."

"He'll still get his ass kicked if Naruto gets in the fray. Not even I, a Hyuuga can top him at his best." Neji said as they walked off. Everyone else looked at them strangely.

-with Naruto-

The reached an area with stairs. "I challenge the Uchiha to a match." Naruto knew that voice. "Lee, he would squash you like a bug. You'd be better off with Neji than him."

"So this is Lee, huh?" Sasuke said. "I figured he would be more powerful than this. This will be a snap."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Don't underestimate him. If you do, you will lose. If you overestimate him, you may win but would reveal your secrets. That's two things you should never do."

"Don't bother me with that." Sasuke said.

_'He's lost before he even started.'_ was the thought in Naruto's, Hinata's and Haku's head.

_'I seriously need to get him out of that habit. If not, he will get himself killed. I don't want that.'_ Haku's thoughts continued.

The battle was over quick. Sasuke went straight for Lee, only to get knocked out quickly. _'I warned him.'_ was Naruto's only thought.

"You didn't heed my warning, so you underestimated him. Doing so was the cause of your loss. You really need to lose that arrogance of yours, or I _will_ knock it out of you." Naruto said. "I'll help with that. I think Haku would, as well." Hinata said, Haku nodding in agreement.

Sasuke got up and sent a scowl Naruto's way. _'I hate it when he's right.'_ They walked off, only to be stopped by Kakashi. "Well, the Hokage approved of your Idea. He also agreed with the pairings. Well then, go on in."

Squad 7 walking in to find over 100 Genin from various villages. Naruto spotted 3 familiar people. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. He saw Ino hold back a squeal when she looked his way... or rather, Sasuke's way. Ino and one Pink haired girl went up to them. "Hey look. It's the dead last. Holding back Sasuke-kun?" Pinky said. (A/N: Sorry, but I had to bash Sakura for that. Haku would be a lot worse, though.)

Haku stepped in from of them. "Back off. Fan girls, are not allowed. None of us like them, and for good reason." Naruto and Hinata nodded. Naruto then said, "Sakura, you have no idea what any of us are truly capable of. Sasuke is even more different than you think. I taught him a little something that even his clan wouldn't have known without inside info. Besides, I think he likes Haku, here." Sasuke's ears go red, and Haku blushed.

"You lie!" Ino, the blonde said. Hinata shook her head. "If he lied, would Sasuke's ears have gone red? Would he have even asked Haku if she liked him?" Sasuke and Haku looked at Hinata dangerously. Naruto looked at Sasuke and flashed a bit of Killing Intent. His look softened. "Hinata, why did you tell them that? If they found out, they'd go for the old Banshee's Wail. My ears still hurt from the last time I heard it."

"These fangirls need to leave him alone. I managed to walk by, and what I saw, I couldn't believe myself. Sasuke Uchiha, was fidgeting, and Haku was right next to him." Sasuke paled, but only for a second. Haku was about to punch her, when Naruto shook them out of it. "Listen guys. Anything you have against each other can be done after the Exams are over. Wait until then, and take it out on those damn Sound Ninja." Sasuke and Haku looked at him like he was crazy. Hinata looked at Naruto with a face that said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell them did we? Oh well. I guess we'll tell them later."

"You guys don't know anything, do you?" A guy with Silver Hair and Glasses walked up to them. "Those guys over there. They're Rain ninja. Very touchy. They all are." Naruto looked out over the crowd. He picked Gaara out of it, and nodded at him. Gaara noticed it and nodded back.

"Well, I guess since this your first time, it should be expected. My name is Kabuto Yakushi." Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi was there at this point. Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno were all there, as well. "I guess I should help you out a bit. With my... Ninja Info Cards." Kabuto pulled out a deck of Cards. Each card was orange and had the symbol of Yin-Yang on it. "These cards have all the data I've gathered for the past 4 years."

That caught everyone, minus Naruto and Haku, off guard. Shikamaru, who seemed like he would drop any moment, asked a question. "How many times have you taken the exam?"

"Well, it's my... seventh." Everyone sweatdropped at that. Naruto shook off his stupor first. Shikamaru was next and then asked another question. "Do those cards of your show individual information? You know, on single candidates?"

Kabuto smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Who would you like to find out about?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Haku Koori, and Gaara of the Desert." Shikamaru said. Haku, Naruto and Hinata tensed. "You even know their names. That's no fun." Kabuto said, teasing himself. He swiped 3 cards off the top.

"Alright, first up is Naruto Uzumaki. His squad actually consists of 4 Genin. Haku Koori, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. His Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are far above that of a Genin. His Genjutsu skills are, quite frankly, low. It says here, he has access to Jutsu that few have ever seen, or can even perform. His fighting style hasn't been seen in millenia, either. He's completed 26 D rank, 2 C-rank, and... 2 A-ranks?"

Sasuke looked at him. "That's wrong. He's only been on 1 A-rank mission." Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you don't think that the other A-rank is when you stopped Mizuki from taking the Hokage's Scroll, do you?"

Naruto nodded. "That's where the other one comes from. I was paid accordingly, too." the rest of the Rookie 9 looked at Naruto with a face that said, 'WHAT THE HELL?' Naturally, he ignored it.

"Okay then, moving on." Kabuto took the second card. "Haku Koori. She is different from those I have seen, as I don't have much on her. Apparently, all I can gather is her team, which is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga, along with a few Jutsu she has. Apparently she uses Ice Style. Her favored weapon is senbon, but that's all I have." Shikamaru looked down and sighed. Sakura knew that something was different about Haku, but didn't voice it.

"Okay, finally, Gaara of the Desert. Since he's from way out in the desert I have less on him, but I do have his team. He has completed 36 D-rank missions, and Damn. A B-rank mission? That's not good for any of us. What's more is, he's come out of every mission completely unscathed."

Reviews from the Peanut Gallery:

Naruto_ 'Not surprised. Shukaku gives him the Sand Shield.'_

Kyuubi _'Shukaku rarely gets hurt due to his rough skin, so I'm not surprised.'_

Hinata _'Wow, I knew his shield was good, but not that good.'_

Shikamaru _'No one is that good. How does he do it?'_

Sasuke _'No one could possibly be that good! Wait, does this mean he's like that Idiot Naruto?'_

Sakura _'Don't be afraid. He wouldn't really kill me, would he?'_

The rest _'We're doomed.'_

The dragons were indifferent. They saw his abilities firsthand.

That's the end of the Peanut Gallery reviews.

"His favored weapon is the Gourd he always carries around. I have heard some say it smells like blood. As to why, I don't know." Kabuto finished.

"I think I can answer some of the questions he can't." Naruto said. "There is more to Gaara than anyone else here thinks. You could say, he was mentally insane. That, however, wasn't his fault, but someone who was sealed inside of him, which Hinata and I graciously got rid of." Kabuto tensed at this, Haku and Naruto noticed this, the latter tried ignoring it. "After we helped him he told us, he was in our debt, and when everything was done, he passed out. He's in the crowd now."

Naruto raised his hand towards Gaara, who nodded. _"Gaara, do you think I should tell them Shukaku is still there, even though I said we helped get rid of the problem?"_

"_No, it's better if they think Shukaku is not there anymore. As long as they do, they may not think of me as a monster anymore."_ Gaara said back, mentally.

"_Point taken. So, leave it at what was sealed inside is now gone, Omit Shukaku still being in there, and anything I should say?"_

"_Just tell them that I was mentally unstable but thanks to you, I've gotten better. Have I thanked you for that?"_

"_I told you there was no need for it. I was just doing what I thought was right. The way people treat you is wrong, and I intended to stop them from doing that any longer."_

Gaara nodded and turned to his siblings. Soon afterwards, a whish came up to them. Naruto, sensing the movements in the wind, thanks to Albert, caught the fist before it would have hit Kabuto. "You really want to fight? I already know your plans. I'm not saying what they are for obvious reasons, but fighting here and now, is not the wisest choice. I doubt the Proctor would want some of the Genin dead before the exams even begin. Right, Kabuto?" Kabuto nodded.

"They rarely like that. How did you guess?"

"A friend of mine that likes the number 9." Hinata caught on instantly. _'Foxy.'_

"_That fox is gonna get himself in trouble one day."_

"_Actually, I doubt it. He does like the number 9, and although he has 9 tails, he was said to have been killed. None of the Genin know that he was sealed, not killed, aside from Hinata."_

"_True." _Hachel replied.

"_Tune me out, please. I don't want to hear you two bickering again."_ Hinata told them. She looked at Naruto. That was when a loud boom was heard on the other side of the classroom. "Alright, maggots. Listen up! I am Ibiki Morino. Proctor of the First portion of the Chuunin Exams. Any fighting without permission from your proctor is strictly prohibited, and will result in an automatic failure. You there, Sound Ninja. You may be eager to fight, but while you're here, there will be no fighting. Is that understood?"

The mummy guy, that had his hand grabbed by Naruto simply looked at him and said, "Yes sir." Naruto let go of his hand, and he walked off. _'Idiot.'_ was the only thought that went through the heads of the Rookie 9, though it was directed at different people. Ibiki spoke up again. "Alright, now get up and trade your registration forms for a number and take your seat." Everyone had done so and took their seats.

Naruto was sat next to Sakura, which none of them were happy about. Sasuke was off on his own, and so was Haku. Hinata was in the back corner. He opened a link with her. _"Hinata, don't get mad when I say this, but the Screaming Banshee was put next to me. I'm not sure whether or not she could help anywhere but here, however, Foxy told me something. In this test, we need to cheat without getting caught. Ibiki seems to be proving that with his rules. Pass this bit of info to the others. I'll get answers from Sakura, and send them to you. You check them with your Byakugan, and then tell the others. That a good plan?"_

"_I agree, Naruto-kun. It's worth a shot."_

"_Well, the Dead Last has a brain after all. Here I thought you were lacking in that department."_ Sasuke told them, over the Link.

"_Hey, I can't take all the credit. Thank Foxy for the info, and Albert for the plan. I guess these guys come in handy every now and then."_ Naruto shot back.

"_Naruto-kun, you're too modest. Remember, they are a part of you. You may not be them, but they are a part of you."_

"_**The girl's right kid. You may not be me, but I have become a part of you, whether you like it or not."**_

"_Ah, Shut it, Foxy. Thanks for the info, though. It helps."_

The clock hit 3:30, and Ibiki then yelled out, "BEGIN!"

The plan went down perfectly. Naruto managed to get the answers from Sakura with ease. He didn't get caught once. Rose helped by becoming darkness, and going into her nervous system after she was done. Watching her eyesight, She relayed any information that she found to Naruto, who then transferred it to Hinata. Hinata confirmed it, and let the others know. None of them got caught. Haku, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were done, Sakura finished, as well, but soon afterwards, she got hit by some Jutsu. Rose got out of there before it hit, but saw that Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu. She memorized it, and left quickly.

Naruto then opened a Link with Haku and Hinata. _"Alright guys. Phase 2. Haku, think you can make some wind, to blow over a few people's tests? I'll be doing so, as well. Hinata, you could use a shockwave. After all, you've be trying to make it emanate from a point other than your own body. This would make a perfect test for it. If you can avoid hitting our class, and Gaara's team, that would be appreciated."_

"_Got it, Naruto."_

"_Roger, Naruto-kun."_

Wind picked up in certain areas. Tests went flying in certain places. People were failing left and right. Some weren't even hit by the winds or shockwaves. No one, not even the sentinels know where they were coming from. Ibiki was the only one, aside from those doing it, that knew it was forced. By who, not even he could figure out. The 3 Genin stopped and about 30 seconds later, it was time for the 10th question. Ibiki confirmed it as he spoke up. "Alright everyone, it's time for the 10th question. This question has more rules that you need to be aware of. First off, you have a choice to not take the question. If this is your choice then you will automatically fail, and that means your team fails as well."

Someone near Haku then said, "Then of course we'll take the question."

"You didn't let me finish. If you choose to answer it, but get it wrong... YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THE CHUNNIN EXAMS FOR GOOD!" Ibiki flashed a bit of killing intent as he said that, for added effect, if nothing else. Naruto and his team has seen, or given off, worse. Gaara's team was the same case. _"Scare tactics. Not bad. Not good enough for 2 Jinchuuriki, and their teammates, but not other than that, not bad at all."_ Naruto said. Gaara nodded in agreement, as did Hinata.

A few more people left. When it seemed like no one else was leaving, Ibiki started talking again. "Alright, it looks like no one else is going to turn tail. That leaves only one thing left. That is for me to tell you," Ibiki paused for dramatic effect. "That you all passed the First Exam." This raised a lot of eyebrows.

"_What did I say, guys? Scare tactics. Nothing more, but it worked on half of the remnants."_

"_No kidding. Thanks for the heads up, Naruto."_ Gaara replied.

"_Don't sweat it."_

Genin all over the room were wondering what the hell was going on, and some even asked questions. Ibiki answered them all, putting it down to, The 10th question was to choose whether or not to answer said question, while the other 9 tested your ability to gather Information. This raised more eyebrows, but all other questions were out. This was when someone busted through the window, wrapped in a banner. The banner then expanded as 2 Kunai shot up and hit the ceiling.

The banner said,

Second Exam Proctor:

Anko Mitarashi.

The person in front of the banner spoke. "Alright, maggots listen up! I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'll be your proctor for the next exam." She looked at the crowd who was silent. She was silently counting the numbers there. "82? Ibiki you passed 27 teams? And what's with the extra?"

Ibiki sighed. "There are an exceptional bunch here, and one team has 4 members." _'Jumping the gun as usual.'_

"Alright then. By the time I'm done with them, their numbers will be down to below half. This is gonna be fun." Anko said, before turning to the crowd again. "Alright then, return to your sensei and they will take you to the next exam area tomorrow. I'll be waiting." Anko jumped out the window, and disappeared into leaves.

-later on, training ground 6-

Squad 7 was waiting for the sunset, mainly Naruto and Hinata, but Sasuke was there, as well. The reason? Sasuke and Haku needed to be filled in on a few things. "Alright guys, when Hinata and I helped out Gaara, he wanted to thank us, even though I said he didn't need to. He told us that the Suna and Oto villages are going to attack Konoha. Oto is the one who proposed the plan, and their leader is Orochimaru. From what Foxy told me, Orochimaru is a former Leaf Ninja, one of the Sannin, likes Snakes, and hates the village. Power hungry is another term that describes him. If you run into anyone claiming to be Orochimaru, run. Do not engage. Also, and this is especially for you Sasuke, if he marks you, it won't be easy to get rid of it. I will be able to, but only because of what I have. Hinata might one day, but that will be some time from now."

"What do we look for?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't go looking for him. If anyone that stretches their limbs comes to any of us, or a snake comes after you, get out of there and contact the other team. Hinata and I may be able to take him down, but we wouldn't be able to handle him alone. It would take all four of us to take him down completely. Also, be careful of his sword. It's called Kusanagi. If anything, hope you don't see it. He likes to regurgitate things, so you might be disgusted a bit." Haku, Sasuke and Hinata shivered.

"Anything else?" Haku asked. Naruto shook his head. Hinata spoke up. "Remember the teams I said? Sasuke and Haku will be one team, Naruto-kun and I are the other. I choose those teams for 2 reasons. One, Naruto-kun and Sasuke don't get along that well, so teamwork is basically out the window. Haku and Sasuke seem to have developed a thing for each other, so good teamwork could be present. In both cases, Teamwork is essential, and both teams would be able to function together easily... In theory."

Sasuke and Haku nodded. "By the way, Haku. You said there was another reason they chose this spot to tell us this. What is it?" Naruto looked at Haku, who nodded.

"I see. Well, it's almost time for it anyway. The sunset is that way, so we'll be facing this way. Keep your eyes on the sky Sasuke, and you'll see it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Haku then spoke up. "You need to learn to appreciate the little things in life. This is something I know from experience. This should show you, what you're missing." Sasuke shrugged.

A few minutes later, the sun was setting and the view Naruto and Hinata loved came into view. Sasuke looked on in awe. _'How long have I been missing this? Nothing could compare to what I'm seeing right now... Except maybe Haku, but that's another story altogether.'_

Haku decided to glance at Sasuke, and noticed he was mesmerized. _'It worked like I thought it would. Thanks for showing me this Naruto, Hinata.'_

-Sasuke's POV-

_Not once have I ever seen something this good. Not even before my family was killed by... him. Even if he had a reason, I still can't forgive him for that. Still, Haku being here makes everything better. And this view? I'm glad they know about it. It's simply amazing._

"Is this for real?" I asked.

Haku nodded. "It is. It's something I wanted to show you. Naruto and Hinata showed it to me some time ago, and they've been doing so ever since before they knew they were engaged. It always brought them a sense of peace."

_So, it's not a dream?_

"If this is a dream, pinch me." Haku shrugged, and pinched my arm. Quite painfully, I might add.

_That's it. This is no dream. It's all real, but none of it should exist. Or did I get so caught up in revenge, I didn't bother to take notice? ARGH! I so confused._

Haku was looking at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Just confused. All this time I wanted to kill the one who murdered my entire clan, but left me alive. Now it's like that feeling doesn't even exist."

-Normal POV-

Haku was looking at Sasuke still. "So the view itself kept you from thinking about it? Or at least got rid of the feeling you had to do it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "The feeling is gone yes. I'm wondering if what's going on is the right choice. I'm just confused, have I been wrong, or is the world out of whack? I can't even tell anymore." Haku nodded. _'I should have guessed. The great view is bringing him out of the Lone Avenger state.'_

"If anything comes up regarding this person, would you tell me? I would help you, and I think Naruto would, as well. Thus, meaning Hinata would." Haku said. Sasuke blushed, on his cheeks this time. He simply nodded. He was at a loss for words. Haku smiled. _'It's actually working better than I thought. I should ask Naruto about more great places to be at. He could easily help out with this. I'll ask him later, though. For now, enjoy Sasuke and the view.'_

-The next day-

Kakashi wasn't late like usual. He was actually early, this surprised everyone. They left and went to Training Ground 44. AKA: The Forest of Death.

Anko was standing in front of a fence surrounding a forest. All 82 Genin were there. "Alright everyone listen up. This is Training Ground 44, but we call this place... The Forest of Death."

One of the Rain ninja looked at the Anko. "Why is it called the Forest of Death?"

Anko smirked. "I'm glad you asked. This place is rumored to be haunted by those who perished in here. And believe me that's a lot." Anko got so in depth with the Story it was scaring some of the Genin. Again, Team 7 and Gaara's teams weren't affected with the story. Again, for the simple fact, they've either seen or done worse. Sasuke grinned with anticipation as Anko explained the rules. Naruto decided to show a little bit of cockiness. "I'm not afraid of a forest. Heck, this place is my natural habitat."

Anko slid a Kunai from her sleeve and threw it at Naruto. It grazed his cheek and she appeared behind him. "You're cocky. It's people like you who give the forest its na... What?" There was a sword at her throat. Naruto was holding it.

"What were you saying about my being cocky?" The one with Anko's knife at his neck went poof into smoke. The Naruto with a sword disappeared, and a Grass Ninja was right there. "You dropped your Kunai, Miss Anko." The Grass Ninja was holding the thing with the tongue. "You don't want to sneak up on me like that, unless you want to get yourself killed." Anko said, grabbing the Kunai.

"Anko, when the test begins, check your pockets for a note. You might be scared to find out what it says, but every word of it either could, or would, be true." Naruto said from a branch. Anko looked at Naruto with strange eyes.

"Anyway, before we begin, you'll have to sign these waivers."

"What are they for?" A random Genin asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I'm not responsible if any of you die. You will exchange your waivers for a scroll in that shack over there. You, Blondie. Pass these out, will ya?" Naruto came forward and started handing them out. He went back and signed his own. Hinata and Naruto would both go in one group at a different gate, than Sasuke and Haku. 10 minutes passed, and everyone went to get a scroll, and went to the respective gates. Team 7A and 7B, though separated, are still a team. Gaara and his team decided to team up with Team 7A (A/N: NaruHina) at Gaara's request. Temari and Kankuro graciously agreed, for their brother's sake. Gaara led them to Naruto, who then said they were going to meet up with 7B, Sasuke and Haku.

Both Sasuke and Haku were wary of the Sand Ninja when they arrived. Naruto told them they were here to help out, if needed. Sasuke didn't buy it... until Naruto said that the red head was Gaara.

"I see you told them about what the leaders are plotting, Naruto. Does your leader know?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I left a note in one of Anko's pockets explaining it. Whether or not she has shown it to the Hokage, I don't know. Did you manage to convince your sensei not to take part?"

Gaara nodded. "The attack will still proceed, but we will not be a part of it. I will go by my word, as bearer of Shukaku. Guardian of the Land of Wind."

Naruto nodded. "And I will hold you to it, as bearer of The Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Guardian of the Land of Fire."

Hinata spoke up, "Scroll check. We'll need 3 of each scroll, and none of us will take the other teams' scrolls." Everyone nodded. They counted 2 Heaven and 1 Earth. Gaara had the Earth Scroll, Naruto had a Heaven Scroll, as did Sasuke. "Okay, this means we need 2 Earth and One Heaven for all of us to pass." Naruto said. Everyone nodded.

They went off to find some victims. The first one came to them. They had a Heaven scroll. Naruto said "Now all we need are 2 Earth Scrolls and we're good." Gaara and Sasuke nodded.

It's wasn't long after that, a gust of wind came blasting towards them. Naruto got in front, and redirected the wind around all of the others. He subconsciously went into the Jade Dragoon form. This shocked Temari and Kankuro but the rest have seen it before. Naruto, realizing he transformed, yelled something out. "Wing Blaster!" The blast of wind was suddenly dispelled. Someone else had been blasted back, and that was evident from cracking trees, which only Naruto heard. "Naruto, which one is that?" Gaara asked.

"Jade. It's main element is wind. It increases my control over it, and even allows me to kill with wind. I expect Temari would want to learn how I do so?" Naruto said, earning a nod from the blonde. "Sorry, I'm not at liberty to say. Even if I were, I wouldn't train you in this, because you don't have the necessary skills for it. You may have wind element Chakra, but it doesn't use Chakra. This is why."

Temari felt down, but didn't show it. Kankuro noticed, as did Naruto, but Gaara didn't. (A/N: This doesn't come as a surprise, does it? It shouldn't.)

"Gaara, I think we should split up here. 2 Teams, namely 7A and 7B will go first, 7B in front, but 7A right behind them. You guys will protect 7B from behind us. You're all good with long range, Gaara with his sand, Temari with her fan, and Kankuro, with that thing on his back. Probably a puppet. If this is who I think it is, they will be after Sasuke." He closed his eyes and went back to normal. He felt out the presence that was knocked back, and found it was approaching fast. It was powerful, and felt like a snake. "Yeah, it's him. I hate Snakes." Everyone, including Gaara nodded.

Sasuke and Haku took point. They found the person Naruto hit with the Wing Blaster. It was easy, considering some of the flesh was torn off. "Well, well. What do we have here? 2 Genin, ripe for the picking."

He was alone. Sasuke and Haku had backup. The Grass Ninja didn't have a hat on, but they recognized him. He was the one who had Anko's Kunai holding it only with his tongue. "So, you're Orochimaru. You wish to Mark me? Go ahead and try. You won't be able to." Sasuke said, surprising the Grass Ninja.

"I didn't think you'd know who I really was. You really are something." The Grass ninja, Orochimaru, said.

"Can't take all the credit." He activated his Sharingan. "but you will go down here and now. Haku!"

"Right!" Haku said, disappearing. Mist enveloped Orochimaru. "My, my. The Hidden Mist Jutsu. I didn't think a Konoha Genin could learn such a Jutsu."

The mist then started talking in Haku's voice. "You obviously don't know who I am, or who originally trained me. Former A-rank Rogue Shinobi of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Haku Koori is my name. You will not forget it." Mirrors then came up from the ground, and surrounded Orochimaru. "Hidden Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku then appeared in each Mirror.

"My what a dilemma you've put me in... If I were the real one." Orochimaru said. Another Orochimaru popped up beside Sasuke, and then was blasted by wind, and landed inside of the mirror dome. "What a pity. And here I thought Genin would be easy to take care of."

"Nice try, snake! You know, I hate people like you. Power Hungry, arrogant, not to mention stereotypical. You kill off your own subordinates. As an added bonus, you even disgrace the name of the Sannin." Naruto said. "Also, I know about your plans for the Exams. As does everyone else here. You won't be getting anything done without Gaara on your side. He's already agreed not to participate."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Gaara is simply a pawn in my game."

"You're wrong. Gaara is not a pawn. He is not a weapon. He is not a demon. He is a living being. It's people like you who give Ninja a bad name." Naruto started glowing Yellow. When the glow died, Naruto was there, but in Divine Dragoon form. Dragon Buster in his hand. "You will not leave here alive." Orochimaru looked at Naruto with strange eyes. _'Interesting. This transformation is a nice new Jutsu. Maybe I should consider him for my next body.'_

Naruto chuckled. "You think you can convince me to follow you?" Naruto went hysterical. Orochimaru took this as an opening and fired 4 snakes from his arm. Naruto just disappeared, and kicked Orochimaru from behind. "You really think I would forget about you? You're an S-class Rogue Shinobi. I'm surprised that you didn't pick up the fake. Maybe you're not all you're cracked up to be."

"You have a sword out, yet you aren't using it?"

"I don't need it for the likes of you, if this is all you've got." Naruto fired back. "In fact, unless you bring out that Kusanagi of yours, I won't even need it!" Orochimaru looked at Naruto expectantly. _'This is good. He actually wants to die. Fine by me, I guess. I'd be doing the village a favor, and I'd be getting rid of one person who knows about my plan.'_

"I wouldn't count on it, Snake Bastard! There's no way you would be able to handle this kind of power, whether you use it, or fight it. You might as well run away in fear, or face Divine Judgment!"

"_Nice lines, Naruto. I would think twice before attacking. Then again, he isn't me. He's going to attack soon, or my name isn't Ragnarok."_

Orochimaru licked his lips and spit a sword out of his mouth, heading towards Naruto. The sword itself, was knocked aside. Not sure how it happened, being as Naruto didn't even move, the sword went straight to Orochimaru's hand. "I wonder how good you really are Sword on Sword."

"You wanna try it?" Naruto said before appearing behind the Snake's back, and slicing straight through where he was at. "I could do this almost all day." Naruto said as he blocked Kusanagi when it came at him from behind. He didn't move, yet again, confusing Orochimaru, yet again. "When will you learn that long range attacks with physical blades will do nothing to me? If your Kusanagi gets blocked, its course altered, and to top it all off, when it seems like I don't make a move: You're screwed in a weapons fight."

Naruto appeared right behind him again. "You don't stand a chance against Divine Punishment. Orochimaru either give up, and leave quietly, or I will kill you. Just like I would have Zabuza, had he not seen things my way." Orochimaru didn't even see him move from in front of him. He shunshin'ed out of there, only to get hit by Hinata's electrified palm. "Nice hit, Hinata!"

"No problem there." Haku and Sasuke were watching the fight from elsewhere. "Haku, I'm going back in there. I have an idea, and it just might work."

"What do you have in mind?" Haku replied. "The same thing we used on Kakashi, and he was out of it for a week."

Haku raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. I'll cause a distraction, and you get him where it counts."

"Don't forget us. We want in on the action as well." Gaara and his siblings were there. "What does the plan entail?"

Sasuke explained the original in detail. Then he explained the version they could do at this point. "So, Kankuro and Haku will drive him into a certain area, While you use a Fire style Jutsu, and Temari uses the wind to increase the effects. Hinata fires a blast of lightning into it. Then the explosion?"

Sasuke nodded. "What Naruto would do in this situation, I don't know. I don't know the capabilities of the form he's currently in." Everyone else nodded. Haku relayed everything to Naruto and Hinata.

"_Sounds like it could work. The Cannon will be my part. I'll launch it into the Fireball from the opposite side. The Ball would work to keep him distracted, so you can get into position."_

"_Naruto-kun, we'll get into position. Haku, Kankuro, Gaara, and Naruto, you will keep him busy, while the rest get into position. Got it?"_

"_Got it!"_ Everyone linked up said. Temari and Kankuro just nodded. Temari and Sasuke disappeared, as did Hinata. Orochimaru looked at Naruto again. His left arm had something coming out of it. "Divine Dragon... BALL!" several balls of light came out of the piece, launching them straight into the area Orochimaru was in. He had to dodge each one. Haku started throwing senbon into the area, Kunai and Poison bombs went into the area, as well. Sand went in from time to time, seemingly trying to get Orochimaru to run into a ball of light.

_'Sand, poison bombs, senbon, and balls of light? What the hell is going on here?'_ Orochimaru was too distracted with all the incoming attacks, he didn't realize that Sasuke was preparing a fire Jutsu. "Fire Style: Dragon's Flame Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" This came from a female behind Sasuke.

"Lightning Spear!" This came from a female from above.

The balls of light hadn't disappeared, but another voice was heard. "Divine Dragon... CANNON!" A large beam of light came at Orochimaru, but he didn't realize it. He was focused on the Flaming Dragon, and all the incoming attacks. He managed to get over the Dragon, but when the Lightning spear hit said dragon, the beam he didn't realize hit the same dragon. This caused the dragon to explode.

-Back in the village-

The Hokage saw an Explosion in the distance. "Don't tell me they did that again... I hope it wasn't on anyone important. Wait, the Second Exam is going on right now. Could they actually be trying to kill someone?"

An ANBU agent came in. "Lord Hokage, I have some troubling news. I have found out that Orochimaru is back. He is acting under the guise of a Grass Ninja Genin. Female. This is the information we have on her."

"Orochimaru? Who told you he was back?"

"Anko Mitarashi had gotten a note from one of the Genin in the exam. Naruto Uzumaki is that one. How he knew who Orochimaru was, I have no idea, and Anko doesn't either. However, what he said would bring about a reason for that explosion within the Forest of Death." The ANBU said.

"So, Naruto and his team is going up against Orochimaru... I wonder if he can handle them. Send in 8 ANBU agents to the Forest of Death immediately!"

"Sir!" The ANBU went off.

-Forest of Death-

Orochimaru was in a hole in the ground. Naruto searched him and found an Earth scroll. He took it and left. The others left as well, but they left him with a little parting gift... Or should I say, without a _part_ing gift. (A/N: Any guesses as to what it is? Remember, Orochimaru is a guy.)

Once they managed to get out of range, they looked at each other. Naruto spoke up. "Looks like we need one more Earth Scroll, and we're all good. It hasn't even been 2 hours yet." The others were impressed.

"Good job Sasuke. I'm surprised you managed to adapt the first time we did something like that to accommodate a form in which you don't know the capabilities." Naruto said, Sasuke smirked.

"I see you smirking, and you have the right... this time. Hang on, I hear someone." They all stopped, and listened. "Temari, listen to the wind. You can tell someone else is coming this way." She closed her eyes, trying to do what he asked. Recently, she found that listening to him about wind is a good thing. She heard it, but faintly. "3 guys? You really think we can take him after something like that?"

"Gaara and I can. Remember, we're Jinchuuriki. We naturally have a lot more energy, and Chakra." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him. "Don't forget me. Remember, Foxy put mine there, as well."

Naruto mentally slapped himself, and Hinata knew it. She slapped him in real time. "I can't believe you actually forgot about that. Anyway, 3 Jinchuuriki, 2 leaf, 1 sand, vs 3 sound ninja." The others nodded, Naruto was just rubbing his cheek.

"_**One of the few things, man will never find common ground. How to keep a woman happy."**_

"_Aw, Shut up!"_

"_**Make me."**_ Rose came up a stabbed Foxy's head. **_"Fine. But you're going to get it later, Rose."_**

Rose smirked._ "Oh? And Pray tell, how would I get it?"_ Foxy smirked at her response.

"_**Kid, next time you're in here, make sure you have a camera. You're gonna want to see this over and over again."**_

"_Nice. Looks like I'll get payback on Rose for that incident in the Waves."_ Naruto said as he cut himself out.

"Hinata, Rose is gonna get it for stabbing Foxy in the back of the head." Hinata looked at Naruto. "And this is good how?"

Naruto smirked. "Remember what happened in the Land of Waves? That will come as a bonus for me." Hinata grinned. "Nice."

The Sound Ninja found them... Or did they. They saw Sasuke, Haku, Kankuro and Temari. _'Where are the others?'_

Sand grabbed their feet. "What the?" The guy Naruto's hand stopped the day before said.

"A trap! And we fell for it!" The girl said.

"Lightning Spear!" Hinata shouted out, hitting the girl straight through the neck. "Flame Shot!" a Fiery ball of lava hit the one with a mummified face, shock still on it. He was incinerated.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara said as the final one looked towards them. "Sand Burial!" Gaara closed his fist crushing the final Sound Genin.

"I hope we didn't damage the scroll." Gaara said.

"We didn't. Or rather I didn't. The scroll was on my target. It's in her pouch. It's an Earth Scroll as well." Hinata said.

"Which is why you led the attack. You found it already, and took out the one that had the scroll." Naruto said. "And now we have 3 sets. Let's get a move on. We split each set between the teams. The Sand Team, Team 7A, and Team 7B. Hinata?" Hinata nodded, and handed out the scrolls to each team. How she managed to get them, not even Naruto knows.

"This is where we split. Gaara, I'll see you in the next round." Gaara nodded. The Sand team went off with their set. "Sasuke, Haku, we'll see you at the tower." They nodded, and left.

"Hinata-hime, before we head to the tower, what say you and I have some fun."

"Regular barriers?"

"You know it." They disappeared.

-2 hours later-

Sasuke and Haku were already done. Gaara and his team was also in the tower. Hinata and Naruto were under a tree, hidden by several barriers. They were going at it, but you would only know if you were inside the barrier.

Between the Void of Rose, and the Youki of Foxy, no one could see what was going on. A team even passed them not even realizing what was going on right there.

The Moon had already risen a bit, but they couldn't go for the usual sunset event. So they decided on doing something else. Then again, they had to wait. They figured that since they had a lot of time, but there was still a time limit, they figured waiting. Apparently, there were tapes recording everything until the point the barriers were created. They were close enough for them to be caught on tape, but they managed to get the barriers up and disappear before doing anything regretful. They got a good rest, and then took down the barrier, and went in.

-in the tower-

Naruto and Hinata were reading the inscription. (A/N: I don't know what it really says so I will give my best guess. It's pretty close to an explanation I'll give.) The inscription said those without ***blank*** will not think clearly, while those without ***blank*** cannot do much. When Heaven and Earth Collide, the answer will be revealed.

Naruto and Hinata took this as a sign to open the scrolls. The opened it and crossed one over the other on the ground in front of them. It was Albert's idea. The scrolls then started to smoke, and out popped...

Hiashi Hyuuga? "Father? What are you doing here?" Hiashi regarded his daughter. "I am here to tell you that you have passed the Second Exam... Along with other things. Another thing I came for is to answer any questions about the Riddle of the 3rd Hokage on the wall."

"If I had to guess, the first blank is filled with the mind. One without a mind, cannot think clearly. The second blank is body. Without physical strength, one can't even do the smallest of tasks." Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "Hachel agrees with that. Valtee wonders if you came up with that yourself."

Naruto grinned. "Truthfully, this time I did. Or rather, I remembered something Albert taught me some time ago. One's mind must be strong, yet clear for anything to work properly. In other words, without mental strength, you can't predict what your opponent in a fight would do, or adjust accordingly."

Hiashi nodded. "And the other?"

"One's body must be strong in order to take hits in a fight. That's not the only reason, though. Without physical strength, you wouldn't even be able to move, much less be able to handle missions. When one is strong but the other is weak, it causes an imbalance."

"Meaning?" Hiashi looked at him expectantly. Hinata spoke up. "You know how balance is kept in the world? Things always have something to even it out. It's the same with emotions. For Love, there is Hate. For Right, there is Wrong... or Left. Depends on how you look at it." Naruto grinned at the joke she made.

"In short, without a good balance between the Mental and Physical Energies, one cannot possibly be the best they can. I guess I have Albert to thank for getting that lesson in my head. Iruka-sensei could never get it in there to stay. Sometimes, I wonder how they did it... that is, until I heard about Meru. Apparently, she had a harder time learning than I did. They barely got through to her once, but they managed to get through to me several times." Naruto said.

"It seems the Dragons prove to be a better teacher than most Jounin. You hit everything on the dot with the riddle. I'm actually quite impressed. Hinata, I have one question for you. How long did it take the two of you to get a set?"

"We had it for a few hours now. You see, we teamed up with the other half since we split up, and also Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. We got 3 sets, and they went to the tower. We decided to rest up outside, since we figured a lecture was coming. Courtesy of Foxy." Hinata winked at Naruto. "Heh heh, I guess I gotta thank him later on. Anyway, Sasuke and Haku went on, as did Gaara and his team. Gaara is like me, in more ways than one."

"Is he Suna's..."

"Jinchuuriki. Naruto-kun is one as well. Gaara has the One-tailed Shukaku. We helped him get rid of the monk that was plaguing his mind, and now he thanks us because of it. Temari also came to me earlier and told me she was grateful for what we did. We only did what we thought was right. There was no need for it." Hinata said, almost cutting off her father.

"He had a worse childhood than I did. His village knew. Ours didn't. Hinata knows this, and only because she had been watching me the entire time. I had nothing to lose, and everything to prove. Still, I was pissed to find out I had over 100 restricting seals on my body. I'm glad that Albert came and got rid of most of them. Only 4 remained after he was done, not including the 3 he redid to allow the Fox to help me. I guess a Blood contract has its advantages." Naruto said.

"You never told me about that." Hinata said, looking a little dangerous. "I didn't? I thought I did... Oh well. If I didn't before, you know now. If I did, and you forgot, I won't hold it against you. You know I care about you."

Hiashi looked at Naruto. "When did you remember telling her?"

"When she asked how I got much more powerful in a few days than most people do in years. I told her what Albert told me when I asked him that same question a few days before."

Hinata looked at him. She thought back to that same point. She face-palmed herself. "Hinata-hime? Why did you... Nevermind, I already know."

"I can't believe I didn't pay much attention to that part. Anyway, thanks for reminding me." She kissed his cheek, in front of her father, who cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to interrupt, but there is one more thing I wish to know. What happened out there that caused an explosion? I figure the 2 of you would know about it."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, then back at Hiashi. "Orochimaru." They said this simultaneously, making Hiashi's eyes go wide. "That Snake Bastard is here? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Naruto spoke up. "I only figured it out right before the Second Exam began. I doubt he'll be alright until a week or so goes by. That explosion was caused by a combo attack between me, Hinata-hime, Sasuke, and Temari. I also helped keep him in place, along with Haku, Gaara, and Kankuro. Found he had a scroll we needed, so I took it, and we left him there. I figure Anko had already read the note and figured the explosion had involved Orochimaru in some way. She'd be right, of course."

Hinata nodded. "That was still an amazing display of pyrotechnics. Wind, Fire, Lightning, and your Divine element was almost devastating. It would probably kill a Low class Jounin."

"No kidding. I bet that blast was felt back in the village." Naruto said. Hinata replied quickly. "How much?" Hiashi kept silent.

"500 Ryou."

"Deal!" Hiashi sighed at his daughter. "You might as well pay up right now, Hinata. It was felt there. The Hokage told me he even felt the massive amount of energy being released, and then the explosion. Some of the sensory type Shinobi couldn't take that much, and passed out. This is Jounin we're talking about."

"Oh... Oh well. Here you go." Hinata took out the 500 ryou and handed it to Naruto. He gave it back. "Hinata-hime, you do realize I was kidding, right?" She blushed at that. "Why?"

"I don't want to take your hard earned money. Or any of your family's money for that matter. Besides, one of the 3 things a warrior should never do. Drink, gamble, and have a one night stand. I like to stay away from all of them. Hence the reason I was kidding." Hiashi smiled at this.

"You two make a great couple. I'm glad I decided to use the team basis as a cover for your engagement. The council may not like it, but what do I care. You two are perfect for each other." Naruto and Hinata looked at Hiashi. Danger flashed into their eyes, a lot of Killing Intent came out, but the two of them were blushing.

The KI went down considerably. "If you could tell me of my Parents, that would help me to learn what I need to. That's one thing I have yet to learn about, and only because either no one knows, or because of some law passed preventing it from getting out." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid it's the former in most cases. They have suspicions, but even those suspicions are under the law doing the latter. You must find out for yourself. Besides, only a handful can guarantee good information on your parents. My wife, being one. Another is dead, and the final one, is merely a weapons shop owner. None of them have told anyone anything. I was the only exception, but this came right before the law was passed. Only you, and the Hokage are immune to this law. If I were not, I would tell you right now. Unfortunately, doing so would mark me as a Rogue, and Hinata will be placed as a branch member. The latter is something I don't want to happen. They are not treated well, though I cannot say from experience, how they truly feel."

Naruto sighed. "I knew it. I'd have to find out myself, or from someone not affected by the law. Perhaps Haku knows something. One or both of my parents would have had Uzumaki as a last name, more likely than not. Haku is familiar with the Water Bound nations. Uzumaki is translated as Maelstrom. (A/N: I think. I don't really know, and don't have a translator.) This means I probably have some roots out at sea. I believe Haku is a good thing to ask about this." Hinata and Hiashi nodded, though for different reasons. Hinata saw his reasoning.

Hiashi knew something else. He knew where his mother came from. His mother is where he got the last name Uzumaki. For the time being he decided to agree with Hinata. "I agree. Your logic seems sound. I hope you find the answers you're looking for. That's all for me, I guess." The three of them nodded, and Hiashi went poof.

-2 days later-

3rd day into the Exam and only 4 teams had shown up. Team 10, Team 7 (Not split), Gaara's Team, and Team 9 (Lee's team) were the only ones there.

Naruto decided to ask Haku a few questions.

"Haku, do you know of a clan known as the Uzumaki? Or have you at least heard of one?"

Haku nodded. "I have heard stories of an entire land being taken over by the Hidden Rock Village. A few Shinobi clans had fought, and perished in it. From what Zabuza told me, the Uzumaki Clan was one of them. Their skill with swords is virtually unrivaled. There were rumors of one surviving, but those were just rumors. It happened 3 years before I was born, meaning 3 years for you, as well. A young girl by the name Kushina had been sent out the another Village about a decade beforehand. She was raised in that village, instead of her own."

"What did she look like?"

Haku shook her head. "I don't know. The Uzumaki clan was known for 2 things mainly. One was their fiery temper and will. The other was their natural ability with swords, or a weapon that was similar. Bladed weapons are one specialty. You have a natural ability with a sword. That is something you have proven several times over, and twice with Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, and former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. The will, you have easily. It strengthens your determination. You are a lot more level-headed than the Uzumaki clan was said to be, until your friends are targeted or hurt. That is when you are worse than anyone can imagine. If I'm right, and you're of the Uzumaki clan, then making you angry is an instant death wish."

"That's an understatement. With the Kyuubi no Kitsune, 5 Dragons, and the Uzumaki clan's temper, as you put it, that would make me more dangerous than the Fourth Hokage himself if I were pissed. You've heard of Konoha's Yellow Flash right?" Haku nodded. "That's him. You know how dangerous he is on his own?" Another nod. "I'm willing to bet that I would be at least 10 times as dangerous if I were pissed off, considering everything inside of me."

"I would have to agree with you on that one."

Naruto then face-palmed himself. "How could I have forgotten that?" He placed some blood on his hand, and a box came out. "In here is something that I had completely forgotten about. Something only the 3rd Hokage himself knows about. However, there is one thing in here I didn't tell him about." He open the chest, and pulled out a scroll.

"This scroll contains some information on my parents. Not everything, but I completely forgot about it. Heh heh, I guess I got so caught up in not telling anyone about it I forgot myself." Haku took the scroll and read it.

(A/N: If you want to read it again, check Chapter 1, I'm not re-posting it here.)

When she was done, she looked at Naruto with a look that said, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Don't look at me like that. I just remembered that I had it. Now that I think about it, it was right before the Graduation exam from the Academy that I got it." Naruto said.

"Does Hinata know?" Naruto shook his head. "She knows more, but some things in there she doesn't know. That's mainly because I forgot all about it."

"_**Naruto, you're an idiot."**_

"_Ah, shut it Kyuubi! He doesn't need that kind of comments right now. Besides, his father once told me that he was like that as well. A real Ladies man, attracted quite a few as well. However, he was utterly clueless."_

"_**Now that you mention it, it does make sense. He's the spitting image of his father, and has the personality and will of his mother. But if their tempers are the same, anyone who insults his sword, or hurts one he cares about... Is dead."**_

"_Why would that be Foxy?"_ Naruto joined in.

"_**Well, first off, I guess I can't blame you for forgetting about the scroll. Kushina's temper roared when it sparked. In addition, anyone who hurt those she cared about, or those who insulted her sword, died a very painful death. Looking over your progress with a sword, though, I'd say your Light Slash and Light Wave techniques are in a class above hers."**_

"_I guess I have you to thank for that?"_

"_**Dunno. Frankly, I don't really care. Still, Kushina was good with a sword, and even taught me a few things. Her husband created a technique as well. I'm not sure what it is, and only 2 others learned it."**_

"_Who are they?"_

"_**Kakashi Hatake, and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Kakashi doesn't know much about it, and only mastered it to the extent he did. Jiraiya, however, I don't know."**_

"_Well, thanks for the info. I'd better get back. Haku might be worried about me."_

Naruto blinked and his eyes went from glazed with no pupils to normal. "What did you find out?"

"Well, first off, Foxy called me an idiot, then changed it to clueless. Second, when someone insulted my mother's sword, or hurt someone she cared about, they died, very painfully. I think that is something that one could warn others about."

"I suppose you want me to keep the existence of this scroll a secret?" Haku asked.

"Yes, Hinata will find out before the 3rd portion begins. I'm glad I could find out more on my family. If Zabuza knows anything, can you let me know? I'd appreciate anything I could get from that."

Haku nodded. "I suggest you tell her soon. Girls don't like to be kept waiting."

"Especially Hinata-hime. Don't let anyone know that you know. If anyone found out, you know what would happen. Since Sasuke and his brother are the only Uchiha left, there's not much else I can do about them. Also, since Zabuza is working as a traveling Leaf Ninja, the next time he comes by, tell him about Itachi Uchiha. That's Sasuke's brother. I heard that Itachi's Sharingan is different from most. How, I'm not sure. There also seems to be another Uchiha out there, though. Someone named Madara Uchiha. Whatever happens Sasuke is not to know that he exists. He won't age, but he's not invincible. If their Sharingan is the same, that would not bode well for anyone."

Haku nodded, and left. The green glow around the room appeared and looked like it was shattered like glass. No sound was made though, so no one would know. "Now to find out when I can tell Hinata."

-2 days later, in a giant hall-

Everyone stood int he Grand Hall. It had a statue at one end and 2 balconies on the sides, with an exit on the opposite end. 6 teams made it back. Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 of Konoha, along with Gaara's team from Suna. Kabuto's team was also there. Anko was watching the Genin out there, thinking to herself.

_'Well, it looks like the majority of the ones that passed had a home-field advantage. The only other one was from Sunagakure, and that one team came in first. I'm surprised 19 of them made it through. I said I would cut their numbers to less than half, but I didn't expect more than 10.'_

The 3rd Hokage stepped forward. "I congratulate you all for passing the Second Exam. However, there are too many of you who passed so we will need to whittle down the numbers more... through a pre-Final Exam."

The collective thought, aside from Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Kabuto's team was this, _'WHAT?'_

Some actually voiced it. Namely, Teams 8 and 10. Kiba was the first to speak up, and quite loudly. "What the hell is going on here? A _pre_-Final Exam?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that, due to the amount of guests we will attract, we must keep things going fast, and therefore, must narrow down the scope." Naruto nodded and spoke up. "I take it there will be more than just Nobles and commoners, right?"

The Hokage looked at Naruto. "Yes, the Kazekage himself has decided to grace us with his presence at the Finals. In addition, the Daimyo and his wife are both coming for the event." Someone else came down and kneeled in front of the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, allow me, Gekko Hayate, to ***cough*** explain further." The Hokage nodded.

"Greeting everyone. I'm Hayate." Naruto and Hinata thought his voice was somewhat sickly. His constant coughing didn't help things at all. Hayate explained what was going on, and the rules of the fights... while coughing every 3 or 4 words. "The fight continues until, one of you gives up, is unconscious, or I stop the match. The matches will be decided at random. However, before we begin are there any people that wish to quit? Your team will not be held accountable if you do."

Kabuto raised his hand. "Well, I'm out."

"Kabuto Yakushi? Very well then, anyone else?" No one else said anything. "Then that leaves 18, meaning 9 matches."

In the Background, Anko spoke into a communicator. "Open it."

One the wall behind the Statue, one of the boards moved and a screen was behind it. "This screen will produce 2 names. Those names are the combatants for the fight."

The screen was scrolling through the names.

First Match:

**Yoroi Akado**

**vs**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

00000x00000

Chapter 6 complete.

I know, the first match up isn't original. However, the fight will be, if the events of this chapter are anything to go by. Anything that does not happen the way it really did, will be explained when it comes. Other than that, only a summary will come up. Also, a poll is up for this story. It is to determine who Hinata will have as a Jinchuuriki. Frankly, I don't know what should be there. One answer is for species, the other is for an amount of tails, if any should be there.

**Sasuke:** Why is my fight going to be different?

**AG000:** You don't have the curse mark. I avoided giving it to you for a reason.

**Sasuke:** Which is?

**AG002:** Your arrogance and Ego would skyrocket. Naruto would punch your lights out if that happened.

**Naruto:** You better believe I would!

**Hinata:** And I'd help!

**Haku:** I thank you for that. His ego still needs to shrink. His arrogance is at an all time low, and Sakura still follows him around. She's taken over the role of Stalker in this story for some reason.

**Sakura:** Hey!

**Hinata:** I can give you a few pointers.

**Naruto:** Don't give her any funny ideas Hinata. She doesn't need to be even more clingy to him than she was in the Academy.

**Hinata: **Don't worry about that. I figured that I could give her some great tips on Stalking. After all I can be considered a Expert.

**AG001:** You know, she does have a point.

**Mizore:** Besides, if she doesn't I will.

**AG000, AG001, AG002, AG003 and AG004 drop their jaws.** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

**Mizore:** I got bored since you haven't been working on the story I'm in. I haven't even entered yet.

**AG000:** If you want a reason for that, all you had to do was ask.

**Mizore:** Then what was it?

**AG000: **My mind was too occupied. I was overworking it with everything. I'm good with 10-15 things on it, with little more than a headache. When I was working on both, my mind itself was thinking on 10-12 things on those two and the usual thoughts. With all the temporary thoughts, it broke 25 things at one given point in time. It almost cracked 30. That was why I put the other one on hold until further notice. Even I have my limits.

**Mizore:** I see. That makes some sense. If Tsukune-kun were here he'd probably agree.

**Shuuden Sol warped in.** As do I.

**AG000:** Shuuden? I take it you're here for her?

**Shuuden:** Nope. I came to talk to you. Also, Sakura, listen to Mizore about the Stalker business. Tsukune was being stalked by her for some time. She had to make the first move, so I suppose you would have to, as well. When it comes to women the Majority of men are clueless. Saying I was never one of them would be a lie. Growing up on a Mountain alone does that to you.

**Naruto (D):** Who are you? Why did you come here?

**Shuuden:** Shuuden Sol. You can ask AG000 about me. After all, he was supposed to base me off of him. We found a few differences as of late. Comes with sticking around for so long I guess.

**AG004:** Back on topic. Mizore, Hinata, give Sakura some pointers on Stalking. Shuuden, take 000 with you back to the others. He has some explaining to do with them.

**AG000:** You know I don't explain thing more than once... Okay I do, but it's highly rare for me to do so. I mess up every now and then.

**Shuuden: **I know that feeling.

**AG002:** Don't we all? **Everyone laughs.**

**Shuuden:** Point taken. I'm off.

**Shuuden warps out.**

**AG000: **Don't ask why he came here, cause I don't know.

**AG001:** Agreed.

**AG002:** You're a bitch.

**AG003:**No he's a mother fucker.

**AG000 sighs.** I'm a daughter fucker. Get it right.

**AG004:** That again, when will they stop it?

**AG000:** Don't know, don't care. How's that?

**AG004:** Stay away from the VHS, 000.

**AG000:** Why?

**AG004:** Don't start with me.

**AG000 pauses.** Why?

**AG004:** because if you do, I'll be forced to hit you.

**AG000 pauses.** Why?

**AG004** **punches AG000 into the wall, right next to the window.**

**AG004: **Can't say I didn't warn him.

**AG002: **I'm glad Goku didn't see that.

**AG004:** Dare I ask?

**AG003:** I told him he could go after you if you did that in front of him.

**AG004 gets roundhouse kicked in the head knocking him out the same hole.**

**AG003:** Perfect timing, my friend.

**Goku:** No sweat. Besides, you were right, he was able to take that hit. His jaw may be out of place, but that's the worst it got.

**AG002:** Read, Rate, and Review please.

**AG001:** Later!


	7. Chapter 7: The Prelims

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden. I don't Legend of the Dragoon.

So you know, Valtee was an idea a friend of mine gave me. Oyuki was my own.

**Chapter 7:** 3rd Exam Prelims

First match:

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**vs**

**Yoroi Akado**

Hayate then said, "Will the two ninja on screen stay down here while the others head to the balconies to watch."

Naruto stopped in front of Hayate, he had a bottle in his hand. "Sir, before you continue you should try this out. Your coughing will get on peoples nerves, but it seems like you have something wrong with your lungs. This potion should be able to help." Hayate looked at the vial. _'I don't sense anything but a serene grace coming from it. What is it?'_

As if Naruto read his mind, "It's what I call a Moonlight potion. It helped me get back to normal in 5 minutes from what would usually take 7 to 8 days. It should help you out with your condition."

Hayate looked at Naruto suspiciously. He took the vial, and drunk it. Almost instantly he felt better. _'This kid is good. I can actually feel it working on my lungs. It's... it's...'_ "Wow." Naruto nodded. _'Looks like I was right. Just to be sure, we'll keep an eye on him. If he coughs during the prelims, that means it didn't work completely, but it might temporarily. If he doesn't cough at all, then it works for that as well.'_

"_**Let's find out, then."**_

Sasuke and Yoroi was still there. Sasuke was utterly silent. He had an extra set of eyes. He knew Haku was watching, so he decided open a link. _"Haku, if you find anything strange with him let know. Something's definitely not right about him."_

"_Are you sure about this? Sasuke, you know it is cheating. This is single combat."_

"_I know that. Unfortunately, I'm not sure about it myself. That's why it's only if you find something suspicious with him."_

"_Fine. But remember, you owe me for this."_

"_I know, Haku. Believe me. If I have to, I'll go for something I never thought I would."_

Sasuke turned his attention to the fight. He didn't know his opponent, and he knows not to underestimate his opponents now. The fight with Lee drove that home. '_Wait. Lee... that's it. I'll go at this like Lee did against me.'_

Hayate stood back. "Begin!" The sickly edge was gone, but only the Jounin and Naruto noticed.

-The fight-

Sasuke started off with a direct assault, Sharingan active. Yoroi didn't think much of it. Instead he grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke went for a kick to the head, which hit its mark. Yoroi had been forced to let go and was sent flying. Sasuke felt drained. How, he wasn't sure.

"_Sasuke, he's draining your Chakra with his grip. A close combat fight seems useless here."_

"_Thanks for the tip."_

"_Don't mention it... Sasuke-kun."_ Haku giggled in her head.

_'At least I don't have to worry about her stalking me.'_

"_I heard that. Don't worry though. I have no intentions of doing so. I know you like me, but right now, I don't know for sure if I am the same."_

Sasuke sweatdropped. No one but Haku knew why. Sasuke decided to stick to a distance. He started making handsigns. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A giant fireball came out of his mouth. Yoroi had to jump to avoid it. What Yoroi didn't see coming was the smaller fireballs coming towards him. While everyone else was watching the Giant Fireball, no one, aside from Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto realized what was happening. Haku saw the plan before he even used it.

Sasuke went in and kicked Yoroi into the air. He disappeared, and found himself underneath Yoroi. "Dancing leaf Shadow."

"I'll admit I got this elsewhere, but from here on out, it's all original." Sasuke flipped Yoroi, and landed a kick in his side. Another punch into his stomach, two more kicks. Then, Sasuke twirled and landed a kick on Yoroi's spine. "Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke got up and jumped back. Yoroi didn't move. Hayate walked up to him and checked his pulse. "The winner is: Sasuke Uchiha."

Medics came in and took Yoroi out on a stretcher. He stopped next to Haku. "Thanks for the warning. Chakra Drain is dangerous, even for me."

Haku just nodded. She smirked, and Sasuke got nervous. _'I hope I don't regret asking for her help on this.'_

"You do realize you have yet to cut the link, right?" Sasuke tensed. _'Oh Shit.'_ He cut off the link. Haku giggled.

"Alright, then. The next match." Hayate said as the board was shuffling names.

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**vs**

**Misumi Tsurugi**

This fight was virtually the same. Misumi had stretched his limbs, just like Orochimaru does. In the end, Misumi had Kankuro trapped in a full body lock. Hayate was about to stop it before Naruto told him via a mental link not to stop the match just yet. He knew what Kankuro was doing with this.

In the end, he was proven right. The Kankuro in the hold was actually a puppet, as seen by his neck breaking, and still being alive... If the complete 180 head spin didn't give it away. Misumi's entire body was broken except for his neck. "The winner is: Sabaku no Kankuro."

"Alright, time for the next match." the screen went into roulette mode.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**vs**

**Sakura Haruno**

Naruto's eyes went wide. Hinata looked at Naruto. She knew that Naruto used to have a crush on her. "Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry Hinata-hime. There is nothing more I would like than to kick her ass. I'll try to avoid lethal points, but she will be highly roughed up." Naruto said, before walking down. _"Also, there is something I should tell you, but it will wait until after we're done with the preliminaries. Just make sure you don't lose. I hate it when you don't give it your all, and believe me, I know what you are capable of."_

Hinata looked somewhat down, but he still looked somewhat happy. In the statement she found both encouraging and discouraging words. The latter is only a maybe, though, and she can avoid it.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Are you ready?" They both nodded. "Begin!"

"You know Sakura, I used to like you a lot. Even with all the ridicule you gave me I didn't care. Now, it's different. Also, I won't be going at my best, so you know." Naruto said. Sakura smirked. _'his loss. He could never beat me.'_

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Sakura. If you try the fact that your stupid crush is on a guy who has no interest in you whatsoever, and you have the highest written scores in our year, it's a shame really. Heck, I'll even raise them to 50%."

Team 7 was making bets.

Hinata looked at the others. "How long do you think it's gonna take for him to win?"

Bets out.

Haku "4 minutes, no Dragons. 30 seconds with Dragoon."

Sasuke "I'd give him 3.5 minutes. 25-30 seconds with a Dragoon form."

Kakashi "He said the weights are at 50%. I'd say about 5 minutes, and he's not going to use a Dragoon form. I doubt he'll summon a Dragon either."

Hinata "I'd say he'll do it in about 6 minutes, after torturing her body and mind."

The others looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that. Besides, he's leaving few flaws in his usual stance, and he never has those flaws. He's going to humiliate her, and I can tell."

Bets set.

Shikamaru was right there, as was Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru looked over at them. "What do you mean his usual stance? I've never even heard of a style like that."

"That's because it wasn't originally a ninja-based Style. He modified something to get his usual. This is especially true since the last one known to use it died almost 4,000 years ago." Hinata said. Sasuke looked at Hinata strangely. She didn't even have to look to know what he wanted to ask. "Yes, it was Hachel. No, he won't teach it to you. Also, I think it would be a good Idea to go for something else. Lightning Rogue isn't your style." Hinata told Sasuke.

Sasuke returned to fight that had yet to begin.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "The time for talk is over. I think I could bring up quite a few more insults, insulting your pride while I'm at it, but I think that will be enough, especially if I have to bring up the fangirlism." Sakura was actually getting pissed at Naruto. She charged him, head long. He dodged easily, but lost his balance a bit. Or so everyone thought. Sakura noticed he was off balance, and went for another hit. She didn't hit anything other than air, making her lose her own balance.

She looked down, and saw Naruto beneath her, poised for a kick. Sakura couldn't react in time, and got kicked high into the air. Naruto got on his hands and used it to jump up. He became wind, and disappeared.

Temari remembered something he said in the forest. She closed her eyes and listened. _'No way. He actually became wind? I hope he can teach me that.'_ Kankuro looked at her and realized what she was doing... and then her face changed to that of Shock. "Temari?"

She opened her eyes. "Naruto just became thin air, and is attacking Sakura as air alone. He's pounding her into a pulp. He seems to be avoiding any vital organs, but he's hitting her hard and fast while she's airborne." Gaara looked at the floating body with surprise. He saw subtle movements with Shukaku's help.

"He's torturing her. I didn't think he would do that."

Then all of them got a message from him. _"I'm only doing this, because not only is she a fangirl, which I despise, by the way, she is also someone I had a crush on at one point. Instead, I ended up with Hinata, and happen to be quite happy with my choice. In other words, the second reason is to prove my loyalty to Hinata. If anything, she had it coming for a long time now."_ The sand Genin looked at each other, and then back at the fight. Their collective thought was, _'I guess she'll survive, but will be badly bruised. I pity her.'_

Sakura was in massive amounts of shock. She was getting hit from every which way, not being able to see the hit that got her in the nose, or the one heading for her eye. She finally got hit in the back, and Naruto's body finally reappeared, but with a noticeable change. Temari's eyes widened. Kakashi hung his head. Hinata smirked. Haku caught the smirk, and gave one of her own.

Naruto used the recoil and did a swift roundhouse kick to her gut, while shouting. "Dragoon Barrage!" Sakura went to the ground but Naruto stayed put in the air. The impact caused a hole to appear. His hands then both pointed to Sakura's somewhat limp body. His arm glowed a deep purple. His armor changed color to a mixture of Purple and Jade Green. "Sorry Sakura, and I hope you don't die from this. Secret Jutsu! Dark Wind Mind Destruction!" The wind users, along with Hinata and Gaara, all picked up a pulse, but no one else did. (A/N: this essentially means those Aligned with wind, Asuma, Baki, Gaara's sensei, and Temari, along with the Jinchuuriki, Gaara and Hinata. Kakashi didn't notice the pulse)

Everyone heard a scream from the hole. Naruto landed, and engulfed himself in a bright white light. "She won't be able to continue after that. Her body is severely damaged, but is not life threatening. That's not what I'd be worried about though. You might want to have a Yamanaka look at what I just did to her mind. It will blow them away." Naruto said as he looked at Ino with a little distaste. He turn to Temari and Gaara and nodded. He winked at Hinata.

"The winner is: Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked back up to Hinata and the others. "Wow, Naruto-kun. I didn't think you could do something like that. How did you come up with it?"

"Spur of the moment thing, I guess. By combining Rose's Darkness with Albert's wind, I used something I remember Foxy telling me about the Yamanaka Clan. The Mind Destruction Jutsu. This did worse than what he said. The majority of her Mentality was corrupted, or destroyed. Also, I doubt she'd be a fangirl after she's back on her feet." Sasuke smirked at that. "Another thing you won't explain?"

"Not here, I won't." Naruto said, Ino walking up to him. "How did you do that?"

"And there's why. I'm not explaining things to you Ino. You would learn something similar, anyway. Ask you father about the Mind Destruction Jutsu. If I'm right, what I just did dwarfs what the Mind Destruction Jutsu does. Can't say for sure. You also might want to ask him to check on Sakura's Mental state. At least to see what the damage is." Naruto said, without once turning around to face Ino. Haku was the only one who knew how he does that.

Ino was visibly shocked. Hinata looked at Naruto strangely. Then she shook off her stupor. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to torture her mind and body. Still, to do this? I never even considered it. That was some really nice handiwork."

The board was going on the roulette mode again.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**vs**

**Neji Hyuuga**

"That is not good. Hinata, remember what I said about Dragoons with a crowd?" Hinata nodded. "Forget about it. This time around, show Neji the full results of your training. I'll even allow use of _that_. I won't even complain." Naruto finished up.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Why do that? I mean, sure he hated the Main branch, but why would he take it out on me?"

"Because if he's given the chance, he would most likely kill you. I can sense his hatred for the Main Branch from here. Foxy is even impressed at the amount." The ones who knew who Naruto was talking about had their eyes wide, or in Kakashi's case, his visible eye. "In any case, you should go for it. Don't hold back, even the slightest bit. If you have to kill him, even if only on accident, I don't think some people would mind."

Hinata nodded. She had been working on controlling the entire Jutsu ever since she first used it in a real fight. She turned to walk off, before saying something. "Haku, you might get some Deja Vu from this fight, if you know what I mean." Haku then went pale. "No. Did you really tell her to use the Sum..."

"Not a word on that Haku. Besides, I'm not even able to do so just yet. If I have to face off with it, I would have to go Divine off the bat. It's that powerful at the start. Now she has even more control over it. You have no idea how much more powerful it is now."

-Down on the floor-

"Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga. Are you ready?" Hinata spoke up. "I just have one thing to say. If Neji dies in this match, I want no blame in it, and he gets the burial of a Main Branch member. Hyuuga council be damned. I'd do it myself if I have to." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure you'll win?" Hinata went silent after one more sentence. "I'm ready to begin when he is."

Neji activated his Byakugan. "This fight will do more than decide what you are capable of, but the fight between branches will be decided here."

"Begin!" Hayate said before jumping back with more energy than most of the Jounin though he had due to his disease.

Hinata jumped up higher than most would have thought possible, even Sasuke was impressed. That was when she was enveloped in a bright Violet Light. She now looked like Naruto did during his fight. The armor was just a different color, as were the wings. Everyone, aside from Team 7, and Gaara's Team was shocked out of their wits. "Neji Hyuuga!" Hinata's voice sounded like 3 people talking over each other. "You have desecrated the true Honor of a Marital Artist, and allowed Fate and Destiny to run your life. Together with Valtee Yistoo of the Black Dragons, and Hachel of the Dragoons, I Hinata Hyuuga, will take you down! Dragoon Art! Summoning!" Valtee Yistoo appeared right below the Violet Dragoon Hinata.

Hinata's voice was now 1 less voice to talk over. "Secret jutsu! Summon Fusion!" Hinata turned into a lightning bolt and struck the back of Valtee. The resulting glow and flash almost blinded Neji. It would have if he had not deactivated his Byakugan and covered his eyes. The result was astounding. True to her word, Hinata gave Haku a sense of Deja Vu.

"I don't believe it. She used that on me back at the Bridge. Oh my, she's serious. I have gone up against it, and if what Naruto said about its strength is true, Neji won't stand a chance. The likelihood of survival for Neji, I'd say is less than 20%. That's only if the strength is twice as much as when I went up against it." Haku said, with shock and awe. Anyone who heard her looked at her with Shock registered on her face.

-the Hokage's tower-

Since the Hokage left for the tower to allow some of the clan heads to watch, Hiashi included, they were looking at the crystal ball in shock. All of the clan heads and Headmistresses were there. Sakura's mother was there, as well. There was also a couple of ANBU. In particular, these were 2 of the ones that Naruto outran twice. Apparently there was a new face in the bunch that no one else has seen in a long time. Jiraiya of the Sannin was watching it with interest.

"Lord Hokage. Is that truly my daughter? She... she has 3 heads!" Hiashi said, rather loudly. Shikaku Nara was wondering what was so special about this. "If the body is that big, I highly doubt it could move fast enough to dodge or even block the attacks of the Gentle Fist." That statement was immediately disproved the moment the 3 headed dragon disappeared into thin air. "I take that back. I couldn't even see it."

-back at the battle-

Hinata had just disappeared. Neji reactivated his Byakugan trying to figure out where she was, with no luck. Then she reappeared right above him. **"The harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning shall be awakened! Tri-Element Blast!"** Just then, a massive blast escaped each mouth, swirling around each other.

(A/N: If you've seen the attack of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in the anime, its literally the same form. The main difference is that Tri-Element Blast uses 3 elements, and not 1. In addition, the color of each one represents the Dragoon color of the corresponding Element. Ice with a Sea Blue, Fire is Red, and Lightning is Violet.)

Neji tried to dodge, since he hadn't been able to master the Heavenly Spin. It was at that moment the the blast spread before impact. This caused a massive range in width, catching Neji in the thick of it. The breath had kept up for another 3 minutes before they stopped. When everything was clear Neji was in a hole, his clothes were burned, his skin was smoking with traces of lightning. In all of that his body temperature was about 40 degrees. Hinata then released the Fusion and ended up as her normal self. She walked up to Neji casually, and with even breaths, just to check his pulse and temperature.

"Get a medic over here NOW!" Medics were rushing to him to help him from his burns. "The burns aren't what you need to worry about. It's the body temperature. It's far below the acceptable limits." the medics took him away. She looked at Naruto, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. This, in turn, caused her to smile. "The winner is: Hinata Hyuuga."

There was no applause. Everyone was just stunned at what Hinata just did. Even Jounin were scared out of their wits. Okay, there was one that was cheering her on. (A/N: If you don't know who it was, I'd be surprised, and probably come to kick your ass.) Haku followed his example, and gave a bit of a clap.

When Hinata reached her team, she sat down against the wall. "That took a lot more out of me than I thought. I guess I can't be called a failure anymore, huh?"

Naruto sat right beside her. "No kidding. Either way, I think we should continue this in the mindscape. You know why right?" Hinata nodded.

-Hokage's Tower-

Everyone there went slack-jawed at the display. Hiashi almost fainted. Sarutobi 's pipe left his mouth, but not by his hand. When it hit the floor, everyone in the room could hear it. Surprisingly, Shibi Aburame was the first to speak. "I hope nothing pisses her off when she is in that form. Also, if what the Uzumaki kid suspects is correct, we could use her at the front lines."

Anko wasn't there so she couldn't tell the full story, or read the note. "It's not a suspicion. Naruto Uzumaki had an inside source. How he got one in the first place is a mystery to me."

Hiashi caught on with what was being said. "I think I know how. Sabaku no Gaara is the Jinchuuriki of Sunagakure. (A/N: This I can translate easily via dubs. It means Village Hidden in the Sand.) My guess is he befriended him, and got Gaara to tell him about the plans. As to why he would even be suspicious of them in the first place, he wasn't. I was the one who came to both my daughter and him at the end of the second Exam. They told me that they helped Gaara by relieving him of insanity and Insomnia, and to repay them he told them of the Invasion. They haven't told anyone but their teammates, as far as I know, along with Anko who is currently in the area. If anything, I believe this is how he found out in the first place, even though they told me they did what they thought was right and didn't want the payment, and he then collapsed. That's all I know. If you want specifics, you'd have to ask them."

Jiraiya then spoke up. "Hey sensei. I don't suppose that this Naruto kid has something to do with the rumors I've been hearing about the Dragoons reappearing, would he?" this turned a lot of heads.

"I'm afraid I am not allowed to release that information. I take it you wish to go for an apprenticeship with him?" Jiraiya nodded at Sarutobi's answer. "I see. I am not sure it will work the way you wish, but you may try. I have also noticed a change in Hayate's health over the course of these fights. It appears he is getting better as he watches the fights."

"Did Naruto give him a vial of somewhat Silver liquid?" Sarutobi nodded. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Try the fact that it is something that made a condition normally healed in about a week, allow him to recover in seconds, from chakra exhaustion, no less. As to how many he has, I have no idea. Somehow, I doubt we would be able to create them without his guidance." Hiashi said surprising everyone there.

"I know nothing of this. How is it that you do Hiashi?" Sarutobi asked eyebrow used.

"Hinata had one as well. 2 days before the Chuunin Exams were announced, one member of the Hyuuga Clan had contracted a disease. He was thought to die within 2 weeks, but Hinata had gone in, unnoticed, and gave him the vial. The next time one came in to check on him, his vital signs were all normal. Any trace of the disease was gone. When he awoke he told me the entire thing, still not believing that a member of the Main branch would even bother with someone like him. It's not in her nature to be so ruthless. Yet another reason to have her as the Clan Heir. She told me that it was still in the experimental stages. Apparently, the vial is filled with what they call a Moonlight Potion. Naruto and Hinata know the full capabilities of what it should do, and so far, it has exceeded their expectations."

The ANBU decided to speak. "Lord Hokage, I think these may be able to correct something as bad as severed nerve endings. If they could heal a disease that could kill, maybe it can reverse the effects of Nerve damage."

Hiashi just shook his head. "They are not sure just yet. They don't use them often. In fact, I have yet to see one in person. They intend on finding out sometime, just not yet. They have probably 2 more things to go on their list before they go for that. In truth, Naruto Uzumaki came up with the idea. I had gotten confirmation on this from Kakashi. It works on more than Chakra Exhaustion and diseases. It even helps out wounds, as evidenced by a second time of Hinata and Naruto going after Kakashi for being a pervert. The wounds he sustained would have killed him, had he not gotten treated. Blood loss didn't help matters at all. He was back to normal within 1 minute... physically. Mentally, he would be scarred for life. How he managed to pull off an exploding clone with his Sexy Jutsu, I have no idea."

All the males in there were thinking along the lines of _'Note to self: Don't act like perverts around Naruto Uzumaki.'_

The females, however, had a different thought. _'Anti-pervert? We gotta get him to teach us that.'_

"Tenzou, I suggest you tell Anko Mitarashi that Naruto has extremely effective Anti-pervert Jutsu that she could use." Sarutobi said. The ANBU that had a tiger mask on left. Everyone else, let us keep watching."

-back at the preliminaries-

One more fight had gone on quickly while the others were talking in the tower. Shino had been called up, with his opponent as Shikamaru. Put simply, Shikamaru caught him in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, and restrained Shino in ways that wouldn't have ever been possible beforehand. Naruto's thoughts on the fight, _'Shadow Bending Rocks.'_

"_I know, doesn't?"_ Rose replied to his thought. The rest of the dragons sighed in response.

"Naruto, do you know how he did that?" Haku asked. Kakashi answered with his clan's family name.

"No, it's not a Nara Clan Jutsu. It's something he and I both came up with together. We call it Shadow Bending. We can turn any shadow into either a cage, a house, or even to cut things into pieces. Needless to say, Shadow Bending is awesome. Anyone who sees it used right after the Shadow Possession Jutsu would think it's some new Nara Jutsu. If Shikamaru's dad were watching this, he'd probably be wondering how he did that."

-Hokage's Tower-

The Ball zoomed in on Naruto as he spoke that sentence. "He's right. That kid is more trouble than ever, but now he's actually worth it. If the two of them can create a Jutsu that a Nara Clan member can use, who knows what else he could do?" Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, stated. Hiashi smirked. "More than you know."

-Forest Tower-

"Alright. Time for the next match!" The board went into Roulette mode.

**Sabaku no Temari **

**vs **

**Kiba Inuzuka**

(A/N: I'm not going into this fight in detail.)

Kiba was using the same tactics he usually does, but they were having no effect on Temari. Temari was just toying with him, at Naruto's request.

"_Inuzuka males are brash, somewhat arrogant, and rely on their partners. Kiba has it worse than the others, being the Clan heir. Can I please knock him down a few levels?" _Temari asked Naruto.

"_That's exactly what you're doing. Taunting him makes him lose his temper. Not being able to hit you makes it worse. Next thing you want to do is incapacitate Akamaru, his dog. Doing that will force him to fight alone, which is almost suicide. Especially with someone of your talents, Temari."_ Naruto replied.

In the end, Akamaru had 8 broken bones and his tail was bent out of shape. Kiba had it worse. He ended up with a few broken ribs, limp arm with no feeling in it, cuts everywhere, and a cleanly shaven head.

"The winner is: Temari."

"_Nice touch with the buzz cut., Temari. Wish I thought of that."_

"_Thank you."_ Temari told Naruto before cutting herself out.

"Alright next match!"

**Ino Yamanaka**

**vs**

**Choji Akimichi**

This match was another quickie.

The moment Ino caught him, he shook himself out of it, revealing himself to be a clone. Ino, still shaken up, had yet to return to her body when Choji came up and uppercut her in the breast from underground.

"Groundhog Technique!" Everyone was impressed.

"The winner is: Chouji Akimichi!"

Hinata and Naruto had decided to meditate while the fight was starting.

-mindscape-

"Hey Hinata. I have some things you'll need to know, and now's as good a time as ever. I just hope Haku doesn't go next. I'd really like to see her match." Naruto said.

"Remember when I asked about my family to your father? I didn't tell the complete truth, although I had forgotten all about it. Can you believe me, for not remembering something like this? I mean come on! It's my parents!"

Hinata cocked her head a bit. "How long did you really know?"

"Far as I can actually remember... It was right before he Genin Exams. The cover-up, not the one with Kakashi." Naruto made a scroll appear. "In this scroll has things about my family. My mother wrote it, and it came to me with Albert. Out there, it's sealed inside of a box that's sealed in my hand. In here, I can show you without letting others know." He handed Hinata the scroll and she read it.

"Wow. I didn't know any of this! Why isn't any of this known? I mean, if they knew about this..."

"They would have treated me like an actual Hero? Like my father wanted them to? Remember, with great power comes great responsibility. If the public knew that my father was the Yondaime, a lot of his enemies would come after me. It would also give grounds for Iwagakure to attack Konohagakure. We already have one invasion on our hands. We don't need a second on the horizon." Naruto finished for her.

Hinata was somewhat silent. "Does this mean you have 3 bloodlines? I mean, your father's side, which held immense amounts of Chakra, your mother's side, with high amounts of will, Chakra, easy mastery over a sword, and seals, and then the Dragons. You told me they were already a Bloodline."

"They are. This means that when we do have children one day, they will have 4. They are: Namikaze, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Dragon. 4 powerful bloodlines, and there's more. I recently heard about the Clan Restoration act. If this info gets out, I'll be placed under it and have to take more wives. I don't want that. You are the only one for me, Hinata-hime."

Hinata looked at him incredulously. Then something else happened. There was a yellow light emanating from behind Hinata. "So, this is the girl you like, huh? A Hyuuga? I didn't think you liked arrogance."

Hinata turned around to see a guy that looked like an older version of Naruto. He didn't have the whisker marks, which helped. "Hey dad. And i don't. Hinata is not like the other Hyuuga. She never had the arrogance stick up her ass like the rest of them, or the pride stick, for that matter. In fact, and you can ask Albert on this, she was a timid and shy girl before I found out she liked me."

Hinata looked between Naruto and his father. "Wha..."

"Don't worry Hinata. In truth, I know you're nothing like the rest of your clan. In fact, you remind me of Hikari Hyuuga. You wouldn't happen to be her daughter would you?" Minato, the older blond asked.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama."

"Hinata-hime, he doesn't like honorifics. In fact, he downright hates it. I use it when necessary, but on my own standards, not by others." Naruto said.

"He's right. Albert told me it would be a while, but I'm finally able to talk with my son. Also, Naruto, your mother would join us some day, as well. When I sealed the Kyuubi into you, I also sealed myself and your mother allowing us to talk to you in the future. Then Albert redid the seal. Truthfully, I'm grateful. Instead of the original plan, where I would disappear when I ran out of time, as would your mother, now when we come, we can stay. Your mother is not ready to talk yet, so I wouldn't worry much about it. I am thoroughly impressed at how you've held up all this time. I'm sure your mother would be as well. Hinata, why don't you call me by my real name. I may have been Hokage before, but now I am not. I will not be able to talk to Hiruzen and apologize for ending his retirement early, though I wish I could." Minato said.

Hinata loosened up. "Okay, Hinata. Do you know anything about the CRA?" She nodded. "Well, my wife absolutely hated it. She didn't like sharing me much, but since our marriage was actually kept secret, she held herself back from killing anyone who just wanted to get in my pants. She beat them up, sure. But that was the worst she did. Are you the same way?"

"I don't know. I don't like the thought of Naruto-kun sleeping with multiple women, but he accepts them, and they don't care about the beast within him, I would have no problems with those. Anyone else... well, things won't be pretty for them. I'll leave it at that." Minato shuddered. _'Almost exactly like Kushina.'_

"Well, as much as you remind me of Kushina, you'll need to know a few things. It's about our standards. I have no problems with you, but Kushina might. If she does, things don't always end up pretty. At least your mother was a close friend of ours. That should count for something in her eyes. However, it will be you that enforces our expectations of his wives, should this happen. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"She just hasn't met me. Are you aware of how much I liked Naruto-kun before he talked to me? Or even how long?"

"A few months?"

"Try a few years, dad. She was a bit of a stalker, but I never noticed. Actually, I'm glad she did. It helped her understand me more than anyone else. For that, I'm grateful. And now, a girl from Sunagakure, Sabaku no Temari want's to hook up with me. I told her not to, but she is persistent. I'm glad I know how to ignore things. She asked me twice in the tower. And _then_ you tell me about the CRA, and the fact I would be placed under it. Would've been good to know about don't you think?"

"Hey, I was busy. At least I wasn't always late like my student Kakashi, or a pervert like my sensei. That Ero-sennin. If a guy by the name of Jiraiya comes looking for you, tell him that I said not to corrupt you with those damn books of his. There was one that I liked, but that was it. It wasn't nearly as popular as Itcha Itcha Paradise, but I like this one better. In fact, your name came from it. It's called The Gutsy Ninja. If you have similar tastes as me, you'd like it easily. That's probably the only decent book he's wrote. If he's in town, he'd be looking into the girls hot springs. If he is, do as you wish to punish him. Just leave his balls intact. So you know, he was supposed to be your Godfather, but I doubt he stuck around after the attack."

"He didn't. Hinata-hime, do you mind if I leave you alone with him for a bit. I have a feeling he has thing he only wants you to hear." Naruto said.

"Actually, there are, but those can wait. There are 2 things I need to tell you now. No one but myself and Kushina know this, but I actually wrote down the specifics for the Hiraishin. After I completed it, I wrote down what was needed, and put it in a blood sealed scroll. There are also some of my old Kunai in there as well. I put the scroll in a chest, and buried it underneath the spot I proposed to your mother."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes went wide. "The other thing you should know is that Tsunade of the Sannin is supposed to be your Godmother. At the same time, she would actually be related to you on your mothers side if you traced it back far enough... At least I think. Anyway, the things I have to tell Hinata alone came come up at a later date. Looks like 2 people got beat down out there."

"Ino or Choji?" Hinata asked. "If by that you mean the blonde that looks like Inoichi, or the one from the Akimichi clan, it was the Akamichi clan member. The other one looked like a red head, and a kid that looks exactly like Guy."

"Gaara vs Lee? That's overkill. Lee doesn't stand a chance against Shukaku's host. Possessed or not... then again, I doubt there is any worry about him getting possessed. Hinata and I took care of that problem."

"Hey Gaara! Nice win over Lee." Naruto said into the picture of Gaara.

"Thanks, but how were you watching? I don't suppose it has to do with Kyuubi, does it?"

"Nah, it was my dad. Hinata and I and in our mindscape talking with him. He's got a lot of info that's useful. Ask Temari if she knows about the CRA in Konoha. Don't tell her I may be placed under it. Not yet at least. From there, just ask her what would happen if I were placed under it. I actually want to hear this."

"Got it." Gaara replied.

-arena-

"Hey Temari. What do you know about the CRA here?" Gaara asked. Kankuro looked shocked. _'What just happened? Did Naruto ask him to say that?'_

Temari told him every aspect, letting Naruto, Hinata and Minato know that she actually knows every bit of it. "Anything else you want to know about here?"

"Not about the location, but about someone. If Naruto Uzumaki were placed under the CRA here what would you do?" that shocked Kankuro and Temari. Baki didn't understand the question much. He then detected a hidden meaning in his question. "Gaara..."

"Not a word Baki. I want to hear this." Gaara said, cutting off his sensei. "Well?"

Temari was still in shock. She managed to calm herself down. "I don't really know okay? I just like the guy. If he would help you without wanting anything from you afterwards, I don't see him being a bad person. Anyone who not only isn't afraid of you, but is like a nicer version of you, I would have no problems marrying the guy. He fits the bill for that. I would owe him a lot, something I never let myself do in any situation. But if we fight? I'd probably throw the match before it began." That shocked Baki, Kankuro, and surprisingly Gaara.

"Okay. I have to call Bullshit on this. You never throw a fight, no matter how hard. Especially, before the fight even begins!" Kankuro was close to shouting.

"_Gaara, I think I've heard enough. Tell her, that once he gets put on it, she will be welcomed as his wife."_

"_Got it, Hinata."_

"Well, its official. Once his father's identity is revealed to the public, he will be placed under the CRA. After that, you would be welcomed as his wife. Courtesy of Hinata." Gaara said.

"I should've known. Naruto and/or Hinata wanted to know what she would do, if caught up in a situation like that. He had Gaara tell ask her, and her answers went straight to them. How did that happen though?"

"_I'll explain it later on. Anyway, Temari and I should start hanging out. There's a place in the village that looks absolutely beautiful at sunset. Hinata and I see it every chance we get. When we're done here tell her to meet up with me at my place. I'm sure she'll love the sight. When you get an emo, brooding, bastard that is stuck up on revenge, and drops all of those thoughts just by looking at it, you know it's a good view."_ Naruto said. _"Haku is about to go up. Let's watch."_

Naruto and Hinata open their eyes. Sasuke was wondering what was going on, but decided against doing anything. "The final match is Haku and Tenten. Both of which are weapon mistresses. I'm actually looking forward to this." Naruto said, as he walked to the railing. Hinata then added on. "I a know most of Tenten's abilities, and she is good with any weapon. Haku is mainly good at long range, so this is going to be a good fight."

"You two have no idea. Haku has been improving. She's been helping me with ranged weapons, and I've been helping her in close combat. I'm just as anxious as you are with this fight."

"Haku Koori vs Tenshi Arashi. Are you ready?" They both nodded. _"Arashi? That was the surname of one of my teammates. Hikari Hyuuga was the other. Honestly, I'm not surprised that this will be a weapons battle."_ Minato told Naruto. _'Thanks for the info, dad. Not like it's going to be useful, but still. Tenten's father owns a weapon shop.'_

Tenten started throwing Kunai and Shuriken. Haku followed suit with Senbon. All of Tenten's Kunai and Shuriken went in other directions. "Is that all you've got. If it is, then you might as well give up. There's no way you'd beat me at that level. I have the potential to kill you right now."

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" Tenten pulled out a scroll. A katana had appeared. _'Storage scrolls eh? Not bad. But not good enough.'_

Haku pulled out a Kunai and charged Tenten. The katana and Kunai clanged, creating sparks. Tenten started the think. _'How? A mere Kunai against a katana of this magnitude? That should be impossible!'_

"You're trapped. You won't be able to defend yourself from this." Haku started making handsigns with one hand. "Ice Style: Needle Storm." Senbon had appeared in the air around them, allowing no blind spots. Each one charged the duo in the center. Haku disappeared right before impact, not giving Tenten enough time to dodge or block. Tenten simply wasn't fast enough and turned into a pincushion. More Senbon came from above, and landed in pressure points in the arms and legs.

Sasuke smirked. _'She still only goes for immobilization or unconsciousness. Oh well. Can't help it can she?'_

Haku jumped off of the ceiling from the corner and landed next to a limp Tenten. "I win. You lose. You won't be able to move your arms or legs for a week or so." Hayate walked up and inspected Tenten. "The winner is Haku! Alright, everyone that has won their match come down here at once."

Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Choji and Shikamaru met up on the floor. "I'm impressed with your skills. Now you will all come up here and pull a number. Your number will determine your first fight. We will explain the format of the final exam afterwards." Everyone nodded. As their names were called, they came up to a box and pulled a number. When everyone had one they all got back in line.

"Alright, this is how the 3rd Exam is gonna work. It's a elimination style, 1-on-1 tournament. You lose you get eliminated. You win you move on." Hayate said. Haku spoke up. "if it's elimination based, does that mean only one person will get promoted?"

"No it doesn't, Haku. The more matches you go through, the better chance at passing, but it's possible no one passes, and becomes a Chuunin. At the same time, it's possible all 9 of us become Chuunin." Naruto said. "I assume I got everything on that question, Hayate?"

Hayate looked at Naruto. "That would be correct. From the reports, this is the first possible try for you in the Chuunin Exams. If you don't mind my asking, how do you know this?"

"I have my sources. One of which, I found is related to me in blood. Too bad he isn't here." Naruto said. _'In truth, my father told me. But I can't let him know that.'_

"_True enough, Naruto. Good job."_ Minato said.

"Okay then. Any other questions?" Hayate asked. There were none. "Alright, here are the matchups."

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Choji Akimichi**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara**

**Sabaku no Kankuro vs Haku Koori**

**Sabaku no Temari vs Shikamaru Nara**

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Bye**

"You all have one month to prepare. Until then, all of you are off the slate for missions, in order to prepare for the finals. We are looking forward to the fights. See you then! Naruto Uzumaki, I'd like to speak with you before you go." Naruto stayed behind, as did Hinata. The rest left. Anko Mitarashi stayed behind, as well. A few more Jounin came into the room via Shunshin. "Hinata Hyuuga, this does not concern you at the moment. Please leave."

"Sorry, but no. I have a feeling what you want to know about regards me as well. I'm not leaving, should my hunch be correct." Hinata said, making Hayate nod. 

"Naruto, what was in that Moonlight Potion you gave me? My lung disease would have killed me, and was said to be incurable. How is it that anyone can create something like that?"

"I'm not allowed to tell just yet. However, I will say this: Only myself and Hinata are able to make them right now. The fact that we are currently engaged means this will be a family secret. Hinata-hime, we may have to skip a test. We can't have Bushy Brows injured so much that he can't even move." Naruto said.

"True. First we have to find out what's wrong, and see which tests it counts off." Hinata replied.

"Then we will try it out there. Still, there are only 2 things left to test out. One is repairing the Nervous system. The other, is returning muscle mass. If either of those come up as problems, we knock out 2 birds with one stone." Naruto said.

The Jounin looked at each other. The Hokage and the clan heads came in. "HINATA HYUUGA!"

Hinata and Naruto went still when they heard that voice. The next thing anyone knows, Hinata is being hugged by Hiashi. That threw her for a loop. "F-father? What's going on?"

Hinata was finally put down. "Your fight was amazing! I've never seen anything like it! That 3-headed Dragon, where did it come from?" Everyone else sweatdropped at the exchange.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Hiashi-sama, do you think that's a wise thing to do here? With everyone watching, I might add? I doubt that's how a clan head should act." Hiashi seemed to take notice of everyone else in the area. "Hey, I could never do this in the Hyuuga Estates. Regardless, how did you manage to pull that off?"

"I can't really say. It's not really a Hyuuga thing, though. In fact, right now, only I can use it. It's called Summon Fusion. It only works with Dragon Summons, as well. Naruto-kun should be able to perform it someday, but right now not even he can. By the way, Naruto-kun. Do you think we should tell them what we found out?"

"Not yet. First, we have to see it for ourselves. It's a longshot, but we may have ourselves an Orange Flash soon. No questions on that. Besides, you all can probably guess what I'm talking about." Hinata nodded at his statement. Hiashi looked at his daughter, and mouthed the words Hiraishin. Hinata winked. "Oh well. I guess things will happen when they do. Also, someone wishes to apprentice you Naruto."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, right? I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm not going to be trained by a pervert. Regardless of the fact that he trained my father. Yes, Hinata. I'm going to be outright with it here. I know full well about my family. My father was the 4th Hokage. Minato Namikaze was killed after sealing the Kyuubi into me. However there is more to the story, as I have found out. My mother was the Crimson Death, Kushina Uzumaki. In addition to sealing the Kyuubi, he also sealed my mother and himself into me to help me out later on in life. However, there is still more. I can't go into detail about that night, but when I gained the form I was in after the physical pounding I gave Sakura, Albert, a Dragon that is thousands of years old, redid the seal my father used. The Kyuubi is not a problem anymore... Well, not to anyone else. He's still annoying as hell."

"_**Hey!"**_

"_You know its true!"_

"_**Doesn't mean I have to like it!"**_

"Anyway, things have changed, as did the seal. In fact, Foxy and I made a deal. For free roam in my mind, he is only able to help me. If he harms me, or anyone I care about, he loses a tail. And goes back into a sealed cage for a while. It has yet to happen, and the worst he's done is annoy the hell out of me." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"There is one other matter I would like to bring up. But first, Hinata-hime?" Hinata nodded. They both went through several signs. The walls of the room glowed green, blue, red, and yellow.

"Lord Hokage, I believe it's time to tell them. I have 3 bloodlines within me. One is from my father, one from my mother, and the last one starts with me. The Namikaze Clan had excellent sealing capabilities, along with massive amounts of Chakra. The Uzumaki clan was wiped out a long time ago, and I am the only one known to be alive. The Uzumaki Clan had massive Chakra Reserves, sealing capabilities on par with that of the Namikaze Clan, and extremely high proficiency using anything with a blade. Hence why my mother used a sword, and so do I."

"What about that Point to Point Connection thing? The letter from your mother said that was something you'd be able to use with little practice." Hinata asked.

"It is. Unfortunately, that's not part of the Uzumaki bloodline, or at least not the way I use it. First off, the original way to use it was scouting and tracking. It was never able to be used in combat. I, however, can. In fact, some of the times I felt that I was losing to Hinata in our spars, I used that and we stayed even. I use it in battle to predict the movements, and any possible feints. In addition, I can not only tell when someone is using a Henge, but also when someone is impersonating someone else's Chakra. This is something Sensor-type Shinobi can't even do." Hinata went wide eyed. "When did you start using that on me?"

"i think it was right after we graduated. Second or Third spar." Naruto said. "Now about the final one I have. The Mark of the Dragon is what I intend to call it. I believe it would be better if we let one of them explain it to you." Naruto said. He then made a few handsigns. "Summoning! Albert!" Albert popped out in Dragoon form. "Why explain it to them? I don't see the problem with Hiashi, or Sarutobi, but the rest I don't know."

"They'll find out sooner or later. Why not now?" Naruto said. Albert simply nodded.

"Alright. The first part is the Dragoon form. Before you say anything about it being a myth, listen up. I am actually the Jade Dragon. I am the one who chooses the wielder of the Jade Dragoon. The main element of the Jade Dragoon is wind, as is mine. In fact, all dragons fall under 7 elements. The only exception is the one known as Ragnarok. I have only gone up against him once, and I don't like the memory. Currently, he is residing in this boy. Naruto Uzumaki is the one that can use his abilities. He can also use mine, as well as the Red Flame Dragon, we call him Zeig, after the previous one. There is also one more within him. Her name is Rose. The real Rose. Her abilities are Darkness based. There is also the possibility of more Dragons coming in, those that I have never heard of. One such case Oyuki, and Ice Dragon living within him." Albert paused to let that sink in.

"This Bloodline is something I gave him when I met him. It will allow him to use our forms, our abilities, and call on us for help by summoning us. However, in the case of summoning us, he can only summon the ones he has within himself. Hinata doesn't have the bloodline, but gained a bit of it when she was pulled out of a pond by Naruto. She currently has Hachel within her. This actually makes a good example. Naruto could summon me, but he couldn't summon Hachel. The reason is Hachel is not within him, but within Hinata, therefore the summoning is wasted. The upside for this is the fact no blood is required to perform it. However, the downside is possible Chakra Exhaustion from performing it. This is why I chose Naruto for it. Being a part of two clans with massive amounts of Chakra, in addition to Foxy giving him even more, he has more than 10 times the Chakra than the 4th Hokage did. He also doesn't use it often, and instead, uses it in enhancements only. True to an Uzumaki he is highly skilled with a sword. He uses his Chakra for a few things regarding the sword, but other than that, he rarely uses it for anything but Shadow Clones for self training."

"With that much Chakra, he could probably use the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Some should teach it to him." The Inuzuka head said.

"No need. I already know it. I didn't just waste time when Mizuki went Rogue. I used it to learn the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Exploding Clones as well. I had that much time. Okay, I only had about 3 and a half hours. Still, I can use both with extreme efficiency. In addition to making thousands of clones with no Chakra Exhaustion period, and making them explode. Then again, if there is a seal master, besides Jiraiya, in the village I would rather train under them for seals. I'm still not as good as I should be, and I'll need to learn more about them. I only know basic sealing. Storage is the first thing I went for, and I use it often, as my team can attest to." Naruto said.

"I still don't like the fact you seal Ramen into your arm, but it does come in handy. I mean you told me that thing was sealed for weeks, and it still looked fresh the moment it was released."

"Yup. That seal puts things in and when brought out, there is no change in its condition. I use it for instant Ramen on long trips. It comes in handy when there is nothing for me to eat. By the way, I still have the 2 that were left there after the Mission to Wave. I haven't had to use them since then, but restocked on them. Now I have 10 in there, which, sadly, is the maximum I can put in it." Naruto said, shocking everyone in the area.

"My father wanted me to tell the 3rd Hokage something. He's sorry for making you come out of retirement so soon. If there was another way, he would've tried to find it. However, time was of the essence, and the first thing that came to him was the Reaper Death Seal. He regrets using it to seal Foxy into me, but the words Foxy said before the sealing could even begin set him on edge. Foxy was sealed into me, and the one controlling him lost a lot of control over him. The control was broken when Albert redid the seal. Now, Foxy is back to his guardian self. I can also summon him via a different set of handsigns, but that will require blood."

"Moving on. As you go along with your life, more dragons will come to you. There may or may not be a limit to the amount of dragons that can come. However, it is possible to find the essence of another Dragon that is still around. Hinata can attest to that."

"Valtee Yistoo, and old friend of Ragnarok, came to me in the Land of Waves. I have a feeling that the bearers of the Mark of the Dragon Bloodline will be able to find them. He realized who I was, and that I needed a bit of help. I was frustrated and had to cool off. I found a river, and decided to stay there. Valtee appeared, and we've been partners ever since. I have the Mark, just not the Bloodline, so I don't think more Dragons will come to me. However, it stands to reason that those bearing the mark itself can find them, but only subconsciously, and only when they need help." Hinata said.

"That is the conclusion of my explanation on the Mark of the Dragon. Farewell." Albert started shining, and disappeared. "He didn't always have a flair for Flashy exits. Anyway, that's all I've got."

"What about the invasion you told me about in that note? Don't tell me it was a lie."

"I have no reason to doubt my source. However, now the possibility that the invasion won't happen due to them losing their trump card. Shukaku, the one-tailed Badger, is the Guardian of the Land of Wind. He is currently sealed within Gaara, and he doesn't intend on breaking the first friendship he ever had. He is staying out of it, however his superiors do not yet know. I told Orochimaru when we fought him in the Forest a few days back. He didn't believe me, and even said that Gaara was nothing more than a pawn to him. I was tempted to kill him right then and there. We left him there to rot after the explosion. Surprisingly, his scroll was still mostly intact."

"Gaara's sister is also grateful for what Naruto-kun and I did for him. Apparently, she's even tried making a move on him. He didn't even know of the CRA until after the last time she did. Gaara helped us out, and we found she is actually worthy of being with Naruto, by the standards of 3 people. Myself, Minato-sama, and his wife Kushina-san. I only call them by their names because they don't like the honorifics. Especially Minato-sama. I think Naruto-kun got that from him."

"I agree with you there. I use it when it's needed but otherwise, I don't."

"That's Minato for you. The only time he ever wore a suit and tie was his wedding to Kushina. He rarely wore the Hokage robes outside of his office, or meetings." Sarutobi said.

"Tell me about it. By the way, did you try Shadow Clones for all the paper work? My dad did. He got it done a lot faster than most of the others." Sarutobi face-palmed himself. "I'm known as the Professor and I couldn't even think of that? I must be losing it."

"Don't blame yourself. The only reason he thought of that in the first place was because of my mother. She wanted more time with him, but he couldn't because of his duties. Yet another reason Shadow clones rock." Naruto said. "Apparently, my mother was what I call a winger. She has little to no forethought on a fight. She gets the numbers, the type of Shinobi, but that's it. She never formed a plan of attack beforehand, and she always succeeded. Apparently, an Uzumaki is great at winging it. No pun intended in my case."

Inside his mind he heard a mass of laughter. Even Foxy laughed. "Hang on. I gotta settle some things down in my head."

"_SHUT THE HELL UP! I didn't use that line to get some laughs. Although, hearing a laugh from Foxy is a plus. Especially the way people teach us about him. None of the bullshit they feed us would make sense with what I am looking at right now. Now stop laughing, and give it a rest. I have other things to take care of. Remember, it's getting close to sundown."_

"Okay, I'm done. Anyway, there's something Hinata and I gotta do. Hiashi knows full well what it is, and can tell you. Hinata-hime, I'll meet you there with the others." Naruto was surrounded by a whirlwind and disappeared.

Hinata sighed. "he may have accepted her, but I'm not fully trusting her. Anyway, I'm out. I have to pick up Haku. Later!" Hinata turned into lightning and flashed out.

"Don't worry. I know where they're going. I also know that Naruto wouldn't try anything he would regret. I'm off to Training Field 6. I wouldn't bother joining me. There's no real reason to." Hiashi shunshin'ed out.

"I'm surprised he's been going to see it as well. Anyway, we're done here. No one is to know that we know of the invasion. Also, no one can call a council meeting on this. When it happens, Naruto Uzumaki will lead an assault team if necessary. I have a feeling that Gaara will side with Naruto, or not side with anyone. Both of them being Jinchuuriki brings them both a sense of acceptance. For this reason, regardless of Gaara's mental state, he wouldn't go against Naruto in a life or death fight." Sarutobi said.

"In any case, we need to prepare our Jounin and ANBU, without bringing attention to ourselves. We know that Sand and Sound will be attacking, and I highly doubt that Gaara will attack unless forced to." Shikaku said. Everyone left, the barriers finally breaking.

-Training field 6-

Team 7 was in the usual spot. Temari and Gaara were there, as well as Hiashi. They like the view, and Temari was glad to be looking at it with Naruto. Gaara felt oddly at peace.

"I see why you like this spot Naruto. It brings a sense of peace to you."

"No kidding. Being with my friends makes the feeling even better. Haku and Sasuke, however, they're off in their own little world. I have a complete list of the best places to relax and get away from it all. Even the times best suited to them. Sunset is the best time here, as you can see. If you want, I can give you the list, for when you need to cool off, and forget about everything else in your life."

"I'd like that. Hey, is it possible to make a barrier blocking out sound for an area that isn't closed off?"

"Yeah, we do that for Sasuke's fangirls. I swear, they're like Banshees! I'm guessing it has something to do with the Finals?" Naruto said, earning a nod. "Alright then." Naruto went through a few signs. Hinata was the only one who recognized the chain.

"Alright then. I have a feeling the the invasion isn't off. Even if you don't participate, Orochimaru will find a way to invade. He's not one to give up easily." Naruto said.

"It isn't. No one in Sunagakure other than my team has any knowledge you guys knowing about the invasion. I managed to convince Baki not to participate with a threat, but that was it. I didn't give him my reason, but I figured he wouldn't let anything happen to his life. In truth, it was an empty threat. I don't intend on killing him, but he doesn't know that you helped me with Shukaku's problem. I didn't tell him, nor do I intend to until after the invasion is over and done with. Even if the invasion was a mission, I would not go against the first real friend I ever made. When the Invasion hits, I'll be fleeing the village. I'd only want you and Hinata following me. If I'm in a fight, then my opponent will likely come after me. I may undergo a complete possession. If I do, then you should tell everyone in the area, aside from you and Hinata to get the hell out of there. If I lose it while in full possession, I'm a feral beast with no emotions, and have no problems killing. That is why they had me as a trump card." Gaara stated.

"It's not likely you'll lose it, but I agree. Things are not going to be easy if that happens, and only Hinata and I come close to standing a chance. Being Jinchuuriki has its advantages."

"The real weakness of the armor, I will not really disclose here, with possible opponents in the area, but I will try to get it out if I begin to lose it. Deal?"

"Deal. By the way, The Hokage does know now. The ANBU is also likely to know as well. They will try not to let it get out, but there are idiots on the council. If someone hears about it, they will think you guys are traitors to the alliance. It may be possible to use you as a bargaining chip for Suna to keep out of the war, but I wouldn't do that. You're someone who knows how it feels to be alone. To be hated by everyone around you. You're like me in many ways. I don't intend to use you to gain more rank, but right now, you and I happen to have a bit of a secret alliance. My sensei doesn't even know about this, but he might soon, and not from me. You and I are like brothers. That's one reason I don't really mind having Temari as a wife. However, Hinata is the one that would have the final decision. Frankly, I'm clueless about girls. Besides, she'll also be backing up my parents' wishes for me."

"Care to explain?" Gaara asked.

"I would if I could. I don't know all the details. I just know that my father told Hinata the standards they both have for me. She'll be the deciding judge on who gets in, and who stays out in that department." Naruto said. "Don't ask me what those standards are, because I don't really know myself. Anyway, only if I have to, I'll be putting you in a cell. If this happens, I'll be visiting you every day to try and keep up, and prevent you from losing your sanity. If I have to send a Shadow Clone, so be it. I will find a way to visit you. The same goes for Temari. Kankuro, on the other hand, I'd take visiting off the list. Other than that, it's same thing."

"I see. Any chance I could help you get rid of the invaders?" Gaara asked.

"Not likely. Not without going Rogue. I'd say it's best if you sit on the sidelines, and not go for either side. If you side with Suna and Oto, you would be considered an enemy of the village and I'd be forced to fight you. If you side with Konoha, you would be considered a traitor to your village, and be marked for death. Either way, it's best if you stay out of the invasion altogether. Staying on the sidelines doesn't put you as a traitor because you're not going against your own people, and you're not force to fight me, and probably lose the first friend you ever got. However unlikely it is. That's why I say stay at the sidelines. You won't get into any battles, aside from those after you personally, so you'd be good. Anyway, is there a signal I should know about?"

"Yes, but I don't really know what it is yet. I was supposed to find out in the 1 month break for this. When I find out, I'll tell you via that link you helped me learn. It'll come in handy. I'll even tell you if someone comes after me, and who they are."

"Good idea. It will help a lot to know who's after you. That way I wouldn't be surprised. It might be a bad idea to meet in the village until after the Invasion, so we should stick to the Demon Mind Link. Do you see why?"

"Yes, I do. I completely agree. However, Temari wouldn't. Knowing her, she'd be willing to stalk you to find out everything about you." Gaara said. "Gaara!" Temari shouted, blushing heavily.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Hinata did the same thing. I was even more clueless then, than I am now. Heck, most of the abilities I have now are far above the ones I had then." Naruto said. Shock actually registered on Gaara's face. Temari was damn near ready to faint.

Hinata realized that and spoke up. "I think we should change the subject. Temari is likely to faint at any moment from embarrassment. I was like that too once. I just did it much faster than you. If he waved at me, I fainted. He talked to me, I went down. If he got close enough to hold my hand, I was out of it. He helped me get out of that state, and for that, I'm still glad. I don't even remember thanking him for that. Then again, knowing him, he wouldn't want one for that. Besides, he's already gotten one from my father, and I think that's more than enough thanks for what you've done for me."

"Actually, it's at least 3 times the thanks I would've even considered for that. A simple thank you isn't something I'd expect from your father, but putting me on your team, tricking the Hyuuga council by putting you in a marriage with me is far beyond what I expected. I doubt the Hokage would've done that."

"Yeah, that surprised me, too. I didn't think he actually realized everything that was going on. Even thinking about our kids makes him a little jumpy. Given everything you've said on your family, I'd be surprised if our children wouldn't be taken from us and used as a weapon."

"The only one alive right now that I'd have to worry about that with is a guy named Danzou Himura. He's likely to die before any of that happens. If he comes to me I'll kill him myself. If he comes to you, you can kill him. If a few guys with the Kanji for 'ne' on what would seem to be an ANBU mask comes after you, attack without remorse. Those are his underlings. I've had a few run-ins with them, and tore them to shreds. He's actually the one person that the 3rd Hokage fears, period. He doesn't ever fear death. If I get my hands on him, I'll kill him. No if's, and's or butts." To make a joke he slapped his own butt when he said butts.

Hinata giggled a bit, as did Temari. Gaara sighed. The Dragons, and Foxy were all laughing. Even Minato was laughing. Naruto finally joined in last. Sasuke and Haku weren't paying much attention. Instead, they kissed each other in a fiery passion.

During this, Hiashi had a smirk for 2 reasons. One, Danzou was going to regret going after Naruto in the first place. Whether through him, or his friends. The other reason was because the joke was so funny, he had to get rid of the laugh, and a smirk did the trick.

After everything settled down, everyone left via their usual exit. This is gonna be a long month.

00000x00000

Finally. I didn't forget about this story, and I didn't have a writers block. I simply didn't work on it for a while, because I was busy. And the fact I still don't know what kind of being Hinata's Beast would be.

Anyway, The poll is still up there. In the next few Chapters Hinata will be meeting her beast. So far few people have voted on it. I would appreciate it if people did. This way I can get a more accurate situation, and please a lot more people.

For those of you who are wondering why there is no choice for 10 tails, there is only to be one 10-tailed beast. Whether or not it enters, I haven't decided yet.

So long for now.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mercenary

**AG000:** Hey guys. Someone that I'd like you to meet.

**Shockwave:** Hey.

**Naruto:** Who are you?

**Shockwave:** Name's Shockwave.

**Hinata:** Why are you here?

**AG002:** You'll see. For now, enjoy the chapter.

**AG004:** Ahem...

**AG002:** No I didn't forget. Geez.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

**Chapter 8:** The Mercenary

-Gates of Konohagakure, the day before the Preliminaries-

Izumo and Kotetsu were at the gate with nothing to do, and someone was walking up to them, with a sword on their back.

When he reached the gate, he went straight for the booth. He looked at both of them. Izumo recognized the guy, by his eyes alone. "Shockwave? What are you doing back in Konoha?" Shockwave was wearing what looked like a Modern Day Explosives Expert, with a 5-foot sword on his right shoulder. "The Chuunin Exams are in progress, right? I figure I could help out with something. Besides, I also hear Jiraiya is here. We could catch up. After all, I did teach him quite a bit about seals." Shockwave replied.

"Damn. Well, you might want to see the Hokage. I'd be damned if he didn't want to see you." Izumo said.

"I have no reason to just yet. First, I'm going to find Jiraiya. If he's peeking in the hot springs again, I'm going to hurt him." Shockwave replied.

-present day, right after the Preliminaries ended-

Naruto woke up. He went through his usual routine. Then someone knocked on his door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you." An ANBU with a Cat mask on told him.

"Oh, Neko. It's been a while since I last saw you. Why don't we get going then?" Naruto replied.

"I am wanted elsewhere. Sorry, but I can't come with you just yet." Neko said.

"Bummer. I guess I'll see you later, then." Naruto replied. "I was about ready to leave anyway." Neko nodded and left. Naruto finished getting ready, and left as well.

-Hokage's tower-

Sarutobi and Shockwave were talking like the best of friends. That was when a gust of wind came in. Shockwave was on instant alert. "Calm down, Shocker. It's the one I wanted you to meet." Sarutobi said, as Naruto appeared out of a whirlwind. "Hey Old man. Why did you want to see me?"

"Naruto, this is Shockwave. You said you wanted to learn about seals during this time, right? Well, I called him in here to have you meet him. You don't like the fact Jiraiya is a pervert, and you basically make Kakashi 'go boom' when he acts like one. He can help out, as well." Sarutobi said. Shockwave's face lit up.

"You like explosives as well? Double the fun! Anyway, if you want to learn about seals, and you don't like perverts, I'm glad to help. I could teach you more than that, though. By the way, what's your surname?"

"Uzumaki. My mother is an Uzumaki, but my father is a Namikaze." Shockwave's eyes widened at that. "How old are you Naruto?"

"13 years old. Now you understand why I need help with seals? I've just barely got the basics down." Naruto replied.

"No kidding. An Uzumaki is always able to make at least B-class seals by the age of 10. If all you know is the basics, then you've got a lot to learn. Thing is, I haven't seen an Uzumaki in years. The last one I know of was Kushina."

"Not surprised. She is my mother. From what I know, Uzushiogakure was destroyed while she was here. I wasn't born yet though." Naruto said.

"I must admit, I am impressed. I didn't know she had any children. I'd be glad to help you out in seals. Plus, there are a few she taught me that only an Uzumaki can decipher. Seals are in their blood." Shockwave pulled out a scroll. "See if you can get this."

Naruto read it. It was surprisingly easy. "Uzumaki Sealing Basics. This one is apparently the first any and all Uzumaki learn about seals."

"Nice. You really are Kushina's son. Well, I'll teach you what you need to know, but you will study this scroll along with all others that you'll need." Shockwave pulled out another scroll. "The rest of them are sealed in here. When you get one down, and I approve it, you will work on the next one. There is no room for arguing. Any complaining, and you will get hit with an explosion. Am I clear?"

"Right. Anyway, Old man. I think Hinata should go with this as well. She'll need to know something about this. After all, she is the one I'm engaged to, and the best she knows about seals is what I've done with them." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "I normally use Training field 6, but this should be done elsewhere. I think Training Field 8 should do the trick."

"Why 8?"

"Because that way, I don't get distracted if we work on it until sundown. Training field 6 has an insanely great view at Sundown. Hinata would easily agree with me on this. Okay, maybe not easily but yeah."

"Well, then. We start tomorrow at Dawn. Make sure she knows." Shockwave told him.

"She already does." Naruto said as Violet flash appeared.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. I actually agree with that. It's too bad the others will be seeing it and we won't. That's the only downside I can think of." Hinata said. "Anyway, I would like to know about seals. I'm going to be married to a guy from both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. It's only natural that I learn about seals." Hinata said as the Flash disappeared.

"Damn. A Violet Flash? Not bad. Not bad at all. The two of you, I'd be glad to help out. It's only natural, since Minato would have wanted me to help out his son with sealing, should he need it. Sure as hell know Kushina did. That's why she gave me the scrolls in the first place." Shockwave said before walking to the door.

"And I'm surprised a Hyuuga is the one Naruto chose. Usually, they're so stuck up it's sickening. If you're anything like that, I might just hurt you... If you weren't so precious to Naruto, that is. Uzumaki have one of the worst tempers to go up against. They have the Akimichi Clan beat when being called fat." Shockwave walked out.

"Well, he's a good choice. Where'd you find him, Old man?" Naruto asked Sarutobi.

"He came in 2 days ago, but I first saw him Yesterday after the Preliminaries ended. Now, I wonder where Jiraiya would be. He knows the Rasengan, which was your father's technique. However, I still doubt you'd learn that from him." Naruto looked at Sarutobi. "Already working on it. I told you yesterday the Seal had been redone. You know what that means right? Especially since he sealed himself in there as well." Naruto said, leaving the building via the Whirlwind Teleport. Hinata left in a Violet Flash.

_'What does he... No. He's actually talking with Minato? Reality check.'_ Sarutobi's mind went buzzing in different Directions.

-With Haku-

Haku was walking through the Streets. A lot of guys wanted her, but none of them made any advances. Someone that looked a lot different from the rest of them came up to her. There was no lust in his eyes, but there was a lot of compassion. It wasn't directed at her, though. This was obvious, as he just walked right past her, ignoring her altogether. She turned her head, wondering what was up with him. "Don't worry about me Haku. I'm just training Naruto and Hinata." He said as he walked off. Not once did he look at her.

Haku just turned and continued walking.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Hinata went to Ichiraku's Ramen bar. "Hey, Teuchi. Ayame." Naruto said, Hinata right next to him. "Ah. Naruto. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"You know it! Anyway, this time I brought someone else. Hinata, these two own the place. The old guy is Teuchi Ichiraku, and the founder of this place. Ayame is his daughter and has only been working here for a few years. When it comes to ramen, these guys are the best there is." Naruto said. "Don't worry about Ayame, though. If she likes me, I don't really care. She and I are nothing more than friends. Although, you could say that these 2 are some of the only ones that were nice to me as a kid."

"I see that. You being here almost every day means you either know them well, or just have nothing else to do, but that would be impossible. You always have something to do."

"No kidding. If I wasn't training, or at home, I was here eating. Which proves my point that this is the source of the Best Ramen around." Naruto said.

"You know Naruto, it's not too late to settle down." Ayame said. Naruto sighed. "You haven't heard yet, have you? I'm already engaged." That threw Ayame for a loop.

"When? Who?" Ayame was clearly wondering how this even came about. Naruto looked at Hinata, who nodded. "I think it's time." Iruka came in at that point, he was silent, so no one else realized he was there... Besides Naruto. Everyone else was focused on him.

"Hinata here is who. As for when, it was right after I graduated from the Academy. Hiashi had quite the sneaky plan for it. I mean, seeing the progress I made with Hinata's training in a single day being far beyond what the Hyuuga clan could ever do in years, you'd think they'd want me to teach her instead of them. Hiashi want her on my team, as did I. He never told me, but Hinata did, and it threw me for a loop." Iruka decided to speak up.

"I never knew you and Hinata were so close. After you became a Ninja, I haven't been able to see you for a while. Now I see why." Naruto wasn't fazed by him being here. Everyone else was wondering when he came in. "The usual for me, Teuchi."

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up. And we're closer than you think. I doubt the Hyuuga council knows about my parents, who are now dead, but if they did they would like me being married to Hinata ever more. Sure as hell know Hiashi does."

"Wait. Married? Don't you think this is a little soon?" Iruka asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, Married. Hinata and I are engaged. How's that for being thrown for a loop?" Iruka was so shocked, it actually registered on his face. He put that aside for the time being. "Okay then. Anyway, how are things? It has been a while."

"Well, most of my abilities were sealed from an early age. It messed up my progress in the Academy, and also accounted for a lack of control, which I obtained right before I Graduated. Apparently, I had over 100 restricting seals on my body keeping me from doing a lot of the things I can do now."

"What do you mean? Why would... Nevermind, I know why. It's too bad it can't be talked about."

"No kidding. Either way, Hinata-hime knows already. There's no reason to keep it from her anymore. Heck, she's fine with it. She's even gotten to talk to him, as have I."

"What do you mean by that?" Iruka was confused.

"Well, for a while now, I've been able to talk to him, and we call him Foxy. There are others we talk to there and Foxy is actually quite friendly. In short, he was being controlled back then. He actually wanted the 4th to kill him. I can't say anything else on the matter. At least my entire team knows. You wanna know how everything went down in the Chuunin Exams Iruka-sensei?"

"Why not?" Naruto explained everything that happened in the first Exam. Iruka was impressed. "Not bad, Naruto. I'm surprised you could even do that. Are you sure you're not a part of the Nara clan?"

"Yes, I sure. Anyway, as for the Second Exam, it was in the Forest of Death." Naruto explained what happened in there. When he got to the point with Orochimaru he stopped for a bit. "Teuchi, this is gonna take a while to explain. Why not get me the usual. Hinata doesn't like Ramen as much as I do."

"Actually Naruto-kun, I'd take care of my order. I'd like 14 fully loaded Bowls of ramen. I may not eat as fast as Naruto-kun, but I do know I can eat a lot, and not gain much weight." Hinata said, surprising everyone there, except Naruto. "Also, I think I'll take up the explanation from here. Naruto-kun, you should start eating."

"Alright!" Naruto began happily eating, with no remorse. Hinata picked up where Naruto left off, which was the gust of wind he stopped. She skipped the part inside of the barrier. She didn't want anyone knowing about that yet. She even gave a description of each fight that they watched. When she got to the fight between Lee and Gaara she remembered something. "Oh yeah. We still have to find out what was wrong with Lee."

"Haku's taking care of that. What I'm worried about is what I did to Sakura's mind. I mean, the Dark Wind Mind Destruction Technique did a number on her, but it was the first time I did so to anyone. I mean, she has a lot to sort out." Naruto said. "Haku's taking care of that though, so I'm not that worried about it. After all, she is good with Medical stuff."

"No kidding. Anyway, the last match was Haku and Tenten." Now Iruka didn't know Haku that well, but he knew Tenten's abilities with weapons are virtually unrivaled. As Hinata explained the fight, Iruka was more and more scared of Haku. "She did all that to a weapons master?"

"Yeah, she did. She's done worse though. Heck, she could've gone and killed Tenten, but she didn't. Her accuracy is that good. I'm also not surprised the only Jutsu she used was her Needle Storm Jutsu. After all, she did tell me she was going for a weapons battle. That wasn't even the best she had." Hinata said.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder how Kakashi could train her that well." Iruka said. Naruto shook his head. "Kakashi-sensei didn't train her. Zabuza Momochi did. We met them in Wave Country, I'm pretty sure I told you that. They both stay here for a reason. That reason is me, and they would both kill anyone that ended my life before I did so myself, or I die of old age. I have no thoughts of killing myself so that's out. Foxy purges poison from my body, so that's out. So, unless I die of old age, someone else is gonna die at the hands of Zabuza and Haku."

"Which reminds me. Did you tell him that you beat Zabuza in kenjutsu?" Hinata asked Naruto. Iruka spoke up. "You actually beat one of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist in swordplay?"

"Twice. Only once was strict kenjutsu. That one allowed him to come with us back to Konoha. He's glad he could settle down here. It's better than in Kirigakure in his case. As long as I'm here and alive, he's good. His loyalty to the village is likely to last until I die. Which I still hope is by old age." Naruto said.

_'He's got Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, behind him. Not only that, he's beaten Zabuza in his own specialty. And everyone said Naruto was a dead last. I guess those seals did that to him.'_ "Hey Naruto? I know this is somewhat sudden, but how would you like me to help you out a bit until the Finals?"

"No need. I'll be learning about seals during this month, so I doubt I'll have much time. I haven't even showed my full potential yet. And you might be surprised at what happens during the finals." Naruto said. "Before you ask, I'm not saying anything to spoil it. Wow, Hinata-hime you're done already?"

"Hey, I was hungry." Hinata said.

"Not arguing that. Don't worry though, I got it." Naruto paid for everything he and Hinata ate. "After all, you've gotten a lot hungrier since we got back from Wave. You think it's because of you know what?"

"Yeah, I do. Are you sure you can handle that much without going broke?"

"Between Mizuki, and Wave, I still have enough. Even my clothing has changed because of Mizuki."

"Yet, you still wear orange." Iruka said.

"Hey, it's my favorite color. Besides, what do you get when you mix Yellow and Red?" Hinata looked at Naruto. "I get it. You have a reason to like Orange now." Iruka was looking at both of them. _'could my guess at Naruto's father be true? Could he really be the son of Minato Namikaze? He was known as the yellow flash.'_

"You're probably trying to connect the dots, Iruka-sensei. I'll give you one more hint. Crimson Death ring any bells?" Naruto said. Iruka finally got what he was saying. "Your parents?"

"Bingo. Finally found out who they were. Yellow and Red makes Orange. Wouldn't be natural for me to like it?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded. "Looks like my guess was right. I still never thought it could be true, but now that I think about it, it makes sense."

"No kidding. Hinata-hime, why don't we get going. I'm supposed to meet up with Haku soon to find out what's going on with Lee and Sakura." Naruto said. "Thanks for the meal Teuchi." Naruto said as he and Hinata left. "Iruka, that kid is really something else."

"You're telling me. I had no idea he beat Zabuza twice in swordplay. It proves how good he is with a sword." Iruka said. "No kidding."

-with Haku-

Haku was waiting for Naruto. _'I wonder what's going on with him.'_ Just then Naruto and Hinata popped in.

"Hey Haku."

"Naruto, Hinata. Well, Lee's injuries are far beyond that which I expected. Severe muscle damage, along with a shot Nervous System. He also has several broken bones in his right leg and arm. In short, it would take a miracle for him to move again in the next month." Haku said. "At least that what the doctors are saying. I have a feeling you're going to try the Moonlight Potion for this?"

"You're right. We are. In fact, we know that the bones would be better. Kakashi-sensei is the perfect example for that. The other two happen to be what we need to test out. After that, we know it works exactly how it's supposed to. Better on a few points." Naruto said.

"Well, Inoichi Yamanaka checked out Sakura's mental state. It was completely shattered except for one thing. The only thing that didn't break or become corrupted, and this is his words was you Naruto. He found out she was hiding some feelings, but didn't realize it. I guess being a fangirl does that."

"Why would I even be in there? And Hidden feelings? What hidden feelings?" Naruto was surprised at that.

"He couldn't figure it out, but for everything else to be shattered, even the memory of Sasuke, he knows that you were important to her, whether she did or not. More important than her crush on Sasuke." Haku said. That threw Naruto for a loop. "For once, I'm at a loss for words." Naruto said.

"I think we should add something else to our things to test. If we could reverse the important Mental Damage, we could have more than just a Healing Potion."

"Actually, Rose and the others came up with something else. Moonlight Serenade was an actual item back then. You could even buy it. I happen to have 2 of them made, but have yet to try it out. If I'm right, this could be a test for that." Naruto said. Hinata and Haku nodded.

"Well then, let's get to the hospital and found out." Haku said.

They all left via Naruto's Whirlwind Teleport.

-Konoha Hospital-

Naruto, Haku, and Hinata walked up to the front desk. "We need to see Rock Lee, and then Sakura Haruno. We may be able to help them out." Haku said. "The blond one isn't coming in." was the receptionist's response.

"Oh? And why is that? Is it because he's the so called "Demon Brat"? I've got news for you, he's not a Demon. I've seen inside his mind. I know full well what he is. Nothing in there resembles a Demon. Unless you want a Hyuuga as an enemy, I'd watch it if I were you." Hinata said. The receptionist was a little scared. "Alright, he can go in." He was still scared even as they walked off.

When they reached lee's room, Naruto got out a Moonlight Potion. He poured it down Lee's throat. They waited a few seconds, and Lee shot up. "What happened? Am I okay?"

"Hey Lee. Haku, we need someone to give him a complete examination of the affected areas. Do you think you could do that?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded. She went over each piece, examining each one thoroughly. "There muscles are all good, but the nervous system is something I can't check. One of the Doctors have to find that out." Just then a doctor went into the room.

"I'd say that was perfect timing." Hinata said.

"What are you doing in here. And why is he even up? He shouldn't even be able to move at this point!"

"Actually, that's why this is perfect timing. We need someone to check out his Nervous System. We know that the muscles are back to their usual state." Naruto said.

"And why should I believe you?" the doctor shot back.

"Because I am the one who checked it." Haku told him. "Having to help out Zabuza get out of severe situations for a while, you learn a few things about injuries."

The doctor looked at Haku. "Fine. I'll check it. But if anything else is out of order, I'm putting it on his his head." The doctor's hand glowed green. His face went from angry to surprised. When he was done, he looked at Naruto with even more shock than most people gave him anger. "How did you manage to pull this off?"

"The same way I avoided sending Kakashi-sensei here for being a pervert. It's also the same way Gekko Hayate no longer has that lung disease. Which, by the way, he thanked me for." Naruto said. Haku and Hinata looked at Naruto with surprise. "I did it right before the Preliminaries began. Anyway, what's the exact status of his Nervous System?"

"Perfect Health. Muscles are good, Bones are fixed and in the right position, and Nerves are connected everywhere they're supposed to be." The doctor said.

"Well, that covers the Moonlight Potion. Now all we need is the Moonlight Serenade. It's time we visit Sakura." Hinata said. The doctor stopped them. "You mean, this was just a test?"

"The last one for the Moonlight Potion. It's above what it was supposed to be. I think it's possible for the Moonlight Serenade to help out with Sakura's Mental State. I'm not sure, but it's worth a try." Naruto said. The doctor looked at him skeptically, but nodded all the same. "If you could do this, I'm sure you could do something like that."

Naruto and the others went to Sakura's room. The doctor followed them, but they didn't question him. "I think it would be better if Naruto goes in alone, first. From what I heard from Inoichi, Naruto's probably the only one that could get close to her in her current state." Haku stated. Naruto went in and pulled out a vial of Orange liquid. He walked up to Sakura, who was asleep at the time. He got right next to her bed when she woke up. "N-naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura. It's me. Something happened to your mind, and I think I know how to fix it." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, your mind was put in a completely shattered state. From what I heard, there was something about me that you had been hiding. Do you know what that is?"

"The only thing I remember is that I actually liked you. Nothing else can come to mind."

"And Sasuke?"

"Who's that?" Sakura said, making Naruto give a shocked look. He shook it off to give her an answer. "Sasuke is the one you've been going after all this time, not me. Hearing that last question... I don't know what to think." Naruto said.

"I don't know. Everything else is blurry, but I know for sure that I like you a lot. I don't know what I did, what I can do, or why I'm in a hospital." Sakura said. Naruto simply nodded.

"Well, I'll put it to you this way. Every girl his age wanted to be with him. You're his age, and you were one of them, on the outside at least. You even hit me a few times for dissing him."

"I think it would be better for me to remember why myself. I know I like you, and I don't think I'll forget that."

Naruto nodded. "Then drink this. It should help." He handed Sakura the vial. "It's called the Moonlight Serenade. I also have something known as a Moonlight Potion, but I doubt that will help out here."

Sakura started drinking the potion. Once it was all down, Sakura felt a little woozy. "Naruto, you didn't say anything about it making me dizzy. I would normally hit you for that."

Naruto stepped back. "I didn't know, okay. It was a first run for this kind of thing. I didn't know for sure if it would, but I figured it could help."

"Well, it did. Now I even see why I went after him in the first place. Why did you help me with this, anyway? I mean after everything I did to you... And with you putting me in this state to begin with..."

"Another first. I had to show Hinata that I wouldn't betray her. I mean, she is my fiance." Sakura looked in shock. "When did this happen?"

"After I graduated. Her father put it under a clan wide request for her to be teamed up with me. After seeing her progress in one day with me, compared to a few years with her clan, they agreed. Gentle Fist is not really her style, and I'll be learning more about seals, instead of training most of my techniques. Hinata, Haku and a doctor are outside right now, anyway. Should I call them in?" Naruto said, earning a nod from Sakura. "She's good. Come on in."

Hinata came in, Byakugan active. The other two just came in. "Wow. After what he did for Rock Lee, to go and do this? I am officially impressed." the Doctor said.

"What did you do for Lee?" Sakura asked.

"Well, lets just say Gaara tore his muscles apart, and his nervous system got shot from using 5 of the 8 Inner gates. The Moonlight Potion fixed all of it." Naruto said. Sakura just nodded.

"Hinata, I'm glad Naruto got you out of your shell. Consider yourself lucky to have him as a fiance. I followed the crowd, and went after Sasuke, completely ignoring my feelings for Naruto. What he did in that fight showed me what I truly felt. It was the only thing that remained completely intact. For something like that, I'd guess that my feelings for him are stronger than I had for Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Well, you may want to know something else. Naruto-kun is going to be placed under the CRA sometime in the future. You know what that means?" Hinata asked, shocking the doctor and Sakura.

"Why would he be placed under the CRA? He's always been an orphan... wait a minute. His parents. Do you know who they are?" The doctor was looking at the exchange, with wonder on his face.

"Hinata, we're gonna need some privacy for this." Naruto said. He went through a set of handsigns, and the walls glowed green. "My father was the 4th Hokage. My mother was the one known as the Crimson Death, Kushina Uzumaki. Both have immense amounts of Chakra, more so at age 5 than most Chuunin. They also are masters of seals, and an Uzumaki was great at deciphering seals just by looking at them. Seals are in my blood, and quite frankly, I suck at them. There is another one I have, but that one starts with me. There is also one technique I have from my mother's side, that I use. If not for those damn seals I had since I was a kid, I would've been able to use them. They will still pass on to my children, but they won't activate in myself. I have no need for those anyway, if my fight with you is any indication."

The doctor looked at Naruto with a lot of surprise. "I'm not surprised the doctor doesn't know anything about my parents. The 3rd Hokage passed a law that no one could talk about it. In fact, the fact they were married in the first place was kept secret. They both died the day I was born, giving me a burden few would carry by choice. Once the exams are over, I intend on asking him to reveal everything to the public. Including my new bloodline. I'd rather you not say anything about this, Sakura. Especially to Ino. That goes for you too. This is not to go into any of my medical records until the announcement is made. Am I clear?"

The doctor nodded. "I'll make sure it doesn't get out until then. I still don't believe the 4th Hokage would give birth to someone like you, but I don't doubt that he would rather give the Fox to his son, instead of someone else's child. In fact, it now makes perfect sense."

"I would keep Sakura and Lee here for the rest of the day, and discharge them tomorrow morning. Sakura to let her collect her thoughts. Lee so he doesn't push himself too far. You'll need to keep a close eye on Lee. He's a determined fellow, and won't stop training. He needs to rest before getting active again." Naruto said. Sakura and the Doctor nodded. "Haku, Hinata, why don't we get going. It'll be the last time I can watch the stars pop out for a while, as far as I know. The same for Hinata, since we're both going to work on seals, starting tomorrow."

They nodded. Haku left in her Shunshin. Naruto left in a whirlwind, and Hinata left via a Violet Flash. "That kid is seriously something else." the doctor said.

"No kidding. I guess his parents have something to do with that. Even in death they help him." Sakura stated.

"You have no idea." A voice from behind them stated. It was Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei. Naruto helped me out with my mind. I figured out what I truly want in a friend."

"Actually, I heard you were in here, and I got a little worried. I hope you can come back to training with us." Kurenai said. Sakura shook her head. "Not until tomorrow. I just had my mind re-assembled. I won't be going anywhere until I can gather my thoughts, and sort them out. Also, if you run into Ino between now and then, tell her I don't want Sasuke anymore. I didn't have anything more than a stupid schoolgirl crush on him. The one I really liked all this time, is Naruto."

Kurenai nodded. "Should I tell your mother this as well? I was planning on visiting her later on today."

"Oh, hell no! She shouldn't know about that until I can get her to forget about hating Naruto. With what Naruto has planned, I would expect it soon." Sakura said.

"What would that be?"

"I'm not telling. However, this doesn't do anything to my feelings for him. You'll have to wait and see." Sakura said, winking at Kurenai. "What he did to me back in that arena helped me, more than hurt me. My true feelings were suppressed, just so I can follow the crowd. Well, not anymore. Now, I'm going to be working on my training more than anything else. I'm sure I can think of something using my Chakra Control."

Kurenai nodded. _'Looks like she's actually serious about this. I have yet to see this much determination in her. I think I can help with something like this.'_ "If you need help, don't hesitate to ask. Although, with your control, you could probably follow the steps of Tsunade of the Sannin."

"I figured as much. However, I think I should learn Genjutsu, since she isn't in the village." Sakura said, making Kurenai nod. "That happens to be my specialty. I can't help much with clan Technique, so I can't really train Kiba or Shino effectively. You on the other hand have no specialty, meaning you still can learn from me. With your control, you would cut it as a Medical Ninja or a Genjutsu Specialist."

Sakura nodded. "I'm going to get some rest. See you next time, Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai nodded and left. The doctor was right behind her.

"_Hey, Sakura. I thought you should know that my Godmother happens to be Tsunade of the Sannin. My Godfather happens to Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya is a pervert, but aside from that, he's good. From what I hear, Tsunade is the Best medic ninja so far, but is a heavy drinker and gambles to forget any pain she has."_

"Naruto? Are you still here?" Sakura said in an empty room.

"_No. Not in person. I'm talking to you via a Mind Link. Just think what you want to tell me, and I'll hear it, until the connection is broken. Anyway, I thought you should know more about me. There is something else that you should know. I was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked. My father, being the one who supposedly killed the Kyuubi, died that day as well. Knowing all of this, what would you say is my burden?"_

"_You mean to tell me you hold within you the Kyuubi? Is that even possible?"_

"_**Yes it is. In truth, I'm a lot nicer than you humans saw that night."**_

"_WHOA! What the hell was that?"_ Sakura stated

"_That would be Foxy. The one you know as the Kyuubi."_

"_**I still don't get why you're talking with her. After all..."**_

"_Don't even go there Foxy. I know you were supposed to be the Guardian of Forests, and a natural prankster. Besides, you even asked my father to kill you, and instead he sealed you within me. That seal has been redone, and now you help me out."_

"_What do you mean he helps you out? I even lost my father to him."_

"_You lost your father to a Guardian that was being forced to attack something against his will. That kind of information was unknown to anyone, as far as I know. The seal didn't get rid of the control completely, but when the seal was redone, the Demonic mind control was released. You should think twice before making assumptions."_

"_Well, with lack of evidence saying otherwise, I guess I had no choice but to believe it. Now I know, and from the source of it all. For that, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."_

"_**Wow kid. You not only got a Hyuuga, but now you have a Sand chick, and what people call the Pink Haired Banshee. I'm impressed."**_

"_Pink Haired Banshee?"_

"_You're fangirl cry was worse than most. I just hope I don't have to hear it again. Then again, I think the reason I tried getting a sound barrier around my head was because of the Uchiha Fangirl screech."_

"_Was I really that loud?"_

"_**Yeah. You were. Anyway, there is a way for you to enter his mindscape, since he has used this link with you. I will let him know later. In the meantime, you should follow his advice, and sort out your own mind. Kid, we should leave her alone for the time being."**_

"_You're right. I doubt I could see you until a lot later on. Your mother doesn't know anything yet, but some clan heads do, along with certain Jounin."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She wasn't there when I said anything. Besides, it was after the Preliminaries ended. Later."_ Naruto cut himself out.

_'Goodbye. Naruto-kun.'_

Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-the next day-

Naruto and Hinata both went to Training Field 8 to meet Shockwave. "Wow, you're actually early." Naruto said.

"I'm not always late, like Kakashi. Let's get a move on. First, show me what you can do." After about 30 minutes, Naruto was finished. "Well, you have the basics down. In any case, I think you should start with the second scroll." Naruto nodded, and pulled out a scroll that only he could read.

"Alright, the first thing in here is storage seals."

"You've already got that down. What's next?"

"Paper bombs. I don't know anything about them, and they could come in handy." Naruto said. Shockwave nodded. "Alright then. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Shockwave made one Shadow Clone. "Hinata, since you don't know much you will be learning from the clone. I'll be teaching Naruto myself." Hinata nodded and went off with the clone.

"Alright then. Let's begin."

They trained all day, and only had 1 hour for a lunch break, which Hinata and Naruto had a cup of Ramen that Naruto had sealed.

"Well, from your first day I will say this. Hinata has the determination, as do you Naruto. You both want to learn everything you can about this, and are willing to do a lot more. Also, you neglected to tell me you found a way to seal food into your arm and keep it fresh." Shockwave stated.

"Something I came up with myself. I figured I should have something for long trips. Besides, there's another reason I didn't want to use Training Ground 6. I have about 100 Shadow Clones working on one of my father's techniques. I have to learn it if I'm gonna be able to use it. They're just training until they drop." Naruto said.

"Nice. I gotta say, I'm impressed. Which one?"

"The ball." Shockwave nodded.

"Anyway, be here tomorrow at dawn, so we can continue. Also, the Shadow Clone Jutsu can help you here as well." Naruto nodded, and Hinata was a little envious. "Don't worry Hinata-hime. I already had Rose tell Hachel how to do the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. You should ask him about tonight."

"Why don't you teach it to me?" Hinata asked.

"Mainly because I'd screw it up. I don't know most of the Mechanics behind it. Foxy does, and he told Rose everything that there is to know. After a while, I think you should try it." Hinata nodded. "Make sure you try it in the Mindscape first, though. That way you don't pass out or possibly die. I suggest going for no more than 10 at first."

"Got it, Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow then." Hinata then left in a Violet Flash. Naruto left via a Whirlwind.

Shockwave just sat down and started to meditate.

-the next day, with Sakura-

Sakura and Lee were discharged at the same time. "Sakura, I am glad you are okay. What happened before you screamed in the hole?"

"The technique Naruto used shattered everything in my mind. The only thing left standing is something I hid in there myself. It was something not even I understood, completely. Now that I know, I'm not letting go of it. My feelings for him outrank those I had for Sasuke. There is nothing else to say on that."

"Why do you even like him? He put you in that state." Lee asked.

"Because I liked him before the academy, I just didn't realize it. I followed the crowd, ignoring what I truly felt. Sasuke is cool, sure, but he's not what I'm looking for. Naruto, on the other hand, may not be that cool, but he's nice, and respects women. He even liked me back then. He may be with Hinata right now, but I won't give up on him. Not like this. Besides, he got me out of that state as well. He probably was thinking he was going to regret it, but I don't think he does. As much as I would've hit him, I don't think he did it because he put me in that state. He only did that to prove his loyalty to Hinata. Now I know who he likes, but from what he told me yesterday, I still have a chance."

"How so?" Lee asked. Sakura shook her head. "I can't say. Not yet at least. Everyone will find out soon, anyway."

"How soon?" Sakura sighed. "I'm going home for now. I need to tell my mother a few things, and get some new clothes."

"Alright. If you ever find yourself in need, do not hesitate to ask." Lee said as he jumped onto a wall, and then reverse jumped onto a roof. _'Showoff.'_

-with Haku and Sasuke-

Haku and Sasuke were on an official date. They needed to relax, as well.

The people were looking at them with wonder. Some of the girls were a little jealous. One of them walked up to Haku. "Why are you with my Sasuke-kun? You have no right."

"Excuse me? Did you just say he was _yours?_ I beg to differ. He chose who he wanted. If he didn't choose me, I wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have even cared. I like him, sure, but not to the point of obsession. I can tell you are obsessed with him. I suggest you leave before I put you in a coma for a week." Haku replied, with a calm tone.

"She'll do it. I know she's capable of it, and would have no problems with that. I hate fangirls, and I define that as those who are obsessed with a certain boy. In your case, it's me. I don't even know you, nor do I care. Haku is the one I chose, and she doesn't really like my fangirls, or her fan_boys_."

"If you don't leave now, I will put you in a coma." Haku's tone was steely cold. Sasuke knew she was serious. The other girl was just now recognizing the danger. She ran off. "She finally got the point. Let's keep going, Haku."

Haku nodded with a smile, and they continued walking.

Over the next week, Sasuke was trained by Kakashi. Haku was trained by Zabuza, who was back for a while. Naruto and Hinata were learning under Shockwave. Naruto managed to finish his Father's Jutsu. He had yet to use it, but didn't intend on doing so just yet. He wouldn't use it unless it was absolutely necessary. Since his father was helping him from his Mindscape, he knew what to do, and how to do so. Naruto's sealing skills were a lot better than before, as were Hinata's.

Shockwave had nothing else to teach him. "I'm sorry, but you have both gotten as good as I can get you. The rest is up to you. Also, thank you for teaching me that Food Sealing Jutsu. It will come in handy. I can oversee your training from here on out. Do either of you know how to walk on water?"

They both nodded. "Although, we really don't need to. We've even gone dancing on a lake just outside the village." Shockwave nodded. "Well then, I'll be helping out with more in that department. Did you know it's possible to increase your speed on water to go faster than you can on land?" Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. They shook their heads.

"Well then. That's the next thing I'm going to teach you. If you can dance on water easily, the next step there is what's known in the Mist as Water Skiing. That's also a bit of control training, however it's only used in the Mist where it's actually needed. There will be times when you have an enemy that creates a field of water. Using this can be an advantage for you. I have already taught you both the seal allowing you to breathe underwater. It will allow you to perform this easily, and with little consequence."

"Alright then. By the way, you wanted to know how I usually made Kakashi stop being a pervert, right?" Shockwave's eyes lit up. "All I know is something about making him "Go Boom" but how is what I really want to know."

"Hinata, you think Jiraiya's still in the village?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think it's time to give him a dose of the Bombshell Harem." Naruto said, making Hinata smirk.

"Hey, I think someone's trying to spy on the women's Hot Springs. Let's go bust them." Naruto stated.

They ran off through the trees, and found the culprit. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Naruto thought.

"_He's a massive pervert. Why else?"_ Minato told him.

_'Point taken.'_ "Alright. Both of you stay here. I have a pervert to bust." Naruto told the others quietly. He disappeared, and then White Lotus petals, along with red, pink, and white Rose petals were surrounding Jiraiya. He didn't realize what this meant. Several Hot Blonde Beauties appeared before him, and the only thing covering them up were clouds around the sensitive areas. They got pretty close to him, while he was trying to fight back a nosebleed. The moment they got close enough to touch him, he gave up trying to fight the nosebleed, but he didn't pass out. Then came an explosion.

-down at the Hot Springs-

There were several girls in the hot springs trying to relax. They turned their attention to an explosion that came from nearby. One of the girls said, "I guess another pervert was busted."

"No kidding. At least we know there is an Anti-pervert around." Another girl said.

Anko was there and had already heard news of an Anti-pervert in the village. "You're never gonna believe this, but the one who's doing that is a Genin taking the Chuunin Exams."

Some of the girls turned their heads to Anko. "Who is it?"

"If you're at the finals, look for a blonde male, in the first match. That would be him. His opponent is Chouji Akimichi." All the girls were wondering who she was talking about. Obviously, he was from the village, because it's been happening for a while now. "Well, don't leave us hanging. Fill us in!"

"Nope. I'll leave that to you. Just know this: He hates perverts and fangirls, and isn't afraid to blow up perverts."

-with Naruto-

Naruto, Hinata and Shockwave were laughing at Jiraiya's demise. They took him away from the place Naruto bombed him, and tied him to a stump in training field 8. When they finally calmed down enough to talk, Shockwave spoke first. "I can't believe he actually fell for that."

"Neither can I. Then again, he is a massive pervert. I'm surprised he didn't faint from blood loss." Hinata said.

Jiraiya chose that point to wake up. "What the... THE HELL?"

"Well, looks like the pervert woke up. Hows your head Ero-sennin?" Naruto said. Jiraiya calmed down. Only 2 people have ever called him that. Tsunade and Minato. "How do you know about that name?" was his simple answer.

"Hey, my father came up with it. My Godmother actually picked up on it, and started using it for a while, or so I'm told." Jiraiya figured that answer was not a good thing. He took a closer look at the one who said that. _'Oh shit.'_

"So once again. How's your head?" Naruto repeated.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I could tell everyone that the biggest pervert of the century was in the village, give a perfect description of you, and every woman in town would be chasing you out of the village." Naruto smirked, and Jiraiya went pale. "It's fine, I guess. Now could you untie me?"

Naruto snapped. A sound of glass shattering was heard by the 4 there. "I learned more in the past week than you could've taught me. If anything, I could say your role as my sensei is no longer needed. My father wanted you to teach me summoning, and the Rasengan. Summoning I already have down, and the Rasengan I'm working on."

"Some time from now, he'll be working on the Hiraishin as well." Hinata said, making Jiraiya and Shockwave stare at her.

"Minato never wrote it down anywhere. There's no way that can happen." Shockwave said.

"Not true. I'm able to talk to him now, and so you know, he's the one that told me where he put it. I guess it's only natural, seeing as that place can't be found easily." Naruto said. "It's also part of the reason I needed to learn about seals. The Hiraishin uses seals, and that's basically all I know."

"Well, aren't we suckers, huh Shockwave? I never knew he would write it down somewhere."

"Neither did I. Apparently, he wasn't really expecting to do so, but he did it anyway, and sealed the area off." Shockwave replied.

"Actually, I sealed it off. There is no way anyone will find it, or anyone within that particular area. I made sure of that."

"Remember when you used the same thing in the Forest of Death?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. 2 teams went right by us, without noticing us at all. They were not 3 feet in front of us, and we were in plain sight, talking. They kept going like we weren't even there. It's that good." Naruto said.

"Well then. I guess there's nothing left for me to do with your training, but Hermit Mode."

"No need. I've got other ways of doing so. Besides, I don't use Chakra often. Sure I use Shadow Clones for Training, but I rarely use them in a fight. The only things I actually use Chakra for are barriers, Seals, and Clones for Training. That's where where the Rasengan comes in. It's literally the first real Jutsu I'd be using in a fight." Naruto said.

"You know, he's right. Without using Chakra much, he can have a lot more energy for other things he may need. He can also go a lot longer than most." Hinata said.

Shockwave and Jiraiya were looking at Naruto with awe. Jiraiya simply asked, "How?"

"Well, what I've been using isn't really Chakra Based. I know about the Hermit mode giving you more Chakra. In my case, what I gain isn't Chakra, and can only be used in said form. Well, I did hear you have a spy network. Hear anything about Dragons, or the like?" Naruto asked.

"So you are responsible for the Recent Dragoon sightings?" Jiraiya asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that was me. Hinata-hime is also another one. I have can become 3 different ones, and combine them as well. That was never a part of the Legend. The reason being is because few can ever handle what comes when Light or Dark combines with 2 of the other 5. It was taxing on most people. If I run out of Dragoon Energy, I revert back to my normal state. If I go back on my own, the remaining Dragoon Energy is stored in my mark. That mark is the reason I called it The Mark of the Dragon." Naruto said, shocking Shockwave and Jiraiya even more so.

Shockwave because he knew the Dragoons had a different energy signature, but he didn't notice. Jiraiya because people have already been talking about him in a positive light elsewhere. Jiraiya spoke once more. "How many forms can you go into, not including combining them?"

"Wind, Fire, and Dark. Combining the 3, I become the Divine Dragoon. Albert, Zeig and Rose help me out a lot, as does Ragnarok, and another one. She isn't aligned with the Dragoons, but she is a Dragon. Her name is Oyuki, and she's an Ice Dragon."

"I only have Hachel, and he's Lightning based. Then again, I also have Valtee Yistoo, Elder of the Black Dragons, and a natural Water Element. He also has Wind and Fire in his arsenal. Come to think of it, I have 4 elements in my arsenal, and I have already combined 2 of them once before."

"I figured as much. That Tri-Element Blast you used in the preliminaries had Ice in it, which is water and wind combined." Naruto said.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough. Let's get working on things."

For the next 2 weeks, Naruto and Hinata were being trained by Shockwave in Water Skiing. They also went up against Jiraiya and Shockwave in 2 on 2 spars. There was only a week left, and there was nothing else for them to learn.

"Alright, you all have learned more than I could ever teach. However, being the way you are, I wouldn't put it past you for even more training in the next week." Jiraiya said. Shockwave nodded. "While there is more I can teach you, none of it actually will work in your favor except for one of them. That one will give you access to a wide training ground that only those with said technique. It was the old Dragoon Training Grounds."

Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened. "Well, don't just stand there. Fill us in!"

"Well, first off, there is more to this technique than most think, being as only a Dragoon can enter normally. You two will have little problems entering, as would anyone of your Mark of the Dragon bloodline Naruto. In short, you have to go through 10 signs and then walk, or run, into a tree. You would pass through it, and end up on the other side. Time is different there. In addition, gravity there is about 5 times that of here."

"What's the time difference?" Hinata asked.

"Well, the ratio for time is 24:1, here to there. This means that for every day there, it's an hour here. What's more is, the aging process works naturally here, but is slowed down by the same extent there. This means you can get more training in, and your children will be far ahead of their generation." Shockwave said.

"Just be sure not to grow a superiority complex like the Uchiha clan did. Their eyes did that to them., and this training ground will do that as well." Jiraiya said.

"I know one thing for sure. Arrogance is one thing I utterly hate. If any of my children gain arrogance I would show them what happened to the Uchiha Clan. In truth, it happened because of the arrogance they gained over the years, not just the fact they were planning on betraying the village. In fact, their superiority complex, pride, and arrogance led to them wanting to overthrow the Senju, which, for the longest time, was Hokage. They hated the Senju for that, and in turn, they wanted them dead. That's when planning for the Revenge of Madara came along in the clan. In short, I'll be bringing up children that hate arrogance and ignorance. Pride is good in moderation, but not in excess like the Uchiha and most of the Hyuuga Clans." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it. One thing for sure, I wouldn't have out family any other way. Now let's get this technique rolling." Hinata said.

Shockwave nodded, and went through the 10 signs, explaining what was going to happen. They both nodded, and went through the handsigns several times, just to get it right. Then then ran at a tree doing them, and then went straight through it.

"What do you know? They actually got it right the first time around." Shockwave said.

"Not surprised. Minato was always one to learn quickly, and Hinata has a determination far beyond that of a normal Ninja. I guess it's only natural." Jiraiya said. "Hey, is it possible for us to get there?"

"It is, but only in another way. Right now, I am the only one that can do so. Grab my shoulder." Jiraiya did so, and they disappeared, as if they were getting sucked into a vortex.

-Floating Ruins-

Naruto and Hinata ran out of what seemed to be a Portal. They had their eyes closed while running into the tree. When they stopped, they opened their eyes, and took in the scene around them.

The area seemed to be somewhat ruined. However, it was in surprisingly good shape for not being used in several millenia. There were maybe 5 floors, and some stairs in between them. There were doors in some places on the 5th floor. In the middle, there was a huge area, about the size of 5 football fields put side by side, with extra on all four sides. It was basically 500 yds x 500 yds. It gave plenty of room to practice in the center area, and there seemed to be a piece of a wall missing.

Hinata and Naruto walked up to it, and found out the place was floating in midair. There was nothing but golden yellow clouds underneath the entire thing. As they were staring out of the hole, Shockwave and Jiraiya came in via the Vacuum Warp. (A/N: Its used in my other stories by Shuuden Sol, though they just call it the warp)

Naruto found out they just got there, and he turned around. "Hey guys. I'm surprised at how big this place is. I mean really. Are we in another dimension, or what?"

Jiraiya was somewhat clueless on the matter. Shockwave simply nodded. "Yes, this area is in a dimension all it's own. The fall is actually bottomless, so it might be a good idea to get that fixed."

"I figured as much. Anyway, things are good here, and I know of a few seals that may come in handy in that regard." Naruto said. Shockwave nodded. "The Self-repairing seal will help out a lot."

"That and a few others I've found out from the scrolls. They are more high level ones than you have taught me. Also, I've begun finding ways to put Paper Bomb seals on actual Kunai, themselves. They will come in great handy." Naruto stated. Hinata nodded. "I've also been using a few Shadow Clones to make Paper Bombs as well. This way, we're good on several things. I've made about 200 per day, for the past week or so."

"Anyway, I think we could have a much smaller area of the Village for our Estate, using this as our home. Seals come in handy in a lot of places, don't you think?"

"Infinite Water seal would be good for showers. You did tell me about that." Hinata said, earning a nod. "I'm still working on that one. Along with others that could help. In any case, now I know there is a somewhat safe place for Clan secrets to be kept. That place is here."

"I believe you will want to know about the portal." Shockwave said as he walked up to the portal. "This portal is unique. You can go into it, while picturing the place you wish to go to in your mind, as you do so. I am not able to use it, so I have to stick with the Vacuum Warp. Jiraiya can't learn it, so he can only get here through me. If you don't have a set place in mind, you will end up in the same place you came in at."

"Meaning, if I don't have anywhere specific to go when I'm done here, I'll just end up where I was to get here?"

"Precisely."

"Okay then, that's good to know. I'll be right back." Naruto said as he went through the portal. It took about an hour, but he finally but he got back with several scrolls. "These are my family scrolls. And among them is this." He pulled out what would seem to be a random scroll. Hinata and the others haven't seen it yet. This only led to one conclusion. "That's where the Hiraishin was kept?"

"Far as I can tell. There's a blood seal on it, meaning only I can open it, right now." Naruto said. "I won't be doing so just yet. By the way, is there a library here?" Shockwave shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then, we'll make one." Naruto said as he had already found a somewhat perfect room. He jumped up to the second floor, and went into a door. He found the place already had a few bookshelves. "This place needs some serious cleaning. I'll work on that soon. In any case, we need some good seals, and I know a few that would work." He wrote a few seals on the wall, as Hinata and the others came in.

When he finished, the room was repairing itself, and cleaning up a bit of dust in the room. "The Self-repair seal should be placed in a different room, to affect the entire area. I know where that room is." Shockwave said, as Naruto put the scrolls down on one of the Bookshelves. "I figured as much. But this room would be the library. There are other books that we'd need, such as Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and even Taijutsu. Genjutsu is not likely needed, due to my families' naturally high Chakra, leading to poor Chakra Control when you start out. Other than that, only the basics are needed."

They walked to the 5th floor, and went into a room. They all walked in and found an altar of sorts. Shockwave was about to speak, but stopped himself as Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Altar. They made a few handsigns, and started making the seals. The Self-repair seal and several others were placed there. "That's everything we need for now. All that's left to do is wait for a while, and the entire place will be fixed up and clear of dust, mold and the like." Naruto said, earning 3 nods.

"Well, since that's everything we can teach you, we must be going." Jiraiya said.

"Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go. And if you gotta go, you might as well go in style." Shockwave said. "Grab my shoulder." Jiraiya nodded and they left via the Vacuum Warp.

Naruto and Hinata were left alone. "Who knew they did that?"

"No idea. We should get going too. I'll be moving some of my stuff in here next time we come." Hinata said.

"Got it. Well, we should get going. We can relax for a week or so, but I'll still be working on the Rasengan. When I finish it, I'll let you know." Naruto said as they left the room and jumped down to the bottom floor. They went into the portal.

-Training field 6-

There were still about 100 Clones working on the Rasengan. They've taken to training it with one hand. This had only mild success, so far.

Naruto and Hinata came out of a tree, surprising a Clone. "Hey Boss! How's things?"

"Good. Well, dispel at about 10 at a time. We have better things to do, like relax." Naruto said, as the rest of them simply dispelled 10 or 11 at a time, waiting about 15 seconds between each one. Naruto got into position and started to meditate. He knew things would be easy to sort out while meditating, as long as the others didn't bother him.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, but then sat down next to him, to help him out.

00000x00000

That's it for this Chapter!

**AG000:** That was a strange thing to do.

**AG004:** How so? He does like explosives, and seals do help.

**AG000:** Not what I meant. The portal isn't exactly as I thought it would be.

**AG002:** That would be my fault. I added a few things to it, for safety purposes.

**Kyuubi:** Why am I left out of things?

**Naruto:** I don't know, but you really are annoying, from time to time. Although, you are a good prankster.

**Kyuubi:** While I like annoying you, I've been trying to get on Albert's nerves. Not easy to do mind you.

**Albert:** That's because I've been around almost as long as you. By the way, why do you need to sort out what you gained with the Shadow Clones?

**AG000:** That's because it was basically scattered. With everything coming back and stacking information, he'll need to sort everything out.

**Sakura:** Why didn't you get into anyone else's training?

**AG001:** Well, I was busy getting things done.

**AG000:** I don't really get into training for reasons you don't need to know.

**AG004:** He likes to leave a few surprises.

**AG002:** By the way, Shuuden called. He said he did teach it to Shockwave in Demigod Sayian + Vampire.

**AG004:** In truth, I taught it to him, though. Being pure spirits has its advantages.

**Shockwave:** No kidding. We renamed it the Vacuum Warp, though. It is what it looks like.

**Haku:** Well, in any case I'm glad their training is somewhat done.

**Naruto: **My own training isn't, but that will be done separately. There are some things, not even Hinata can learn, one of those things being the Hiraishin. At least, I'm not sure if she can learn it. She'll also need to get used to using her Inner Beast, but the energy from it conflicts with Dragoon Energy, leading to an imbalance.

**AG000:** You figured that out on your own? Nice.

**Naruto:** Actually, Foxy helped me out with that. I can't use Demonic Chakra with Dragoon Energy. They simply don't mix. If there were a way to turn the Demonic Chakra of the Fox into Positive Energy able to be used with the Dragoon Energy, I'd be set for a long ass time.

**Hinata:** No kidding. Although, in the case of other Jinchuuriki, there would be no need for that, because there is simply no other recorded Dragoons.

**AG000:** I think there is a way to do so. I'll let Sarutobi know about something that could help. Shockwave could also help out with this.

**Shockwave:** Why is that?

**AG000:** You know of the place, being as you're not aligned with any particular village, in the story at least.

**Shockwave:** You talking about that supposed moving Island?

**AG000:** Exactly. I'll show you how to get there, and also what he would need to do later.

**Shockwave:** Got it.

**AG000-004:** That's all Folks!


	9. Chapter 9: Invasionary Tactics

**AG000:** I have nothing left to say except I will be working on this one now.

**Hinata:** When will my Beast make itself known?

**AG002:** Dunno. By the way, a new guy came along. He replaced an old one, and will use the same codename.

**AG001:** Hey. Nice to meet ya!

**AG004:** Not the best introduction, but a good one, nonetheless.

**AG000:** Unlike the last AG001, this one was split from AG004.

**AG002:** The last one ditched us for Vanessa. You might know who we're talking about if you read one of our other stories.

**AG001:** He was replaced, and if he comes back, he will be known as AG006.

**AG003:** Don't bother asking what happened to AG005, because that is us combined into one being.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Chapter 9:** Invasionary Tactics

It was the day of the Chuunin Exams Finals. Everyone that was supposed to be there, minus Sasuke, was in a line-up, in front of Hayate.

The crowd was roaring for some type of action. They were tired of waiting. The crowds not only got louder with time, but also grew in size. Naruto and Hinata were a little nervous with the crowd. However, there was a lot more women there than he thought. As to why, he didn't know. "Naruto-kun?"

"There's a lot more women out there than I thought there would be. Any ideas on why?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Actually, I do. The past week I have heard that an Anti-pervert was in the Finals of the Chuunin Exams. I wasn't able to get a description, but if I had any guess at all, I'd say they came for you. They wanted to see who was busting the Perverts, and knew he or she had to be from this village. If they have the hair color, you're the only possible choice as to who it is." Hinata replied.

"Well, then. I think I'll have to "Drop the Bombshell" here. I'm not revealing you-know-what just yet." Naruto said, earning a nod.

"Alright, everyone. Face front!" Hayate said. Everyone turned to him. "Where's the Uchiha? He should be here by now."

"What if he's not here by the time of his match?" Naruto asked.

"He'll instantly forfeit the match, and his opponent will proceed."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, then back at Hayate. "If he's not back by then, postpone it. Something tells me the Kazekage wants to see those two fight."

-Kage's Box-

Sarutobi and one guard was sitting next to the Kazekage with two guards.

"It seems your Blonde Ninja in Orange is talking about me." the Kazekage said.

"Probably complimenting you. Although, I will say you will be most satisfied with his performance." Sarutobi stated. The Kazekage turned his head a bit to look at him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Actually, I wasn't really complimenting him." Naruto had been above them on the roof above the Kage's box. The Kazekage was surprised. "I was thinking he was more interested in Sasuke's fight with Gaara than my fights. Sasuke doesn't seem to be here either, and apparently, he would be disqualified if he doesn't show up by the end of my fight. I'd be willing to bet he would want the fight postponed if necessary."

The Kazekage and Sarutobi looked at him with awe. Neither of them had sensed him there. "Naruto, how long have you been there?"

"About an hour. I'm just a clone though." Naruto said. "The real one is down in the arena, since he has the first fight. I will say this, though: I won't be using any of my usual specialties, or the new things I have. Given my opponent, I won't really need them, unless I go up against Hinata, which wouldn't be until the finals, or Gaara. Also, I worked around a problem I had regarding 2 things I have. Lord Hokage, you know what I mean by all of this, but I won't be saying any of it around another village's leader. Sorry, Lord Kazekage, but it's something that I can't really reveal at the moment. Iwagakure is gonna flip when they hear some of it, though. Of that, I am certain."

Sarutobi nodded and smirked. "Then you might want to dispel and let him know that everything is ready. All paperwork, though I hate it, is good."

The clone nodded and went poof. The Kazekage looked at him. "He is a Genin? If he can be that silent as a Genin, I'd be surprised how good your Jounin are."

"He's the only Genin at that Level, but has another one close to him. If I had to admit it, I would say he is much better than I." Sarutobi said.

"I think another interesting match would be in the second round. Provided Sasuke doesn't show, or is beaten by Gaara." he replied. Sarutobi simply nodded in response, but on the inside he smirked up a storm.

-Arena-

"Alright, now that all the questions are answered, The first two combatants will stay here and the rest will head to the waiting room. Naruto, Chouji, step forward." Naruto and Chouji did so and the rest left.

-in the stands-

Everyone was surprised, mainly the women in the crowd. Both of them are Leaf Ninja, and one of them was blonde. Anyone who heard the description Anko gave that day at the Hot Springs was looking at Naruto. "Hey, is that him?"

"What do you mean? He may have blonde hair, but it couldn't be him. That's the prankster, and the Demon Brat. There's no way he'd be the Anti-pervert that's been blowing up the Perverts." Another asked.

Anko was right there. "You'd be surprised. And he has a name. He's done more than I could ever think of, and that's saying something."

Most of the women in the area looked at Anko. _"Hey kid, you gonna use that little technique you told us about? You know, the one you use for the perverts?"_

"_Yes, Anko. He is. However, right now, he is focusing on the task at hand. I would advise you to not interrupt the fighting, lest he lose focus." _Albert replied.

"_Oh, sorry Albert. Let him know that people are thinking he isn't the Anti-pervert Bomber, that way he can prove them wrong."_

"_He already decided he was going to 'Bang up' Chouji, after he called the guy fat."_

Anko simply paled, cutting herself out. "Not good."

The one next to her had a question. "What's not good?"

"Be prepared for an Enraged Akimichi."

-Arena-

"Alright, get ready." Hayate said. Naruto smirked. "You ready for this Fatso?"

Chouji looked deadly. "What did you say?" His voice was filled with warning, and Killing Intent.

"What? You don't like be called Fatso? Okay, how about Blimp?" Naruto said, further increasing Chouji's anger. "Proctor, someone is going to die here. Be sure to bring out a stretcher, and have it ready."

"Make sure it's extra padded. You're gonna need it for the extra weight." Naruto said, further inflaming Chouji's temper. Hayate was getting a little scared. "PROCTOR!"

Hayate backed up fast and said, "Begin!" He left the arena. He knew that Chouji was going to try to kill Naruto. Naruto just stood there, smirking. Chouji punched him with a massive fist, but the moment he connected, Naruto exploded, knocking Chouji back a bit. He punched the ground, making the landscape shatter. Naruto was not there. Instead, he was on top of the Kage's Box again.

"I know calling him fat is a death wish, but I'm beginning to wonder why I did." Naruto said, surprising both Kage below him. "Oh well. Guess I'll use _that_." Naruto fazed out, shocking both of the Kage below him.

"Any idea on this kid?" the Kazekage asked.

"I wish. He isn't just powerful, he's unpredictable. Honestly, I can't say what he's about to do." _'I just __hope it's safe.'_ Sarutobi added as a thought.

Naruto had appeared right behind Chouji, a Spinning Blue Ball in his hand. This caught a few people off guard. Sarutobi was looking on him in shock. _'Oh shit. The Rasengan? Seriously Jiraiya?'_

"_It wasn't Jiraiya, Sarutobi. I taught him the basics and what he would need to do. He hasn't completely gotten it down, but he's pretty damn close to my level with the thing."_ Minato told him, surprising the Old man.

"_Minato? Is that you?"_

"_Hey, my son made a link to your mind, and since I am in his mindscape, I can talk to you through said link. It helps out a lot. Kushina, though I sealed her in here as well, has yet to appear. I'm not surprised, truthfully. Someone would've had to tell him about controlling the Kyuubi. However, there is no longer any need for that. He is free to roam Naruto's mindscape, and even talks with Hinata. I also noticed the guy talked with Sakura once before. I am genuinely surprised at how friendly he is with Naruto. He's annoying, but they're good friends."_ Minato replied.

"_Okay, then how do you predict the fight to go out?"_

"_Chouji is going out with a bang. He already has a few Shadow Clones Henged into rocks around Chouji."_

"_Oh shit. Anyway, are you really sorry about ending my retirement? Somehow, I doubt it."_

"_Actually, I was surprised he told you before I could. The answer is yes. I am sorry, if I could do it over again, I probably wouldn't change a thing, the way Naruto's life is heading. Kushina would probably agree."_

"_No kidding. If she were truly alive, then she would find the council, and kill everyone on it, but would probably think twice on it, given recent events. Some she'd kill either way. Danzou included."_

"_I gotta go. The fights about to end."_ Minato cut himself out.

-a few minutes back-

Naruto hit Chouji with a Rasengan from behind. "Rasengan!" If Chouji didn't increase his muscle size at the point of impact, he would've been seriously hurt. The moment Chouji regained his senses, He looked around for Naruto. The one thing he saw however, was mist enveloping him. "The Hell?"

There was a few pings, and then the mist disappeared. Revealing a few ladies surrounding him. They all looked similar, but had different hair color. There was 6 of them. They were messing with him, flirting with him, and all around messing with his hormones. He almost got a nosebleed, when all of them exploded without warning. Chouji was out of it, completely unconscious. Hayate thought it might be safe, so he went in to check on Chouji.

Naruto walked to right beside him in the rubble. "He's out of it. The Bombshell Harem has several advantages. If he's not out of it due to blood loss, the explosion did the trick."

"Bombshell Harem? Is that some kind of Perverted Ninjutsu?" Hayate asked.

"Try the ultimate in Anti-Pervert Ninjutsu. I came up with it myself, and even banged up a few perverts with it. No pun intended." Naruto said, hearing a snicker from Hayate.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

-in the stands-

The women in the stands saw that last piece. They had found who they wanted to see and how he did it. They just couldn't believe it was who it was.

"Did he just... do that?" One of them asked.

"I think he did... but why?" Another one asked.

"That's beyond me. Then again, I have a feeling he uses it because he's engaged, and utterly hates perverts." Anko stated. Kurenai was right next to her.

"You knew it was him all along, didn't you?"

"Yup. I left it hanging and told them a few things on how the guy looked. Naruto is in fact that same man. He bangs up perverts whenever he can. I hear he even put a trap in each spot that's perfect for peeping just to go off when someone starts peeping in the area. I took the liberty of finding one, and set it off. Oddly enough, I found he did it for the males as well. He hates perverts, male or female. My testing something out proved that. The trap made men that I would've considered hot as fuck, as if it knew what I wanted. I got out of there when I saw them, thinking they were what was causing the explosions. I wasn't too far off, either." Anko said.

Kurenai was simply shocked. "Is it possible that that could fool the Hokage?"

"It already has." A clone of Naruto was above them on the ceiling. "Then again, it was an earlier version that didn't explode." the clone sighed. "Seriously, why did you think I came up with it? To be a pervert? No, there are too many perverts in Konoha, so I decided to do something about it. Result: Sexy Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, and Bombshell Harem. Blood Loss, Massive Blood loss, and Bang them them up, in order."

"Did you do that just to show off, or to prove a point?" The other women were now looking at the clone with awe as Anko said that. "Neither. I just felt like doing it. Although, it helps that his mental state was down, and reasoning ability was weakened when I called him fat and overweight. He hates it, but I used it to get him angry... I still wonder what the hell I was thinking when I thought of that. I won out in the end with the Bombshell Harem, so I'm good." The clone went poof, showing it was only a Shadow Clone.

"At least the thing didn't explode..." Anko muttered under her breath.

-Arena-

"Alright, then Gaara get down here. We'll give him 10 minutes to show, if he's not here by then he'll be disqualified." Hayate said. Gaara was coming down, the clock was ticking.

-8 minutes later-

There was a whirlwind in the center of the arena. Temari asked a question. "Naruto, do you think that's Sasuke?"

"Without a doubt. And Kakashi Sensei, as well." Naruto replied. "Not as late as I thought, though."

"Same here, Naruto-kun. However, do you think he stands a chance against Gaara?" Hinata asked him.

"Highly doubt it. He would need a B-rank or higher Lightning Jutsu, which we have yet to see." Temari looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"Sand is an extension of Earth. Lighting is powerful against Earth. So if I had to guess he'd need a Lightning Style Jutsu. And it would have to be powerful, and he'd need to be able to move fast." Naruto said. Temari nodded.

"I'm surprised you actually figured that out so easily. Or was it Foxy?"

"Actually, Albert is the one who taught me what I needed to come to that decision. However, the sand was an unknown case, so I took a shot. You confirmed it for me. Thanks." Naruto winks at Temari, who blushes. Hinata looks at her with a different look than usual.

"Temari, if you get embarrassed by that... on second thought, you just revealed a weak spot in Gaara's armor. Naruto-kun doesn't have what he needs for that, but I do."

"I still intend on using a few things Gaara would never expect, should he win... before they end it." Naruto said, hinting at the invasion. Everyone there but Shikamaru nod in understanding. Shikamaru was now suspicious of the fight.

"Why would they stop it, Naruto? You may know a lot, but I doubt you would know anything like that."

"They'll stop it because of what will happen outside of the arena. Something we won't see for a while." Naruto stiffened. "Temari?"

"They're ready aren't they?" Naruto nods in response. Shikamaru is getting more and more suspicious by the second. "Remember, the moment they go for it, I'm out of here. Remember what you told us. If you do go for that, I'll give you something in return." Temari winked at him.

"Just be ready for anything. And remember stay at the sidelines. Don't want you involved in this. Gaara already knows of the place you're going to, but no one but myself and Hinata have actually been there. My parents' favorite spot." Naruto said when Hinata turned to him. "Is that a wise thing to do, Naruto-kun? I mean, sure they're friends, and Temari maybe more one day, but really?"

"They won't be found by either side. Of that I can be sure. I ended up taking Gaara there over the past week. He knows where it is, and how to get inside. ANBU don't even know of it. You know full well how hidden it is. Temari, try not to do anything rash there. Kankuro, when you get there, don't get too flustered at not being able to fight." Hinata nodded. Kankuro looked at him strangely, while Temari smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

-Arena-

Sasuke was standing in front of Gaara. "It will be given any minute now, so let's play the part until then."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "Let's see who gets out first. If you can land a hit on me."

"Begin!" Hayate jumped back pretty far. Sasuke began fighting like he normally does, but avoids Ninjutsu. He activates his Sharingan. He goes through a few handsigns, charging up a Chidori.

(A/N: The fight continued on as it does in Canon, the only difference is Sasuke is more aware than he was then. I will skip ahead to the invasion.)

-10 minutes after the fighting began-

A smoke bomb was released in the Kage's box. Temari and Kankuro took that as the signal. Gaara stopped his fighting, as did Sasuke. "We'll end this here Sasuke. I must go." Gaara left in a Shunshin of sand. Sasuke looked at where Gaara was, and found he wasn't there. "Already gone huh?"

"Sasuke, Sand and Sound are currently in..." Hayate was cut off by Sasuke. "Gaara and his team are no threat. Gaara is Naruto's contact, and let us know, as well. Gaara will stick to his word and stay on the sidelines. However, if he is found, Naruto will know, and Naruto and Hinata will go after him. If he goes crazy, they are the only ones who can stand up to him. I was playing the part, waiting for the signal I was told about."

"Then head into the stands and take down the enemy ninja. You're already Chuunin level. If you consider yourself a Shinobi, help out in the village."

"Yes sir!" Sasuke left in a Shunshin.

-In the stands-

Sakura was in the area wondering what was going on. "Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?"

"You're not in the loop, so I'm not surprised you don't know. My entire team found out about an Invasion, and planned accordingly. Naruto and Hinata are currently after Gaara and his team, while Haku is somewhere around here helping out." Kakashi told her while taking out 7 Ninja.

"What good are those two going to do? They were the worst in the academy!" Sakura said, remembering something that Naruto said.

-Flashback-

_Sakura and Naruto had come to the Hokage stone faces to look out at the view. Sakura wanted to ask him something. "Naruto, if you were always this powerful, why did you act like a dead last during the academy?"_

_Naruto looked at her and sighed. "It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter. I mean with over 100 seals on my body, restricting, or stopping my progress and utterly making my control go down the toilet, you'd think someone wanted to get me killed."_

_Sakura's eyes went wide. "100 restricting seals? How did you even live after that? And even with those right now, how could you be able to do all of this?"_

"_Well, I'm not under the effects of most of them. They were gotten rid of the day before the Graduation Exams. All except 7, and 3 of those 7 were altered. You already talked to Foxy, and the reason for that is because the seal keeping him in there was altered. That's basically how it happened. Most of the damage was reversed almost immediately, but not all of it, and my usual Bloodlines were sealed. Such as a few of the old Uzumaki techniques, however I do have one of them. The Point-to-point Connection."_

"**Kid, they all are gone, aside from the ones keeping me in here."**

"_Sakura, I think we should have a little talk with a fox." Sakura nodded. The both started meditating._

_-mindscape-_

"_What do you mean they're all gone? I thought Albert said he couldn't remove them." Naruto told Foxy._

"_**Exactly what I said. The last 4 are gone, the effects cannot be reversed, but any children you have will be able to use them."**_

"_So what you're saying is, the bloodline techniques that were sealed have been unlocked, but he can't use them himself?" Sakura asked._

"_**She's quick. Aside from being the Pink Banshee, she's got quite the head on her shoulders. For some reason, I feel like banging her."**_

"_Don't even think about it Kyuubi." Naruto said, shocking the Fox. Naruto never calls him Kyuubi unless he did or said something utterly wrong._

"_**What did I do this time?"**_

"_Don't pretend you don't know. You know as well as I do what will happen if you do that to her." Naruto's tone was deadly serious._

"_**Oh that." **He sighs. **"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. I know I really shouldn't do that."**_

_Sakura looks at the fox. "What are you talking about? I know that getting it on with him is not a good idea, but I can't think of anything that could be potentially dangerous."_

"_**You didn't tell her did you?"**_

"_She was better off not knowing about that, but since you went and said that, I have no choice." Naruto explained what would happen if they did, shocking Sakura to all Hell._

"_That's... not good."_

"_I know. And that is exactly why I thought you'd be better off without that little det..." Naruto was cut off._

"_Is it possible to do that sometime in the future?" Sakura asked, making Naruto go slack-jawed._

"_**Uh... I guess. I don't know. However, I think I should show you my Human form."** Foxy glowed red, and turned to the size of a 22 year old Human male. He was buff, had red hair, and somewhat pale skin. His eyes didn't change, but his tails were gone, and his ears turned into that of a normal human. He was about 6'2" and looked like he was a powerful fighter, but not too powerful. **"This is what I look like in human form. Hinata and Minato are the only ones to ever know that I look like this in Human Form, as I never really used it much."**_

_Sakura was intent on every word. **"In any case, I would highly suggest you not reveal this to anyone else. If you do, the first thing I would do is either skin you alive, or simply rape you."**_

_Naruto was about to say something until Sakura nodded. "Don't worry. I'd understand why you'd want to keep something like that a secret. Blending in is hard when you can't really make any friends because of your reputation." Naruto looked at her with surprise. "In fact, I was surprised you'd only go that far. I was expecting a little worse."_

"_Don't give him any ideas."_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_You'd probably think it was a good idea if she thinks that wouldn't be far enough." Naruto told him._

"_**Fine..."**_

"_Hey. I don't really mind. Besides, I pulled a few pranks when I was younger. No one would ever think the stink bomb in the Girls BR was me."_

"_**Wait. That was you? I could smell the stink from the Hokage Stone Faces! Of course, Naruto was up there hiding, but still. I could smell it!"**_

"_Yeah, I underestimated the power of stink. You wanna know what I learned that day?"_

_Naruto and Foxy both looked at her with an interested look. "I learned that compressing the stink of 4 stink bombs into one releases a massive explosion when a Lightning Style Jutsu is used."_

_Naruto and Foxy looked at each other, and then back at her with Naruto's old pranking smirk. "I think we should try that some time."_

"_**Next person to diss you, Hinata, or anyone you consider close, do it to their house."**_

"_Exactly as I thought." Sakura said._

"_**What do you mean by that?"**_

"_That's what I would've done. In fact, I did so to the orphanage once. Had to evacuate half the village that day." Sakura said. "Dunno why I did it. I just did."_

"_You know, she's actually quite good. If my mother was good with her, I'd actually like her to be mine. My dad, he already accepted her. Although, having 2 girls already would probably seem to be too much for my mother." Naruto said._

-Flashback End-

(A/N: I ended the flashback there because it was getting too long, and most of it had little importance)

"Nevermind. I get it. I can help out with a few things, don't worry about that!" Sakura got up going for a punch to an incoming enemy. She connected and the guy went all the way over to the opposite end of the arena. "Sweet. It worked." Guy was looking at her with awe, but then flipped someone from behind him over towards the arena.

"Nice toss, Guy-sensei." Sakura said.

"YOOSH!" Sakura and Guy teamed up. Guy, sometimes, hit them to her she launched a kick at the incoming enemy making a few craters in the Arena. One got hit by an uppercut and went straight through the ceiling. "Wow, nice hole." Asuma said after taking out another enemy.

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she punched another enemy into the wall, cracking it. "I didn't enhance that one like I did the others. Looks like that's the normal extent."

Kakashi went slack-jawed. "What do you mean _enhancing_?"

"I'll tell you later." Sakura hit another one out of the stands. "If we survive this." Then Sakura got an idea. She went through a few handsigns. _'Alright, let's see if it works like I hope it does.'_

"Tsukuyomi!" anyone that was hostile towards her simply collapsed, sucking their thumbs. Sakura fell to her knees. "Damn... That took a lot of Chakra..."

"Sakura? How did you do that?" Kakashi asked right next to her. "No time. Tie them up like that, it should wear off in about 2 minutes. They may not be the same after that, though." Sakura pulled out a Soldier Pill and ate it. She could get up, and then the Jounin started tying them up. Kurenai, now in the area, looked at the aftermath. "Sakura, did you use the Tsukuyomi on them?" Kurenai asked.

Her answer was a simple nod. "It was a longshot, but it worked like I wanted it to. It drained my Chakra though. I need to get to the hospital, but I doubt I could get there right now."

Kurenai nodded. Kakashi looked at Kurenai. "What are you talking about?"

"I'd explain it myself, but I don't know all the details. In fact, she came up with the idea. As to how, I don't know." Kurenai answered.

"Mangekyo Sharingan. Only one person has it right now, and he is currently outside the village. I snuck into Sasuke's house when I was in the Academy. I found some scrolls, and Tsukuyomi was in one of them. I wasn't sure if I would be able to master it, but I memorized it anyway. When Kurenai-sensei tried teaching me about Genjutsu, I brought it up to her, but she didn't know anything about it. I told her some of the basics, and that's about it. I didn't tell her I was going to try and implement it without the Mangekyo Sharingan." Sakura said.

"You didn't tell me it was an Uchiha Jutsu." Kurenai said.

"Well, the original had massive downsides. You see, it makes the user lose a bit of their sight, along with the Amaterasu and Susa'no. Thing is, I don't have the eye for it, and my eyes aren't even affected right now. My eyes were closed when I used it, so that might account for something. I still didn't expect it to work." Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all looked at her with awe.

"Well, they won't be waking up until it wears off, regardless of their skill with Genjutsu. I can vouch for that." Kurenai said, causing heads to turn. "Yes, she used it on me. I experienced my worst nightmare several times over 72 hours, and when I finally got back to reality, I found only 3 minutes had passed, and I was lying on the ground. I couldn't break free, no matter how hard I tried. I even tried expelling all of my Chakra at once. Nothing."

Kakashi and Asuma were beyond shock at that. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Asuma said. "Asuma! Language!"

"Not likely. If you can't break it, that jutsu is far above Jounin level! How the hell did she even come up with enough Chakra for something like that?"

"I didn't use the full amount, but it was enough. My Chakra is drained right now. I couldn't do that again if I tried. Also, I'm not sure if I apologized about that, Kurenai-sensei. If I didn't, I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"It seems that the more you use it, the less Chakra it takes to do so." Kurenai said. Sakura shook her head. "I doubt it. It probably just drained my chakra. Anyway, I'd have this as an S-rank Genjutsu, but not forbidden just yet. Since I'm the only one who knows the full mechanics aside from Itachi, there is no reason for it to be labeled as Forbidden."

"Full mechanics?" Kakashi asked with a cold tone. "Is there something you left out?"

"Yes, but I won't disclose that just yet. I have to figure out a few things first, and test them out. Also, Kurenai-sensei, I think it would be a good idea to keep me off of the team for a while, and check my eyesight every 2 or 3 weeks. If there isn't a decrease in it, then I know for a fact you should be able to use it as well, and will likely teach it to you. However, I don't think I could teach it to the other Jounin."

"And why not?" Asuma asked.

"You're not Genjutsu Specialists. That's the only reason I'd be teaching her something like that. It's too taxing to do so, and this is only after I can confirm it's safe. Until then, it's an undeveloped Jutsu, not to be discussed, but the original should be brought to the Hokage's attention after this whole mess is over with." Sakura explained.

"I think we should also bring it to the attention of Naruto. In case Itachi goes after him." Kakashi said, confusing the Jounin, but not Sakura. "I take that as a Jinchuuriki thing?" Everyone that was conscious at that point and was in earshot, turned towards her. Kakashi looked at her in shock. "Who told you?"

"No one. I talked to the guy myself. He even showed me what he should really be like. He even apologized for something. After the guy killed my father I didn't think I could like the him, but after seeing how he is now, and what Naruto told me about him, I have forgiven Foxy for it. Instead of him telling me though, he showed me what happened that day, through his own memories. A guy in an Orange mask had taken him out of Naruto's mother, and then was brought under control by some powerful Genjutsu. That was when he attacked the village. I did catch one thing he said to the Yondaime. It was only 2 words, but they shocked the heck out of me." Sakura said. Everyone looking at her was waiting for what he said.

"He told the Yondaime to kill him. I couldn't believe it, but that was when I found out he wasn't in control at all. He managed to gain enough control for those words, and then attacked. That was when the sealing started. I couldn't believe what I saw. Everyone said the Kyuubi was killed. He wasn't killed, but he was defeated. I think he was thankful for what he did." Sakura sighed. "I'm not going into any details on what I saw at that point, but I will say it was worse than this." Sakura pointed all around her.

Kurenai nodded, as did Kakashi. Asuma, along with everyone that was there at the time, simply looked shocked. "Okay, that settles that. I think we should... Wait a minute... Lord Hokage!" Sakura went off to the Kage's Box, seeing something inside the barrier that worried her.

"What's going on with her?" Asuma asked, looking at Kakashi, who just glared at him. "That bad? We gotta get up there!"

Kurenai nodded, and the 3 of them went off after Sakura.

-with Sarutobi-

"If you were 10 years younger, you might have been able to kill me." Orochimaru said, as his soul was being pulled out of him.

"Lord Hokage! Why are you using that?" Sarutobi wasn't paying much attention, but he replied. "No choice in the matter..."

Sakura was dumbstruck that this was how he was going to go out. The 3 Jounin landed next to her. "Sakura, don't tell me he's using the Reaper Death Seal." was Kakashi's statement.

"He is. You guys have any Chakra to spare right now?" Kakashi and Kurenai nodded. "Then grab my wrists. I'm going to send it to the Hokage." Kakashi nodded, figuring out where she was going with this. Kurenai simply grabbed it. She knew full well the plan, the moment she asked that question.

"Chakra Transfer!" Sakura shot the Chakra Kakashi and Kurenai was giving her straight to Sarutobi. The nearby ANBU looked at Sakura doing that. "What is she doing?"

"Giving our Chakra to Lord Hokage." Kurenai said. Kakashi nodded. Sakura was concentrating on the transfer. "Why is she bothering to do that?"

"Because if she doesn't, it's possible Lord Hokage could die without taking Orochimaru with him." Kurenai said. The ANBU looked at each other and nodded. They began transferring their own Chakra to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi, in turn, felt like he was gaining strength. He realized that the ANBU was giving him their Chakra. The thing is, he felt 4 paths coming in, while there was only 3 ANBU. He decided to ask questions later. He pulled Orochimaru's soul out with renewed vigor. In less than 30 seconds, it was all out. "Seal!"

"Who else was transferring Chakra to me?" Sarutobi asked as he was looking at the others. The Shinigami was waiting for him to turn towards him. He looked at Kakashi, Kurenai and Sakura. Sakura's hands were pointing at him, while Kakashi and Kurenai was grabbing her wrists. "I thank you, Sakura. However, it will do little use any longer. Tell Naruto, that he was like a grandson to me, not just any other child, or a demon. He was family in my book, and that's all that matters. Kakashi, take care of him as if he were your own son." Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

Sarutobi sighed and turned to the Shinigami. "I've said my goodbyes. It's time for the final piece." The Shinigami took his soul out of his body, and Sarutobi collapsed. The barrier was down, and the ANBU took down the Sound Four, along with Kakashi and Asuma. In the end, one of them fell unconscious, while the rest simply died.

The one that was unconscious had red hair, white bandages, and had a flute on her person. It was a girl, apparently. "What should we do with her? Finish her off, or put her in a cell?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked at each other, than back at the girl. "Cell." Kakashi and Asuma took the girl to a cell, while Sakura and Kurenai went off to the hospital.

Everyone was retreating now that Orochimaru was defeated.

-with Gaara-

Naruto and Hinata got into the area that was hiding them. "Good. You guys didn't mess anything up." Naruto said, as he looked around. Temari looked at him, as did Gaara. Kankuro started yelling immediately. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking of keeping you safe until it was all over. Well, it's over. Get out Kankuro, and head back to your village. Gaara, you might want to go with him. Temari I have something to say to you about you-know-what." Naruto said, earning a nod from Temari. Gaara looked skeptical. "If she's staying, I am as well."

"There's no need for that, Gaara. In fact, if anyone is going to need to be kept in line, it's Kankuro." Hinata said. "I'll be keeping Naruto-kun in line, and you know I can." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Fine. But if he does anything that would be considered wrong, on any level, let me know." Gaara said walking off. "I plan on it." _'After I get the first shot.'_

"This is gonna take a while to explain, but I'll try to keep it short." Naruto said.

-2 weeks later, with Sakura-

The repairs were going smoothly. Sakura, however, wasn't helping with that. She had to figure out a few things about the Tsukuyomi. It was actually time for the Eye Exam she had requested. Kurenai had come along with her. When she got the results, she was surprised.

"What do you mean my eyesight is better than 20-20?" Sakura asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. Your eyesight has increased quite a bit, I'd suppose." the optometrist said.

Sakura looked at Kurenai. "We'll be back in about 3 weeks. After that, Compare that one to this one."

The guy nodded. "I have an opening on October 10. However, the rest of the week is full."

"I won't be coming in on October 10. I have a friend whose birthday is on that day. He always hated that day, but I intend to change that this year. He's gonna have the best Kamidamned Birthday he's ever had, and I'm going to make sure of that." Sakura said, with determination. Her tone said she was both serious, and there was no changing her mind on it. The doctor nodded.

"The only other ones around that time would be on October 5 and 7. Other than that, I have no openings for a month, aside from October 10th."

"Then I'll go for the 7th." Sakura replied. "Okay, see you then." Sakura and Kurenai nodded and left.

Once outside, Naruto was walking with Hinata and Temari. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"We're heading out to a lake for a picnic. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Sakura said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kurenai asked, shocking Naruto. He shook it off and shrugged. "It's not like it's anything other than a picnic with 3 girls that like me, or love me."

Kurenai caught a hidden message. "Are you sure about that? You know what will happen if you do _that_."

Naruto looked confused. Then he picked up on what she was saying, and shook his head. "I wasn't planning on doing that. I'd have to get closer to 2 of them before I even think of doing something that big." Naruto sighs. "Thanks for the warning, though. I appreciate the fact you care about the others."

Kurenai looked at him in surprise. "Well, I guess Anko was right. You are the Anti-Pervert Bomber."

Naruto smirked at the revelation. Hinata also gave a slight smirk. "Let me guess, she told a few people about my hate for perverts, didn't she?" Kurenai nodded. "She even said you had one set if Females were peeping."

"Actually, I only have one set anywhere peeping could be induced. Whether the one peeping is male or female, or whether it's on males or females. It takes the best possible situation, and knocks them out, due to blood loss. I even tricked an Inuzuka like that." Naruto said. "It applies the best situation possible, for maximum effectiveness."

Kurenai nodded. "Then get going." Naruto nodded, and all 4 of them walked off.

-3 days later-

Naruto had been given a mission. Shockwave, Jiraiya and Naruto were there. One of the elders were there as well. "The 3 of you are to find Tsunade of the Sannin. She is to be the Next Hokage."

Everyone nodded. Naruto then spoke up. "If I may, I would request one more member for this. I believe it would be worthwhile for her to come along."

Shockwave looked at him. "I agree. Hinata would do great here." 

"I'm not talking about Hinata. I'm talking about Sakura Haruno. She would do pretty good at convincing Tsunade to come back, and she can also learn a few things from her once we find her." Naruto said, surprising everyone. "Besides, I heard that Sakura already has a lot of strength, and can enhance it just like Tsunade."

Jiraiya looked at him in shock. "You must be dreaming, or something. No one knows how she does that. Not even the old man, our sensei."

Naruto shook his head. "Then we'll ask Sakura. She told me a few days back that she enhances her muscles with Chakra, and releases it on impact. That could make for something."

Everyone else nodded, even the elder. "This would make a good idea. Very well, you may take Sakura Haruno with you."

-elsewhere-

Sakura was hanging out with Hinata. "Hey Sakura. Do you think that Naruto is a little different from before?"

"Yeah, he does seem a little different. Come to think of it, after I told him what happened to the Hokage, he ran off, and I didn't know where to. I think he is a little upset at that."

"Why is that?" Hinata was curious. "Was he that close to him?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think what he wanted me to tell Naruto would've done something. He thinks of Naruto as a Grandson. He always has. If the fact those were his last words is any indication, I'd say the whole thing has him a little rattled."

Hinata nodded. Naruto walked into the area. "Sakura, we've been selected for a mission. I know the details, and I actually think you would come in handy with it. One of the elders gave it to me, you, Jiraiya, and Shockwave. Hinata has met both of them. I don't want Hinata getting close to Ero-sennin, so I'm glad they chose you instead of her for this."

Hinata pouted. "You know, I don't think it's necessary to do that for me."

"I know, believe me. However, we need him alive for this. You're likely to kill him if he tries anything. Do you see where I'm going with this?" He asked, only to receive a nod.

"That's doesn't really mean that I agree, though. Still, I'll try to keep jealousy out of my system for this. I mean it's not like you asked her to do this." Naruto was silent.

"_She has you there, Naruto." _Rose told him.

"_**Shut it, Rose. He's having a hard time as it is. He doesn't need it getting any worse with Hinata."** _Foxy told her.

"_I agree, Foxy."_ Minato said._ "He doesn't need to make her mad."_

"Actually, I had them switch it up a bit. If Jiraiya didn't have his spy network, I'd drop him completely, and head with the 2 of you, and Shockwave." Hinata looked at him.

"I still don't agree... but I do understand your reasoning. Just remember, Sakura. If you make one false move, you won't like the consequences. You haven't met his mother's standards yet, and if you screw it up, you never will."

Sakura nodded, understanding her completely. "I'll go home and pack up. Where do we meet, and when?"

"North Gate. 0900 tomorrow. Make sure you travel light, because it's going to be a long trip. Hinata, tell your father I won't be able to do much, while I'm out. If I knew how long it would take, I would say so, and I might be able to keep a Reinforced Shadow Clone here. Unfortunately, I don't. Also, the announcement will come when we get back."

Sakura nodded and left.

"Naruto-kun, if you're not back by your birthday, I will be coming for you." Hinata said, earning a smirk.

He gave Hinata a piece of paper. "Keep this piece of paper on you, and I will be there in a flash." Naruto winked when he said flash. She caught on instantly. "You mean..."

"Yes, I have it down. I haven't mastered it, but I can use it. I already gave one to Shockwave, since he's coming with us. This way, I can use both of those to travel to you and back." Naruto said, as he turned around. "See ya at Sunset." Hinata nodded and left behind him.

-the next day-

Sakura, Shockwave and Jiraiya were waiting on Naruto. He came up with Hinata. "Sorry I'm late. I woke up late, and then I had a little run in with a princess... literally." He whispered that last part. "In any case, let's go. I already have things in place if we're not done by the 10th."

Everyone nodded, and they left. Naruto looked back at Hinata. _'Be safe, Hinata. You know I worry about you sometimes.'_

"_**Kid, you worry too much."**_

"_Hey, he's only concerned for her well being. Remember, if Madara comes he'll try to take anyone close to him as a hostage. You know that better than I do."_ Minato told him.

"_**Still, I do think he should be more focused on the task at hand. Which is finding Tsunade."**_

Minato shut up, and they continued walking.

It took them a 2 days to get somewhere. Jiraiya had come up with some information pretty quickly. "There seems to have been a sighting in Tanzaku Town. That's our next stop. However, I think we should rest up."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." Sakura said. "Besides, if anything, I'll rest when we get there. I've found myself with more energy than I ever have, and can control it myself."

Naruto was skeptical of that statement. "Sakura, do you know why that is?"

Sakura shook her head. Then it hit her. "Wait... Do you think it has something to do with Foxy?"

Naruto got a little angry. _"Kyuubi..."_

"_**No, it wasn't me. I haven't done anything to her. However, I do sense something in her. I can't figure out what it is."**_

"_I can."_ Ragnarok said. Naruto's face was shocked.

"_What do you mean, Ragnarok?"_

"_I'm the one that did so, in the first place. She has gotten a taste of my strength, but she doesn't even realize it yet."_

"_Think I should tell her?"_

"_Doubt it. I highly doubt she could utilize it for a while. However, she has drawn on the energy I have given her. It is similar to the test I gave you with the Dragon Buster, but without the sword."_

"Sakura, I wouldn't worry too much. It wasn't Foxy. You've met Ragnarok, right?" A nod. "That's who did it. Don't overuse it, though. It's possible to corrupt you if you use it too much."

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're around, I am not worried." Sakura said. They walked out of the town and went on for another day, until they sat down to rest.

At the campsite, everyone was silent. Sakura and Naruto were currently meditating. Shockwave was just sitting there. Jiraiya was snoring.

-mindscape-

"So, Sakura." Minato started. "Why do you like Naruto?"

"I don't really know." Sakura replied. "Honestly, I've been following Sasuke for so long, I forgot why I fell for him in the first place. Whether it be concern, pity, or something else, I couldn't tell you for sure."

"Why follow Sasuke?" Minato asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't want to talk about that bastard. All I'm saying is I made a mistake, and I want to correct it. To do that, I have to follow my heart, and it's telling me to go with Naruto. I still don't know why it says that, though. It's a little confusing, to tell the truth."

Minato just nodded. Naruto was in another area training. "If something should happen to him, and you could help him... would you?"

Sakura looked at him. "I'd probably be frozen in shock... but I don't know."

"What does your heart say?" Minato asked.

Sakura had to think about it. "I'd want to help him if I truly could. I still don't see why I'd freeze up though. It's like I would be shocked if he ever got himself hurt."

Minato laughed at that. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. Then again, as powerful as he is, he's only human. He may have Foxy within him, along with 5 Dragons, but that doesn't mean he's invincible, or immortal. I should know this. My wife was the same way."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Minato was about to answer when a voice came out of nowhere.

"I was a Jinchuuriki, as well." Minato knew that voice, anywhere. He turned to the source of it, and stared at the red-head in front him. "It's been some time, Minato. By the way, where are we?"

"Kushina... You're finally out..." Minato looked at her, compassion and worry in his eyes. They ran to each other and got into a hug, foreheads together.

Sakura was feeling a little out of place. "Umm... Sir?"

Minato noticed he had forgotten about Sakura. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I was so caught up in my wife coming out, I completely forgot about everything else. Kushina, this is one of Naruto's potential wives."

Kushina looked at Sakura. "She looks like Sayuki. You said her name was Sakura?" Minato nodded. "If she happens to be Sayuki's daughter I'd be a little surprised."

"You two know my mother?" Sakura asked. Kushina nodded. "She was a friend of mine. She gave birth first, but I was already pregnant. As was Mikoto, another friend of mine. The only loyal Uchiha, besides Itachi."

"What do you mean by Itachi being loyal? He killed off the clan, even his own mother! How could be loyal to the village?" Sakura was getting a little angry. Kushina immediately recognized the danger in her eyes. Then she realized what Sakura had said.

"Itachi killed his own clan?" Kushina asked.

"From what I heard, yes. However, before he died, Sarutobi told me the truth. Danzou, the Elders, and himself had agreed on it. Sarutobi was reluctant. However, he left his brother, Sasuke alive. As to why, no one knows to this day." Minato said.

Sakura looked at Kushina, obviously out of the loop. She also caught what Minato said. "What do you mean?"

Kushina held up a hand. "I think I can explain this better than he can. Fugaku, Itachi's father, never had any love for Konoha. My guess is he was planning a revolt of some kind, so he used Itachi to kill off the entire clan. However, Mikoto was also loyal to the village. Why did she die, too?"

"I don't know, Kushina. If I had to say, I'd think the order was all Uchiha. He left Sasuke alive for him to kill Itachi off later on in life." Minato said.

Sakura looked at the two. "How do you figure?"

"Itachi was kind, compared to other Uchiha. He never liked Arrogance. He acted that way, but that's all it was. An act. Mikoto was the same way, but her acting was a lot better than Itachi's. They were both somewhat pure hearted, especially for being Uchiha." Kushina stated. "I jut wish that Mikoto were still alive. Then maybe Sasuke wouldn't be bent on revenge."

Sakura nodded, but then remembered something. "I have a question on that. If Sasuke fell in love with someone, would he stop being swayed to the dark side, and not focus on revenge?"

"Are you saying that you would abandon Naruto for that?" Kushina asked, eyebrow raised. Sakura shook her head.

"I heard a rumor saying Sasuke has a girlfriend, and she threatened to put the girl claiming that he belongs to her in a coma. I'm not sure if it's true, and I didn't bother to ask. But if it is true, would that mean that Sasuke would be swaying away from revenge?" Sakura asked.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other. "Do you have a description of the girl?" Sakura shook her head. "All I know is that she had a Senbon needle in her hand, and Sasuke just confirmed what she said. That's it."

"Sounds like Haku, to me." Naruto said, catching all of them but Kushina off guard. "Who's the red head?"

Kushina looked at Naruto. "I guess I'm not surprised you don't remember me. After all, I only saw you for a few minutes at best, and that was the day you were born." Naruto's eyes widened.

He rushed Kushina, tackling her to the ground. "MOM!" Naruto was actually hugging her like he only did to Hinata. Kushina was a little surprised. "What? You didn't think I'd let your father seal himself into you when I was dying myself, do you?"

Naruto got off of her, looking her in the eyes. "Since night has fallen outside, I think I can contact Hinata through her Mindscape. It's a longshot, because the longest distance I've tried it is from the Forest of Death to the Hyuuga Compound."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. A Blue flame appeared, and Hinata was in her mindscape. "Hina-hime!"

"_Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata looked at the flame in surprise. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm a ways out from Konoha right now. We're on our way to Tanzaku town, but that's not why I tried going from this range. I have great news on this end!" Naruto said, obviously excited.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, then she figured something out. _"The only reason you'd even try calling from that distance is... your mother? She's finally appeared?"_

"You know me so well. Yes, that's the biggest news I've ever had in my life... aside from the one regarding our engagement. That is the only thing to ever top something like this. I finally met both of my parents, and I can honestly say this is going to be one of my favorite days, in my entire life."

Kushina looked at the Flame and saw a Hyuuga. "She looks like Hikari. Is she her daughter?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "That's her mother alright. She's dead as well. Reports say it was due to childbirth, but I know differently." Hinata looked into the the flame strangely. _"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto sighed at what he was about to say. "Forgive me when I say this... but I went to her grave a few months back. I tried my best to figure out if anything else could've caused her death. Foxy and Albert helped me out with that. She didn't die from childbirth. She died from a poison that only caused a slight fever each time and then went away. By the time anything could've picked it up, it would already be too late. Slow, yet painless. To anyone that wasn't looking for it specifically, you wouldn't have found it until about 5 days before she died from it. Even for those that were, it only gave an extra week or so."

Hinata, Minato, and Kushina looked at him with their eyes widened. "I know what I did was wrong, and desecrated her peace, but I had to find out the truth. The Hyuuga Clan never liked Hinata before she came into my life. I only had to guess something else was up with her mother's death. Turned out I was right."

Foxy appeared right next to them in human form. **"He's right. From what I saw, it had been in her system for 4 years at the time of death. Hanabi, Hinata's sister, was only 2."**

"Meaning, they tried to get rid of Hinata and her mother. Hanabi was obviously better at the Gentle Fist, which was never Hinata's best style. We have since come up with 2 new Styles. Mine is the Lightning Rogue. It's a combination of the Hyuuga Clan, and the Uzumaki Clan, while using Lightning and Fire in the hits. I could also add wind for a longer range, but I don't do that often." Naruto said.

Hinata was a little down when he said Hanabi was better at Gentle Fist than her, but she perked up when he mentioned her own style. "You and Hinata came up with different fighting styles?"

Naruto nodded, as did Sakura. "I've seen one of them in action. Neji, Hinata's cousin, and her went up against each other in the preliminaries for the Chuunin Exams, Final portion. I saw what she used looked similar to the Style of her cousin, but was off somewhat. I couldn't say what it was, but it was usable in both her Human, and Dragoon form... At least, that's what I heard anyway. I only know what it is from Naruto."

"_My style is similar to Gentle Fist, but I use Lightning instead of the normal Chakra. Lightning Nature Chakra works, and so does does Real Lightning. I could get struck by lightning with that, and not be hurt at all. In fact, if that ever happens, and it has once, I would grab it, absorb it, and fire it out of my other hand. It's like I can redirect lightning like that. I can even create a Thunderstorm, and use it to my advantage."_

"What's it called?"

"_Thunder Rogue. Naruto-kun is Lightning, I am Thunder. We came up with the names together, and the names of the styles suit each other, as do the styles themselves. The names are only fitting, and for many reasons you could figure out yourself, if you thought about it."_

Minato and Kushina were thinking about it. Minato nodded. "I see where you went with that. Lightning and Thunder go together almost every time one of them appears. They go hand in hand. You and my son are the same way, and you're Taijutsu styles are the same, as well. Like Lightning and Thunder, you and my son go well together, and so does your Taijutsu Styles. All of which is something most would never think of."

Kushina looked him in the eye and saw everything he didn't say. "I get it. Since they work together often, they created two similar, or compatible Taijutsu Styles. All things considered, I'd wager they did this with more in mind than they thought."

"Well, I think I should try the old Uzumaki Clan style against yours. What do you say, Naruto?" Kushina asked, only to earn a nod. "Won't gain any brownie points with my muscles here, but I guess I'll see how it fares with one of the pieces. It could help to see how it goes along."

"Just remember not to hold back with that style. If you do, you'll never see the full potential of the style." Naruto nodded at this. "I didn't intend to hold back."

Naruto and Kushina had stood about 10 feet apart. Everyone else was waiting nearby, except Foxy. He's seen both firsthand, and knew it would be dangerous in that area. Rose caught on, as did Albert. Zeig just followed Rose, thinking she found out something that he didn't. Sakura stuck around, but put up a barrier of sorts. She had a feeling it was going to get rough.

-2 hours later-

Naruto and Kushina were both panting a bit. "That is good enough." Kushina said.

Naruto nodded. "I've never felt so drained in my life." Kushina nodded and sat down next to him. Everyone came back soon afterwards.

"That was an interesting fight." Albert said.

"**I have to agree. I've never seen anything go head to head with the Uzumaki Style for more than 30 minutes one on one."** Foxy said.

Minato nodded in agreement. "No one, not even Guy has matched her Taijutsu. The fact that Naruto lasted 2 hours is an amazing feat in itself."

Naruto grinned nervously. "Please, it's not all that great. Besides, not many people know this, but I haven't finished working with it yet." Everyone but Foxy stared at him.

Minato spoke up first. "You mean... It's not finished?" Naruto shook his head. "I wish it were, but it's not. Hinata knows what the full extent should be, however, it isn't easy getting that far. In fact, I haven't gotten that far past 50% of what I want from it."

"In any case, I think we should rest up in here, and then head back out. Jiraiya and Shockwave will be wondering what's going on, for us to meditate so long. I hope Jiraiya didn't do anything he'll regret." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"If he touched you in a place he shouldn't, Either you're going to knock him out, or I will." Naruto said. Foxy decided to speak up about something.

"**Kid, you do realize it's possible for your parents to do a few things with your body right? Just like I could if you let me control your mind. If you let them control it for a set time, they could have some fun with Jiraiya, and beat his ass up for being a pervert for so damn long."**

Minato and Kushina looked at him in surprise. "Why would he let you do something like that?"

"**Not saying he would. Just pointing out a possibility. The two of you can do so as well. Near as I can figure anyway."**

Everyone was in deep thought. "If anyone gets first shot, it's my mom. She has the most to deal with."

Kushina looked at Naruto with a devious grin. Minato was a little scared. "Uh, Naruto? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Naruto nodded. "But first, I'm gonna ask for that book you told me about, dad. I have a feeling I'll want it before she goes after him." Everyone nodded, but Minato and Foxy were both scared. Naruto and Hinata sat down and relaxed for another hour. Sakura felt something, and figured it was Jiraiya. "Naruto, I think he just touched my breast." Naruto simply nodded. Foxy came by and looked at Sakura.

"**Does she know?"** Naruto nodded. **"So she can see what's going on out there. Nice."**

"Gotta have one eye closed in here for that." Sakura said. "Otherwise, I'll just feel it."

00000x00000

Chapter end!

I know it took a while, but I was busy. No writer's block, no lack of ideas. The latter of which I don't worry about, due to the way I type.

One thing you should know. Minato doesn't completely trust Foxy, nor does Kushina. He knows it, and is currently in the process of Gaining Minato's trust. Now that Kushina is here, it's possible he'll pick up some from her when he gets Minato's.

In any case, The Next Chapter will have a surprise or two in it.


	10. Chapter 10: The new Hokage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing.

**Chapter 10:** The New Hokage

Naruto and Sakura had just left the Mindscape. "Hey, Ero-sennin. I heard you wrote a book called the Gutsy Ninja. Mind if I take a look at it?"

Jiraiya looked a little shocked. "Uh... Why not?" He pulled the book out of somewhere, and handed it to him. "It's not my best work, but it was the only one your father liked."

Naruto nodded. Once he had it in his hand he thought of something. "Hey Ero-sennin, you wanna find out something cool?"

"If it doesn't have anything to do with the mission, I don't want anything to do with it."

Naruto shook his head. "How about my parents wanting to talk to you, and we figured out how?" Jiraiya stood still, turning his head slowly. Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were more violet than blue. Jiraiya saw that, and was instantly afraid. "Jiraiya. Why weren't you there for my son?" The voice sounded like Kushina was overriding Naruto's voice with her own, but they were overlapping.

Jiraiya was extremely afraid. "She has you there, Jiraiya." Shockwave said. Jiraiya didn't even acknowledge him. "Please Kushina. I-I couldn't keep him with me with what I was doing. Not from day 1. I came back every year, not letting anyone know. It was always on his birthday, I even stopped a few of the mobs on that day. I don't know if he noticed, but there weren't any ninja on his heels until after his 7th Birthday. I kept leaving him a few presents, but they were all unlabeled. I didn't put who it was from or why they sent it. Please, don't be mad at me..."

Kushina, in Naruto's body was silent.

"_Hey, Naruto, I have a question."_

"_Actually, I have the answer to one of them. The presents thing is true. I had no idea he was the one giving them to me."_

"_Okay, but did you notice when Ninja started attacking you on your own birthday?"_

"_No, I was too scared to notice. Thinking back on it, I think most of them, until my 9th Birthday was highly inexperienced. When it wasn't around my birthday, I had a lot more trouble escaping."_

"Well, well. You have some dignity. Or is it that you are afraid of me?" Kushina asked.

"Both." Jiraiya was suddenly quiet. He mumbled something that only Foxy caught.

"_**Oh shit. I had no idea of that."**_

"_What? I didn't hear."_

"_**Sorry, but that was a little too personal for me to hear. Punch him in the chest. Right side, fourth rib from the bottom."**_

"_Why should I do that?"_

"_Foxy, are you saying that's where Tsunade almost killed him?" _Naruto asked.

"_**That's why. It will send a shock to his system."**_

"Jiraiya, get over here." Jiraiya was still scared, but didn't want her to kill him for not being there. She punched him straight in the mentioned spot. He recoiled badly, wondering how she knew about that.

"That's for not showing yourself to him." She punched him 2 ribs higher.

"That was for abandoning him when he needed family the most." She went behind and punched his spine. "And that... was for kicks." Sakura giggled at that, and Shockwave chuckled. "Sakura, you told me you know a bit of Medical Ninjutsu, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, think you can get this done before we head out? I believe Minato will want to hurt Tsunade when we find her. Naruto is against that, though. He knows the situation better than I would think."

"Well, invading the mind of the Third Hokage does a lot for your knowledge base." Sakura said.

"Well then, I hope you get a shot at her." Kushina said, before switching back with Naruto.

"Don't worry, I intend to." Sakura said to herself, being as Kushina had gone back in.

"Hey, Sakura, Foxy is working on how to get my parents out of my body, and into the world. Ragnarok is also working on it. We won't be doing so with Foxy until I'm a lot older, and we know that it's safe to do so." Naruto said, as Sakura was healing Jiraiya. She nodded, and then she finished up.

"He should be fine for a while. We'll have to stop for supplies in the next town, though."

"On the flip side, the closest town to our location is highly populated. Probably Tanzaku." Naruto said, earning a nod from Shockwave. "That it is, Naruto. We could get there in an hour... or a few seconds."

Sakura was confused, but Naruto elaborated. "Vacuum Warp? I'm not sure Sakura can go for that. Mainly because her stomach my or may not be used to the effects it could bring. Ero-sennin I know can get over it."

"Hey, I watched people die at the hands of an out of control Kyuubi. If that keeps me from getting scared in the middle of a war zone, do you think I can't handle this?" Sakura asked.

"Alright... Shockwave, do we need direct contact with the thing?" Shockwave shook his head. Naruto then thought of something. "Shockwave, take Ero-sennin there. I'll be taking Sakura myself."

"Whirlwind Teleport?"

"That, or Hiraishin. Remember that slip of paper I gave you before we left?" Shockwave nodded, grabbed Jiraiya's shoulder, and warped out. A Whirlwind surrounded Naruto and Sakura, and they disappeared.

-Tanzaku Town-

Shockwave was surprised that Naruto and Sakura beat him there. "Hiraishin?"

"Whirlwind. Alright, what are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"If you're looking for her, Blonde Hair, probably wearing green..."

"I meant Chakra wise."

"Between High Jounin and Kage level. Her control is also excellent. She may have a Genjutsu up altering her appearance. Kami knows she needs it." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded. He sent out a pulse but Shockwave the only one who noticed.

"What's with the pulse through the grou... That's why you were asking about her Chakra."

Naruto nodded. "I found her. She's in a bar, and I'm locked on to her. There is one right next to her, probably Mid-Chuunin level. She's holding a Pig, but that's about all I can figure out."

"This way." Naruto went out running on the buildings, Sakura, Jiraiya and Shockwave following him.

Naruto landed outside of the bar. "She's in here. Jiraiya, you know what to look for in regards to attire?" Jiraiya nodded, not calling him on the fact that Naruto called him Jiraiya, and not Ero-sennin.

They all went in to find a Blonde sitting at a booth next to a Black Haired woman. Jiraiya walked up to them. "What do you want Jiraiya?" The Blonde asked.

"Tsunade of the Sannin." Naruto started saying, although his voice sounded like it was overlapped by a female voice. Tsunade couldn't differentiate between the two. She was Drunk. "Why did you leave my son after my husband and I had died that day? Did you even care that my son was alive?"

Tsunade was shook out of her Drunken State. She knew that situation. It was almost spot on. She looked around for Kushina, only to find someone that looks like her Husband Minato, adding whiskers and Purple eyes. Jiraiya looked at Naruto, and was instantly afraid. Tsunade noticed this. "Jiraiya, you can't possibly expect me to believe that this kid is Kushina!"

"Not Kushina, but her son. Kushina is talking through him, as far as I know. I got the same thing this morning. In fact, Kushina currently has control over his body." Sakura nodded at Jiraiya.

"He's right. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze are both able to use Naruto-kun's body with his consent. If it weren't for Foxy getting the idea, we wouldn't have tried, and Jiraiya here wouldn't have gotten hit 3 times by her, through him." No one but Jiraiya noticed she added the -kun to Naruto's name.

"You two together now? What exactly happened in that mindscape of his?" Jiraiya asked.

"She gained my consent." Naruto said, voice still overlapped. "Now, Tsunade. Answer my question. Why did you FUCKING LEAVE MY SON UNPROTECTED?" Kushina was getting angry, and Tsunade knew that wasn't something she wanted directed at her.

"I... I thought he was dead... I couldn't find him anywhere. I left after 3 days without any luck. I had heard he died in the sealing... I couldn't take it. I left, not caring if I was branded a Rogue." Tsunade said. "I couldn't stand it. Everyone close to me was dying, it was my fault it all happened."

"_Mom, let me handle this. I think I can convince her otherwise."_

"_Fine. But when we get back to the village for this, I am _so_ going to throttle her."_ Kushina switched back out with Naruto.

"Tsunade, you were to be my Godmother." Naruto's voice was no longer overlapped. "I understand that you thought I was dead, and couldn't handle the pain it brought. My mother doesn't get that you had no reason to stay there. In fact, you had a reason to leave. You wanted nothing to do with the ones that took your loved ones away." Tsunade was surprised at the sudden change and attitude. Then she realized the voice was no longer being overlapped.

"They lost their lives because of me! How could I live with that on me, huh?" Tsunade was crying as she said that.

"Because you didn't take their lives away. Everyone dies. There's nothing anyone can do about it. Everyone you cared about would have wanted you to go on. Your brother, Dan, everyone. Your Grandfather would be shamed if he saw you right now. All you're doing is running away. That's not how you deal with a problem. You face it head on. If you make it, it means you could overcome the pain you were feeling. If not, it means your faith is not strong enough." Naruto sighs.

"You are renowned as the most powerful Kunoichi. That's not what I see. What I see is a cowardly bitch that is only running away from any problems she could possibly have. You've gone soft. It's not my place to say any of this, but I can see it all. In your eyes." Naruto finished. Tsunade was visibly shocked at everything he said.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya was cut off by Sakura's hand. "Don't stop him. She needs to hear this. You got off the hook with Kushina-san. Tsunade is currently getting mercy from Naruto, but not Kushina. Kushina is getting pissed at how she is acting right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried forcing Naruto-kun back just so she can throttle her for giving into despair." Tsunade looked at Sakura, still shocked.

"Please... How can I make it up to her? Naruto?" Tsunade asked him.

"_Wow, I didn't expect that kind of reaction." _Kushina said.

"_Well, we were here to get her to become Hokage. At the same time, she'll be facing her problems head on. Besides, her story is a good one, and I couldn't find a single lie in it."_ Naruto replied. _"What do you think, mom?"_

"_Mina-kun? What do you think?"_

"_I think we should have her go with that. Orochimaru is dead, thanks to Sarutobi. There are only two of the Sannin left. His soul is currently in the belly of the God of Death. Our son has forgiven her. That much I can see."_

"_**Not completely. He understands her reasons, but this is for too long. She would've heard something about Naruto making his name known in a few countries."**_

"_Well then... I think if she became Hokage, and took out Danzou, I'd be good."_ Kushina replied.

"_I wouldn't worry about Danzou just yet. He may have continued ROOT, but if he makes a move on me, I already have full permission to kill him."_ Naruto replied. _"Although, it would help if she could just give him an execution. I'd actually let you do that, mom."_

"_Ooh. Goody!"_ Kushina replied. _"That's it. She becomes Hokage, and then brings Danzou up for conspiring with Orochimaru. I had a feeling that someone tipped off that guy in the mask. I found out after I was dead that Danzou had not only conspired with Orochimaru, but also with a guy who had yet to show. An Uchiha, but I wasn't there for long. I was brought back to you, Naruto. If I get to kill Danzou, and she becomes Hokage, that will be more than enough."_

"We've got a winner here." Naruto said. "You become Hokage, and get Danzou within a week afterwards. My mother will be taking him out with charges in Conspiracy on 2 counts, betrayal on 2 counts, and for helping the leader of Akatsuki."

"How do she know all this is true?" Shockwave added.

"She's been dead. What else do you need to know?" Naruto replied. "Then again, she doesn't know the name of the true leader of Akatsuki, who is also after me. Danzou has been after me since I was a kid. It would make sense, being as Akatsuki and Danzou were both after me. Both of which, had similar goals, and identical motivations."

"His name is Pein." Jiraiya said, quietly. Naruto shook his head. "No, that's not him. The guy is also behind the attack 13 years ago. The guy in the mask. His name is... Madara Uchiha."

Sakura looked at him. "That guy in the orange mask. The one that placed a Genjutsu on Foxy. That is the leader of Akatsuki?" Naruto nodded. "Everything makes sense now. Even something else that I think is a good thing. I think Itachi didn't kill off all of the Uchiha Clan on his own. Madara could've helped." Shizune was about to speak before Naruto raised his hand to stop her. "Before you say that it's impossible for him have done all of this, think hard about it. Who has the most knowledge of the Sharingan? Madara. Who knows how to control a Tailed Beast with the thing? Madara. Who could've gained Immortality through it? Again, the only answer I can think of is Madara."

Sakura was putting the pieces together, and then nodded. "The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Everyone present turned to her. Most of them looked as if they wanted to say, "What the fuck is that?"

Naruto was a different story. Foxy had informed him of it already. "I see where you're going with that. Madara has it, and could have gained immortality through it." Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not sure about that. However, that's what he uses to control a Bijuu. It makes sense, now that I think about it. Only an Jutsu above the Mangekyo Sharingan could do something like that. Not even the Tsukuyomi could do that." Naruto nodded at her statement.

"In any case, if you want her forgiveness, this is what needs to be done." Naruto said.

"I accept. I have to do anything I can to rebuild what little trust I have with Kushina, even if I have to do so through you. That is my motivation for it. Do the people know of your parents?" Naruto shook his head.

"They've probably guessed at it though. I'm the spitting image of my father, and my temper is like my mother's. If those two things are any indication, I'd say the smart ones have figured it out... Mainly the Nara clan. I still don't get how they can be so lazy, yet so smart. However, due to the law that was passed some time ago, no one was to talk about the Kyuubi, or the events of that night."

"That's one thing I'm going to change." Tsunade said. "Do you want them to know of your parents?"

"Why wouldn't I? I know who they both are, and most of the Jounin know about my bloodlines. The majority of which is my parents' but one of which starts with me." Naruto said, earning a nod from Tsunade. "And the bloodline is called?"

"Mark of the Dragon. I'm not going into the details of it again." Naruto said. Tsunade just nodded. "All of this is going to happen the moment I become Hokage when we get back."

Everyone nodded, and left. When they had left the bar, Sakura went to get some medical supplies that she didn't have but could use. Tsunade was impressed at her skills, and determination. Sakura and Tsunade were sitting away from everyone else.

"Sakura, when did you pick up a knack for Medical Ninjutsu? I'm impressed." Tsunade asked.

"About a month ago. It was between the Second and Third portions of the Chuunin Exams. I had taken to Genjutsu along with Medical Ninjutsu. My control with it is astounding, and I'm highly precise with both."

"A month? And here I thought I had heard enough things that were impossible. Your skill with Medical Ninjutsu took me 3 years to get to." Tsunade said, shocking Sakura. "Then again, if you have someone like him backing you up, I'm not really surprised. His father is the same way. He could change almost anyone for the better. He learned quickly. His mother was also a quick thinker. You could say she was easily an expert on winging it."

Sakura giggled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something that came to me." Sakura got rid of the giggle. "Naruto was good at winging it, as well. No pun intended this time."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I see you're confused at that. I heard about a Bridge connecting Wave Country to Fire Country. It was called The Great Dragoon Bridge. Naruto was the inspiration for the name, being a Dragoon himself. He's a Hero in Wave."

"I did not know that. Then again, I've been keeping to myself when I'm not gambling. Normally, when I win, I leave the area. It's how I know bad things are coming. My luck is always bad, but when I win, it means something bad is about to happen to me, or someone I care about. Thanks for telling me that though. It shows how detached I got from the world." Tsunade said.

"I heard the story from Hinata. Naruto beat out Zabuza not once, but twice in Kenjutsu. It surprised me, no doubt about that. What gets me even more, though, is that Zabuza is now a Mercenary for Konoha. No longer a Rogue Shinobi, and has made peace with Kirigakure through Naruto. He knew just what to say, and got them to take off the hit. How he managed that, I don't know. He did that on his own, without any order, apparently."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I heard it from Zabuza himself. I was surprised he was happy about it. It means that he has no regrets about losing to him. I asked Naruto about it, he told me it didn't matter. He did what he had to do." Sakura finished.

"Okay, how does the Dragoon thing relate to Naruto winging it?"

"Do you know what a Dragoon is?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't."

"A Dragoon is, from what I hear, a Dragon Human crossbreed. It allows access to the Dragon's powers in the Human. Their blood isn't that of a Dragon, but the form is. They usually have 2 wings, near as I can figure. There is one that has 6 wings, but I have yet to see that one." Sakura explained.

"I'm gonna have to figure this all out. You mind if I think about everything so far?"

"Just sit against the tree. There's not much else to go for like this, unless you can meditate with ease." Sakura stated. Naruto came over. "Tsunade, I must apologize for my wife." Naruto said, his voice overlapped by Minato's. "She kind of overreacted, but what do you expect? You left our son in a village that despised him just because of what I did to protect it."

"Worse. I fully expected some form of torture. I never expected Naruto to give me a lecture, while showing mercy. That was completely unlike Kushina." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded. "Well, since even we sleep, she is currently resting in the Mindscape here. So I wanted to say that I was sorry. I was about to react when I realized just how pissed she was. I knew that not even I could calm her down. I'm surprised that Naruto could."

"Speaking of which, is he listening right now?"

"Yes, he is. However, he's not paying much attention. He's training with his rapier right now. Anyway, tomorrow, ask him about the scroll. He's had it for a while, but he no longer really needs it. However, he's hanging on to it as a keepsake. I don't really see why, but then again, I haven't seen what's inside of it." Minato said. Tsunade nodded. "Thank you, Minato. I'm glad you're calm about this."

Minato nodded and got up. "We should get some sleep. See you in the morning Tsunade." Naruto walked off, and sat up against a tree in the lotus position. He started meditating.

-the next day-

Everyone was up and ready to go in a few minutes. The trip back was mostly silent. Naruto sensed something powerful nearby. Two things. "Guys, we may have company soon. They're powerful, and one of them has over Kage level Chakra. It's almost as if the guy looks like a fish. He certainly feels like one."

He stopped, causing the others to follow suit. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Two images came into his mindscape. "Itachi... Kisame Hoshigaki. That's who's out there. They're keeping their distance, probably because of the company we have." Sakura nodded. "Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya nodded. "That would be about right. They both fit the qualifications for it. S-rank Rogues. We have Tsunade with us, and we also have Shockwave. We also have a Dragoon. We're good."

"Don't forget someone who not only has mirrored Tsunade herself in Medical Ninjutsu, but also beat out Kurenai Yuuhi in Genjutsu. I also know of one technique that he could use with difficulty. The Tsukuyomi. I can also use it. With full Chakra, we might cancel the other one out." Sakura said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"No, I don't have the Sharingan. I don't need it. My eyesight doesn't seem to have gotten worse either." Sakura continued.

Naruto nodded. "Yet another reason I'm glad she's here."

"You think we should wait for them? Or keep going?" Shockwave asked Naruto.

"I say we wait and see what happens. If they confront us, it means they're making a move, regardless of company. If they stop a certain point away, they are simply watching us." Naruto replied. As he thought, they were being a little stupid and making the move. They didn't slow down.

Itachi and Kisame were standing right in front of them. "Naruto..." Itachi said.

"Itachi. I know the truth of what happened." Itachi tensed. "Both on that night, and on the day I was born. Do you think it would be coincidence that Madara would be there both times?"

Itachi looked at him strangely. Kisame looked at Itachi. "What's he talking about?"

"Hn." Itachi replied.

"You really need to get laid." Itachi sent Kisame a glare. Kisame simply chuckled.

Naruto smirked as well. "You know Itachi, he's right. You really do need to get laid. I have a feeling you're still a Virgin. I can honestly say that your brother isn't anymore." Itachi tensed up even more.

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto turned his head away from him. "You'd probably go after her, as well. In any case," Naruto looked at Kisame. "I have a feeling you've been on him about getting laid for as long as you've known each other?"

Kisame chuckled. "You know what kid? I like ya. You actually agree that he seriously needs to get laid. Too bad I have to render you unconscious."

"Not this time, Kisame. Itachi, why don't you tell him the truth about what happened when you murdered your own clan on orders, saved your own brother, and fled the village. That would make for an interesting story."

Sasuke, Haku, Kakashi, and Hinata had arrived. "Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, Sasuke. Perfect timing. I was just getting to the point about Itachi's final mission as a Leaf Ninja." Sasuke had looked at Itachi with disgust. Haku had put a hand on his shoulder, and he calmed down.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said. Sasuke didn't give into the taunt like he would if Haku wasn't here.

"That won't work on me this time, Itachi. I heard the whole thing through Naruto. Why didn't you tell me about all of that? You said it was to measure your strength!"

"Sasuke, leave that to me." Sakura said, surprising everyone. "I have an idea that could get him to answer pretty damn quickly."

Sakura made a few handsigns. Only Kakashi recognized the chain. On the final sign, she yelled. "Tsukuyomi!" Itachi and Kisame were caught.

-with Itachi-

Itachi was in a room. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were there, as well.

"So Itachi. Why did you lie to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I did so... so he could kill me in time. The Uchiha Clan was arrogant. That was one of the many downfalls. They always wanted more. My mother was one of the few that didn't. I was another. In fact, I wanted less. I then heard about our father planning a Coup Detat. When the time was set, I had to act quickly to save the village. However, it was an order from Danzou himself. But that's not the worst of it."

"What could possibly make this worse?" Sasuke asked.

"Try the fact that if I didn't, Danzou would have sent ANBU to kill off everyone. You wouldn't even be alive Sasuke. I had to, or risk you being killed. After everyone was down, I went straight to Danzou. If he ever laid one hand on you, I would come back, and I will kill him myself." Itachi said, surprising Sasuke. "It wouldn't matter if I would be killed for murdering my own clan. I had him realize that. He would be dead, and I would die, as well. In the end, two wishes would be fulfilled."

Sasuke looked in thought. He has been thinking clearly lately. "Okay, what would happen if I found a girlfriend, but I didn't kill you yet?"

"I wouldn't care about her. I'd actually want you to kill me, after you obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said. "Then you would take my eyes, getting rid of the blindness that you would've gotten from using it. That would be when you head after Madara, one of the oldest enemies of the village I held so dear to me. I didn't deserve to live, not after what I did."

Sasuke nodded. "That makes a little more sense than what you said before. Good thing no one but us can hear you."

"Not quite." A female voice said, standing behind Naruto. The 3 of them turned around to see Kushina and Minato standing there. "Itachi, why did you want to die from this? It's not like you."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter. If I did, I would've let my mother live, as well. It was orders, and that was it. The order was all Uchiha. That included my brother, but I left him alive on purpose. He was to kill me, no one else."

"You did have a choice." Naruto said. "You chose the one that best suited your interests. Save your brother so he could punish you later, or they all die. I'd go with your choice any day."

"As would I." Sakura said.

"So would we." Minato and Kushina said. "Sacrifice the mass that was a threat to what we hold dear to save that which we hold close is something I have done several times." Minato continued. "However, I sacrificed myself to save the village. You have sacrificed not only your family, but your previous life to save your brother. What does that say about you?"

Itachi looked at Minato. "I see. I don't think I could just walk back into the village. They would kill me on the spot."

Naruto grinned. "Not if we captured you alive." Itachi looked at him. "If they think we captured you alive, we can have a Yamanaka check out your memories, and find out everything you know. From there, if they find you are innocent, you may spend some time behind bars, but you wouldn't be killed. Kisame on the other hand, won't be. He'd be killed right here and now."

"Do you think they'd buy it?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Not likely. If they do, though, I wouldn't be surprised. I would be surprised if they didn't insult you for what happened."

"**I think I could take care of that."** Foxy said, entering the realm.

"Foxy? What are you doing here?"

"**Thought you could use some help. I found a way for your parents to be counted off of the dead list. The Shadow Clone Jutsu. It could also help get me out as well."**

"What do you mean, Foxy? If you get released, I'll die!"

"**Not likely. If it's done right."**

"Explain." Itachi asked.

"**The answer lies in the seal. The Reaper Death Seal allows you to use my Youki with your Chakra, right?"**

Minato nodded. "Yeah, that's how I designed it."

"**What if he transferred your Chakra into a Shadow Clone? What would that do?"**

Minato's eyes widened. "Are you saying that we could make ourselves our own bodies, with a Shadow Clone of my Son?"

"**That'd be about right. If he could transfer your Chakra into the Clone, but not mine or his, you just might be able to walk around like that, and not have to worry about a thing. The idea just came to me."**

Kushina was in deep thought. When her eyes widened, she spoke. "That could work easily. It would be highly painful, though. And to do so for you, he'd probably have to become a Demon of some sort. That would get rid of Dragons."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm not getting rid of the Dragons. They have become good friends, and a second family. I'm not getting rid of them, just to get you out, Foxy. I'm sorry, but that's how it's going to be. I won't sacrifice my friends and family to help someone else out."

"**Didn't think you would do so with me. Oddly enough, I expected that same answer from you. I'm not surprised, but really. It could work, however, I'm not entirely sure it will be easy."**

Minato shook his head. "It won't. However, you're right. It is a definite possibility. One not even I had considered."

Itachi spoke up. "Can I go now? I have a feeling your talk is a little private for me to hear."

"Not yet, Itachi." Sakura said. Naruto had his eyes closed. When he opened them he said, "I let Haku know what to do. She's going to place Chakra draining seals on Kisame, and put Chakra Restrictors on you, Itachi. After that, we will let you go, and put you in cuffs."

"I thank you for doing this. However, Kisame is not likely to be taken down."

"Without that Sword of his, or his Chakra? Somehow I doubt it." Naruto said.

-outside-

Haku finished up with everything that was supposed to happen. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came back out. "So, what happened?"

Itachi spoke. "I've been defeated on more than one front. There is no where else for me to go."

Kisame heard it, but couldn't believe it. "What are saying Itachi?" Kisame then found out he couldn't mold his Chakra. _'What's going on?'_

"Surprised you can't use Chakra?" Naruto asked. "I'm not. In fact, that's how you're going to die right here."

"After I do this!" Hinata said as she hit a Certain Chakra Point, shutting down the entire system. "As the seals drain your Chakra, your Chakra Network has been shut down. You won't be able to regain, or use your Chakra period."

"You hit the Nucleolus Chakra Point?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "Nice." Sasuke looked at Itachi with compassion, the way he used to. Then his face hardened. "Let's bring this guy in. We know what to do with him."

"I'll take care of Kisame." Tsunade said.

"I'll help you with that. He doesn't deserve to live right now." Minato said, overlapping Naruto again.

"Mind if I help out, Minato?" Jiraiya asked, knowing full well he was out.

"Why not? It could help out." Naruto charged a Rasengan. Jiraiya charged one as well. Naruto's Rasengan got close to Jiraiya's and they both combined into one. "You ready, Sensei?"

"Ready when you are."

They both charged Kisame with the single huge Rasengan. "SUPER RASENGAN!" The large orb hit Kisame in the chest busting it open. Tsunade finished it off with her foot, crushing his head underneath it. Itachi was taken by Sasuke and Haku. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "We'll be taking Itachi with us. Sasuke, Haku, and Hinata already know the plan you came up with, so I'm going to trust them on this."

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. There is nothing else for you to do here." Naruto said, back to normal. "We'll head back at our own pace. Kisame is dead. He have his sword sealed. We'll take our time getting back... or we'd get there instantly."

Sakura looked in thought. "I think we should take our time. There's a shopping district nearby. I was hoping to go there, before we head back."

"Remember to be back by the 10th, Naruto-kun. You know full well why." Hinata said.

"I know Hina-hime. We still have 8 days until then." Naruto said.

Hinata left in a Violet Flash. "As much of a show off as she is, you caught a good one, Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "Tell me about it. I've got another one hooked as well. I'm not saying who, though."

Sakura blushed, but shook it off before anyone could notice. Jiraiya had sensed it though. He looked at Sakura to find that something was off. "Damn, Naruto. You got her, too?"

Sakura tried not to tense at that. It didn't work. "Who?" Naruto said, playing the fool. Sakura was a little relieved. She didn't want anyone knowing yet. _'Glad he saw that.'_

"_**Chaa! I'm glad too! I seriously want to screw his brains out!"** _Inner Sakura said.

_'OH SHUT UP!'_

Everyone nodded. "Well, let's go." Sakura said, as she went off. Naruto shrugged, and followed her. Completely oblivious as to why she wanted to go shopping. Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed this. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"He does, he just doesn't realize it." Jiraiya said. "Minato was the same way for a bit."

Everyone still present nodded, and left.

-a few days later-

Naruto, Sakura, Shockwave and Jiraiya came back with Tsunade next to them. Izumo and Kotetsu were there. The former spoke. "Ah, Naruto. What took you so long?"

"A couple of the girls wanted to go shopping, for some reason. Honestly, the fact they didn't want me with them as they did makes me wonder why they didn't." Naruto replied.

"Well, considering what's happening tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised." Kotetsu said. Naruto was confused, but then remember what day it was. "Oh shit... How could I have forgotten? Oh yeah, the fact everyone in the village attacked me more ruthlessly on my birthday than at any other point of the year." Naruto said with venom in his voice.

Everyone looked at him, and nodded. Sakura spoke up. "That's a pretty good reason to not like your own birthday."

_'Good thing I have plans, tomorrow.'_

"And what, pray tell, are those plans Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Nothing you'll need to know just yet." _'And don't bother asking anyone about it. They won't know until it happens.'_

Naruto smirked. "I see what's going on."

"You do?" Sakura was a little scared. Naruto's smirk got wider. "You're thinking about it even more now. I've got the entire thing laid out before me. I must say, I am impressed at the complications. Just drop the surprise for it. In any case, we should have it here."

Naruto pulled out a map a pointed at a lake in the area. "I'll be waiting there for everyone. Sakura-chan, could you let the others in the Rookie 9 know about this? They don't have to come if they don't want to, but I'd like them to."

Sakura nodded, and went off. "Uh, Naruto?" Shockwave started.

"I'm not worried if they come after me. Besides, I have a feeling that some people are going to like what's going on in a few days. A lot of people are going to wonder how the hell they didn't see it." Naruto said.

"Actually, the coronation was to begin the moment she got here." Izumo said. Naruto face-palmed himself. "I was really hoping to get some time to myself, but I can't miss out on this."

Everyone headed out, and Tsunade, along with Jiraiya, and Shockwave went to the Hokage's tower. Naruto led the way to it, though they all knew where it was.

-an hour later-

The Coronation was gone and done with. Naruto was standing beside Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune. They were in the Hokage's office.

"So, how do you wish to proceed with that little announcement, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while, and came up with something. You know how my parents can use my body, right?" Naruto asked, to receive 2 nods and a confused look. Shizune was the one that was confused.

"Well, I think it may be possible for them to use a Shadow Clone for each one. Use a Transformation Jutsu to gain their own forms, let them use their own body for the announcement, and scare the crap out of anyone who was intending on messing with me tomorrow." Naruto said with a smirk. Sakura knew that smirk. He was leaving something out.

"Uh, Naruto?" Sakura said, somewhat scared.

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan. I'm just wondering how long people are going to be alive since my mother will have somewhat free reign... Regardless of the fact my father will be there." Naruto said.

Tsunade smirked herself. "You know Naruto, that's not a bad idea. Remember, I still have to get Danzou out in the open, and get him with the charges Kushina mentioned."

Naruto's eyes went purple. "You know, Tsunade." Kushina's voice was over Naruto's once more. "There are only a select few that have tried to get on Naruto's good side ever since everything began. Only 3 has never shunned him, and only 1 of them is alive right now. I find a few things out, and see that the Hyuuga Council killed Hikari, one of the 3, and Danzou, the one to give the order to kill Mikoto. When I'm done with Danzou, a few Hyuuga are going to go down as well."

Tsunade shivered, but not in fear. "It's strange, but... I'm actually looking forward to your plans Kushina-san."

Shockwave chuckled. "I have a good idea of what she's going to do, and I'll be watching the entire time. I'm sure I'll be getting a kick out of it as well."

"Naruto, Minato, and Foxy are all coming up with several things that would be of some help." Kushina said. Sakura paled. "What? You really think I'd be doing something like that Sakura?"

"No, not that." Sakura said, still pale. "Foxy is a Kitsune, a natural prankster. Naruto is another natural prankster, and I remember you once saying that Minato-sama was quite the prankster himself. If all 3 of them work on a single prank... I don't even want to think about it."

Jiraiya paled, finally seeing the danger in a simple prank. "That would either be one hell of a prank, or one catastrophic prank in this village."

Kushina simply nodded. "They're going for a prank that would dwarf painting the entire Hokage Mountain Face. What that will be, I don't know, and I don't intend to ask, so don't ask me."

"_Kushina, they have reached a decision on the prank. Have them call Hinata Hyuuga. She will be able to help with it. In fact, she is one crucial piece."_

"_What do you mean, Ragnarok?"_

"_Don't worry about anything just yet. Nothing bad's gonna happen... but it will happen during the announcement."_

"Well, it looks like they have it set up. The only one that has any need to know about it, is Hinata Hyuuga." Kushina said.

"_Mom, I think it would also be a good idea to tell them that I won't be attending in person."_

_'What do you mean, Naruto?'_ Kushina asked her son through her thoughts.

"_Hinata will know exactly what I mean. Hopefully, she has found out what the hell it is."_

_'Okay, what the fuck are you talking about?'_

"_**I think I can clarify. You see..."**_

"_Don't say a word, Foxy. Otherwise, I won't let you go for your part in the plan."_

_'His part?'_

"_**Dammit! Sorry, Kushina. I can't say anything. Just tell Sakura to head into the Mindscape later on. Hinata as well. They are both included in the plan."**_

"Well well well. I take it they have a 3-some planned." Jiraiya said, catching a perverted thought from Kushina.

"_Tell Ero-sennin that isn't the case... officially. In truth... It's gonna be a foursome."_ Naruto told his mother, which caused her to faint with a perverted smile.

Naruto had come up again, this time as himself. "Yeah, we came up with it... but Ero-sennin had it wrong. It's not a Three-some, but a four-some... Might be considered a five-some. Depends on how you look at it, and if one of them could do something about it."

Jiraiya smirked. "A five-some? That's some pretty good stuff you got going there. How do you intend on pulling that off?"

Sakura spoke. "Don't tell me it has to do with _them_... does it?" Naruto nodded. Sakura was feeling mixed emotions. "Which one does he get?"

Naruto winked at Sakura, who was shocked. "No... You're actually going to let him do that?"

"Why not? As of right now, he is a part of me... Whether some like it or not. Also, while that's going on, I'm either going for a 3-some with 2 females, or 1 female." Naruto replied.

A purple flash appeared. "Hey, Naruto-kun, I got the message from Rose. I gotta say, it's ingenious. Why didn't I think of that?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm guessing it's because Me, my father, and Foxy came up with it together. If my mother pitched in, it could've been even worse... for the targets." Hinata didn't go pale. Instead, her face found a smirk.

"You know, I'm really surprised your father was good with that. Regardless of the fact we are already engaged. The entire thing, especially the part concerning Sakura, is completely unexpected." Hinata said.

Sakura spoke up. "Why is it so bad? Sure my mother will not like it, but why?" Hinata and Naruto smirked. "Okay then, Mind if I get the full details?"

"Rose will be taking care of that. She should be getting to you any second now." Naruto said, right before Sakura had to close an eye.

5 minutes of silence passed and Sakura opened the eye again. "Okay, I have no problems with all of that. I just never thought you'd do that."

"Well, you'd be surprised. My mother has been filled in, as well. I won't spoil anything of the like, but Tsunade, if you see the Kyuubi no Kitsune: Don't go after his life. I won't say why, but I will say what you see if you do go there... It will be a sight for the centuries." Naruto said, smirking up a storm.

Tsunade, Shockwave, and Jiraiya tensed. The latter spoke. "Are you serious? You'd die if you released him!"

"Who said anything about releasing him from the seal? The specifics have already been worked out, and my own father thinks it would be funny as hell if Kakashi-sensei found us like that." Jiraiya and Shockwave were shocked. Tsunade looked at him as if he could possibly endanger someone like that.

Sakura spoke up. "There are a select few that should go there. Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hiashi Hyuuga, and finally, Yugao Uzuki. Whatever happens, keep Jiraiya away from that location." Her tone went cold with the last sentence. Hinata nodded.

"If I found out he was watching any of it, I will allow a little present to literally melt off his jewels. That way, he won't be able to use them at all." Hinata said, glaring at Jiraiya. He's seen a glare like that only once. He almost shit himself.

"Uh... Okay?" Jiraiya said, either shocked, scared, or both.

"Scared, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. "You should be. Not even I know how to stop that particular present." Hinata looked at him.

"You already know?"

"You just confirmed it for me. I had a plan for that little present Foxy gave you all that time ago, should he or she reveal themselves before the plan hatches." Naruto said, still smirking.

"Well, it's a she, and she's actually willing to give it a go. I'm a little surprised, being as she's not even a year old." Hinata said.

"That's the thing about them. They don't care about age when it comes to that. If both parties are willing, they won't have any complaints. I mean, Foxy and my mom could go at it with me, and Foxy wouldn't care. My mom might, though. Human morals and all." Naruto said. "Seriously, they may have honor, but they don't give a shit about incest. I find that somewhat funny."

"Well, I'm be surprised as to how things would turn out. Mind if I tag along for checking it out?" Shockwave asked. "I know Jiraiya will get himself beat to a pulp if he did."

Tsunade smirked. "That he would."

"Don't forget the little bit about his jewels. If my friend catches him, and she will, she will melt his jewels so badly, he either won't be able to use them due to deformity, or they won't be there any longer. I'd leave that to her to decide." Hinata continued.

"Well then, have it in about 2 hours, while we ready everything for our little prank." Naruto said. "Hinata, Sakura, let's go." The 3 leave through the window, after Naruto makes 3 Shadow Clones.

-2 hours later-

Tsunade had called the entire village for an announcement.

"Villagers of Konohagakure. I have gathered you here today for several reasons. The first happens to be the parentage of one Uzumaki, which you would not believe if you didn't hear it from them." Tsunade told the crowd.

"You went after his life due to something that is no longer a threat, dishonoring the last wish of the Fourth Hokage, and in doing so, tried to kill his _Son_!" Tsunade punched a wall down from the roof. "You can see how outraged I am at that. You treat the Fourth as a Hero, while you treat his son, Naruto Uzumaki, with disdain for what his father did. All because of what he MIGHT do, which I know for a fact he has no intention of doing!"

The crowd was getting a little scared at this little outburst. "Now before you go and try to kill him again, I believe you would want to know a little something. He has managed to find a way to allow his own parents, who are both dead, to talk to you. What I wonder at this junction, is how many wish to be slain by the Red Death."

All shinobi that know Kushina Uzumaki tensed, even Hiashi. "You see, Kushina Uzumaki, known as the Red Death, just so happens to be his mother, and given the fact that both of them, are going to say a few things, I'll let them take it from here."

Kushina Uzumaki, using a clone of Naruto, just transformed into her own form, and Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash, using another Clone, walked to the front. Naruto's Third clone was walking right between them. Minato spoke, his voice not overlapped.

"People of Konohagakure," he started. "I have half a mind to get my son out of this village so he doesn't have to deal with the idiocy this village has produced after my own death. Though I am only back for a limited time, I will tell you of what truly happened that day." Minato went through the entire event, even the part about the Kyuubi no Kitsune wanting to die.

Kushina spoke, somewhat ticked off. "Our son, is not the Fox, and has even made peace with it. After my husband and I had sealed ourselves into our own son, alongside the Fox, even if only to help him later on in life, the events that had come to pass proved our original plan useless. While we intended to only be with him for a short time, we now live within him permanently. This is one thing none of you had ever imagined. Did you think I would want to sit back and watch my only son get tortured every day of his FUCKING LIFE?"

"Kushina, calm down." Minato said.

"Yeah mom. You don't want the villagers. What you get as an outlet should be here soon. And trust me, you're going to get a lot of fun out of doing what you want to do to him." Naruto said, effectively calming Kushina.

"Sorry, Naruto. And don't worry, There are some out there that we wouldn't be harming in any case, knowing that you have made friends with them, or their children." Kushina said. "As I was saying, You're lucky that our son wishes to protect this village, instead of hating it for trying to kill him on a regular basis."

Naruto reached into one of his pockets, and cracked a toothpick which then went poof. A transformed Shadow Clone.

-elsewhere-

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura are in the forest. Hinata is ready to summon her beast, while Naruto is ready to summon Foxy.

Naruto tensed. "They've gone through with it on their end. Time to start." Naruto and Hinata made a few handsigns. "Summon Jutsu! The Beast within!"

Foxy came out, in Human state. However, another being came out as well. One that no one recognized.

It was a...

**(A/N: Should I stop here and be a major dick? Nah, I'll keep going.)**

The being that came out was a small Grey Wolf with 9 tails. **"Hey, Hinata. Is it time?"**

Hinata simply nodded. **"Then let's get this party started RIGHT!"**

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Foxy, and the wolf got ready for the biggest prank of the century.

-back at the announcement-

An ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage. "Lady Hokage, the Sensor shinobi have picked up 2 signatures, one of which is the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Tsunade smirked. "Tell Hiashi Hyuuga, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, and the one known as Shockwave to head to that location. Also, find Jiraiya and make sure he stays away from that vicinity. Don't want him getting put into the hospital." The ANBU looked at her strangely.

"Lady Hokage, do you think it is a wise thing to do this? I mean, with a force this small..."

"Just send them. They'll be in for a shock when they get there. Also, send Tenzou there. Watch the results, and their faces when they see what I think is going on." Tsunade said, with a seriously wide smirk. "Also, Yugao and Tenzou are to have their masks off."

"Yes ma'am." The ANBU left to gather the ones to go.

-5 minutes later, in another section of the village-

Hiashi, Kakashi, Yugao, Tenzou, Kurenai, and Shockwave were on a roof with another ANBU. "Alright, listen up. There has been a report that 2 Demons are currently outside the village to the Southeast. We are to check it out, only. Also, Neko and Kuma are not to have their masks on. Hokage's orders."

Yugao and Tenzou took off their masks. "Why do we need our masks off?"

"I do not know about that, but orders are orders. You must hurry to the location."

Shockwave had a smirk. _'I wonder how they managed to pull this off...'_

They went directly to the spot but what they found was not what they expected... Even Shockwave was a little surprised.

Naruto was using a Shadow Clone to screw both Hinata and what seemed to be a half-human, half wolf with 9 tails.

Sakura was banging Foxy, which shocked everyone present. What surprised them even more is that Sakura was on top, and Foxy was on the bottom.

Kurenai yelled. "SAKURA!"

Kakashi yelled "NARUTO!"

Yugao and Tenzou were simply in shock.

Hiashi was also in shock. "HINATA HYUUGA!"

Everyone stopped for a second to look at them. "Oh, it's just you guys." Hinata said.

"Well then," Naruto started. "Now that you know, get lost. We're busy."

"Kurenai-sensei, I so wanted to do this." Sakura said before returning her attention to Foxy.

"**S-sakura! That wasn't part of it!"** Foxy said.

"I know. I've just wanted to do this for a while. You know that, right?" Sakura said.

Foxy was grinning. **"Sorry for the interruption, then. Let's continue, shall we?"**

"Gladly." Sakura said, promptly ignoring the new company.

Shockwave looked at Naruto. "Naruto, is this what the 3 of you came up with? I never thought that Minato would agree to this."

"He did more than agree to it. In fact, he came up with the majority of it." Naruto's statement sent all the guests present up the wall. Yugao and Tenzou merely fainted. (A/N: What the hell? These are ANBU!)

Kakashi checked their faces, and they both had a perverted grin on their face. "Damn. Is this supposed to be some kind of Prank, Naruto? Cause it's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny. It was supposed to open your eyes. We are on good terms with Foxy, who just so happens to be underneath Sakura right now. You may know him as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said. "Also, the other one here happens to be a wolf with 9 tails. Don't go after her either. There's no need to."

Hinata spoke up there. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a heated session to get back to. Please leave."

Hinata and Naruto went at it again. Naruto's clone never stopped going at it with the Wolf. This shocked everyone present so much Kakashi and Kurenai fainted. Kakashi would've had a perverted smile on his face, if it weren't for his mask. Kurenai had a look of horror on her face. Hiashi was shocked as well, but not for the same reason as the others.

Shockwave was not shocked anywhere near as much as the others. It would be a little different had he not known they were going to do something. Hiashi was about to yell at his daughter before Shockwave put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing, Hiashi. Something tells me she wanted this from the beginning."

"What could you possibly know!"

"What I saw in her mind during the Chuunin Exams. She has wanted something like this for years now. Can't say how long for sure, but her feelings are far beyond that." Shockwave said. "Now let's get these guys out of here, so we can leave them to their business."

Hiashi was fuming now, but he calmed down long enough to give a nod. "We'll get these guys out of here. Don't worry about anything." The 5 of them ignored that comment, while Hiashi and Shockwave took Kakashi, Kurenai, Yugao, and Tenzou out of there with the Vacuum Warp, while Hiashi looked at his daughter with a smirk. "Put on a show for me, eh? I gotta admit, this was ingenious."

Hinata and Naruto stopped to look at him in surprise. "You were keeping up with appearances, weren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure was. I knew full well she wanted to do this for a few months, but I wouldn't let anyone know that. In any case, I'm glad you actually got her out of that ridiculous shell. Still, to pick now to do that?"

"Didn't you see the Shadow Clone of me up there reach into his pocket?" Naruto asked, while Hiashi nodded. "So know you know how we intended on pulling this off properly. The majority of the village hates Foxy for being forced to attack the village, and they took it out on me. By the way, this wolf was in Hinata. I guess you could say Foxy was helping her as well as myself. He's a lot more rational than people give him credit for. Now if you'll excuse us."

Hiashi stood there, but then heard him. He shunshin'ed out.

-with Tsunade-

Hiashi had just arrived next to Tsunade. "HE WHAT?"

"It surprised me, too. However, going as far as he did, just to get her out of her shell of nervousness and shyness, I'm not worried." Hiashi said. "There is truly nothing to worry about. Also, you might want to check up on Kakashi, Kurenai, Yugao, and Tenzou. They all passed out when they either saw what they were doing, or heard that Minato himself suggested most of it. I never took Yugao as a pervert."

Tsunade found out what Hiashi was saying. "Are you saying they all agreed to this?" Hiashi simply nodded. "Well then, we will ignore it for the time being. We have a somewhat angry Kushina, and a somewhat pissed Minato on our hands. Not a good combination. The only thing keeping the village in one piece is their son, who happens to be banging your daughter."

"I realize that. I had no problems before I knew for sure about his parents. I will make sure that Hinata doesn't get the Caged Bird, and will not be living with the Hyuuga Clan when she gets married to the kid. However, now I have good reason to have them accept it. The entire Hyuuga Council knows not to anger Kushina."

"They don't realize that some of them are going to die anyway, for poisoning a friend of hers. Hikari's death will not be settled alone." Tsunade said.

"In any case, I'm wondering how he managed to get them both here. If they are both supposed to be dead, neither of them should be around." Hiashi said, somewhat confused.

"Well then, try this. You know that they were both sealed within him, right?" a nod. "You also realize that Naruto can use upwards of 1000 Shadow Clones at once, do you not?" Another nod. "Kushina and Minato are both using a Shadow Clone, and transformed it into their original states. The Naruto here, as you can tell, is also a Shadow Clone. I'd say it was clever on his part."

Hiashi simply nodded. "Well, that makes sense. By the way, is there anyone in particular that Kushina really wants to get rid of?"

"The ones that caused Itachi to kill off the Uchiha Clan, mainly Mikoto, meaning we will be short on elders. Then there's also the ones that poisoned Hikari. Other than that, I can't really say. Danzou is going to be executed for more than the Uchiha Clan, though. Of that, I know for a fact. I guess being dead has it's advantages." Tsunade said, earning a smirk from Hiashi.

"Well then, I can count 3 council members off the list in our clan. Not much else to say there. When shall it happen?"

"Sometime in the next week, is all I can say. I'll let you know when she has an adequate plan." Hiashi nodded, and turned. "I will see to it that those 3 in particular will not be escaping this. The punishment for murder within a clan, though normally would be resolved within, will be allowed to be thought up by Kushina herself. I heard the situation about the poison from my daughter, and I had no idea at that point, so I did some digging of my own. I'll put it to you this way. Those 3 are going to have hell to pay, and Kushina will be collecting."

Tsunade and Hiashi both smirked at that last sentence. They then turned to the 3 giving out the announcements. They had gone through the entire event, from start to finish, including the little bit about Madara, but not saying who he is. Truthfully, they only know who he is from Foxy in the first place, but they can't let them know that. When they finished, they spoke of the new bloodline within him.

"The Mark of the Dragon, a new bloodline starts with him. Right now, only a select few know of the full effects of this bloodline, and we are not of them. This means that he not only has 2 Clan Bloodlines, but a Third that normally wouldn't even be considered one, and does not go under any other category." Minato said. "If you wish to know of it, you would have to ask either him, or someone who truly knows everything. Until next time." Minato and Kushina simply dispelled themselves, without undoing the transformation.

"You all are lucky I wanted you guys spared. If not, they would have slaughtered you all. You should at least be happy that I don't want them killing the majority of you, regardless of what you did to me when I was younger. However, there are still some of those people that will be falling by their hand, but not because of me. It is because they orchestrated the murder of my mother's friends. You know who you are, and better be ready for what's coming to you. An Uzumaki values family and friends, so you can see where that leads." Naruto said before turning around and walking off. "Lady Tsunade, be happy that I understand why they went after me, but they should be more tolerant of things they don't know a damn thing about. I'm out."

Naruto surrounded himself with a whirlwind and went out with it.

00000x00000

That's the end of this chapter.

What did you think of this one? A lot of people were somewhat out of character, mainly the ANBU, but also Naruto's Shadow clone. He wouldn't admit that would he? No, I had no intentions of going into extensive details of the little session between the 5 of them, nor did I have any intentions of explaining the entire thing.

Also, the poll is now closed, and you saw the result. I have a feeling that a lot of you would be a little pissed at that, but so you know: I don't really care that much. With only 10 votes on the poll, I didn't get much leeway. I went for Wolf, and 9 tails is the only one that got above 2. That's the last time I let the public choose a character with a poll. People don't look for it, so yeah.

One more thing:

FUCK MY HANDS!

Thank you for listening to that. See you next time... hopefully.

**Albert:** Don't misunderstand what he means by that. He just feels you won't like that little 3 word statement he just made.

**AG000:** Albert, shut it.


	11. SORRY!

I'm sorry to inform you but this story is hereby DISCONTINUED!

There is reason for this, and if you wish to find out what they were, then head to my profile as the reasoning is there.

If you wish to adopt this story, send a PM, and I will send you the chapters to make any changes that you wish, starting from the beginning, this includes OCs, if you want them.

**Once again, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!**


End file.
